Never Ending Conflicts
by Lala Kabocha
Summary: Buben Kyouka and his partner Sakura Kai face new challenges and an old foe in Gundam Fight 30.
1. Shining Gundam Awaken!

_Future Century 128. The Gundam Fights have become a sacred tradition for both the Colonies and the Earth. Though ravaged by the many matches between Gundams of all nations, the Earth is still inhabited by a few people.  
_

Gundam Fight 29 marked the end of Neo China's rule over the colonies and the beginning of Neo Russia's rule. Reaching the end of their 4 year rule over the colonies, it is once again time for the Space Colony Nations to fight for the top spot.  
  
  
  
    "Shining Gundam is ready for launch. Clear the launch deck and open the doors!"  


    The launch deck doors slowly slid open. Directly behind the opening doors stood a large white metal pod in the shape of an egg. Painted on the front pannel was the flag of Japan and the name of the Gundam. It was locked onto a launch pad that slowly began to slid back. Several crew men watched from catwalks high above the launch floor.  
  
  
  


_Ever since Gundam Fight 13, Neo Japan has strived to achieve victory like they did then. But with Kasshu Domon unfit to pilot the Gundam, and retiring from the pilioting business after Gundam Fight 13, Neo Japan's fighters have been less then perfect. Not wanting to lose another Gundam Fight, Neo Japan hopes their new pilot, Buben Kyouka, will be a better choice._

  
  
  
  
    A deep, low blare rang through out the deck. The man stationed at the control panel punched the red button. The launch pad shot forward at 100mph towards the fully open doors. At the last second, the clamps were released and the metal pod was sent flying out into space.  


    As it headed towards Earth, it was joined by the Gundam pods of the other nations. All them leaving behind a streak of red light as they rocketed towards the blue planet.  


    Control monitors of all nations watched as they Gundams entered Earth's atmosphere. As most workers rustled about, many of them watched as the metal egg pods were surrounded by a shield of red heat.  


"Shining Gundam has just broke through Earth's atmosphere. ETA : 2 minutes."  


    The dead Devil Colony, in which Gundam Fight 13 had been a part of, still remained in space. It floated among the space colonies, the remains of the Devil Gundam still on top of it. As the last of Gundams roared past it, the Devil Gundams bones just watched. No body had thought to destroy the colony, as the Devil Gundam was dead...or so they thought.  


    One of Devil Gundam's wings twitched a bit. As the Gundams all disappeared into the Earth, something on the Devil Colony began to move. It fused with other things like it, before forming into a little mound...  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 01 - Shining Gundam Awaken!**  
  
  
  
  
    The sky was a deep orange color as rays of the rising sun reflected off the clouds. The wind was chilly and blowing strong. Remains of a city that once existed reminded those of the previous Gundam fights to take place on Earth. The people that once lived there had long since moved away, populating what little safe places left on Earth.  


    A metal pod, in the shape of a giant egg stuck out of the ground. A ring of burning hot magma surrounding the metal egg pod. On one of the pannels, the symbol of Neo Japan was displayed proudly.  


    "Boss, I don't think we should be here." Spoke a rather chubby man. "It's dangerous. What if its pilot is somewhere nearby?"  


"Pipe down, wuss." Answered the Bossman.  


    The Bossman had spiky blonde hair and cool skyblue eyes. He had pale colored skin and a bit on the scrawny side. On his right arm was the flag of Denmark. He stepped off his motorcycle and looked at the giant metal egg before him.  


"Looks like Neo Japan's Gundam landed off course." Spoke the Bossman.  


"Boss, maybe we should go." Spoke the round man, looking over his shoulder. "We already have our Gundam. We shouldn't be messing around with another nation's equipment."  


"Relax. As long as Neo Denmark has intrusted me with the Gundam, everything will be fine." The Bossman answered. "I'll take down every single opponent of mines easily. Besides, Neo Japan hasn't won any Gundam fight other then Gundam Fight 13."  


    The round man dismounted his motorcycle. He unzipped the bag at the back of the motorcycle and reached inside. He removed a round block of explosive with a black atenna on the top. He handed it to the Bossman, still looking over his shoulder.  


"Now, let's get a peek at you." Bossman answered, strapping the bomb onto the pod encasing the Gundam.  


    The Bossman pushed a button on the bomb. He grabbed his chubby partner by his shirt and dragged him along. They ducked behind a huge ditch created by one of the Gundam fights and covered their heads. Just as they did, the bomb made a loud blarring noise and exploded.  


    The ground shook and the sky was covered in black smoke. Flames from the explosion quickly spread to all those things that were flamable. As the flames began to crackle and pop, the Bossman and his partner looked up.  


"WHOA!" The round man gasped in shock at the now even bigger crater.  


    The flames created a giant orange and red barrier. The Gundam that had been encased lay on the ground. Currently it was dormant and unharmed by the explosion and flames surrounding it.  


"Nothing special." Spoke the Bossman. "It's just an ordinary Gundam. Here I thought it would be something unbelievable."  


"We should go. I have an uneasy feeling about this." Answered the scared fat man.  


"Who's going to stop us from looking at it?" Asked the Bossman.  


    A rock hit the man on the back of his head. He turned around to face two figures standing on a cliff overlooking the city. The male figure took a step forward and looked down at the two men from Neo Denmark.  


    Instead of having the traditional black hair color most people of Japan possesed, his hair was thick and brown. His eyes were an icy green color and sharp like daggers. He had pale peach colored skin and wore black outfit that almost resembled a school uniform. On his left shoulder patch was the flag of Japan.  


"You dare touch the Gundam of another nation?" He asked, folding his arms.  


"And who are you?" Asked Bossman, looking up at the Japanese boy.  


"Neo Japan's fighter; Buben Kyouka." He answered, his cold eyes flashing white.  


"A scrawny punk like you? Representing a nation?!" Laughed the bossman.  


Kyouka's eyes flashed as he growled.  


"Not only have you disrespected your nation, but my nation as well!" Kyouka shouted, viens popping on his tightly formed fists. "Prepare to defend yourself in a Gundam fight! Shining Gundam!!"  


    The white Gundam's eyes flashed green. It slowly sat up, ingnoring the flames burning between its giant metal fingers. Orange ashes were everywhere, bunching off the metal armor of the white Gundam. In the meantime, Kyouka was busy suiting up through all of this.  


"Boss, I told you we shouldn't have been here." Spoke the round man.  


"Quiet and shut up." Spoke the Bossman.  


    Another portion of the ground cracked open. A loud rumbling noise echoed through the quiet city as another Gundam rose out of the ground. Mermaid Gundam's eyes flashed as it glared at Shining Gundam.  


"Gundam Fight, Ready?" Kyouka answered, driving his fist into his right hand.  


"GO!" Shouted Bossman, as Mermaid Gundam charged towards Shining Gundam.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	2. Mermaid vs Shining!

_Future Century 128. The Gundam Fights have become a sacred tradition for both the Colonies and the Earth. Though ravaged by the many matches between Gundams of all nations, the Earth is still inhabited by a few people.  
_

Gundam Fight 29 marked the end of Neo China's rule over the colonies and the beginning of Neo Russia's rule. Reaching the end of their 4 year rule over the colonies, it is once again time for the Space Colony Nations to fight for the top spot.  
  
  
  
    "Not only have you disrespected your nation, but my nation as well!" Kyouka shouted, viens popping on his tightly formed fists. "Prepare to defend yourself in a Gundam fight! Shining Gundam!!"  
  
  
  


_Only a minute after landing on the planet Earth, Neo Japan's fighter Buben Kyouka, arrives on the scene to see Neo Denmark's fighter Bossman, has tampered with Shining Gundam. Enraged by this act, Kyouka challenges Bossman to a Gundam fight._

  
  
  
  
    Shining Gundam's hands rolled into tight fists as Mermaid Gundam popped up before it. The orange flames from the explosion circled around the two Gundams. Kyouka glared at Mermaid Gundam while Bossman just smiled in amusement.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 02 - Mermaid vs Shining!**  
  
  
  
  
    The ground vibrated as the two large Gundams clashed into one another. Dust clouds were kicked up and filled the sky. The sun continued to rise, the sky slowly turning from orange to pink. A cloud wind blew, brushing against the face of young girl.  


    Kyouka's partner stood on the cliffiside Kyouka had previously been standing on. Her short black hair swaying in the breeze and her deep blue eyes concentrated on the two Gundams before her. She was dressed in a white tank-top, a pair of deniem khakis and sneakers.  


    "Mermaid Trident!"  


    Mermaid Gundam fired its attacked aimed at Shining Gundams head section. Kyouka rolled out of the way as Mermaid Gundam's attack shot right past him. Shining Gundam looked up at Mermaid Gundam, its eyes flashing.  


"Is that all you've got?" Kyouka answered, a sly smiling forming on his lips.  


"You're going to wish that you never challenged me to a duel!!" Bossman shouted, running towards Shining Gundam.  


    Mermaid Gundam swung a fist at Shining Gundam. Shining Gundam took a step back, dodging the punch. Kyouka reached out and got ahold of Mermaid Gundam's left arm. He proceeded to squeeze his arm tightly, the smile still on his lips.  


"Give up?" Kyouka asked, squeezing Mermaid Gundam's arm even tighter.  


Bossman fell onto one knee as his left arm continued to glow.  


"Kyouka-San!" The girl standing on the cliffside shouted as she appeared on Shining Gundam's monitor.  


"Damn it, Kai! Not know!" Kyouka shouted in digust. "I'm in the middle of a match!"  


    Shining Gundam kneed Mermaid Gundam in the stomach area. Bossman's stomach section glowed and a pain radiated through out his body. He hunched over and held his stomach in pain.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "Shining Gundam has just begun it's first match. Its opponent: Mermaid Gundam of Neo Denmark."  


    Chairman Nijuusei sat down in his chair as he watched battle playing out on the large screen monitor before him. His black hair tied back into a ponytail and his light green eyes concentrated on the match. A sweat drop trailed down the side of his young face. Several other members of Neo Japan's Government sat at the same table as Chairman Nijuusei.  


"Now Buben Kyouka can finally prove himself to us." Spoke a middle-aged man.  


    Chairman Nijuusei was quiet as he watched the fight nervously. Another young man looked at Chairman Nijuusei. He had short dark green hair and narrow green eyes. He wore a military suit with several awards on the left side of his chest.  


"If he fails like the others, it will be your fault." Whispered the military suited man to Chairman Nijuusei.  


"He can do this, Shuu. Kyouka is not like the others." Chairman Nijuusei whispered back to General Shuu.  


"You better hope so, Nijuusei." General Shuu answered. "If our nation should fail to win again, you can kiss your position as Chairman good-bye."  


Chairman Nijuusei looked at the fight, even more worried the before.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Mermaid Gundam hit the ground. It crashed into what little remains of the city were left. Debris scattered everywhere and dust filled the sky once again. Bossman lay on his back, his left arm was glowing, signaling it was out of comission. He looked at Shining Gundam in his monitor that flickered every once in awhile.  


    "Now do you understand why Neo Japan chose such a person as me to be their representative?" Kyouka asked, standing over the fallen Mermaid Gundam.  


"Neo Japan's fighters have been nothing but weaklings! How can someone like you beat me?!" Bossman shouted in shock.  


"I am not like those other failures." Kyouka answered, raising his right hand up.  


    Shining Gundam also raised its right arm. The mask that usually covered the front of the Gundam's face split open. Slowly Shining Gundam's right hand began to glow. Kyouka looked down at Mermaid Gundam, his right hand glowing as well.  


"I will bring Neo Japan to pride once again." Kyouka replied. "No one shall prevent me from doing so! I will defeat all those who challenge me!"  


Bossman's eyes widen as the green light of Shining Gundam's hand reflected on his face.  


"SHINING FINGER!!" Kyouka shouted, bringing his glowing hand forward.  


    Shining Gundam gripped Mermaid Gundam's head with its glowing right hand. Bossman screamed as everything around him began to spark. The monitor that went all around him began to flicker like mad. Slowly, Mermaid Gundam's head began to shrink in size.  


Kai, Kyouka's partner, covered her face from the blinding light.  


"I am the 'King of Hearts' of Neo Japan! I am Buben Kyouka, destined winner of Gundam Fight 20!" Kyouka shouted, squeezing Mermaid Gundam's head tighter.  


"RRRAAAHHHH!!!" Bossman yelled in pain as his eyes became abnormally large and his pupils turning dialated.  


"Kyouka!! You're going to kill him!" Kai shouted, looking at the Shining Gundam.  


    Shining Gundam continued to clench Mermaid Gundam's head in its glowing hand. With a twist and pull, Shining Gundam removed Mermaid Gundam's head. It gave the detached had one more squeeze, causing it to break into several pieces.  


"Who's the weakling now?" Kyouka answered, letting the remains of Mermaid Gundam's head fall to the ground.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "Victory goes to Shining Gundam. Mermaid Gundam is out of comission."  


As the other members of the Japan's Government clapped, General Shuu faced Chairman Nijuusei.  


"Beginners luck." General Shuu answered.  


"You just wait, Shuu. Kyouka will bring us to victory." Chairman Nijuusei replied.  


"That punk? Will be lucky if he lasts as long as the finals." General Shuu answered rising from his seat.  


Chairman Nijuusei just glared at General Shuu as he headed for the door.  


"Whatever you may think, Kyouka will never be as good as Kasshu Domon." General Shuu spoke coldly. "He doesn't even deserve the honor of having the 'King of Hearts' crest on his hand."  


"You wait, Shuu! Kyouka will bring Neo Japan to victory!!" Chairman Nijuusei shouted.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Kyouka jumped out of Shining Gundam and onto the cliff. Kai walked over to him, the sun rising behind her. Kyouka faced Shinning Gundam. He looked up at the tall white Gundam that had been through several Gundam fights.  


    "Check the systems, Kai. It's response is a bit sluggish." Kyouka answered, walking off.  


"Kyouka-San, you could've killed the man." Kai replied, facing the leaving Kyouka.  


Kyouka faced Kai, his eyes turned cold.  


"This is a fight for the strong, Kai." Kyouka answered. "Those who die were weak and didn't deserve to pilot their chosen Gundam."  


"Kyouka-San..."  


"And next time Kai, don't you EVER interupt me during a battle!" Kyouka shouted, slapping Kai across the face. "I could've lost the match because you!"  


"Y-yes Kyouka-San." Kai replied, putting a hand on her red cheek.  


"Take care of the Gundam. I want it in top shape when we take on Neo France this afternoon." Kyouka answered, walking off.  


"Yes Kyouka-San." Kai answered with a bow.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	3. The Fighting Prince of France: Francis d...

_Future Century 128. The Gundam Fights have become a sacred tradition for both the Colonies and the Earth. Though ravaged by the many matches between Gundams of all nations, the Earth is still inhabited by a few people.  
_

Gundam Fight 29 marked the end of Neo China's rule over the colonies and the beginning of Neo Russia's rule. Reaching the end of their 4 year rule over the colonies, it is once again time for the Space Colony Nations to fight for the top spot.  
  
  
  
    "SHINING FINGER!!" Kyouka shouted, bringing his glowing hand forward.  


    Shining Gundam gripped Mermaid Gundam's head with its glowing right hand. Bossman screamed as everything around him began to spark. The monitor that went all around him began to flicker like mad. Slowly, Mermaid Gundam's head began to shrink in size.  


Kai, Kyouka's partner, covered her face from the blinding light.  


"I am the 'King of Hearts' of Neo Japan! I am Buben Kyouka, destined winner of Gundam Fight 20!" Kyouka shouted, squeezing Mermaid Gundam's head tighter.  
  
  
  


_Right away, Buben Kyouka ensued in his first Gundam Match. His opponent: Mermaid Gundam of Neo Denmark. Using the power of Shining Gundam's "Shining Finger" attack, Kyouka defeated his first opponent in a wink._

  
  
  
  
"Beginners luck." General Shuu answered.  


"You just wait, Shuu. Kyouka will bring us to victory." Chairman Nijuusei replied.  


"That punk? Will be lucky if he lasts as long as the finals." General Shuu answered rising from his seat.  
  
  
  


_All though, not many people believe Kyouka has what it takes to represent Neo Japan and posses the "King of Hearts" crest. Will Kyouka prove them all wrong and win the finals? Or is he destined to be a failure like those before him?_

  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 03 - The Fighting Prince of France: Francis De Sand!**  
  
  
  
  
    "I didn't realize there was so many people still leaving here." Kai replied, looking at all the people in the streets.  


"Stupid girl." Kyouka answered, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.  


    Kai looked at the woman dressed in lovely dresses. They had their hair up in the most complicated, yet elegant, styles imaginable. The Eiffel Tower, or what was left it, still stood in the same place it had when it was first built. Looking straight ahead, Kai gasped in shock. There stood the most beautiful castle she had ever seen in her entire life!  


    Flags representing France were at the top of tallest towers and waving in the wind. Several guards stood around the castle fence armed with weapons. Upon closer observation, Kai noticed the top of Rose Gundam sticking out above the castle.  


"There it is! Neo France's Rose Gundam." Kai answered, pointing to the castle.  


    Kyouka looked where she was pointing and spotted the Rose Gundam as well. Kyouka parked the core lander in front of the castle. A few people yelled at him, since he nearly hit them. Kyouka got out of the core lander first, Kai following close behind him. Kyouka concentrated on the metal fence before him.  


    Kyouka approached the gate, pushing people out of the way in the process. Just as he was about to touch the gate, guards grabbed his arms. Kyouka looked at them as the pushed him away from the gate.  


"What are you doing?" Kyouka asked as he was being dragged away.  


"No one can go inside. Not without premission from the Prince and Princess." Answered a guard.  


Kyouka growled and kicked one of the soldiers in the face.  


"Kyouka-San!" Kai shouted in shock.  


    The second guard struggled for his weapon, not noticing Kyouka coming at him. With a quick punch, the second soldier went down. The rest of the guards ran over, each one grabbing a limb. As Kyouka struggled to get free, Kai was grabbed by some other guards.  


"STOP!!"  


    Kyouka punched the last guard then looked up. So did Kai. A young man dressed in a white suit with a cape stood before Kyouka. His had short orange hair and deep violet eyes. His sking was peach, and a bit on the light side.  


"Who are you and what do you want?" Asked the princely boy, stopping a few feet away from Kyouka.  


Kyouka showed the boy his right hand that displayed the 'King of Hearts' crest.  


"Buben Kyouka. Fighter of Neo Japan. I have come for a duel." Kyouka answered.  


"Well, you've come to the right place." Francis replied. "I am Francis de Sand. Crowned Prince of France and fighter of Neo France."  


    Francis looked at the guards still standing. They all lowered their heads and bowed. The ones that held Kai let her go and bowed. Kyouka ignored them and stepped up to Francis.  


"So what do you say?" Kyouka asked. "Do you accept my challenge, or not? I'm kind of in a rush."  


Francis just smiled.  


"A bit short of courtesy. Let's just hope your fighting skills aren't as sour as your attitude." Francis answered, putting a hand on his hip.  


    Francis stepped aside. He extended a hand towards the castle doors while reaching out to Kai with the other. Kai looked at him a bit confused as she began to blush.  


"Please, come in." Francis answered with a bow.  


    Kyouka stepped in front of Kai and walked in before her. Kai just lowered her head as Kyouka stomped past Francis. Francis glanced at Kyouka then looked at Kai. Kai kept her head lowered as she followed after Kyouka.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "I hope you don't mind, but the castle's a bit messy." Francis replied, walking ahead of Kyouka and Kai. "But the maids haven't time to clean up after the last fight."  


Kyouka growled and stopped in his tracks.  


"I didn't come here for a tour of your dumb castle!" Kyouka shouted. "I came here for a Gundam fight! Now are you going to give me one, or not?!"  


Francis looked at Kyouka and smiled a bit.  


"Restless I see." Francis answered, brushing his bangs out of his face. "Very well. If you come with me out back, you shall have your Gundam fight."  


    Kyouka followed Francis with Kai behind him. As they two boys got further away from her, Kai looked at a painting on the wall. She stopped in her tracks and looked at the painting. The gold plate under it read "George de Sand : Neo France - Gundam Fight 13".  


_"So that's why his last name sounded so familiar..."_ Kai thought as she moved closer to the picture.  


"KAI!!!" Echoed Kai's voice through the hallway.  


"Hai!" Kai shouted, running down the hallway to find them.  
  
  
  
    "I must warn you, Buben Kyouka." Francis replied, standing on the shoulder of Rose Gundam. "I will not be so easy to defeat."  


"Neither will I." Kyouka answered.  


Kyouka raised his right hand into the air and snapped his fingers.  


"SHINING GUNDAM!!" Kyouka shouted to the sky.  


    The ground began to vibrate, causing many people to panic. Shining Gundam slowly rose up out of the ground. Kai stood in a safe spot, her headset communicator turned on. Kyouka suited up while Francis did the same.  


"Gundam Fight, Stand by!" Kai shouted.  


"Ready?!" Kyouka spoke, getting into a fighting stance.  


"AND GO!!" Francis shouted, as Rose Gundam's eyes flashed.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	4. Rose vs Shining

    "Shining Gundam has just declared another offical match. It's opponent: Rose Gundam of Neo France."  


    Chairman Nijuusei looked up at the monitor before him. Both the Shining Gundam and Rose Gundam faced one another. The camera zoomed out a bit so the area around the two Gundams could be seen completely.  


"Two fights in one day?" General Shuu asked, appearing behind Chairman Nijuusei. "That boy must be crazy. Every pilot knows that using the Gundams too much will wear out its systems."  


"I'm sure Shining Gundam is fine." Chairman Nijuusei answered, looking at the monitor.  


"Let's just see how well Kyouka holds up against Neo France's fighter." General Shuu answered, crossing his arms. "I hear that not only is he the Prince of the nation, but posses the 'Jack of Diamonds' crest."  


"Kyouka will defeat him. You watch." Chairman Nijuusei replied, looking back at Shuu.  


"I doubt it." General Shuu answered.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "Rose Hurricane!"  


    Rose Gundam unleashed several mini bombs shaped like red roses. Shining Gundam took a step back as the mini bombs surrounded him. Kyouka looked at the explosives around him. One of the rose bombs flashed and exploded. The rest followed in a chain reaction.  


    Kyouka covered his face as the bombs went off all around him. Kai turned away from the blinding lights of the explosion. Francis put a hand on his hip as he watched a cloud of gray smoke form around Shining Gundam.  


"Is that it?" Kyouka asked, Shining Gundam becoming visable through the thinning smoke cloud.  


"Just a mere warm up technique." Francis answered.  


"Well then, I think it's time you see mines." Kyouka answered as Shining Gundam removed its beam sword.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 04 - Rose vs Shining!**  
  
  
  
  
    Shining Gundam came down on Rose Gundam, its beam sword drawn. Rose Gundam moved to the side and watched as Shining Gundam went down past it. The blade swooshed past Rose Gundam, but took out half the building behind it. Shining Gundam swiped his sword in a diagonal fashion, cutting one half of the already sliced building into a smaller piece.  


    As the gas tanks in the building exploded, Rose Gundam stood in front of the raging flames. Shining Gundam glared at Rose Gundam, its laser sword flickering every now and then. Kyouka's eyes narrowed as Francis just stared at him.  


    _"He's fast, but not fast enough."_ Kyouka thought as he gripped his beam sword tightly.  


    Shining Gundam's eyes flashed and in a blink of an eye, it charged towards Rose Gundam. Rose Gundam moved to the side, much like the last time. Kyouka anticipated this move, and was prepared. Shining Gundam turned and swung its beam sword at Rose Gundam. Kyouka swung at the head of Rose Gundam swiftly.  


    Francis saw the sword coming at him and ducked. The glowing beam blade swooshed over his head and took out the towers to one of the nearby buildings. The stone tower slid dow sideways for a while before crumbling into pieces. As it scattered all over behind Rose Gundam, Shining Gundam came at it again.  


    Rose Gundam removed its own sword that clashed with Shining Gundam's. Kyouka gritted his teeth as he pushed with all his might against Rose Gundam's sword. Francis gripped the sword tight and planted his feet down firmly.  


"You're strong." Francis answered with a smile.  


"You haven't seen my full strength yet." Kyouka replied with a smirk.  


    The two beam swords flickered, sending sparks everywhere. A few sparks rained down onto Kai. She covered her face as the sparks landed at her feet. Suddenly something in her pocket began to beep. She reached into her pocket a removed a object the size of a Gameboy.  


    The monitor displayed the anatomy of the Shining Gundam. A few parts of the Shining Gundam began to glow red. A sweat drop trailed down the side of her face as she looked at the glowing red parts.  


"Kyouka-San." Kai spoke, appearing in his monitor.  


"NOT NOW!!" Kyouka shouted, focusing on Rose Gundam.  


"But, Kyouka-San. The Gundam--"  


"I SAID NOT NOW!" Kyouka shouted, finally breaking through Rose Gundam's sword.  


    Rose Gundam moved to the side and kneed Shining Gundam. Kyouka's stomach began to glow and a pain surged through his suit. Kyouka fell to one knee, holding his stomach in pain. He looked up at Rose Gundam that stood above him.  


"Give up yet, Neo Japan?" Francis asked, looking down at the kneeling Shining Gundam.  


"NO WAY!" Kyouka shouted, swinging the beam sword at Rose Gundam.  


    The blade of the beam sword struck Rose Gundam's side. It created a huge gash, revealing severed wires. Francis hild the glowing slash mark on the side of his suit. Shining Gundam came at Rose Gundam again, but this time Francis was prepared. Rose Gundam blocked its face with its arm, just as the blade of Shining Gundam's beam sword came down upon it.  


"I am the holder of the 'King of Hearts' crest! I am destined to win this Gundam Fight!" Kyouka shouted, his right had beginning to glow.  


Kai looked down at the device in her hand and noticed the meters were in the red zones.  


"I won't let anyone stand in my way!!" Kyouka shouted. "SHINING FINGER!!"  


"Rose Hurricane!!" Francis shouted.  


    As Shining Gundam brought its glowing hand towards Rose Gundam's head, Rose Gundam prepared to fire its attack. Suddenly both the Gundams stalled before they could launch either of there attacks. Kyouka and Francis looked around as their Gundams froze.  


"KAI!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Kyouka shouted.  


"I tried to tell you." Kai replied. "Shining Gundam's, as well as Rose Gundam's systems are overheated. You shouldn't have gotten into a Gundam match so quickly."  


Kyouka rolled his hands into tight fists and growled.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "The Gundam Fight is over. Winner of the Gundam Match : undecided. Both the Shining Gundam systems and Rose Gundam systems have overheated."  


"What did I tell you?" Asked General Shuu as he stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. "That foolish boy worked the Shining Gundam too hard.  


Chairman Nijuusei looked at the frozen Gundams, a sweat drop running down the side of his face.  


"Maybe next time, Nijuusei." General Shuu replied as he walked out of the room.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "I must say, I didn't count on this happening." Francis answered, facing Kyouka and Kai.  


"If the systems hadn't frozen, I would've defeated you." Kyouka replied as he folded his arms.  


"Maybe next time, when we have our re-match," Francis spoke. "I promise not to hold back any of my strength. Only if you promise you won't."  


"Okay. But it'll be your funeral." Kyouka answered.  


    Francis and Kyouka shook hands for a few seconds before parting. Kyouka walked past Kai, heading towards the Core Lander. Kai looked at Francis and smiled. She bowed polietly.  


"Ja ne, Francis-San." Kai replied, about to leave.  


    As Kai began to leave, Francis took hold of her hand. Kai faced the Prince of France, blushing. Francis knelt down on one knee. He gentle kissed Kai's hand, causing her to blush even worse.  


"Until we meet again, fair madien." Francis spoke, releasing her hand.  


Kai blushed as she looked at Francis.  


"KAI!!" Kyouka shouted from the Core Lander.  


    Kai bowed to Francis again before running off. Francis just watched Kai get into the Core Lander and drive off.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	5. Dragon vs Shining

    "Here it comes!! Here it comes!" Shouted a little girl dressed in blue.  


    A large crowd of men and woman looked up to the girl's voice. Something slowly began to approach from over the horizon. The large broad shoulders of a Gundam could faintly be made out. Soon everyone gathered in the streets and began to cheer loudly as a dark green Gundam armed with two dragon heads began to approach.  


    At the feet of the large Gundam marched a few bodyguards. The crowd parted to the sides as the Gundam walked past them. They cheered widly, waving China's flags proudly.  


"Bring us to victory, Zhang!" Shouted a teenaged girl.  


"We believe in you!" Shouted a man.  


    The pilot of the Dragon Gundam looked down at all the people cheering him. He folded his arms and a smirk crossed his lips. He had long black hair tied back into a flowing ponytail. His dark evergreen eyes full of pride.  


"Look at them all." Spoke Zhang. "All of them. My supporters."  


"Don't let your ego cloud your mind." Spoke a female voice. "Concentrate on making it to the finals and bringing Neo China to victory."  


"No problem. There's no Gundam out there that can beat me." Zhang answered, a confident look on his face.  


"Is that so??"  


    Zhang, along with everyone else of China, looked around. At first, they couldn't see anyone. But suddenly, they spotted something standing on one of China's skyscrapper. Beams of golden sunlight shown down on the posing Shining Gundam.  


"Who are you?" Zhang asked, looking up at the Gundam.  


"Buben Kyouka. Pilot of Shining Gundam and fighter of Neo Japan!" Kyouka shouted in pride.  


"Neo Japan, huh?" Zhang asked, crossing his arms. "What do you wan? Come to beg for mercy?"  


"Of course not!" Kyouka barked. "I'm here to challenge you to a Gundam match."  


"Are you serious?" Zhang asked, laughing a bit.  


    Shining Gundam's eyes flashed green. It leaped off the skyscraper and landed in the streets. The pavement crumbling beneath its feet. Shining Gundam stood up straight and stared right at Dragon Gundam.  


"Does it look like I'm playing?" Kyouka asked, a deadly glare in his eyes.  


"What do you thing Ziyi? Should I give this punk what he wants?" Zhang asked.  


    A chinese girl that stood in the crowd looked up. Her violet eyes analyizing the Shining Gundam. Her long black hair put up into two tight buns on the side of her head. She wore a red Chinese dress decorated with golden desgins.  


"It doesn't even deserve to represent a nation." Ziyi replied, looking back at the Dragon Gundam. "You'd defeat him and the Gundam easily."  


"All right." Zhang answered, looking back towards the Gundam. "You've got yourself a match, Neo Japan."  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 05 - Dragon vs Shining!**  
  
  
  
  
    Kyouka sat down on a rock in a secluded area. It was exactly an hour and a half before his scheduled fight with Dragon Gundam. As he sat on the rock resting, Kai went over the last of the systems. She turned off her computer and rose to her feet. She looked back at Kyouka, who seemed calm and at ease.  


    "Ano...Kyouka-San?" Kai asked softly.  


Kyouka opened one eye and looked at Kai.  


"I'm worried about your upcoming match." Kai answered, wiping her hands on a cloth.  


"What are you worried for?" Kyouka asked, closing his eye again. "That scrawny punk Zhang won't even last an hour against me."  


"But, Kyouka-San. Zhang-San has been known to ruthlessly defeat his opponents...to the point were they're hanging on by a thread." Kai replied, a worried look in her eyes.  


    Kyouka rose to his feet. He walked over to Kai and looked down at her coldly. Kai dropped the oil covered towel as Kyouka slapped her across the face. Kai turned her head, holding her red cheek.  


"I don't need your sympathy!" Kyouka shouted to Kai. "You are here to fix the Gundam, that's it! Do you understand?!"  


"H-hai Kyouka-San." Kai answered, lowering her head.  


"You sure are weak." Kyouka replied. "Being the grand-daughter of Kasshu Domon, I thought you'd be a lot stronger. If your grandfather were to see you, he'd be ashamed of you."  


    As Kyouka walked over to the Core Lander, Kai watched him. She bent over and picked up the oil covered cloth. She looked up towards Shining Gundam. It just stood there silent and still. Kai looked down at her left wrist.  


    The flag of Neo Japan had been burned into her skin along with an eight digit number. Ashamed, Kai covered the flag and number with her jacket sleeve. She faced Shining Gundam that just looked off towards the horizon.  


"Would you be ashamed of me, grandpa?" Kai asked the cold winds of China.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    The clock struck 1:00 pm. Dragon Gundam stood next to a fast flowing waterfall. The cockpit door was open and Zhang sat cross-legged on the open cockpit door. Ziyi stood at the base of the waterfall, her arms firmly crossed.  


    "Do you think that Neo Japan will show up?" Zhang asked, looking down at Ziyi.  


"Of course. No Gundam Pilot can draw out of a fight at risk of putting their Nation to shame." Ziyi answered, looking up at Zhang.  


    A few trees rustled and several birds flew away. Zhang and Ziyi looked up towards the moving trees. Zhang rose to his feet, a large smile on his face. Shining Gundam stopped at the edge of the bank. Kai parked the Core Lander on top of a nearby hill, overlooking the chosen fighting grounds.  


"You showed up, Neo Japan." Zhang answered. "I thought you'd be too afraid to face someone as skilled as me in a match."  


"The only one who should be afraid," Kyouka replied coldly. "Is you. You have no idea what I'm capable of doing."  


"We'll see." Zhang replied, stepping back inside his Gundam.  


"Gundam fight, stand by!" Ziyi and Kai both shout into their headset radios.  


"Ready?" Zhang replied, getting into a fighting stance.  


"GO!" Kyouka shouted, charging towards Dragon Gundam.  


    Shining Gundam stomped across the river bank before splashing into the river. It removed its beam sword and swung it at Dragon Gundam. Dragon Gundam defended itself with one of its flags. Shining Gundam's beam sword struck the metal handle of Dragon Gundam's flag pole and flickered.  


"You waste no time, do you?" Asked Zhang as he glared at Shining Gundam.  


    Dragon Gundam released one of its dragon heads aimed at Shining Gundam. The dragon head wrapped around Shining Gundams body then clamped down on its shoulder. It began to squeeze tighter, making it hard to move around. Kyouka watched as all his monitors began to get static under the pressure being placed on it.  


"Just like all the other Gundam fighters before you," Zhang answered as the 'Ace of Clubs' began to glow on his hand. "I will defeat you with one blow! I will ascend to the finals while you will descend, taking your nations pride with you!"  


"If there's going to be a loser here..." Kyouka replied, having trouble lifting his arms. "It will be you and not me!!"  


    The 'King of Hearts' crest flashed brightly on Kyouka's hand. Shining Gundam broke free of Dragon Gundam's grip. As pieces of the severed dragon head scattered everywhere, Shining Gundam slid one foot back. The Gundam's right hand began to glow green.  


"I posses the 'King of Hearts' crest!" Kyouka spoke. "I will defeat my enemies and bring my nation to victory! SHINING FINGER!!"  


    Shining Gundam lunged its glowing hand towards Dragon Gundam. Dragon Gundam dodged to the right and removed another flag pole. He stuck it into the ground before darting off. Shining Gundam's glowing hand ripped through the flag like a hot knife through butter. Kyouka stopped in his tracks and looked around.  


"Where are you?!" Kyouka shouted, looking around.  


"I've never actually had to use this attack on any of my opponents." Zhang spoke, as more flags popped up around Shining Gundam. "But then again, none of the other fighters possesed a crest. You will be the my greastest defeat yet."  


"I'm not out yet." Kyouka replied, looking around at the glowing flags around him.  


    A dark shadow came darting out from behind Shining Gundam. Dragon Gundam released another of its dragon's heads. It wrapped around the Shining Gundam tightly. Zhang just smiled as he kicked the trapped Gundam in the side. Kyouka gritted his teeth as his side began to hurt.  


"So what do you say, Gundam Fighter?" Zhang asked. "It seems my victory is un-avoidable. Do you declare defeat yet?"  


"...NEVER!" Kyouka shouted, bringing his glowing hand up.  


Kai and Ziyi turned their heads away as the blinding light of Shining Gundam's glowing hand approached them.  


"SHINING FINGER!" Kyouka shouted, breaking free of the dragon head again.  


    Zhang gasped in shock as pieces of his dragon head went flying everywhere. Shining Gundam faced Dragon Gundam, its face mask open. Kyouka reached out his glowing hand, causing Shining Gundam to do the same. It clamped down tightly on Dragon Gundams head, and began to squeeze it.  


"I will defeat all those who stand in my way. **I** will ascend to the finals and bring Neo Japan to victory." Kyouka answered, squeezing Dragon Gundam's head tighter.  


Zhang let out a cry of pain as his suit began to short-circuit.  


"NO ONE can take that away from me!!" Kyouka shouted, clenching his hand tighter.  


"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ziyi shouted, appearing on Kyouka's monitor. "You've won this match, Neo Japan. I declare victory to you. Just...please. Stop hurting Zhang."  


    Kyouka glared at Ziyi for a moment. He gave the Gundam Head one more squeeze before letting go. Dragon Gundam hit the ground and lay there limply. Ziyi ran over to the fallen Gundam as the cockpit door began to open. Kyouka stood on his lowered cockpit door and watched as Ziyi helped Zhang up.  


"Weaklings...this tournement is full of weaklings." Kyouka spoke softly.  


"Zhang, are you okay?" Ziyi asked, helping her partner up.  


"I've never seen someone with so much rage in their heart before." Zhang answered, looking up at the Shining Gundam. "Someone like him could easily be consumed by the deep anger in his heart."  


Zhang and Ziyi look up at the towering Shining Gundam that stood before them.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	6. Nation's Warrior : Sheen Louis

    On the main screen the statistics of the Shining Gundam were displayed. General Shuu stood at the back of the room looking at the numbers and words spread across the screen. So far, Kyouka had won 2 matches with only 1 undecided match.  


    General Shuu walked out the door and headed down the hallway. He walked down the dimly lit steel hallway. Each footstep of his echoing in the empty hallway. General Shuu rounded the corner and were greeted by two millitary dressed men. They saw General Shuu approaching and quickly rose to their feet.  


    "Is he up yet?" Asked General Shuu.  


"Yes sir." Answered as soldier with a salute.  


    Before General Shuu was a large concrete door with a small window placed at eye level. General Shuu knocked on the door once and the window slid open. He peeked into the dark room, looking for whoever it was inside.  


    In the corner of the room, a middle-aged man was chained to the wall. He wore a light blue jail uniform with a barcode patch on his chest. He looked up when the small window opened, letting thing strip of light into his dark and damp cell.  


"It seems that Neo Japan will win the Gundam Fight after all." General Shuu spoke, smiling evilly at the imprisioned man.  


The prisioner just glared up at General Shuu.  


"If you're lucky, you won't have to stay in here any longer." General Shuu replied.  


    The prisioner just looked away from General Shuu's stare. General Shuu laughed a bit, before closing the window again. He looked at the two soldiers that saluted him again.  


"Keep an eye on him, will you?" Asked General Shuu, looking at the two soldiers.  


"Yes sir." The soldiers reply.  


"He's vital to us if we intend on winning the Gundam Fight." General Shuu answered as he walked away.  


    The prisioner sat in the darkness, looking down at his hands. The heavy metal bands were chained to the stone wall, preventing him from escape. His ankles were chained to the wall as well. He placed his hands on his head as he looked down at the floor.  


_"Kai..._  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 06 - Nation's Warrior : Sheen Louis**  
  
  
  
  
    The morning sun peeked over the tall green trees that grew in Washington D.C. A few birds flew over head, heading towards the rising sun. The Core Lander was parked under a nice shady tree. Kyouka was still asleep while Kai stood out on the grassy field. She looked out towards the horizion, watching the sun rise.  


    _"We could've lived on the colonies if we wanted to. But we chose to live here on Earth instead. The Earth is such a beautiful place if you take the time to look at it. We shouldn't take this beauty for granted, Kai."_  


    Kai rolled her hands into tight fists as a determined look crossed her face. She crouched down into a fighting stance. Her right arm was raised, while her left arm was lowered.  


_"Keep your mind focused. Never let it wonder. Concetrate on what you're trying to achieve. See your goal before you. As long as you have a strong will, no one can tell you otherwise."_  


    Kai's movements across the lush green grass were elegent yet quick and powerful. Beads of her sweat glistened like diamonds with each quick jab she'd deal out. Blades of grass flew into the air after every high kick she'd practice.  


    Kyouka opened his eyes, greeted by the morning sky above him. He sat up, kicking the blanket off of himself. He rubbed his eyes for a few seconds before looking up. Kyouka watched Kai as she warmed up a few feet away from the Core Lander. As he watched Kai practice, he could see Domon standing next to Kai, mirroring each move she made.  


    The silence of the morning was suddenly shattered. Kai froze and looked over her shoulder. A building came crumbling down, and several birds flew away in fear. Kyouka jumped out of the Core Lander and faced the rising cloud of dust and smoke. The outline figure of a Gundam could be seen rising through the large cloud of grey. Kyouka's eyes narrowed as he looked at the outline through the cloud.  


"Kai. We need to go." Kyouka answered, facing the Core Lander.  


"Hai, Kyouka-San." Kai replied as she ran towards the Core Lander.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "Hail the champion!" Shouted a man in a light grey worksuit.  


    A horde of people were gathered in the torn up streets. Let out loud wild cheers as they looked up at the Maxter Gundam. Its fighter stood on the lowered cockpit door, looking down at all the cheering civilians.  


    Matxter Gundam's pilot had short spiky red hair and deep garnet eyes. He had a medium build and light caucasion skin. A smile crossed his face as he listened to all the people yelling and cheering his name.  


"Hail Sheen!!" They shouted, waving small American flags as they cheered for him.  


"Ah. My public." Sheen answered, putting his hands on his hips.  


    As they continued to cheer for him, the Core Lander pulled up. Kyouka got out first and looked up at the Maxter Gundam. A disgusted look came over his face as he listened to all the people praising its fighter. Kai got out second and was surprised at the number of people standing before her.  


"It's the Maxter Gundam." Kai replied, looking up at the towering Gundam.  


    Sheen just waved as he stood proudly on Maxter Gundam. He looked down at all the proud people waving their flags widly for him. That was when he spotted Kyouka and Kai. At first he thought they were another bunch of his fans but noticed that they weren't cheering for him.  


    Sheen jumped down from the Maxter Gundam and began to walk into the crowd. Several of his fans patted him on the back as he walked past them. The crowd seemed to automatically part for him as he continued towards the back. When the last of his fans stepped aside, he was met by the cold glare of Kyouka.  


"Let me guess. You've come to challenge me to a Gundam Fight, correct?" Sheen asked, focusing on Kyouka.  


"You're not as dumb as you look." Kyouka answered, crossing his arms.  


Sheen looked at Kyouka then glanced at Kai.  


"Sheesh...what's his problem?" Sheen whispered to Kai. "Is your partner always this crumpy in the morning?"  


"Are we going to fight, or are you going to waste my time?" Kyouka asked, facing Sheen.  


"Sure. Just give me a few hours to freshen up." Sheen answered, looking at Kyouka.  


    As Sheen walked away, his horde of fans followed in his wake. Kyouka leaned up against the Core Lander, folding his arms. He had a disapproved look on his face.  


"He's just as conceited as Neo China's fighter." Kyouka answered, closing his eyes.  


Kai turned her head to look at the American on the flagpole next to her.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	7. Maxter vs Shining

    The old looking house stood on top of a hill covered in long cat tail grass. The paint of the walls of the house were chipping and falling off. All the windows except for one was broken and covered with a tarp. The front door was rusty and the screen was broken. The porch was covered in mildew and floor planks were missing.  


    The inside of the house was almost bare except for what little funiture they had. All the kitchen cupboards were open, with a few doors hanging on by one hinge. The hallway walls were covered in scratch marks all heading in one direction. At the end of the hallway was a closet. A small closet meant for storage.  


    The closet door was the only thing in the house that wasn't dirty. The door knob was golden, with a few rust spots around it. The door hinges were on the outside and made of brass. The sound of frantic pounding could be heard on the other side of the closed closet door. Cries of a little boy echoed through the empty old house.  


    "KAASAN!! KAASAN!!" Shouted the little boy, locked in the closet. "KAASAN!!!"  
  
  
  
    Kyouka's eyes flashed open. Beads of sweat ran down the side of his face as he stared up at the room ceiling. The ceiling fan was on and made a soothing humming noise as it spun. The window was open, letting in a cool breeze. Kyouka sat up on the couch, his shirt placed on the chair by the door.  


    Kyouka looked towards the open window in the room. He rose from the couch and walked over to the window. He leaned against the windowsill as he looked out at what was left of Washington D.C. The buildings and houses that still remained standing were old with the pant peeling off. Kyouka ran a hand thourgh his dark brown hair as he looked out at the crumbling city.  


A soft knock was heard on the door, causing Kyouka to turn his head.  


    "Ano...Kyouka-San." Kai spoke softly on the other side of the closed door. "It's almost time for you match with Maxter Gundam."  


Kyouka just remained quiet as he looked back out the window.  


    Kai stood on the other side of the closed door, a worried look in her eyes. She looked at the door for another second before walking off.  


    Kyouka sat back down on the couch. He looked down at his arms. Both of them had several deep scars on them. All of them a painful memory of times long past. Kyouka looked at his right and was greeted by the "King of Hearts" symbol. He looked down at the crest for awhile before rising to his feet and grabbing his shirt as he headed for the door.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Sheen looked at the clock. It was two minutes past one o'clock. He looked at the empty space before him and pouted. Sheen put his hands on his hips, a bit disappointed.  


    "Don't tell me he got scared off." Sheen spoke, looking at the clock again. "I told him to be here at one o'clock and he's still not here."  


    The once calm city was rocked. Sheen looked behind him to see something rising from the ground. The two green eyes of Shining Gundam flashed on as it rose from the ground. Maxter Gundam faced Shining Gundam. Sheen just laughed a bit.  


"What an enterance." Sheen replied, folding his arms. "I was beginning to thing that you chickened out on me."  


"You wish." Kyouka answered, facing Maxter Gundam.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 07 - Maxter vs Shining**  
  
  
  
  
    "Gundam Fight, stand by!" Kai shouted as she stood on a building top.  


"Ready?" Sheen asked, bringing his fists up.  


"GO!" Kyouka shouted, charging towards Maxter Gundam.  


    Shining Gundam grabbed the raised fists of Maxter Gundam and swung him around. Maxter Gundam slammed into several buildings as it was swung around by Shining Gundam. Large chunks of debris rained down onto the streets, crushing a few people. Shining Gundam finally let go Maxter Gundam, sending it flying backwards into a shopping mall.  


"Fine. You want to play it that way?" Sheen asked, standing up.  


Maxter Gundam raised its fists again as it faced Shining Gundam.  


"We'll play it that way!!!" Sheen shouted, charging towards Shining Gundam.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Chairman Nijuusei watched in anticipation as Shining Gundam received punch after punch from Maxter Gundam. The other members of Neo Japan's government watched in shock as well. General Shuu casually took his glass of water and took a sip. He ignored the desperate yelling of the people around him, all of them yelling at the Shining Gundam. When he was done drinking, he rose to his feet.  


    "Shuu, where are you going?" Chairman Nijuusei asked, as he watched him head for the door.  


"Somewhere where I'm not surrounded by yelling bafoons." General Shuu answered, walking out of the room.  


Chairman Nijuusei just scowled as the other members of Neo Japan's government continued to yell at the screen.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Shining Gundam's back slammed into one of the skyscarpers. The top of the tall building sagged down, the company's flag falling to the ground. Kai gripped onto the wall as the aftershock of Shining Gundam's impact surged towards her. Maxter Gundam stod before the slumping Shining Gundam, fists still up.  


    "Come on, Neo Japan." Sheen replied. "Or are you too tired to get up?"  


Kyouka glared up at Maxter Gundam, his eyes flashing white.  


"I think it's time to get this over with." Sheen answered, sliding one foot back. "BURNING PUNCH!!"  


    The fist of Maxter Gundam began to glow orange. Within a matter of time, it looked like it was on fire. Kyouka looked at the glowing hand of Maxter Gundam.  


    Kyouka's mind suddenly became clouded with images of the broken down house on the hill. Flames were everywhere and surrounded the house in a circle. The flames moved quickly and soon caught the house on fire. As everything began to burn, the pounding on the closet door could still be heard along with screams of the little boy trapped inside.  


"RRRAAAHHHHH!!!!" Kyouka shouted, his eyes suddenly becoming small and dialated.  


    Kai looked down when she felt her device monitoring Kyouka began to beep. She removed it from her pocket and looked down at it. Kyouka's heartbeat and blood pressure level suddenly went up. Kai looked towards the Shining Gundam and noticed the nature of the Gundam's eyes had changed.  


"Kyouka-San!!" Kai shouted in her headset. "Kyouka-San!! Answer me!!"  


    Shining Gundam's right hand burned a light green color as its face mask opened. It reached up and grabbed Maxter Gundam by its head. Maxter Gundam's Burning Punch attack disappeared as Shining Gundam attacked it. Sheen glenched his teeth as everything around him began to short circuit.  


"Kyouka-San!" Kai's voice echoed through the cockpit of Shining Gundam. "Kyouka-San. Answer me! Kyouka-San!"  


_"He's....too strong."_ Sheen thought to himself. _"I have to stop him...before he kills me."_  


    Maxter Gundam rolled a hand into a tight fist. It began to glow an orange color. Sheen concentrated on a certain spot of the Gundam, away from the cockpit. Once he found it, he clenched his fist tightly. With a solid hit, Shining Gundam was knocked off of Maxter Gundam and slammed into another building.  


    Maxter Gundam stood up, a few marks on its head section. Sheen looked down at the still Shining Gundam, lieing in the pile of rubble.  


"Kyouka-San!" Shouted Kai as she ran on Shining Gundam, heading towards the cockpit.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "Gundam match over. Victory goes to: undecided. Maxter Gundam, as well as Shining Gundam are still in comission. Both Gundams unable to attack."  


"What's the vitals on the pilots?" Chairman Nijuusei asked.  


"Gundam Fighter: Louis, Sheen. Still alive, injured. Gundam Fighter: Buben, Kyouka. Unable to sense."  


A sweat drop ran down the side of Chariman Nijuusei's face.  


"This...is not good." Spoke Chairman Nijuusei worried.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	8. Skeletons in the Closet

    Kyouka opened his eyes. He sat up, his head feeling like it was being stabbed by a thousand nails. He looked around his surroundings and found himself in the Core Lander. Kyouka removed the blanket from himself and got out of the Core Lander. He stood on the firm ground, his legs feeling a bit weak.  


    They were still in Washington D.C. but just outside of the city. The area they were in was secluded and quiet. The tall green Pine Trees swayed in the gentle cold breeze. Kyouka looked up at the blue sky. Thin, fluffy clouds filled the sky, making beautiful elegant patterns.  


    Kai came walking out from the forest, carrying a tray in her hand. She looked at and looked right at Kyouka. Kyouka glanced at Kai with grease on her cheeks.  


    "Kyouka-San." Kai answered, a bit surprised to see him standing.  


"How long have I been out?" Kyouka asked, looking towards the horizon.  


"About...four days." Kai replied, putting the tray on the Core Lander. "The first two days, you had a bad fever. But around the third day, you started to get better."  


"Where were you just now?" Kyouka asked.  


"Fixing the Shining Gundam." Kai replied. "The match between you and Maxter Gundam has been declared undecided. The cause of the judgement was because you were knocked unconscious...after losing touch with reality."  


Kyouka shot a glare at Kai, who quickly lowered her head.  


"G-gomen nasai, Kyouka-San. I didn't mean it that way." Kai apologized. "It's just that...when Maxter Gundam was about to use its 'Burning Punch' attack, you freaked out. You nearly killed the Maxter Gundam's pilot, nontheless, fried all the computer circuits of the Shining Gundam."  


Kyouka looked back towards the horizon.  


"How long will it take to repair the Shining Gundam?" Kyouka asked.  


"The repairs are all done." Kai answered. "But Chairman Nijuusei has ordered me to not let you fight. Not until you are fully recovered."  


    Kyouka growled and rolled a hand into a tight fist. He turned around and faced Kai. Kai looked at Kyouka's eyes and noticed they were completely full of rage and anger.  


"I don't NEED time to recover! I'm completely okay!!" Kyouka shouted.  


"Kyouka-San," Kai answered, looking at the enraged Gundam Pilot.  


"I don't care what Chairman Nijuusei said. I WILL continue with the Gundam Fight!" Kyouka shouted, stomping towards the Core Lander.  


    As Kyouka made his way towards the Core Lander, he could feel the blood inside of him begin to boil. He suddenly felt light-headed and his vision begin to blur. His knees gave out just when he was a foot away from the door of the Core Lander. Kyouka looked up at the Core Lander, seeing the visions of the burning old house again. Suddenly everything around him went back and he felt his body hit the cool, grassy ground.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 08 - Skeletons in the Closet**  
  
  
  
  
    The fallen Shining Gundam lay still and motionless in the remains of the building it had crashed into. Maxter Gundam's cockpit door slowly lowered as Sheen Louis stepped out onto it. He looked down at the Shining Gundam, to see Kai running across its surface towards the presently sealed cockpit door.  


    "Kyouka-san!!" Kai shouted, standing to the side of the cockpit door. "KYOUKA-SAN!!"  


    Kai knelt down and grabbed the sides of the cockpit door. She began to try a pry it open with her hands. Sheen jumped down from the Maxter Gundam and ran over to Kai.  


"Are you nuts?? You can't open the cockpit doors with your bare hands!" Shane shouted to Kai.  


"I have to get Kyouka-San out!" Kai replied, continuing to try to pry it open.  


    Sheen looked at Kai's hands. Blood became to trail down the white armor of the Shining Gundam, Kai's hands as its source. Sheen looked at Kai and noticed the determined look in her eyes as she ignored the bleeding of her hands and continued to try to get the door open.  


"Kyouka-san!!" Kai cried, continuing to pray the door open.  


    Sheen grabbed the other side of the cockpit door and began to pry it open as well. The two pulled with all their might, trying to open the 2 ton cockpit door of Shining Gundam. Finally, the seal around the cockpit door broke and it slowly began to open.  


"Kyouka-San?!" Kai called into the dark cockpit.  


    Most of the screens were black, while others were cluttered with static. Kai jumped inside, emergency lights turning on. She found Kyouka unconscious in the corner. She ran up to him and searched for a pulse. When Kai found one, she gently shook Kyouka.  


"Kyouka-San. Wake up." Kai softly spoke, shaking him.  


    Kyouka's eyes suddenly flashed open. He reached out and grabbed Kai around her throat. He slammed her against the wall and began to strangle her. Kai placed her hands on Kyouka's wrists, trying to get him off of her. Kyouka glared at Kai, but his anger seemed directed towards someone else he saw her as.  


"Kaasan...Nan de da?!!" Kyouka shouted, continuing to choke Kai.  


"Kyouka-san...yamatte-yo..." Kai spoke, struggling to breath.  


"Nan de da, Kaasan?!" Kyouka shouted, his grip getting tighter around Kai's throat.  


    Kai looked at Kyouka and gasped in shock. Tears were at the corners of his eyes. Though his eyes were full of rage and hate, tears of pain began to run down the side of his face. Kai rolled one hand into a tight fist. She looked up at Kyouka, who continued to strangle her.  


"Gomen nasai....Kyouka-San." Kai answered.  


    Kai punched Kyouka hard on his right cheek. Kyouka let go of Kai as he began to stagger back. Kai fell to her knees, breathing in as much air as she could. She looked up to see Kyouka slump against the wall of the cockpit. He looked at Kai for a moment before going unconscious.  


Kai rose to her feet and slowly walked over to Kyouka.  


"You okay?" Sheen shouted to Kai.  


"Yeah...I'm fine." Kai replied, brushing her fingertips on her throat.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Kyouka woke up, finding himself back in the Core Lander. His head was pounding furiously and continuelessly. He sat up and looked to his side. Kai was sleeping in the driver seat, facing the opposite direction. She was curled up into a little, sound asleep. Kyouka just sat there staring at her sleeping figure.  


    Kyouka looked at Kai's hands and noticed the blood soaked bandages on them. He neck had a light bruise on it, hinting that someone had tried to strangle her to death. Kyouka looked away from Kai and up at the dark sky. He rolled his hands into tight fists and clenched the blanket tight.  


    "Damn you...Kaasan...damn you." Kyouka cursed. "It's all your fault. It's all your damn fault."  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	9. Royal vs Shining

    The Core Lander pulled to a halt. The doors opened and out stepped Kyouka. He looked around at all the people gathered in the streets. Most of them were here for the Gundam fight while others just tried to get on with every day life.  


    "Stay close, Kai." Kyouka spoked to his mechanic. "If you get lost, I'm not going to bust my ass looking for you."  


"Hai, Kyouka-San." Kai answered, walking behind Kyouka.  


    Only a couple seconds after departing for the parked Core Lander, they heard a huge explosion behind them. Kai and Kyouka, along with everyone else in the streets, turned their heads. Viking Gundam--representing Neo Norway--fell over. It's entire head section completely gone. It fell onto the building behind it causing it to crumble.  


    Kyouka shielded his face as a breeze full of dust and smoke roared towards him. Kai turned her head, and coughed a bit as the smoke entered her mouth. When the vibrating and rumbling stopped, Kyouka and Kai listened the loud eager cheering of the crowd. The looked up and saw the entire town cheering like mad, waving Neo England's flag.  


    Royal Gundam approached the fallen Viking Gundam, its Long Rifle still out. It stopped a few fet away from it, before the cockpit door slowly opened. Kyouka pushed his way to the front of the crowd, with Kai following in his wake.  


    Neo England's fighter stepped out, looking down at his cheering crowd. He was a tall man with short black hair and grey eyes. He was young, around the same age as Kyouka. He waved to them a bit, before jumping off his cockpit platform. He walked over to Neo Norway's fighter.  


    They exchanged a few words before shaking hands. Kai glanced at the girls that stood next to her as they sighed heavily. Neo England's fighter faced his cheering crowd, a smile on his face.  


"Come on Kai." Kyouka answered as he turned around.  


    Neo England's fighter looked up and watched as Kyouka and Kai began to leave. His eyes narrowed a bit as he watched the duo disappear into the crowd.  


"Amon." He spoke to a man that stood behind him.  


"Yes Sir Alvin?" Asked Amon as he stepped forward.  


"I see I have attracted myself more challengers." Sir Alvin answered as he faced Royal Gundam. "From the looks of the boy, I'd say he was Neo Japan's fighter and the girl was his partner."  


"You mean...Kyouka Buben? The holder of the 'King of Hearts' crest?" Asked Amon, a bit shocked.  


"The same one." Alvin answered. "I want to challenge him to a match. Find him and bring him back here...alive. I want to see if he's worth have a crest of the Shuffle Allience."  


Amon bowed before disappearing into the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 09 - Royal vs Shining**  
  
  
  
  
    Kyouka and Kai sat at a table in a restaurant. A few people looked at the weirdly before going on with their meals. Kyouka ignored all their looks and continued to drink his ice cold soda. Kai sat across of him, looking into her cup of water.  


    The restaurant doors opened and in stepped Amon. A few girls whispered and blushed as they looked at the handsome Amon. He strolled right past them and walked over to the table Kyouka and Kai sat at. He stood next to the table, looking down at Kyouka.  


    "Are you Buben Kyouka?" Asked Amon.  


"If I am?" Kyouka asked, putting his soda down on the table.  


"Sir Alvin has sent me to give you a message." Amon answered.  


"Is that so?" Kyouka asked, not even lookin up at him.  


"Sir Alvin wishes to challenge you to a Gundam match." Amon replied, folding his arms across his chest.  


Kai looked up at Kyouka when she heard him chuckle a little.  


"So. He wants to fight me?" Kyouka asked, glancing at Amon.  


"Sir Alvin wishes to know if you're worthy of the 'King of Hearts' crest." Amon answered.  


Kyouka stood up, a wise-ass grin on his face.  


"Consider it accepted." Kyouka replied.  


"We'll expect you at the appointed battle grounds in a few hours." Amon replied, handing Kyouka a piece of paper.  


    Amon walked out the door and disappeared into the busy city. Kyouka put the piece of paper in his black shirt pocket. Kai rose to her feet and looked at Kyouka.  


"Kyouka-San. Are you sure it is wise to accept a challenge?" Kai asked. "You just recovered from your previous match with Maxter Gundam. I'm worried that you might still be a bit weak."  


"I TOLD you Kai. I will continue with this Gundam Fight until the end." Kyouka answered, glaring down at her. "Nothing will stop me from winning Gundam Fight 30. And I don't need your sympathy."  


    Kyouka walked out of the restaurant. Kai just stood there, feeling a bit uneasy.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "It's past the appointed time I stated on the map." Alvin answered, the clock in his Gundam monitor displayed clearly.  


    The ground rumbled, causing several birds to fly away. Alvin turned his head to see something raising out of the ground. A mound of the ground rose up 50 feet. Two green eyes burned through the dirt, staring right at Royal Gundam. In a swift move the dirt flew off of Shining Gundam and onto the buildings below.  


"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kyouka answered.  


"I understand. After all, enterance is everything." Alvin replied, putting a hand on his hip. "Shall we get this fight underway then? I'm sure my fans would enjoy seeing me come up victorious again."  


Kyouka just frowned at Alvin.  


"GUNDAM FIGHT STANDBY!!" Shouted Amon.  


"Ready?!" Kai shouted, standing on a balcony.  


"GO!!" Kyouka shouted, charging towards Alvin.  


    Shining Gundam removed its beam sword quickly and thrusted it at Royal Gundam. Royal Gundam dodged to the left and took off running. Shining Gundam spun around and faced the fleeing Royal Gundam.  


"Where you going, coward?!" Kyouka shouted, watching Royal Gundam got further away.  


    Kai was puzzeled at first by the technique Royal Gundam was displaying. She sweat dropped when she realized why the Royal Gundam was running away. She quickly switched on her communicator linked with Kyouka.  


"Kyouka-San!" Kyouka turned his head when her head Kai's voice.  


"What is it Kai?" Kyouka asked in disgust. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of a Gundam match?"  


"Alvin-San's Gundam specializes in long distant shots; a sniper. He's not running away because his afraid. He's running away so he can take you down."  


    Kyouka looked back at his front monitor. The Royal Gundam had disappeared with no trace of it left behind. Kyouka began to get nervous as he looked around the debris cluttered fighting grounds. Shining Gundam stood completely still, its beam sword still drawn.  


"What's the matter? Can't find me?" Alvin asked.  


"Come out....right now." Kyouka spoke, a deadly look in his eyes. "If you do, I promise not to make your defeat so shameful."  


Royal Gundam was several yards away, hiding underneath a lifted piece of the Earth.  


"As inviting as that sounds, I'm afraid I'll have to decline." Alvin answered.  


    Royal Gundam peeked out from behind its hiding spot, armed with its long beam rifle. It aimed it at the head section of the opposite facing Shining Gundam. Alvin smiled a bit then pulled the trigger.  


"Kyouka-San, abunai!!" Kai shouted.  


    Kyouka glanced over his shoulder to see a beam of light approaching him. Shining Gundam dodged to the left, losing its beam sword. The beam sword hit the ground with a loud thud, cracking the ground. Shinin Gundam faced the source of the light beam, searching blindly for Royal Gundam.  


"I heard about you previous fight with Maxter Gundam." Alvin answered. "Went a little insane, didn't we? Neo Japan is destined to fail with a nutcase as their fighter."  


"Take that back!! I'm not the one hiding!!" Kyouka shouted, his hands rolling into tight fists.  


    Royal Gundam popped out of its hiding place. It faced Shining Gundam and quickly began to fire its machine cannon. Kyouka's suit flashed with every hit the Shining Gundam took. Kyouka gritted his teeth, as he glared at the Royal Gundam in the distance.  


"It seems I have the upper-hand in this fight." Alvin replied, continuing to shot at Shining Gundam. "Pity. I expected someone with a Shuffle Allience Crest to have stronger fighting capabilites."  


"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING YET!" Kyouka shouted, his right hand starting to glow.  


    Shining Gundam charged towards Royal Gundam. It's right hand glowing bright green and its face mask open. Kyouka lunged his glowing right hand forward, causing Shining Gundam to grab Royal Gundam's head. With a firm grip, Kyouka began to squeeze the life out of Royal Gundam.  


"You dare make a mockery of me??!!" Kyouka shouted, glaring down at Royal Gundam. "I am Buben Kyouka! Holder of the 'King of Hearts' crest and destined winner of Gundam Fight 30!! I don't care if you have won countless matches!! This is one fight you won't win!!"  


    Royal Gundam's head section began to crack with white lines. Shining Gundam gave it one last squeeze before Royal Gundam's head shattered into pieces. Kai covered her face as debris began to scatter everywhere. Amon stood there, completely shocked. Shining Gundam just watched coldly as Royal Gundam's headless body hit the ground.  


"Weakling..." Kyouka answered, folding his arms. "Nothing but weaklings."  


Kai looked down at the short-circuiting Royal Gundam.  


"Kyouka-San." Kai whispered as she looked up at Shining Gundam.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	10. Dream of the Devil

    Kai stood at the front gate of her house. She looked up at as a wind blew around her. She placed a hand on the white picket fence in front of her, staring at the closed front door. Kai pushed it open, and stepped onto the rocky walkway. As soon as she did, everything shifted.  


    Members of Neo Japan's millitary came running out of the house, armed. Kai took a step back, only to get grabbed from behind. A dark figure stood in the doorway, staring right at the restrained Kai. She glared up at the dark figure, yelling words to him. The man just smiled and stepped aside.  


    Behind him, two soldiers held a middle-aged man. His hands were cuffed together and his head lowered. Kai shouted to him, only to have the soliders tighten their grip on her. The dark figure walked up to her, an evil smile on his lips.  


    _"If you know what's good for you, Sakura-San, you'll except the offer made to you."_  


The middle-aged man was slammed into a cell as Kai was dragged off screaming.  


_"DAD!! DAD!"_ Kai screamed before disappearing into the shadows of the hallway.  


_"You're a strong girl, Kai. You inherted your strong will from your grandmother."_ Kai's father spoke. _"Don't be ashamed of who you are."_  


    Kai stood at one of the windows. She looked down at the Earth floating beneath her. She placed a hand on the glass, watching as the Earth slowly turned, a day already passing before her eyes. Kai lowered her head and looked down at her wrist.  


_"Until Gundam Fight 30 is over, your father shall remain in that cell."_ Spoke the dark figure. _"If you fail do bring Neo Japan to victory, then you and you're father shall pay with your lives."_  


    The eight-digit number and Japanese flag burned deeply into her skin. Kai covered her wrist then looked up at the dark, silence called space. She then rolled her hands into tight fists, feeling the rage inside of her build. She punched the metal wall of the her room hard, letting out a scream of anger.  


    As Kai sank to her knees crying, the inactive Devil Colony floated past Neo Japan's colony. The crying of Kai echoed out of her room, and towards the skeletal remains of the Devil Gundam. A faint hearbeat was heard as the surface of the Devil Colony began to throb.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 10 - Dream of the Devil**  
  
  
  
  
    Shining Gundam was flung back by Neros Gundam and slammed into a nearby vacant building. The old stone building crumbled beneath the preasure applied to it. Kyouka gritted his teeth as he slowly stood up.  


    "Damn it!" Kyouka shouted, favoring his right side.  


    Kai suddenly opened her eyes when she heard Kyouka curse. She looked up to see the Gundam fight proceeding just as it had before her strange dream sucked her in. Neros Gundam's pilot had shown Kyouka no mercy from the beginning.  


"Give up Neo Japan?" Asked Neo Italy's fighter.  


"If you think I'll submit to failure that easy, guess again!!" Kyouka shouted, his right hand glowing.  


    The face mask of Shining Gundam split open as the giant mecha raised its glowing right hand. It shot out of the pile of debris and reached out to Neros Gundam. Neros Gundam moved quickly out of the way, watching as Shining Gundam passed it by.  


"Damn." Swore Kyouka, glancing back at Neros Gundam.  


"Say 'Good-Night', Neo Japan!!" Neo Italy's fighter shouted as Neros Gundam fired its Satricon Beam.  


    Shining Gundam brought it arms up, blocking its face. Beams of nuclear energy bounced every, destroying buildings and anything in its path. One of the energy beams bounced of Shining Gundam's arm and headed in a different direction.  


    Kai looked up, her eyes full of shock. The stray energy was coming right at her. Kyouka looked over his shoulder and saw the Satyricon Beam heading straight for Kai.  


"Shit! KAI!!" Kyouka shouted, facing her.  


Kai tried to move, but her legs were locked in place.  


"KAI!!!!"  


    Kai screamed and blocked her face with her hands. In a flash of green light, Kai tightly shut her eyes. When she didn't feel her flesh burning, she opened them and looked up. Shining Gundam stood in front of her, steaming from the blast it took. The Gundam lowered its smouldering arm, its green eyes glowing bright.  


"SHINING...."  


Shining Gundam's face mask split open as its right hand began to glow.  


"FINGER!!!!"  


    Shining Gundam gripped Neros Gundam tightly by its head section and began to squeeze. In a matter of minutes, Neros Gundam's head section shattered to pieces. The headless Gundam hit the ground and lay there motionless.  


    Kai was backed up against the building wall she stood in front off. Shining Gundam knelt down before her and the cockpit door slowly opened. Kyouka jumped out and walked over to Kai. He stood in front of her, a pissed look on his face.  


"What the HELL is wrong with you?!" Kyouka shouted to Kai. "You could've been killed just standing there!! The least you could've done was move out of the friggin way!!"  


Kai lowered her head and looked at the ground.  


"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!!" Kyouka shouted, slamming his hand next to Kai's head.  


"Gomen nasai....Kyouka-san..." Kai answered, looking away so he couldn't see her tears. "I'll try to be more careful next time."  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    The night approached quickly. The campfire was still going as Kyouka and Kai slept in seperate spots of the campsite. Kyouka was sleeping soundly, while Kai seemed to be in distress.  


    Kai tossed and turned, sweat running down the side of her face. In her nightmarish dream, she saw flashes of blood red light. The screams of helpless people ringing throughout her head followed by the sounds of explosion. Kai gripped her sleeping bag tight as she continued to toss and turn.  
  
  
  
    The once peaceful city of Tokyo was ingulfed in orange flames. Buildings began to collaspe and fall on fleeing, screaming people. The ground shook and began to crack. Before the helpless fleeing citizens knew it, gushing fountains of magma rose up through the cracked ground.  


    Women grabbed their children and began to run. Their husbands following close behind them. But the many families still living in Tokyo wouldn't get to far as the ground beneath them fell apart and the fell into the burning magma below.  


    Kai stood back and watched the horrific events play before her eyes. She watched as an old woman that was running fell, and was trampled by other fleeing citizens. She watched as the tall buildings fell apart in an instant and crushed the people as a flowing river of hot magma rushed through the streets.  


    _"This...can't be real."_ Kai thought. _"This can't...be happening. Why? What's the cause of all this??"_  


    Kai looked up to see a 50 foot mecha standing before her. It wasn't shaped like any of the Gundams she knew. In fact, it didn't look like a Gundam at all. It loomed over Kai, its eyes glowing an evil red color. Kai took a step back, keeping her eyes on the Gundam before her.  


**_"Kai..."_** Whispered the Gundam.  


    Kai felt her slowly turn away from the Gundam. She didn't know it, but she soon began to sprint as fast as she could away from the haunting Gundam. She ran a few more feet, until she was stabbed in the back. Several more wires stabbed Kai in the arm and legs.  


    They pulled her back...back towards the dark 50 foot mecha. Kai tried to get loose, but more wires wrapped around her and pulled her into the cockpit. She screamed to the outside world for help as the doors began to close.  


**_"Accept your faith. The time for purification of the planet Earth has come."_**  
  
  
  
    Kai opened her eyes, finding herself staring at the sky. She sat up, listening to the crackling of the campfire. She turned her head to see Kyouka still asleep. Kai wiped the sweat from her head and took in a deep breath. She closed her eyes, only to see the 50 foot mecha with glowing red eyes again.  


Kai opened her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead.  


    "What are you?" Kai whispered.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	11. Promise to the Dying

    "Francis! Francis!" Shouted a girl with curly blonde hair.  


    She ran through the streets past several fleeing people of France. She was dressed in a white princess gown, with a sparkling crown on her head. She pushed past a few people heading the opposite direction, desperate to get to the front. Her blue eyes full of worry and fear as buildings began to fall around her.  


"Francis! Where are you?!" She shouted over the rumbling.  


    She grabbed on to a light pole as the ground shook from another explosion. She looked up to see Rose Gundam fighting bravely against Skull Gundam. She heared the sound of a little boy crying and quickly turned around and headed in that direction.  


"I'm coming! Hang on Francis!!" She shouted, running as fast as she could in the dress.  


    She rounded a corner and found herself right on the battlefield. The road was all torn up and light mist of dust floated in the air. She lifted her skirt up a bit as she climbed the large chunks of ripped up road.  


    She didn't care if she had lost her crown, or if her thousand dollar dress was being torn. All that mattered was that she get to Francis as fast as she could.  


    Sure enough, little Francis stood in the center of the chaos. He reached a hand out to Rose Gundam, crying tears. The Princess that had been searching for him came over a mound of road and ran up to little Francis.  


"FRANCIS!!" She cried, running over to him.  


    Francis continued to stand in the same spot, crying. Skull Gundam used its Skull Laser on Rose Gundam, sending it flying into a building behind it. The shockwave of the Gundam's impact caused not only the building it landed on to crumble, but the buildings next to it to crumble as well. Francis was too busy crying to see a huge chunk of debris coming down on him.  


The Princess gasped in shock and reached out to Francis.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 11 - Promise to the Dying**  
  
  
  
  
    "I hear you're going to take on Skull Gundam this afternoon."  


"Indeed I am, mother." Francis answered, looking at the vid-phone across of him.  


"Are you sure you can handle it? I mean, the Skull Gundam has been quite a match for everyone."  


"I will be fine, mother. Don't worry." Francis replied with a smile.  


"Just be sure to come out alive."  


"I will. I need to go now mother. Good-Bye." Francis answered.  


    The vid-phone hung up and Francis looked out his window. He watched with melancholy eyes as Malaysia passed him by outside. He remembered the Skull Gundam very well. Francis still had nightmares about that day that had long since passed.  


"We will arrive on the battlefield shortly, sir." Spoke the driver.  


"Thank you." Francis answered, his eyes never leaving the window.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    As the sun began to set below the horizon, Skull Gundam emerged out of the shadows. It made its way to a clearing where it waited for the arrival of Rose Gundam. It folded its arms as its pilot stood in the cockpit, arms crossed.  


    The pilot was 29-years-old with short blonde hair and deep cold blue eyes. He had a scar on his right cheek in the form a slice mark. His right ear was pierced with a small silver cross earring.  


    "Do you see it yet?" Asked the pilot.  


"He approaches from the East, Rin."  


The pilot smiled slyly.  


"Now it's time to finish the other one off." Rin answered as he waited.  


    Rose Gundam appeared before Skull Gundam. It stood tall and proud, ready to fight. Its eyes locked on the odd Skull Gundam. Its Beam Sword was drawn, ready to go. Francis held the glowing rod that acted like the Gundam's beam sword tightly in his hand.  


"Do you hear that, Prince of France??" Rin asked, cupping his left hand behind his ear. "That's the sound of you death bell ringing."  


"The only sound I hear," Francis answered. "Is the sound of your unavoidable defeat approaching over the horizon."  


"For a Prince, you sure have a wise-ass mouth." Rin answered, that evil smile still on his lips.  


"GUNDAM FIGHT, STAND BY!" Shouted Rin's assistant.  


"READY!" Shouted Francis.  


"GO!!" Rin completed.  


    Skull Gundam fired its Skull Laser, hitting Rose Gundam in the shoulder. The mighty Gundam of Neo France skidded back several feet before slamming into a grand brick tower. It curmbled under the Gundam's weight and fell to pieces. Francis gritted his teeth as his left shoulder flashed yellow.  


"Sorry. Weren't you ready for that?" Rin asked, chuckling a bit.  


    Francis got up, the glowing rod appearing back in his hands. Rose Gundam's eyes flashed and charged towards Skull Gundam. Rose swung its Beam Sword franctically, trying to cut Skull's head off. But Skull kept moving out of Rose's range, missing all of Francis's mighty swings.  


"What's the matter? Can't hit me?" Asked Rin, laughing.  


    Rose swung another time at Skull, missing yet again. The canon mounted of Skull's head began to glow, catching the attention of Francis. Before he knew what happened, Rose Gundam was hit shoulder again and sent flying into another building. As Francis sat down, clutching his injured shoulder, Skull Gundam approached him.  


"Now, Prince of France. It's time to kill you like I did her many years ago." Skull Gundam answered, its canon glowing again.  


Francis looked up at the towering Skull Gundam.  
  
  
  
    Little Francis stood in the center of the rubble, crying. His mother had told him not to go out on the battlefield, but he didn't listen. He wanted to see the Gundam fight and watch his father pilot the Rose Gundam. But Francis never intended on the battle being this ruthless or dangerous. Now all he wanted was for his father to stop fighting.  


    Skull Gundam used its Skull Laser on Rose Gundam, sending Rose Gundam flying into a building behind it. The shockwave of the Gundam's impact caused not only the building it landed on to crumble, but the buildings next to it to crumble as well. Francis was too busy crying to see a huge chunk of debris coming down on him.  


    "Francis!!" Shouted the Princess, running over to him.  


    A single crystal earring hit the cracked pavement and shattered. The chunk of debris slammed into the ground with a loud thud. When the smoke cloud disappeared, Francis was lieing face first on the ground. He stood up, dirty and cut. He turned around and his eyes widden in shock.  


    The Princess lay crushed under the debris. She lay there, unconscious. Francis cried some more as he ran over to the crushed Princess. He knelt down next to her and gentle shook her.  


"Monique! Monique!" Francis cried to her.  


The Princess slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at Francis.  


"Francis...my dear little brother." Princess Monique spoke softly. "Do not cry. Everything will be fine. You'll see."  


"Monique...I'm sorry." Francis cried as he hugged his older sister.  


"Francis..." Monique whispered to him. "Do not be afraid. Be strong for me, little one. Be strong for our Nation."  


Monique placed her good hand on Francis's head.  


"There will come a time for you to pilot the Rose Gundam." Monique spoke. "When that time comes, promise me you'll do your very best for our Nation and bring honor to the De Sand family."  


"I promise...Monique." Francis sobbed.  


"Good." Monique answered with a smile.  


    Monique's hand slipped off of Francis's head and hit the ground. Monique closed her eyes and fell limp in her little brother's arms. Francis looked down at his still sister, his eyes wide and full of shock.  


"MONIQUE!!!!!" Francis shouted to the sky.  
  
  
  
Francis's eyes flashed white and his hands clenched into tight fists.  


    "Yes. I still remember that day like it was yesterday." Rin answered. "The young Prince of France. Crying like a little baby over his dead sister."  


Francis glared up at Skull Gundam, his eyes overcome with rage and anger.  


"Such a classic moment." Rin replied with a laugh. "Making your father's defeat to me all the more better!"  


    As Rin continued to laugh, Francis stood up causing Rose Gundam to do the same. Rin stopped laughing and looked at the Gundam standing before him. Rose Gundam's eyes glowed bright green as it faced Skull Gundam.  


"ROSE HURRICANE!!!"  


    Several little rose bombs were launched from Rose Gundam. They surrounded Skull Gundam and exploded. Rin was tossed side to side as the shockwave of the explosions struck his Gundam. Through the chaos of all the explosion, Rose Gundam removed its Beam sword and charged towards Skull Gundam.  


    Rin looked at his main monitor to see Rose Gundam coming at him. He tried to move aside but the explosions from the rose bombs had damaged his systems. Francis let out a loud cry as he raised the glowing rod over his head. In an elegant slicing motion, Rose Gundam cut off Skull Gundam's head. The Gundam's heavy head hit the ground and rolled away.  


Francis watched as Skull Gundam's body hit the ground.  


"That one was for Monique." Francis answered as the glowing rod disappeared from his hand.  


As Rose looked down at the defeated Skull, a vision of a smiling Monique appeared in the setting sun.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	12. The Mysterious Asia

    General Shuu sat at his clear, crystal desk. In front of him as a large theater style screen displaying the current Gundam standings. He tapped his fingers as he watched the numbers changing slowly. Neo Russia remained at the top with other Nations close behind. The screen automatically scrolled down to show Neo Japan ranked as number 18.  


    "Damien, connect me with the Core Lander." General Shuu spoke into a intercom.  


"Yes sir." Replied a male voice.  
  
  
  
    The night had just come to the Earth. Kai sat alone in the Core Lander; her hair still wet from the bath she had just taken. She was going over the data collected from Shining Gundam with the vid-phone in the Core Lander rang. Kai put the computer clipboard down and answered the call.  


    "Sakura Kai here." Kai answered as the vid-screen turned on.  


General Shuu appeared and smiled evilly at Kai.  


"Konbanwa, Sakura-San." General Shuu greeted. "I've decided to come and check up on you and the progress of the Gundam fight."  


"Everything is fine, Shuu-San." Kai replied. "So far, Kyouka-San has managed to defeat all of his opponents."  


"With the exception of Neo France and Neo America." General answered.  


Kai nodded.  


"Where are you now?" General Shuu asked, as someone placed a cup in front of him.  


"We are currently in Hong Kong. Our next schedule opponent is Kowloon Gundam." Kai replied.  


"A difficult opponent." General Shuu answered, mixing his tea.  


"Kyouka-San should be able to handle it." Kai replied, keeping her eyes on General Shuu.  


"You should, Sakura-San." General Shuu replied. "If Neo Japan continues to remain in the low ranks, I promise you. You will NEVER see your loved one again. Is that understood?"  


"Yes sir." Kai answered, her eyes becoming teary a bit.  


"Good. I'll contact you again in another week." And with that, General Shuu hung up.  


    The vid-screen went black and phone turned off. Kai turned her phone off, staring at the black screen stunned. She picked up the computer clipboard and looked at the rankings. Sure enough, Neo Japan was ranked number 18; a low number to those in Neo Japan's government.  


Kai clutched the clipboard close to her chest, a worried look in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 12 - The Mysterious Asia**  
  
  
  
  
    In the city of Hong Kong, lights of the tall towering buildings filled the sky. The people of Hong Kong walked through the dark streets, passing by the large Government building that stood 43 stories tall. At the top of grand building was a flagpole with Hong Kong's flag waving proud in the wind.  


    Below the lobby was the basement, a section closed off to the public and most Government officals. Hong Kong millitary soldiers stood in front of the elevator doorway, armed and ready to shoot at anyone not allowed in the basement. Such risks had to be taken as something dark had been created in the basement of the Government building.  


    Several men and women in white lab coats stood in the large, football sized lab. All off them standing at computers anaylizing data. On the catwalk above the lab stood Neo Hong Kong's Chairman, Lee Zuron. He was dressed in an offical gray colored suit. His long black hair tied into a tight ponytail.  


    "The match with Shining Gundam is set for tomorrow afternoon, Chairman Lee." Reported a scientist with a bow.  


"Is Kowloon Gundam set?" Chairman Lee asked.  


"Armed and ready, sir." The scientist answered with a bow.  


    Chairman Lee turned around. Behind him stood a young man dressed in a purple and black Chinese outfit. Tied around his waist was a white, thick ribbon. His medium length hair in a braided ponytail and tied off with purple string. His face was covered by the darkness of the room, making it hard to make out any features.  


"The Shining Gundam should be no trouble for you. Right, Asia?" Chairman Lee asked the young man.  


"Not at all." Asia replied.  


"Good." Chairman Lee answered with a smile.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Morning had come quickly. The city of Hong Kong was yet again crowded with its fellow citizens. The street markest were open and venders began to sell their merchendise as usual.  


    Kyouka and Kai walked the street, pushing through the mad crowd of people. Kai looked at all the colorful, yet old signs hanging from the sides of the tall buildings. A few people sat out on the fire escapes, looking down at the people in streets. Kai looked at them for a second before turning away to face Kyouka.  


    "I haven't been here in long time." Kai answered. "That time I was here was with...my fahter."  


"Feh. I don't need to hear your life story." Kyouka replied, pushing through the crowd.  


"Gomen, Kyouka-san." Kai replied with a bow.  


    The couple from Neo Japan continued through the packed streets. No too far from them, a man dressed in black from head to toe stood at one of the street venders. He glanced over his shoulder and watched as Kyouka and Kai came closer to where he stood. Reaching into his pocket, he fingered his pocket knife.  


    He waited for Kyouka and Kai to come closer to him before pulling out his knife. Just when Kai was behind him, he whirled around and went at her with the knife. A woman screamed, causing Kyouka to look back.  


    Kai saw the man coming at her with the knife and ducked low. The hand with the pocket knife missed Kai's head by a few inches. Kai kicked man's feet out from under him, causing him to fall and land on his back. He dropped his pocket knife which quickly got lost in the crowd.  


    As Kai stood up, more men dressed in black surrounded them. Kyouka and Kai looked around as the suspicious men pushed their way through. Kyouka narrowed his eyes and grabbed Kai's wrist.  


"Come on." Kyouka replied as he dragged her off.  


    Kai ran behind Kyouka, glancing over her shoulder every now and then. Each time she looked, the men in black seemed to be closing in faster. Kyouka weaved through the crowd, trying to get to some place less crowded. He rounded the corner and skidded to a stop. Kai looked ahead and realized why Kyouka had stopped.  


A wall of men in black stood before them.  


"Just what I needed. A warm-up exercise before my match." Kyouka answered with a sneer.  


    Kai turned around to see the other men in black before her. She narrowed her eyes as she and Kyouka were trapped in a circle of men in black. Kai and Kyouka stood back to back, glaring at the opponents before them.  


    The first man in black charged towards Kyouka. Kyouka smiled and charged towards him. Kyouka gave the man in black a hard right hook, breaking the man's lower jaw. The other men in black all let out a loud cry and closed in around Kyouka.  


    Kai punched a man in black in the nose, and kicked another in the crotch. The two men fell to the ground, as another set took their place. Kai took that set down easily, as another set came at her. The men in black seemed to attack her like an endless wave crashing against the rocks.  


    On a rooftop across the street, a silhouette figure watched the fight. The white ribbon tied around his waist swayed in the gentle breeze. His light grey eyes narrow and emotionless. He folded his arms across his chest, watching silently from afar. He watched Kyouka fighting for awhile, before looking at Kai.  


    He watched her take down her attackers quickly and effectively. The more that came at her, she managed to take each one of them down. As he watched her movements, he recgonized them from somewhere else. Like he had seen them before.  


    Kai and Kyouka kicked the last two men in black in the face, and watched as they hit the ground. As Kai wiped the sweat from her brow, Kyouka knelt down next to one of the men. He reached into the man's pocket and removed his wallet. Kyouka opened it up and looked at his ID.  


"This is Neo Hong Kong agent." Kyouka replied.  


"Nani??" Kai asked in shock.  


"They're all Neo Hong Kong agents!" Kyouka shouted, looking at the other knocked out men.  


    As Kyouka tried to figure all this out, Kai felt like they were being watched. She turned around and noticed someone standing on the roof across the street. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out his face. The figure looked down at Kai before disappearing like the wind.  


_"Who was that?"_ Kai asked herself.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	13. Kowloon vs Shining

    The elevator doors opened, causing the two guards to raise their guns. Asia stepped through the elevator doors, and looked at the two soldiers. The soldiers lowered their guns and quickly saluted him. Asia just remained quiet and walked past to the two soldier, heading towards the lab.  
  
  
  
    "Neo Hong Kong says they didn't know anything about the attack." Chairman Nijuusei answered as he appeared in the vid-phone.  


"Just what lairs would say." Kyouka answered as he lounged on the couch.  


"Nijuusei-Sama, are you sure?" Kai asked as she walked into the room.  


"Yes Kai. Chairman Lee himself said so." Chairman Nijuusei replied.  


"That scum is head of Neo Hong Kong???" Kyouka asked in shock.  


"Kyouka, Chairman Lee isn't a bad man."  


"He just has a disease that prevents him from telling the truth." Kyouka answered as Kai sat across of him. "I don't like that man. He hides too many things."  
  
  
  
    The lab doors swung open causing everyone to look up. Chairman Lee looked up from his papers and towards the doorway. Asia looked at everyone and approached Chairman Lee.  
  
  
  
    "The man does have a few suspicious behaivors. But we'll have to take his word for it." Chairman Nijuusei answered.  


"It'll be a cold day in Hell when I trust him." Kyouka answered.  


"Kyouka, Kai. Be careful in you match today. I hear the pilot of the Kowloon Gundam is good." Chairman Nijuusei said.  


"And who is the pilot, Nijuusei-sama?" Asked Kai, looking at the vid-screen.  


"We're not sure ourselves. But he's managed to bring Neo Hong Kong to the number 4 spot in the fight rankings." Chairman Nijuusei replied, looking at Kai.  
  
  
  
    "Tell me Asia. How did your little test with the Neo Japan crew go?" Chairman Lee replied, putting his papers down.  


"It seems they have some spunk." Asia answered. "The boy's fighting style has a few flaws, but the girls...it matches those of mines."  


"That can't be." Chairman Lee spoke in shock. "You're fighting styles are those of legendary Master Asia. There's no way someone else can have the same style."  


"Unless. They learned it from Master Asia's former pupil." Asia replied.  


Chairman Lee narrowed his eyes and looked away.  


"I see." Chairman Lee spoke.  


Chairman Lee looked up at Asia.  


"We should keep an eye on her. I have a feeling...there's something special about that one." Chairman Lee answered.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 13 - Kowloon vs Shining**  
  
  
  
  
    Asia stood on the shoulder of Kowloon Gundam. The two of them faced the massive city called Hong Kong. He folded his arms across his chest as the wind blew around him.  


    "Don't worry my friend." Asia answered placing a hand on Kowloon's head. "The Shining Gundam should prove no competition against you nor I."  


    The trees behind Kowloon Gundam began to sway. The swaying was not caused by the wind, but by the approach of a Gundam. Its white armor glistening in the sunlight. Its green eyes flashing white. The ground shook with each mighty step the Shining Gundam would take.  


Shining Gundam knocked down the last tree as it faced Kowloon Gundam.  


"Let's get this started." Kyouka replied, already in his cockpit.  


Asia just smiled and continued to face his back to Shining Gundam.  


"Hey! I know you can hear me!" Shouted Kyouka.  


"Don't need to raise your voice." Asia answered, facing Shining Gundam. "Since you're going to be that way about it, I guess we should start right now."  


    The cockpit door of Kowloon Gundam opened. Asia jumped off his Gundam's shoulder and landed on the lowered cockpit platform. He jumped into the cockpit as the doors quickly shut behind him. The monitors all turned on giving him a 360 degree look of his surroundings.  


"Gundam Fight, Stand By!" Kai shouted.  


"READY?!" Kyouka shouted as Shining Gundam removed its Beam Sword.  


"Go." Asia answered calmly.  


    Shining Gundam swung its Beam Sword at Kowloon, hard and swift. Kowloon leaned to the side, missing the beam sword's blade. Kyouka growled and continued to attacked Kowloon with its beam sword. But no matter how hard Kyouka tried to hit him, he'd always end up empty handed.  


"Hold still, damn it!" Kyouka shouted, swining his Beam Sword even more.  


"You're fighting style has no grace." Asia replied. "Let me show you how pros do it."  


    Asia removed his thick white ribbon from around his waist. Kowloon stood before Shining, armed with its own set of ribbons. It took hold of the ends and stretched it a bit. Kowloon looked up at Shining.  


"A ribbon?" Kyouka asked, a bit skeptical. "What are going to do? Prance around me in a little circle doing spins?"  


    Asia just smiled at Kyouka's arrogance. Kowloon released one end of the ribbon and twirled it around. It raised the ribbon over its head and snapped it forward like a whip. The ribbon struck Shining's hand with such force, it lost its Beam Sword. The large Gundam sword hit the ground with a loud thud.  


"Time to end this." Asia answered, stretching the ribbon again.  


    Kowloon released the end of ribbon again. The ribbon wrapped around Shining's head tightly. Asia pulled on the ribbon, causing Kowloon to do the same. Kyouka gritted his teeth as he listened to the sound of Shining's head cracking.  


"Kyouka-san!" Kai shouted in shock.  


"Tell me, Neo Japan girl." Asia spoke. "How is it you poses the moves of the School of the East?"  


"What?" Kai asked in shock.  


"Only one other person in the world knows Master Asia's fighting style." Asia answered. "How can you posses knowledge of his moves if you have never met him?"  


Kyouka glanced at his side monitor that displayed Kai.  


"Answer me." Asia replied, pulling harder on his ribbon.  


"My grandfather taught me!" Kai shouted.  


"And who is your grandfather?" Asia asked.  


"Kasshu Domon." Kai replied, looking up at Kowloon Gundam.  


_"So I see. She's Kasshu Domon's granddaughter."_ Asia replied.  


    Asia turned his head when he noticed something glowing out of the corner of his eye. Shining's right hand was glowing bright green. Kyouka raised his right hand that was glowing green along with the 'King of Hearts' crest.  


"You're talking bores me." Kyouka answered.  


    The ribbons wrapped around Shining's head began to vibrate. Asia looked looked at Shining, whose green eyes pierced through the ribbon. Asia tried his best to keep the ribbon wrapped around Shining's head. The ribbon shattered, sending pieces flying everywhere. Shining's face mask opened as it faced Kowloon Gundam.  


"My fighting style may have no grace, but it gets the job done!!!" Kyouka shouted. "SHINING FINGER!!!"  


    Shining Gundam's glowing hand ripped through the ribbon and reached out for Kowloon Gundam's head. Asia narrowed his eyes as he looked at the glowing hand approaching his Gundam's head.  


    Kowloon Gundam slid its foot back as its machine guns became visable. The bullets from Kowloon Gundam's machine gun struck Shining Gundam's armor, causing sparks to fly. Kai covered her face as the sparks, combined with the Gundam's ribbon, caught on fire.  


    Kyouka gritted his teeth as his suit flashed with each bullet the struck the Gundam. He let out a loud cry and clamped his glowing hand down. Kowloon Gundam head section was engulfed with a green light as Shining began to squeeze the life out of it.  


"I don't care WHO you are! But I hate it when my opponent doesn't pay attention to the fight at hand!" Kyouka shouted, clamping his hand down tighter.  


"So do I." Asia answered, pulling his ribbon.  


    The ribbon of Kowloon had wrapped around Shining's left leg. When Kowloon pulled on the ribbon, it lifted Shining's leg, making it go off balance. Shining Gundam fell back, letting go of Kowloon's head. The white Gundam hit the ground with such force, it shook the entire city of Hong Kong.  


    Kyouka tried to get up, but system of Shining Gundam failed to respond. Kyouka looked at the monitor before him, and watched as Kowloon loomed over him. It was armed with its ribbon that swayed in the wind.  


"This match was too early." Asia replied.  


_"How can he?? I had him!"_ Kyouka thought to himself.  


    Kowloon's ribbon disappeared and the large Gundam turned away. Shining tried to kept up, but fell back. Kai watched as the Kowloon Gundam left. She looked at the fallen Shining Gundam, worried about Kyouka.  


"Come back and face me when you've learned how to fight." Asia spoke as Kowloon disappeared down the hillside.  


Kyouka just sat in his fallen Gundam's cockpit, full of anger.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	14. Broken Pride

    Zhang walked down the street of Hong Kong with Ziyi behind him. Though they had accepted defeat to Shining Gundam, they were still in the Gundam fight but wouldn't be able to enter the finals. Neo China had not been too happy to hear Dragon Gundam submit to Shining Gundam. But after listening to reason, they understood why it had been done and accepted it.  


    "May I ask why we are here, Zhang?" Ziyi asked, looking up at her partner.  


"We're just here to visit. Nothing special." Zhang answered, continuing to go forward.  


    Zhang walked around the corner but stopped when he saw someone familiar standing in front of a store display window. He smiled a bit and walked over to the familiar person.  


    Kai was looking at one of the clothe's stores new display. The dress that was currently begins shown was a long, slinky red dress. The bottom of the dress's long skirt faded to a light pink color decorated with sequences. Kai just looked at the dress as she took in a deep breath.  


"Nice dress. But too expensive."  


Kai turned her head and nearly jumped out of her skin.  


"Zhang-san..." Kai spoke in shock.  


Kai looked over his shoulder to see a smiling Ziyi behind him.  


"Ziyi-san...what brings you to Hong Kong?" Kai asked, facing the Neo China team.  


"Just here to visit." Zhang answered. "Though we accepted defeat to your Shining Gundam, we're still in the Gundam fight but won't be able to compete in the finals."  


"So why continue to fight if you won't make it to the finals?" Kai asked.  


"It's what we know." Ziyi replied. "It's a part of our lives...part of us."  


"Where's your hot-headed partner Kyouka?" Zhang asked, looking around for him.  


"He's been in the hotel room ever since..." Kai answered, a worried look in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 14 - Broken Pride**  
  
  
  
  
    Kyouka lay on his hotel bed, staring up at the blank ceiling. His blue jeans were rolled up till above his ankle and his white dress shirt was unbuttoned a bit. He put an arm over his forehead as he continued to stare at the ceiling. Kyouka's eyes were dull and emotionless, reflecting his inner thoughts.  
  
  
  
    Kyouka's mother shoved him into the closet and slammed the door shut. As he began to scream at her, she locked the door. She put the key in her pocket and turned around. She walked down the hallway, carrying a leaking can of gas in her right hand. She walked past the living room where the dead body of a man lay on the carpet.  


    She pushed the front screen door open and walked outside. Kyouka remembered pounding on the door furiously and screaming at the top of his lungs. Kyouka's mother seemed to be deaf to her son's cries as she faced the dark old house. She tossed the can of gas down and removed a lighter from her other pocket.  


    She struck the light, causing the flame to flicker on. She looked at the house one last time, before tossing the lighter down. The single flame from the light ignited the trail of gas that led up to house. In a swirl of orange and red, the entire wooden house was engulfed into flames. Kyouka's mother looked at the burning house, her eyes dull and free of emotion.  


    "Forgive me Kyouka. But I won't have my son live a life of destruction. I won't have my son turn out like his father." And with that said, Kyouka's mother raised her loaded gun to her head and pulled the trigger.  
  
  
  
    As Kyouka lay on the bed, he still heard the single gunshot ring throughout his ears. The one gunshot that ended his mother's life. The one gunshot from the same gun that had been used to kill his father.  


    "Kyouka-San." Kai called from the door. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought some people over to visit."  


    Kai stood in his bedroom doorway and looked down at him. Kyouka remained silent as he turned onto his side and faced the other way. Kai got a worried look as Ziyi and Zhang stood behind her.  


"Must've been something pretty bad to make him a zombie like that." Ziyi answered as she sat down on the couch.  


"What happened?" Zhang asked, looking at Kai.  


"Kyouka-san was so close to defeating Kowloon Gundam." Kai spoke softly. "He had already attacked with his 'Shining Finger' attack and was about to end the fight when Kowloon Gundam used its ribbon and toppled Shining Gundam off balance."  


_Kowloon Gundam tugged on the ribbon that had wrapped around Shining's leg. Shining lost balance and began to fall back. As it did, it lost its grip on Kowloon's head section and hit the ground._

  


"The systems froze up, making it impossible for Kyouka-San to move Shining at all." Kai continued. "But instead of destroying Shining's head section, Kowloon just ended the fight. Kowloon's pilot told Kyouka-san to come back and face him when he learned how to fight."  


Kai looked at the floor, her eyes expressing more concern as she told the story.  


"Kyouka-san must've felt humiliated." Kai spoke. "He's never lost before...never. Ever since that match with Kowloon Gundam, Kyouka-San just hasn't been the same."  


"For someone of Kyouka's stature, it's hard to see your pride broken right before your eyes." Zhang answered. "His ignorance has blinded him so much, it will be hard for him to recover from such a hard blow then most people."  


Kai just sat there, listening to Zhang's words.  


"To Kyouka, the pride of always of being a winner is all that matters to him." Zhang replied. "He is too caught up in bringing Neo Japan to victory, that he has failed to see there is more to life then winning all the time."  


Ziyi's watch beeped, causing her to look down.  


"Sorry for such a short visit, but we must be going." Ziyi answered as she stood up. "It's time for us to depart from here and head off again."  


"If you must." Kai answered, looking up at Ziyi.  


"I hope your partner sees there is more then just winning to life." Zhang replied as he stood up.  


"I hope so too." Kai whispered as she lowered her head and looked away a bit.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Several hours after Ziyi and Zhang left, it had begun to get dark. Kai walked over to Kyouka's bedroom and lightly knocked on the doorframe. She looked into the dark room and saw Kyouka's figure still laying on the bed.  


    "Kyouka-san..." Kai called to him. "I made you some food...if you're hungry."  


Kai looked at Kyouka, waiting for an answer.  


"I'll leave it here, just in case." Kai answered, placing the food on the table by the door.  


    Again she waited for an answer. When Kai didn't get one, she just slowly turned away. She walked into the kitchen were she walked over to the sink. As she began to wash the dishes she had used, tears began to fall from her eyes.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	15. Parted Ways

    Sheen stood on his hotel room balcony. He looked out at the sun slowly beginning to set before him. He had just defeated his latest opponent: Zeus Gundam of Neo Greece. The fight had been broadcasted to the residence of Washington so they could yet again see their fighter come up victorious.  


    Though he was praised by the millions of people in Washington, his victory somehow felt empty. The people loved him. They loved him because he won. But with all the cards of praise and gifts of congratulations and good luck he received, Sheen felt alone. Empty inside.  


    The fighting was meaningless to him. Empty. Of no use. He'd felt that everything he did know days was empty. All because of the one girl.  


    "Sir, you have a letter." Answered the butler of the hotel.  


    Sheen faced the well dressed man standing in the balcony doorway. On his silver tray was a single pink envelope. Sheen walked over to the butler and picked up the envelope. He placed a few bills on the tray as the butle thankfully left the room.  


    Sheen looked down at the envelope's cover. Writting in black letters was his name and hotel room address. The stamp was of a vase of Roses sitting by a windowsill. He did nothing but merely smile as he opened the envelope.  


    Carefully Sheen reached inside and removed a folded peice of white paper. He unfloded the paper and looked at the lovely handwritting that graced the unlined paper.  


_Dear Sheen~  
_

    I can only hope and pray that you are all right. It's been almost a year since we last saw each other. And through the whole 12 months of your absence, I can't help but think of you.  


    Life has been treating me good. My daughter Shelia and husband Mark are doing fine. So am I. I hope that one day we will be able to see each other again. It would be good to see your face again.  


    Shelia wishes you the very best, as do I. Everyday, I pray for your safety and that you live to see another day. I will keep you in my prayers...  
  
  
  
With Love,  
Romona A. Carrigan  


    The bottom of the letter was marked with a kiss. Sheen looked down at the paper, tears coming to his eyes. He could smell her sweet perfume faintly on the paper. He looked up at the orange sky, searching for his colony.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 15 - Parted Ways**  
  
  
  
  
    A young girl, in her late teens, sat on a swing. She gentle swayed back and forth, her feet gentle touching the blades of grass. Her light brown hair loosely put into a ponytail. Her green eyes concentrated on the ground beneath her feet. The tail of her white dress was trailing on the ground but she didn't seem to care.  


    Sheen picked around the tree to see her back facing him. He smiled slyfully and quietly crept over to her. He tip-toed closer to her, raising his hands in the air. She didn't seem to notice as she continued to swing casually on the swing.  


    "Gotcha!!" Sheen shouted as he grabbed her around waist and lifted her off the swing.  


"Sheen." She cried with laughter.  


"I've been looking everywhere for you, Romona." Sheen answered as he twirled her around a bit.  


    Sheen quietly placed her down and made her face him. She just looked up at Sheen, smiling. Sheen reached into his pocket and removed something.  


"Now. I'm going to give you something and you have to promise not to cry, okay?" Sheen asked, looking into her eyes.  


"It all depends on what it is." Romona asked, putting her hands on her hips.  


"It's something very important." Sheen answered.  


"If this is another one of your tricks, Sheen..."  


"It's not. I promise." Sheen answered, taking one of her hands.  


    Romona just looked down at him a bit shocked. Sheen took a deep breath as he brought the small object out from behind his back. Slowly, he knelt down on one knee and looked up at Romona.  


"Romona, we've know each other for a long time now." Sheen answered, looking into her eyes. "And during that time, I've come to release how much I love you and how badly I want to be with you."  


Romona looked down at Sheen, feeling her eyes tearing up.  


"So I have something to ask you." Sheen replied, holding the ring up to her. "Romona Ashly Dickson. Will you marry me?"  


    Romona clasped her hands over her mouth as she looked down at the ring. Sheen gently slipped it onto her fingers. Romona looked at the ring and began to cry. Sheen stood up, and looked deeply into her eyes.  


"So? What do you say?" Sheen asked, patiently.  


    Romona just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Sheen was taken back at bit but replied by kissing back. When they parted, Romona was still crying.  


"I'll take that as a yes." Sheen replied with a smile.  
  
  
  
    Five months later, Romona was busy cleaning the Living Room that afternoon. She placed a few of Sheen's books on the shelf as she dusted the table. The engagement ring still on her finger and shinning brightly as it did that very day.  


    The front door swung open causing her to look up. Sheen came in, a big grin on his face. He put his things down on the couch and walked up to Romona. Sheen gave her a kiss on the lips, startling her.  


    "Why are we so happy?" Romona asked, putting the duster down.  


"You'll never guess what happened." Sheen answered, holding her around the waist.  


"What?" Romona asked with a smile.  


"I got a letter from the Governement and guess what it said?" Sheen asked, his smiling getting wider.  


"What?" Romona asked, eager to know.  


"I passed the test! They chose me to represent Neo America in Gundam Fight 30!" Sheen replied happily.  


    Romona's eyes sadden a bit and she backed away from Sheen. Sheen looked at her, his smile faded away. He looked at Romona who looked like she was going to faint. She just stayed quiet and took another step away from him.  


"What's the matter? I thought you'd be happy for me?" Sheen asked, a bit shocked.  


"I am but..." Romona answered.  


"But what??" Sheen asked.  


"Sheen," Romona replied, looking up at him. "That's a dangerous occupation. You could get seriously hurt. Or worse..."  


"Nothing's going to happen." Sheen answered embracing Romona. "Everything will be fine, Romona. You just wait and see. I'll be back when its over."  


Romona just looked one with worried eyes.  
  
  
  
    A week later, Sheen came home after another training day. He walked into the house to see it quiet. He put his stuff down at the door and walked into the hallway.  


    "Romona??" Sheen called through the house. "Romona honey? Where are you?"  


    Sheen walked past the Living Room but turned around. He stood in the doorway and looked into the dimly lit room. Romona sat on the couch, packed bags at her feet. She looked up at Sheen, a sorrowful look in her eyes.  


"Romona? What's this?" Sheen asked, looking at the bags at her feet.  


"I've been doing some thinking, Sheen." Romona answered. "About our future together and how things will go for us."  


Sheen walked into the Living Room and turned on another lamp.  


"And I've come to a decision." Romona replied, looking up at him.  


"What?" Sheen asked, afraid of the answer.  


Romona rose to her feet, something enclosed in her fist.  


"I love you Sheen. With all my heart." Romona answered, lowering her head. "And....I want nothing but to be happily with you. But..."  


Romona walked over to him and looked him in the eyes.  


"I'm not sure things will work out with you being a Gundam Fighter." Romona answered taking one of his hands.  


    Romona leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. As she did, she dropped something in his hand. Sheen just watched quietly as Romona backed away from him and grabbed her bags. She looked up at Sheen, tears in her eyes.  


"I've always loved you Sheen." Romona replied. "That's why I think it would be easier if I were to leave. That way, you wouldn't have to worry about me during the Gundam fight."  


"Romona..."  


"Good-bye....Sheen." Romona answered as she headed for the door.  


    Sheen just stood in the one spot, stunned. He listened to the front door open then shut. He was frozen for another minute or two then slowly looked down at the object Romona had placed in his hand. The engagement ring he had given her flashed in the dim light. Sheen looked down at the ring, his hand trembling.  


    The ring hit the floor and rolled a few inches away from Sheen's feet. Sheen stood there, lonely tears running down the sides of his face. He fell to his knees. His love since childhood...the one he thought would last forever had just left him. Left him alone.  


"Romona...." Sheen whispered softly as he continued to cry.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Sheen headed into the hotel room, shutting the balcony door behind him. The letter and envelope sat on alone on the table outside. The kiss mark soaked in a few fallen tears. A strong wind came along and picked the two light objects up. Gracefully the envelope and letter spiraled upwards, disappearing into the clouds.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	16. Scent of the Fighting Sakura

    The light flicked on in the hotel room. Kai sat up and looked out the window. It was close to dusk and the sky was dark blue color. She looked at the clock next to her bed that read three o'clock.  


    Quietly Kai slipped out of bed and headed towards the closet. She grabbed her jacket and slipped on a pair of shoes. She grabbed a device from her dresser before heading out her bedroom door. Kai stepped out into the hallway quietly. Kyouka's bedroom door was opened a bit, the sound of his deep sleep filling the hallway.  


    Kai opened the hotel room door slowly, glancing over her shoulder. She put the keys in her pocket quietly as she took a step outside. She looked back at the room one last time before stepping out and closing the door behind herself.  
  
  
  
    The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Kai stepped out, her hands in her pocket. A few of the hotel workers were just arriving and dressed in casual clothes. They looked at Kai dressed in long jeans with a jean jacket buttoned up. Kai just ignored their looks and slipped outside.  


    The morning air of Canada was crisp and cold. Kai ran down the hotel steps heading towards the Core Lander. Once she reached the Core Lander, Kai got in. She closed the door before taking off down the pretty much empty city streets.  
  
  
  
    At some forest park, the tall silhouette figure of Gundam stood amoung the tall trees. Its pilot stood on its shoulder, his arms firmly crossed across his chest. He was dressed warmly for the cool weather as he awaited his opponent.  


    He looked down when he heard the sound of a vehicle approaching. The Core Lander came into sight and stopped several feet away from the base of Lumber Gundam. The door opened and out stepped Kai.  


    "Well, well." Answered Neo Canada's fighter Steve. "I thought that Neo Japan's fighter was a man. Not a woman."  


Kai just looked up at Lumber Gundam.  


"Or is the original Gundam pilot still feeling a bit....unstable??" Asked Steve with a smirk.  


"I came for a Gundam match. Not to be mocked." Kai answered calmly.  


"Well little missy. If you wish for a match. By all means." Steve answered polietly.  


Kai reached into her pocket and removed the object she had taken from her dresser.  


"Shining Gundam! Recgonize : Mechanic Sakura Kai; Temporary Replacement of Buben Kyouka!!" Kai shouted.  


    Kai pushed the button on the device, sending out a signal. Shining Gundam's eyes flashed on as it rose to its feet. Kai stood in the cockpit of Shining Gundam, dressed in a pilot suit of her own. The grids and charts flashed all around her before the monitors flickered on.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 16 - Scent of the Fighting Sakura**  
  
  
  
  
    Lumber Gundam twirled its beam axes around quickly. Shining Gundam reached down and removed one of its two beam swords. Steve smiled slyly as he looked at the armed Shining Gundam.  


    "What kind of fighter is he? Making his mechanic fight for him?" Steve asked, holding two glowing rods in his hand.  


"He didn't make me. I came of my own will." Kai answered, gripping the glowing rod symbolzing the beam sword tight.  


"Either way little missy." Steve replied. "I won't hold back just because you're a girl."  


    Lumber Gundam chopped down several trees as it rushed towards Shining Gundam. Kai raised the beam sword up, estimating and watching the moves of the Lumber Gundam. For with each fall of the tree, the Lumber Gundam got several feet closer to the Shining Gundam. Soon, it was right ontop of Shining Gundam. Kai raised the beam sword above her head, blocking the blade of the beam axe.  


_"She's not as weak as I thought."_ Steve thought to himself.  


    Kai kicked the Lumber Gundam in the side, sending it staggering back. Steve regained his balance and stood up straight. He looked up at the Shining Gundam that just looked at him. He smiled a bit and wiped his lower lip.  


"Sneaky." Steve answered, gripping the glowing rod tight.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Kyouka opened his eyes, greeted by the morning sun and the sound of his blaring alarm clock. He sat up, rubbing the remaining sleep in his eyes. He kicked the blankets off of himself and strolled into the hallway.  


    "Kai? Where are you?" Kyouka asked, walking down the empty hallway.  


    Kyouka continued down the hallway, heading towards Kai's room. He waited for an answer and was surprised when he didn't get one. He reached out to her shut bedroom door and pushed it open. Kyouka looked around the softly lit room.  


    Kai's things were still there so she didn't leave permenately. Kyouka stepped inside and noticed the bed was made. The top drawer of her dresser was open with something missing from it. He walked over to the dresser and looked at the empty spot in the drawer. Kyouka looked on top of the dresser.  


    A folded piece of paper was sitting against the wall. Kyouka grabbed the paper and opened it. He read the message written on it briefly before crumbling it up.  


"That stupid girl!" Kyouka shouted as he ran out of the room.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Kai gritted her teeth as her lower right arm flashed yellow. Shining Gundam's right arm had a slight scratch on it from Lumber Gundam's beam axe. Steve twirled the axes around awhile as he grinned down at Shining Gundam.  


    "Did that hurt? I promise to be more gentle next time." Steve spoke with a sly grin.  


    Lumber Gundam slid a foot forward as he threw an axe at Shining Gundam. Kai turned sideways, the Gundam mirroring her moves. The beam axe whooshed past her quickly and chopped down a few trees.  


    Once everything was clear, Shining Gundam charged towards Lumber Gundam, armed with its beam sword. Kai swung the sword at Lumber Gundam's head, slicing off a small chunk of its face. Steve let out a growl as he realized how close he got to having his head removed.  


    Kai swung the beam sword again, this time cutting Lumber Gundam in the arm. Steve clamped his hand down on his stinging arm. He looked up at Shining Gundam, whose eyes were glowing bright green.  


"Beautiful like a Butterfly, but stings like a Bee." Steve answered.  


    Kai just concentrated on the large Gundam before her. The warning system of Shining Gundam suddenly blarred in the cokpit. Kai looked over her shoulder to see the beam axe Lumber Gundam had thrown early coming right at her. Unable to get out of the way fast enough, Shining Gundam was hit in the back.  


    Kai fell to her knees as her right shoulder blade began to flash and sting. She glared up at the Lumber Gundam, her narrowed. Lumber Gundam reached up and caught his second axe.  


"And a brain the size of a Pea." Steve spoke with a laugh.  


Kai stood up straight and faced Lumber Gundam.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Chairman Nijuusei burst into the room. He walked over to the workers sitting at their desks. The giant screen before them displayed the Gundam fight taking place.  


    "What's the current status?" Asked Chairman Nijuusei.  


"Gundam Efficency: 60% and dropping."  


"What does Kai-San thing she is doing?" Chairman Nijuusei asked himself softly. "Why is she doing this? Why?"  


    General Shuu looked at the giant screen. He watched as the power level of the Gundam began to sink slowly. He just sneered a little and turned away.  


"The girl must be more desperate then I thought." General Shuu spoke as he walked down the hallway.  


Shuu smiled as a chuckle escaped his lips.  


"The dedication to her father will be her downfall." General Shuu answered.  


    The man imprisioned in the cell looked up. He looked at the closed door before him then out the window. He watched as the cold, silent stars just twinkled on with no cares in the world.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	17. Dedication of A Partner

    Lumber and Shining clashed in a bright flash of light. Shining armed with its beam sword and Lumber armed with its two axes. They pushed frocefully against one another, digging up the Earth beneath them. The rising sun flashed behind the two Gundams, casting their dark shadows on the mountain next to them.  


    _"This girl has some moves."_ Steve thought to himself.  


    Kai gritted her teeth as she pushed harder against Lumber. Steve adjusted his footing and pushed upwards against Shining. The beam sword finally overpowered the beam axes and cut through one of them. Lumber quickly dodged to the side, missing the beam sword's blade.  


    Shining stumbled forward a bit before stopping. Kai glanced back at Lumber Gundam. It turned around slowly, tossing its useless axe aside. It charged towards Shining again and swung the axe at its head section. Shining ducked down and punched Lumber in the chest area.  


    As the two Gundams fought against one another, a silhouette figure stood on top of a tree. He watched as Shining kept Lumber at bay. The two Gundams clashed together, causing sparks to fly everywhere.  


"You shouldn't have never come here!" Steve shouted.  


    Lumber swung a fist at Shining's head section. Shining was hit and sent gliding to the side. The large white Gundam crashed into several huge Red Oak trees before coming to a rest. Kai gritted her teeth as almost her entire suit was glowing.  


"Kai...Kai..." Came Nijuusei's voice statically over the radio.  


"Nijuusei-San?" Kai spoke, looking around.  


"Kai...stop this fight..." Nijuusei begged.  


"I can't." Kai answered as she tried to get up. "I have to...do this."  


"No you don't. You're not cut out to pilot..." Nijuusei answered. "Stop the fight long enough for Kyouka-San to get there. Let him take care of this..."  


Kai stood up, much of her suit still glowing.  


"Let him handle this..." Nijuusei replied.  


"I...can't." Kai answered.  


Shining glared at Lumber, parts of it armor plating missing.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 17 - Dedication of A Partner**  
  
  
  
  
    "Looks like your Gundam could use a makeover." Steve answered looking Shining.  


    Kai held her shoulder as she tried to keep standing. Several charts were flashing in her fast, warning her. But Kai didn't listen to them. Shining removed its beam sword, which was flickering.  


"Why do continue to insist on fighting?!" Steve asked, as Lumber swung an aze at Shining.  


    Shining was hit in the arm, losing more of its plating. Kai ignored it and charged towards Neo Canada's Gundam. The beam sword pierced the armoring of Lumber Gundam, severing a few wires. Steve gritted his teeth as the right arm of his suit flashed.  


"You wouldn't understand." Kai answered, removing the beam sword from Lumber's arm. "You'd never be able to understand why."  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "Gundam Efficency: 45% and still dropping."  


"Sir, if Kai doesn't stop fighting, she won't last much longer."  


    Nijuusei sat there, feeling a sweat drop run down the side of his face. Thought Shining kept on going, he could tell that the Gundam, as well as the pilot, was running out of energy. Nijuusei rolled a hand into a fist and slammed it on his armrest.  


"Damn it! Damn it all!" Nijuusei cursed.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Shining slid a foot back, as Lumber slammed into it. Shining tried to hold its ground, digging up a trench as it was pushed back. Lumber's eyes flashed, and pushed harder against Shining. Kai gritted her teeth as the aching of her body increased more.  


    "Give up, Pretty." Steve answered. "You can't defeat me...you'll never win."  


_"I can't...give in..."_ Kai thought to herself.  


    Everything inside the Shining cockpit begin to flicker even more. The power grid was slowly going down, and all the engines were hissing. The green eyes of Shining began to flicker as it lose more power.  


"KAI!"  


    Kai looked up at one of the few working monitors. Kyouka appeared, standing on the ground. He had a deadly glare in his eyes.  


"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THING YOU'RE DOING?!" Kyouka shouted.  


"I see your boyfriend's come." Spoke Steve.  


"GET OUT RIGHT NOW!!" Kyouka shouted.  


"Gomen nasai...Kyouka-san." Kai answered, her suit continuing to glow.  


"What??" Kyouka asked in shock.  


"I started this, and I intend on finishing this on my own." Kai replied.  


"You ditz..." Kyouka answered. "Your job is a mechanic! You're not fit to pilot! Now get out of there!!"  


Kai was quiet.  


"Do you want to die?!" Kyouka asked.  


    Kai looked up at the Lumber Gundam before her. She just looked at it, thinking...remembering. All those times Kyouka fought, she was unable to do anything. She'd just watch from the side, watch as he was hurt.  


"KAI!! ANSWER ME!!" Shouted an angry Kyouka.  


    Kai raised her right hand, causing the Gundam to do the same. A green light surrounded Kai's raised hand. The face mask of Shining split open, causing the warning systems to blare louder. Kai's eyes narrowed and flashed white with rage.  


"SHINING...."  


Kyouka's eyes widden in shock as he saw the Gundam powering up.  


"FINGER!!!"  


    Shining clamped a hand down Lumber's head section. Sparks flew wild in the cockpit, brushing against Kai's face. She ignored them and concentrated more on defeating Lumber. With a finally squeeze, Lumber's head section shattered to pieces.  


"B-but...how?!" Steve asked in shock as his Gundam shut down.  


    The headless Lumber fell first. Kai stood there, panting heavily as her suit continued to glow. Shining Gundam finally shut down. It fell back, laying with the cockpit facing the sky. Kai lay on the floor of the cockpit, staring at the black screen.  


"Kai!!" Kyouka shouted. "You baka!! Do you have a death wish?!"  


Kai just lay in the cockpit, staring blankly at the black screen.  
  
  
  
    As Shining and Lumber lay there motionlessly, the figure standing in the treetops smiled. His long braid blowing in the could Canadian wind. He folded his arms and looked up at the sky.  


    "She's very dedicated to him." Asia spoke. "She was willing to fight for him so he didn't have to. Even if she died in the process."  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	18. Home in the Stars

    Shining Gundam stood against the wall, held down by clamps. Several authorized personnel worked on the Gundam in several places. Kyouka stood on the catwalk, watching as the put new plating over the exposed wires. The doors opened behind Kyouka, and Nijuusei came walking through.  


    Nijuusei looked at Shining Gundam for awhile, then at Kyouka. He walked silently over to him, his hands behind his back. Kyouka just continued to stare at the Gundam before him.  


    "It might take awhile to get all the repairs done." Nijuusei answered.  


Kyouka was quiet.  


"It took quiet a beating." Nijuusei replied. "Everything was fried and needed to be rebooted. Wires were severed, needing to be reconnected. Plus, half the armor plating was torn to pieces."  


"How's Kai?" Kyouka asked.  


Nijuusei looked at Kyouka shocked.  


"She's...fine..." Nijuusei answered, looking at Kyouka. "She has a few injuries, but she'll recover."  


    Kyouka looked at Shining before closing his eyes. He turned around and headed towards the exit. Nijuusei just watched as he began to leave.  


"She didn't tell you why she did it, did she?" Nijuusei asked, stopping Kyouka.  


Nijuusei walked over to Kyouka and stood next to him.  


"Why she took the Gundam?" Nijuusei asked, looking at him.  


Kyouka glanced at Nijuusei, deciding to stay and listen.  


"She said she did it for you, Kyouka." Nijuusei replied, turning towards Shining Gundam. "She took the risk of being killed in a Gundam fight so you wouldn't have to fight."  


Kyouka just frowned and faced the exit.  


"After seeing the way you acted after forfitting the match with Neo Hong Kong's Gundam," Nijuusei answered, facing Kyouka's back. "Kai decided to take things into her own hands."  


"She's a fool." Kyouka replied.  


"Don't you get it, Kyouka?" Nijuusei asked. "Kai cares about you. She was willing to risk her own life so you didn't have to fight."  


"She wouldn't have gotten beaten so badly if her emotions hadn't clouded her." Kyouka answered, still facing his back to Nijuusei.  


"You should be proud to have someone that cares about you." Nijuusei replied, putting a hand in his pocket. "There are not many people like that left in the world."  


Kyouka just ignored him and walked off.  


"I don't need that stupid girl's emotions." Kyouka answered, walking through the open doors.  


Nijuusei stood there, a concerned look in his eyes.  


"That's what you think now..." Nijuusei whispered softly.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 18 - Home in the Stars**  
  
  
  
  
    Slowly her eyelids lifted. Her eyes adjusting to the bright light above her. She turned her head to the side to see the figure of man sitting in the chair. Her eyes widdened as she quickly sat up.  


    "You've finally woke up." Shuu answered, leaning into the light.  


"You." Kai replied, not happy to see him there.  


"You did quiet a foolish thing." Shuu replied, standing from his seat. "Taking the Gundam, posing as its pilot. Serious crimes you've comitted, Kai-San."  


Kai's eyes narrowed as Shuu stood at the side of her bed.  


"Do you honestly think he cared? That he was grateful for what you did?" Shuu asked, looking down at Kai.  


"I wasn't doing it for him." Kai answered, glaring up at General Shuu.  


"You honestly don't expect me to believe that you did it so you could ensure in Neo Japan winning." Shuu answered with a life.  


Shuu leaned in, his face close to Kai's.  


"You're not capable of such things." Shuu spoke.  


"Wanna bet?" Kai asked, her glare getting heavier.  


Shuu just smiled and stood up straight.  


"But you did give us all a thrill...Especially your father." Shuu answered, walking over to the window.  


Kai's eyes widden again at the mention of her father.  


"He was so worried about the well-being of his daughter, it would've been so touching if it wasn't so funny." Shuu answered, looking out at space.  


"Where is he?" Kai asked.  


"You just concern yourself with winning the Gundam fight." Shuu replied, facing Kai. "If you do as we have agreed on, your father will stay alive and you'll get to see him."  


    Shuu walked back over to Kai. He looked at her for awhile before grabbing her chin. Kai glared up at him, while Shuu looked down at her evilly.  


"But do a stunt like that again, and your father will be dead before you can say 'Shining Finger'." Shuu answered.  


    Shuu released Kai and headed towards the door. Kai glared after him as she watched him disappear through the doorway. Once he was gone, she lowered her head. She wiped the tears away from her eyes as she sat alone in the room.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    The last piece of armor plating was placed onto Shining Gundam. Kyouka leaned against the wall, arms folded and eyes closed. Nijuusei ended his conversation with the head boss of the repair crew and walked over to Kyouka. He looked up at the finished Shining Gundam, then faced Kyouka.  


    "Everything is all done." Nijuusei answered. "They've given you more amunition and boosted your speed and agility system. Everything should work fine."  


    The door slid open, causing Nijuusei to turn around. Kai stood in the doorway, dressed and ready to go. She walked over to Chairman Nijuusei and bowed.  


"Konbanwa, Nijuusei-San." Kai replied.  


"Kai, what are you doing out of the medical deck?" Nijuusei asked in shock.  


"The doctor's have decided to let me go." Kai answered. "The rest of my healing can be done during the Gundam fight."  


"You should stay." Kyouka answered, causing Kai to look at him. "I am not going to waste my time babysitting a wounded girl."  


"He's right." Nijuusei replied. "You should stay here and let your injuries heal here, where it's safe."  


"I have made a comitment." Kai answered, looking at Nijuusei. "And that comitment is to asist Kyouka in the Gundam fight."  


Nijuusei sighed heavily, and looked at Kyouka.  


"Kyouka, what do you think?" Nijuusei asked.  


"If the foolish girl wants to come, let her." Kyouka answered. "But if she does what she did again, then I don't want her as my partner anymore."  


"Did you hear that, Kai?" Nijuusei asked, looking at her.  


"Hai." Kai answered with a bow.  


As Kai walked off to get her things ready, Nijuusei looked at Kyouka.  


"You could've told her to stay. Then you wouldn't have to deal with her." Nijuusei answered.  


    Kyouka just glanced at Nijuusei before walking away. Nijuusei just watched him walk away and smiled. He looked up at the restored Shining Gundam, proud.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	19. It Calls to Me

    Buildings were still covered in flames as smoke filled the sky. People went through what was left of ther house, taking what was spared. Kyouka and Kai walked through the town, looking at the destruction all around them.  


    "Who...or what did this?" Kai asked as children ran past her.  


"A Gundam." Kyouka answered, looking at the giant hole in one of the buildings.  


"All this...during a Gundam fight?" Kai asked, facing Kyouka.  


"It was no Gundam fight."  


    Kyouka and Kai turned their heads. An old man stepped out of the shadows, a cane in his hand. His old eyes straining to see the two newcomers before him. He walked over to Kyouka and Kai slowly.  


"This didn't happen because of a Gundam fight." Spoke the old man.  


"Then why?" Asked Kai.  


"It was a deleberate attack." He answered.  


"Someone attacked you??" Kai asked in shock.  


"Yes. It resembled a Gundam physically. But its powers...were too great." The old man answered. "It came stomping into Singapore, just a few minutes after Ashura finished it's opponent."  


_Ashura Gundam looked up. A tall dark Gundam stood before it. It's were dark and lifeless as it just stood there.  
_

"You there! Who are you?" Spoke Ashura's pilot.  


The strange Gundam remained still, unresponsive.  


"Answer me!" Shouted the irritated pilot.  


Suddenly the dark Gundam looked up. It's eyes flashed red and it let out a demonic cry. The guns mounted on its head suddenly began to fire on the city. People screamed and ran, trying to avoid the flying bullets.  


"Oh no you don't!"  


Ashura Gundam charaged the dark Gundam head on. Just as Ashura was about to strike, the dark Gundam struck it down. Ashura was hit with such force, that its plating cracked. The dark Gundam continued to cry demonically and stomp through the town, destroying it.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 19 - It Calls to Me**  
  
  
  
  
    The old man sat down in a chair. Kai and Kyouka just stood on the sidewalk, waiting for him to continue. The old man wiped his forehead and leaned back in the chair.  


    "We thought it was going to kill us for sure." The old man spoke. "But it just kept on going...like it was looking for something it lost."  


_The dark Gundam knocked over buildings as flames surrounded it. It tilted its head towards the sky and let out a cry. It destroyed whatever it could get its hands on or anything in its way. The dark Gundam forced its way through the town, not caring what damage it was doing._

  


"Then after that," The old man answered. "It just left the city. No one knew what it was or where it came from."  


    Kai stood there, feeling a sudden chill up her spine. Something about the old man's story frightened her. The dark Gundam....could it be...the same one?  


"Listen, old crow. I didn't come to Singapore just hear your stupid story." Spoke Kyouka as he crossed his arms. "I came here for a match. A fight with Ashura Gundam."  


"I don't think you want to do that sonny." Spoke the old man as he shook his head.  


"And why not?" Kyouka asked, crossing his arms.  


"Ever since that day, Ashura Gundam has been acting weird." The old man replied.  


"Spare me." Kyouka answered as he walked off.  


    Kai looked at Kyouka, then began to follow him. As she did, the old man grabbed her arm. Kai stopped walking and looked back at the old man.  


"You've seen it, haven't you?" Asked the old man.  


"Seen what?" Kai asked.  


"The Gundam that did this." The old man answered. "You know what it is, don't you?"  


"I don't--"  


"It's looking for you...searching for you." The old man replied. "It wants you back..."  


Kai stood there, looking at the old man terrified.  


**_Kai...._**  


"KAI!!" Shouted Kyouka.  


    Kai shook her head and broke out of the old man's grip. He watched as Kai ran to catch up with Kyouka. His eyes narrowed as the two disappeared into the distance.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Kai opened her eyes as she dunked her face into the sink full of water. She could hear the old man's frighting words still in her head. The vision of the demonic Gundam calling to her. The many people killed. And the unpredictable Ashura Gundam Kyouka was to face.  


    Kai finally lifted her head from the water, taking in a breath. She wiped her face a bit and looked at her reflection in the mirror. As water dripped down her face she couldn't erase the feeling of something was after her.  


    "It's not real...." Kai answered, draining the sink.  


    Kai walked down the hallway. She fidgeted with the towel in her hands. The words the old man said. What he had told her. _It's lookin for you...searching for you._  


_"But why me? What does it want with me?"_ Kai asked, walking into the living room.  


    Kai stopped in the doorway. Kyouka lay asleep on the couch with the remote on his chest (typical guy). The TV was on as the ending credits of the show scrolled on the screen. Kai stood in the doorway, looking at Kyouka  


_"I don't want Kyouka-San to fight the Ashura Gundam..."_ Kai thought to herself. _"But I can't anything. All I can do...is pray for the best."_  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	20. Deceptive Darkness

    The Core Lander was parked in the middle of the abandoned street. Kyouka sat on the hood, waiting for his opponent to show. Kai stood a few feet away, checking the Gundam's systems. She glanced at Kyouka before looking at her computer screen again.  


    "Ano...Kyouka-San..." Kai spoke softly.  


Kyouka glanced at Kai before looking towards the sky.  


"I'm worried about the match." Kai answered, putting her headset microphone on.  


"Because of what the old crow said yesterday?" Kyouka asked.  


_You've seen it, haven't you? You know what it is. It's looking for you. It wants you back._

  


Kai just stared at the screen.  


"That's what makes you a disgrace." Kyouka answered, jumping off the Core Lander hood. "You lack the emotional discespline of your grandfather."  


    The ground suddenly began to vibrate. Kai looked up to see all the birds flying away. Her computer began to beep, causing her to look. Her eyes widden in shock as she saw what was approaching.  


"It's Ashura Gundam!" Kai shouted as she looked back at Kyouka.  


"But...where?!" Kyouka shouted, looking around like mad.  


    The ground in front of Kai was kicked up. Just shortly after, the Gundam uncloaked itself. Ashura Gundam towered above the two Neo Japan members. It scarcely looked like the Ashura, except for the fact that the Gundam armor was melting, exposing the wires underneath.  


"I don't remember the Ashura Gundam having a defense like that." Kyouka answered as a sweat drop ran down the side of his.  


    Kai looked into the eyes of the Ashura Gundam. Just as soon as she did, Kai saw flashed of the demonic Gundam in her mind. She took a step back, her eyes wide in shock.  


"No...it can't be..." Kai answered, overwhelmed in shock.  


"Guess we should get started." Kyouka answered, looking up at Ashura Gundam.  


"Kyouka-San--!!"  


"Come forth, Shining Gundam!!" Kyouka shouted as he snapped his fingers.  


"Kyouka-San! It's not Ashura Gundam!!" Kai shouted, but was heard over the rumbling.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 20 - Deceptive Darkness**  
  
  
  
  
    Shining Gundam rose up out of the ground. The dirt rolled off the armor and landed in piles on the ground. It's green eyes flashed as it looked at the Ashura Gundam. Kyouka stood in the cockpit ready to fight.  


    "I've been waiting, Ashura." Kyouka answered.  


    Ashura just stood there, staring silently at Shining. The new Gundanium plating flashing in light. Shining removed one of its two Beam Swords.  


"Do you want to make the first move?" Asked Kyouka.  


Ashura was silent, causing Kyouka to frown.  


"Fine." Kyouka answered, charging Ashura.  


    Shining swung the beam sword at Ashura's head section. The masacered Ashura dodged out of the way and grabbed Shining's arm. It swung it around, before slamming into one of the few remaining buildings. Kyouka slammed up against the back of the cockpit, and growled.  


"Chikusho..."  


    Ashura turned around. It looked down at Kai, who just looked up at it. Its eyes flashed red and reached out to Kai. Kai took a step back as it continued to reach for her. Shining came up from the side, and tackled Ashura Gundam.  


"I'm over here, stupid!" Kyouka shouted.  


    Shining raised the beam sword above its head and stabbed Ashura in the right arm. Leaving the blade in Ashura's arm, he sliced the arm in half. Shining pulled the beam sword out as sparks flew everywhere. Ashura Gundam reached up and grabbed Shining's arm. Ashura shoved Shining out of the way and looked down at Kai.  


    Shining skidded a few feet. It slammed into a crumbling building, demolishing it. Kyouka got back up and looked at his main monitor to see Ashura facing Kai again.  


"What the hell?" Kyouka asked, as Shining removed its beam sword.  


**_Kai..._** Ashura called out as it reached out to her with its damaged arm.  


"Who are you? What do you want?" Kai asked, looking up at Ashura Gundam.  


**_Accept your faith, Kai._**  


"Hey buddy!" Kyouka shouted as Shining came charging towards Ashura. "In case you've forgotten, we're in the middle of a fight here!"  


    Ashura turned around only to get stabbed in the head. Kyouka smiled triumphantly as he thought he had won. He was shocked when Ashura grabbed Shining's arm. Kyouka looked at the large opening on the arm and watched it held itself and turned into white armor. He looked towards the headsection and noticed it had changed.  


"What the--"  


    Ashura shoved Shining aside. Shining hunched over and dug its fingers into the ground to stop itself. Kyouka looked up to see Ashura looking down at him. The hole that had been created by the beam sword covered up.  


"What?!" Kyouka asked in shock.  


    Ashura let out a loud demonic cry that shook the Earth. The outside armor that was Ashura Gundam's cracked, revealing a different and odd shaped Gundam underneath. The upper body resembled the Gundam, but the lower half resembled a spine connected to an oddshaped pair of legs.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "What is that?"  


Chairman Nijuusei sat in his chair, his eyes wide in shock.  


"No...it can't be..." Nijuusei replied.  


General Shuu looked at the strange Gundam, just as shocked as his brother.  


"The Devil Gundam?!" Shuu spoke in shock.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	21. Fight the Devil

    The armor of the Ashura Gundam shattered to pieces. The spare arms of the Ashura Gundam disappeared as the upper body of the Gundam changed. All the damages received during the match held and changed armor color. The bottom half of the Gundam turned into a spinal type of shape that connected the top Gundam-like half to a pair of oddly shaped legs. The green lenses of the Gundam's eyes cracked and turned red.  


    The strange Gundam continued to cry out demonically as it looked up towards the sky. Shining Gundam stood up, just staring at the new Gundam before it.  


    "What the hell kind of Gundam is that?" Kyouka asked.  


Kai stood there, staring at the Gundam before her.  


_It's looking for you. It wants you back._  


    As the Gundam howled, it turned around to face Kai. It extended a hand out towards Kai as its eyes continued to glow red. Kai looked at the giant hand before her.  


**_Accept your faith Kai._**  


"My faith?" Kai asked the Gundam, confused.  


**_You're destined to purify the suffering Earth._**  


    The Gundam continued to reach out to her. Kai's eyes suddenly began to loose its lights and she was drawn to it. She walked towards the lowered hand of the Gundam and was about to step on it. Shining Gundam came from the side and struck the demonic Gundam in the arm.  


"KAI!" Kyouka shouted, looking at the monitor that displayed her.  


Kai blinked, light returning to her eyes.  


"Kyouka-san!" Kai shouted as she looked up at the Shining Gundam.  


"So. You're not really Ashura Gundam." Kyouka answered, glaring at the Gundam before it.  


Shining cut the Gundam one more time.  


"Tell me. What happened to it?" Kyouka asked.  


    The Gundam remained quiet. Shining's eyes flashed as it attacked again. It drove the saber sword into the Gundam's chest area. It sliced across the side, causing sparks to rain down.  


"I don't appreciate it...when I don't get any answers!" Kyouka shouted.  


    Shining removed the beam sword and looked at the badly cut Gundam. The Gundam's eyes flashed red and the cuts healed instantly. Kyouka took a step back as all the damage he did disappeared. The Gundam cried again and attacked Shining.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 21 - Fight the Devil**  
  
  
  
  
    Nijuusei watched as the Gundam rammed Shining Gundam and slammed into a building. The technicians all panicked as warning signals flashed all over the screen. Nijuusei just stared at the powerful odd Gundam fighting Shining.  


    "It can't be." Nijuusei spoke to himself. "I thought the Devil Gundam was destroyed?"  


"Apparently not." Shuu answered, standing a few feet away from his brother.  


"Is this your doing, Shuu?" Nijuusei asked, looking back at Shuu.  


"Can't blame me for this one, brother." Shuu replied.  


Nijuusei and Shuu watch as Shining continued to get pounded by the Devil Gundam.  


"I need to get him out of there." Nijuusei answered, reaching for the phone.  


    Shuu slammed his brother hand down and pinned it there. Nijuusei looked up at Shuu to see him smiling evilly.  


"What are you doing?" Nijuusei asked.  


"Let the punk fight." Shuu answered. "I want to see just how strong he is."  


"He'll be killed!" Nijuusei replied.  


"We'll see." Shuu answered, looking up at the screen.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Shining was pounded into the ground. Kyouka gritted his teeth as the front of his suit was glowing like mad. Devil Gundam continued to pound against Shining, causing the monitors to flicker. Warning signals sprang up all over the place.  


    "Damn it. What is this thing? How can it heal itself?" Kyouka asked himself.  


Kai stood there, here hands on her chest.  


_"If Kyouka-San doesn't do something, he'll be killed..."_  


    Kyouka rolled his right hand into a fist as the King of Hearts symbol began to brun. A green light surrounded his right hand, as well as the Gundam's. The face mask opened and Shining clamped its hand down on Devil Gundam's head.  


"SHINING FINGER!"  


    A burning green light engulfed the head on the Devil Gundam and began to crush it. Kyouka gritted his teeth as he clamped down harder on the Gundams head.  


"Say good-bye, bastard." Kyouka spoke, continuing to crush the head.  


    Just as it looked Shining was going to win, Devil Gundam fired its Head Vulcan attack. The Shining Gundam was hit in several places, causing Kyouka's suit to flash like mad. Kyouka cried in pain as the Gundam was continued to be hit. The Shining Finger attack fizzled out, releasing Devil Gundam's head.  


Kai's eyes widden in fear as she heard Kyouka's screams of pain in her headphones.  


"KYOUKA-SAN!!" Kai shouted, tears in her eyes.  


    The King of Hearts crest began to flicker. Kyouka glared at the Devil Gundam as he began to pull all his strength together. The green light surrounded Shining's hand, but disappeared in a second as Devil Gundam continued to attack Shining.  


"YAMETTE-YO!!!" Kai shouted.  


    Devil Gundam suddenly froze. It stood up straight, it's eyes glowing red. It swilved around and looked down at Kai. Kai placed her hands on her chest as she looked up at the Devil Gundam.  


"Leave Kyouka-San alone!" Kai shouted, staring into the Gundam's eyes.  


    Devil Gundam stared down at Kai for a few more seconds before looking up. Kai turned around to see flashing headlights approaching over the horizon. The rumbling of a moving Gundam caused Kai to look back. The Devil Gundam slowly began to walk away. Kai stood there, watching as the Devil Gundam disappeared into the darkness.  


**_Accept your faith Kai. You're destined to purify the suffering Earth._**  


A cold wind blew against Kai as the Singapore military approached her and the fallen Shining Gundam.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	22. Unexpected Interruption

    "It turns out that the original Ashura Gundam was destroyed." Spoke a Neo Japan soldier. "We discovered the remains of the Ashura Gundam...as well as its pilot...beneath the ruins of Singapore."  


General Shuu continued down the hallway with the soldier behind him.  


"We've done some research on the Gundam." Spoke the soldier. "It is a powerful Gundam, capable of duplicating it's opponents attacks. And has the ability to regenerate itself."  


"I know what it's capable of." General Shuu answered.  


"Sir?" Asked the soldier, a bit confused.  


"It's called the Devil Gundam." General Shuu spoke. "It was created by Dr. Kasshu Raizo and his eldest son, Kasshu Kouji. They created the Devil Gundam in an attempt to restore the Earth to its former self."  


General Shuu looked out the window at what remained of the Devil Colony.  


"The Devil Gundam is powerful beyond imagination." General Shuu continued. "Its powers are not matched by any Gundam created at all except...that of Shining Gundam's God mode. It alone defeated the Devil Gundam."  


"But if that's so...why is it on Earth?" Asked the confused soldier.  


General Shuu remained silent and stopped walking for awhile.  


"Run me a background check on Sakura Kai." General Shuu spoke.  


"What for?"  


"I have a feeling that if we are to learn anything about the Devil Gundam, it will all point to her." Spoke General Shuu.  


"Yes sir." The soldier spoke with a bow.  


    General Shuu watched as the soldier disappeared down the hallway. He looked out the window again at the lifeless Devil Colony. His eyes narrowed as he thought of the Devil Gundam and Kai.  


_"It seems to be connected to you...why is that?"_ General Shuu thought to himself.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Kai put the washcloth on the tray. She rose from her chair and headed towards the door. As she did, the cold wind blew through the open bedroom window. Kai turned around, looking out at the darkening world outside. The color the setting sun was casting onto the ocean reminded her of the Devil Gundam's eyes.  


    **You're destined to purify this suffering Earth...**  


    Kai's eyes got worried a bit as her attention shifted to the sleeping Kyouka. During the beating he received from the Devil Gundam, he had gone unconscious. Kai turned off the bedroom light and began to head towards the bathroom when she heard Kyouka stir. She looked back at Kyouka's room, concerned.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 22 - Unexpected Interruption**  
  
  
  
  
    Kyouka opened his eyes, feeling his head pounding. He sat up, feeling a wave of pain wash over every part of his body. He touched his side, which hurt just a little bit. The sound of the door creaking open caused Kyouka to look up.  


    "Kyouka-San?" Kai called, standing in the doorway.  


"Where are we?" Kyouka asked, looking around the room.  


"One of Singapore's last standing inns." Kai answered. "After the battle with you and the mysterious Gundam, the Singapore millitary showed up. They said that the real Ashura Gundam had been destroyed."  


Kyouka leaned up against the headboard, holding his aching side.  


"They offered us some place to stay and help in fixing the Gundam." Kai replied.  


_The armor of the Ashura Gundam shattered to pieces. The spare arms of the Ashura Gundam disappeared as the upper body of the Gundam changed. All the damages received during the match held and changed armor color. The bottom half of the Gundam turned into a spinal type of shape that connected the top Gundam-like half to a pair of oddly shaped legs. The green lenses of the Gundam's eyes cracked and turned red.  
_

The strange Gundam continued to cry out demonically as it looked up towards the sky. Shining Gundam stood up, just staring at the new Gundam before it.  


"Did it get away?" Kyouka asked.  


"Hai." Kai replied.  


"DAMN IT!" Kyouka shouted, punching the matress.  


Kai got worried as she watched Kyouka's reaction to the news.  


"Not again. I lost to another opponent?!" Kyouka shouted.  


"Kyouka-San--"  


"Just get out." Kyouka spoke, not looking at Kai.  


    Kai looked at Kyouka. He had the same expression on his face like the time he lost to Kowloon Gundam. Kai just bowed gracefully before walking out of the room.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Rose Gundam stood across of Dragon Gundam. The sun was beginning to set behind the two Gundams. Francis looked at the opponent before him, eager to start.  


    "Such a pity a good fighter as yourself can not participate in the finals." Francis spoke.  


"There will always be next time." Zhang answered.  


"What do you say we start our little match?" Francis asked.  


"If you wish." Zhang replied, getting ready.  


    Just as Rose was about to attack, something came hurling out of nowhere. Rose was struck in the side and sent skidding acros the ground. Dragon turned its head to face an odd object over the horizon. Ziyi looked at the object, just as confused as Ziyi.  


"Who are you?" Zhang asked, facing the object.  


    The eyes of the disruptive Gundam flashed red. Rose stood up, armed with its beam sword. Francis narrowed his eyes as he looked at the Gundam.  


"It's obvious it won't let us fight our match." Francis spoke.  


"You are correct." Zhang answered, removing a flag.  


"Identify yourself!!" Francis shouted.  


    The Gundam stepped forward, shocking both Francis and Zhang. Shining Gundam stood before the two. It's eyes glowing pure red. It removed a beam sword and pointed it at Rose Gundam.  


"Shining Gundam??" Zhang spoke in shock. "Can it really be?"  


"It has its signature." Francis answered.  


Without warning, Shining Gundam charged Rose Gundam.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	23. Shining's Double

    Shining Gundam swung its beam sword forcefully at Rose Gundam. Francis jumped back, nearly missing the blade. Shining Gundam paused for a second, before swinging again at Rose Gundam.  


    "Kyouka! What are you doing?!" Francis shouted, dodging the attack again.  


    There was no answer. Shining swung the beam sword again, cutting Rose Gundam in the arm. Francis clutched his glowing arm. He looked at Shining Gundam to see it coming at him again.  


"ROSE HURRICANE!"  


    Mini bombs shapped like roses were fired. Francis stood back and watched as the bombs ignited all around Shining Gundam. Dragon hunched over Ziyi, sheilding her from the explosions. When it was over, Zhang looked up.  


"Did you get him?" Zhang asked.  


    Francis was quiet as he watched the smoke clear. For a few seconds, he though he had won. But when the smoke cleared, he was pertrified at what he saw. Shining Gundam still stood there, unharmed.  


"What?" Francis asked, confused.  


    Shining Gundam slowly looked up at Rose Gundam. As it did, its eyes began to flash red. Shining Gundam let out a cry and charged Rose Gundam. Francis saw the Gundam coming and prepared to attack. But Shining was too fast, and attacked first.  


    It cut Rose Gundam with its beam sword again. Francis gritted his teeth as yet again his suit began to glow.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "This can't be right. Our computers show Shining Gundam is currently in a match."  


"What?" Nijuusei asked, sitting up in shock.  


"Have a look."  


Nijuusei looked up at the screen to see Shining Gundam going after Rose Gundam maliciously.  


"What is Kyouka doing?!" Nijuusei shouted in shock. "Get me a line to him now!"  


"Yes sir."  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 23 - Shining's Double**  
  
  
  
  
    Kai looked over her shoulder as her headset communicator began to ring. She turned the sink off and wiped her hands as she approached the ringing headset. When her hands were dry, she picked the headset up. Kai put it on and pushed a button.  


    "Hello?" Kai asked.  


"What does Kai think he's doing?! Tell him to stop now!!" Shouted Nijuusei.  


"What do you mean?" Kai asked.  


"'WHAT DO I MEAN'?!" Nijuusei shouted. "HE'S INTERFERING WITH A SANCTIONED GUNDAM MATCH!!"  


    Kai peeked around the corner. Kyouka lay in bed, alseep.  


"But, Nijuusei-San...Kyouka-San's asleep." Kai answered.  


"What?"  


"He's been asleep for the past few hours." Kai replied.  


"Then who is...." Nijuusei spoke, confused.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Rose Gundam hit the ground, creating a huge ditch. Francis gritted his death as more spots of his suit began to glow. He looked at his flickering monitor displaying Shining Gundam.  


    "This...can't be." Francis spoke in pain. "Somehow, he's managed to get ten times stronger from the last time we met."  


Shining remained quiet as it prepared to strike Rose Gundam again.  


"Ziyi, are you all right?" Zhang asked, looking down at his partner.  


Ziyi nodded.  


"Could this possibly be the same one that we faced before?" Zhang asked looking back at the Shining Gundam.  


"Something about it seems un-settling." Ziyi answered. "But its signature and physical features are remarkably accurate."  


    Shining Gundam swung again at Rose Gundam. Francis jumped up, his eyes flashing. Rose Gundam unleashed another Rose Hurricane attack. Shining Gundam just pushed through the exploding curtains of roses.  


    Shining broke through the cloud of smoke and swung at Rose Gundam. This time, the Gundam was cut across the chest. Francis screamed as the piece across his chest began to glow.  


"If you don't help him, Zhang, he won't last long." Ziyi spoke.  


"Right." Zhang answered as he stood up.  


    Dragon Gundam raised its flag above its head. Just as Shining turned around, Dragon stuck its flag into the ground. It placed the flags around Shining Gundam in circle. Zhang stretched his right hand forward, the 'Ace of Clubs' crest glowing bright.  


"DRAGON FIRE!"  


    A spiral of fire was unleashed from Dragon Gundam's outstretched right arm. The orange flames circled around Shining Gundam. The flames rose upwards, encasing Shining Gundam in a pod of orange flames.  


"You all right?" Zhang asked, helping Rose up.  


"Yeah. I'm fine." Francis answered, holding his side.  


    A strange howl was heard from within the pod of flames. Francis and Zhang both look up in shock. Shining Gundam burst through the flames and charged towards both Gundams.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	24. Shining VS Shining

    "Shining's attacking again!"  


Nijuusei looked at the fight before him.  


"I don't get it." Nijuusei answered, looking at the screen. "If Kyouka is asleep and Kai is with him...then who is in the Shining Gundam?"  


"Nijuusei! What do you think you're doing?!" Shouted Chairman Chen of Neo China over the vid-phone.  


"You are interfering with a sanction match!" Replied Chairman Lesile of Neo France.  


"I wish I could do something but that is not my Gundam." Chairman Nijuusei answered.  


"What do you mean 'not your Gundam'?" Chairman Chen asked.  


"It has Neo Japan's signature all over it!" Chairman Lesile shouted.  


"I know that as well, but I'm one-hundred precent sure it's not my Gundam." Nijuusei replied, as a sweat drop went down the side of his face.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Dragon Gundam placed all twelve of his Feilong Flags around Shining Gundam. Dragon Gundam jumped back and unleashed one of its Dragon Claws. It roared towards Shining Gundam and clamped down on the arm armed with the beam sword. Shining Gundam looked up at Dragon Gundam, its eyes flashing red.  


    Shining Gundam grabbed the Dragon Claw embedded in its armor and began to pull on it. Zhang gritted his teeth as he began to be dragged towards Shining Gundam.  


    Shining Gundam continued to pull Dragon Gundam towards itself. With its freehand, it removed its other beam sword. The laser blade flickered as Shining raised the weapon above its head. Zhang looked up at the raised beam sword, helplessly.  


    Rose Gundam came out of nowhere and attacked with its Rose Screamer attack. Shining Gundam was hit and forced to let go of Dragon Gundam. Dragon Gundam fell back as Rose Gundam stood next to it.  


    "You all right?" Francis asked, looking down at Dragon.  


"I don't like this." Zhang answered as he stood up. "Somehow, Kyouka has indeed gotten stronger, but meneviolent as well."  


"So you could tell that to?" Francis asked, looking at Shining Gundam.  


"This does not look well." Zhang replied as he retracted his Dragon Claw.  


Rose and Dragon stood side by side as they faced Shining Gundam.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 24 - Shining vs Shining!**  
  
  
  
  
    "Here it comes!" Zhang shouted.  


    Shining Gundam tore down several of the Feilong Flags as it charged towards the two Gundams. It lept high into the air, disappearing into the clouds temporairly. Francis and Zhang looked up, waiting for Shining to come back down. Francis looked at his monitor when he heard his warning system beeping.  


    Shining appeared behind Rose and kicked it in its back. Francis fell forward, as did Rose Gundam. Dragon Gundam turned around, a shock Zhang in its cockpit.  


"But....how??" Zhang asked in confusion.  


    Shining removed its beam sword and cut Dragon Gundam in the right arm. Zhang cried in pain as his shot began to glow. Shining cut Dragon Gundam in the side, causing it to fall and land next to Rose Gundam.  


    Zhang and Francis lay unconscious in the cockpit of their Gundams. Shining looked down at the fallen Gundams, its eyes flashing red. The vulcan head guns opened and prepared to fire when something came charging out from behind him.  


"SHINING FINGER!!!"  


    A glowing green hand clamped down on the head of Shining Gundam. Ziyi looked up and was completely blown away. Before her now stood TWO Shining Gundams! One armed with its beam sword, the other using its Shining Finger attack.  


"Ziyi-San!" Kai shouted, running up to her.  


"Kai..." Ziyi spoke, facing her a bit shocked.  


Kai stood next to Ziyi, who just looked at Kai.  


"But...how can this be?! How can there be TWO Shining Gundams?!" Ziyi asked in shock.  


"The one that you've met at the beginning of this match is a fake." Kai answered.  


"But what nation's Gundam has the capabilites to imitate another nation's Gundam so perfectly?" Ziyi asked, looking at the fight.  


Kai stood there silently.  


"You're nothing but a weak phony!" Kyouka shouted, crushing the imposter Shining's head. "I will not have someone taint my name! Nor the name of the Shining Gundam!"  


    The King of Hearts crest glowed brightly on Kyouka's right hand. The Jack of Diamonds appeared on Francis's hand while the Ace of Clubs appeared on Zhang's hand. Both Dragon and Rose Gundam turned back on.  


"Unhh......what happened?" Francis asked as he sat up.  


Zhang rubbed his head and looked at the monitor before him.  


"I think I bumped my head pretty hard." Zhang answered.  


"Why do you say that?" Francis asked as he stood up.  


"I'm seeing double." Zhang replied.  


Francis looked up to see two Shining Gundams standing before him.  


    The imposter Shining grabbed Shining's arm. Kyouka just ignored it at first, but was soon overcome with pain as the imposter began to crush Shining's arm. Kyouka's suit flashed white as the imposter continued to crush his arm.  


"Chikusho..." Kyouka cursed.  


    The imposter Gundam raised its right hand which also began to glow green. Kyouka's eyes widden in shock as he recgonized the attack as his own. Unable to do anything, the imposter Gundam clamped down on Shining's head section, using Kyouka's Shining Finger attack.  


"Kyouka-San!" Kai shouted as she and Ziyi watched in horror.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	25. Shining's Transformation

    The imposter Gundam raised its right hand which also began to glow green. Kyouka's eyes widden in shock as he recgonized the attack as his own. Unable to do anything, the imposter Gundam clamped down on Shining's head section, using Kyouka's Shining Finger attack.  


    "Kyouka-San!" Kai shouted as she and Ziyi watched in horror.  


    Kyouka could feel the weight of the imposter's hand closing in around the Gundam's head section. All the monitors in the cockpit began to flicker and buzz. Kyouka just gritted his teeth and continued to attack with his own Shining Finger attack.  


"It even has the ability to use its opponents own attack against it!" Ziyi spoke in shock.  


Kai watched with worries eyes as she watched the real Shining Gundam began to weaken.  


    Kyouka could see several warning grids spring up all over his monitors. He ingnored them and continued on the squeeze the opponents head section. The Gundam was overheating, causing the cockpit to heat up.  


    Just as Kyouka could feel himself weakening, a Dragon Claw grabbed the imposter Gundam's shoulder. Dragon stood behind the imposter Gundam, and pulled. The Dragon Claw, which had embedded itself into the imposter Gundam's armor, latched on tight and pulled the Gundam back.  


    The imposter Gundam lost his grip, releasing Shining Gundam's head. Shining did the same and staggered backwards. Rose Gundam stood behind Shining, and caught him.  


"You all right Kyouka?" Francis asked.  


"Get away!" Kyouka shouted as Shining pushed Rose away. "This is my fight!! I don't need you to interfere!"  


"There's his gratitude for ya." Zhang answered, continuing to pull the imposter Gundam back.  


    The imposter Gundam turned around and faced Dragon Gundam. It removed a beam sword and prepared to strike. Dragon saw this coming and deatched its Dragon Claw. With a split second to spare, Dragon Gundam jumped aside just as the beam sword blade whished past.  


    Dragon Gundam extended one of its hands, summoning a Feilong Flag already stuck in the ground. Dragon held the Feilong Flag and awaited the charging imposter Gundam. Just as Dragon Gunda prepared to strike, Shining Gundam came from behind and drove its own beam sword blade into the imposter Gundam's arm.  


"Get out of the way!!!" Kyouka shouted.  


    Dragon moved aside just as Shining slammed the imposter Gundam into the spot it once stood at. Shining removed its sword from the Gundam's armed and stabbed it again in a different place.  


"So you think you can just go around impersonating whom ever you like, huh?" Kyouka asked, stabbing it again. "Well buddy, you picked the wrong Gundam to mess with!"  


    Just as Shining prepared to stab it again, the imposter Gundam emitted a strange aura. Shining froze, as did Kyouka. Rose and Dragon looked up, with Francis and Zhang watching in shock. Ziyi and Kai both looked at the glowing Gundam, just as shocked as the boys.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 25 - Shining's Transformation**  
  
  
  
  
    The imposter Gundam released a strong blast of energy. Shining Gundam was sent hurdling into the air. Rose and Dragon were pushed back while Ziyi and Kai skidded across the ground. The still glowing imposter Gundam rose to its feet.  


    "Is everyone okay?" Zhang asked, when the rumbling stopped.  


Francis looked up, his suit glowing a bit.  


"What was that?" Francis asked.  


    Ziyi sat up, covered in a bit of dirt and grass. She looked at the glowing Gundam for a bit. She then turned her head to see Kai laying next to her.  


"Kai...can you hear me?" Ziyi asked, shaking her.  


Kai lay on the ground, unresponsive.  


    Kyouka slowly sat up. Shining Gundam was still able to run, though most of its systems had been damaged. He rubbed his head as he slowly stood up.  


"What the hell was that?" Kyouka asked, looking up.  


    The imposter Gundam turned its head and faced the direction the Shining Gundam had flown in. The full moon was high in the cloudless night sky. Its eyes flashed red and it took off. Rose and Dragon watched in shock.  


"Kyouka!! Look out!!" Francis shouted.  


Just as Kyouka looked up, the imposter Gundam punched Shining in the head.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Sheen lay asleep in bed, but suddenly opened his eyes. On the other side of the world it was just becoming morning. Sheen sat up, a could wind blowing through his open window. He looked down at his stinging right to see the Queen of Spades crest glowing. Sheen looked out his window to see a blood red sun rising.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Shining was slammed again, its warning bars continuing to flash. Kyouka remained standing after the last blow for awhile, before sinking to one knee. Shining Gundam knelt down, looking up at the imposter Gundam before it. The imposter Gundam held Shining by its head as it raised its right hand into the air.  


    Kyouka watched as the Gundam's right hand was ingulfed in red and orange flames. His eyes widen as his pupils became small and dialted. His heart began to race and he saw flashes in his head.  


    "RAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kyouka shouted as Shining began to glow.  


    Everyone looked up. Shining's armor began to glow in several places. The face mask split open, as well as other parts of Gundam. Kyouka's suit turned from black to red as he continued to scream in rage. Steam was released from the overheated Shining Gundam as it stood before the imposter Gundam in its new form.  


"What?!" Spoke a shocked Zhang. "That's....Shining Gundam's Hyper Mode..."  


"BASTARD!!! I WILL NOT LOSE A THIRD TIME!!" Kyouka shouted as the King of Hearts crest burned white on his right hand.  


    Shining Gundam reached forward, its right hand glowing green. It clamped down firmly on the imposter Gundam's and crushed it with all its might. Kyouka stood in the cockpit, still affected.  


"SHINING FINGER!" Kyouka shouted, giving the imposter Gundam's head one good squeeze.  


    The head, as well as the rest of the imposter Gundam's armor cracked to pieces. Hyper Mode Shining Gundam released its decpapitated opponent and watched as it fell. Kyouka stood in the cockpit, panting heavily as he returned back to normal.  


"Amazing." Zhang spoke. "Kyouka has managed to activate Shining's Hyper Mode."  


Ziyi, who was holding the unconscious Kai in her arms for protection, looked down when she felt her move.  


"What happened?" Kai asked as she sat up. "Is Kyouka-San all right?!"  


"Yes." Ziyi answered.  


"What about the imposter Gundam?" Kai asked.  


    Ziyi pointed to the decapitated, odd-looking Gundam laying on the ground. It was a dark green color and resembled more of a giant robot then Gundam. Its severed head lay a few yards away.  


    Kai looked up at the defeated mecha in front of her. Her attention soon shifted to the transformed Shining. She stood up, looking at the Gundam in awe.  


"Is that..."  


"Yes. Shining Gundam's Hyper Mode." Ziyi replied as she stood up too. "Kyouka was able to access it during the last few minutes of the fight. Whatever happened to him, triggered its activation."  


Kai just stood there, looking at the changed Shining Gundam.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	26. A Day Rest

    Up in space, a meeting was being held. All the Chairmen officals gathered in one room. They talked among themselves as they awaited the arrival of the judge.  


    The platform located in the center of the room slowly slid open. Everyone fell silent as another platform rose up through the opening. On the platform stood an old man dressed in a black cloak. Behind him stood two bodyguards and a recorder.  


    When the platform was were it should be, the old man in black stepped up to his podium. Two holographic screens, both facing different directions, popped up high above his head. He looked around at all the people in the room before clearing his throat.  


    "A matter of the safety of Earth, as well as the few people that live on it is at stake." Spoke the Judge. "It has been brought to my attention....that the Devil Gundam has been revived."  


The sound of many people gasping filled the room.  


"There is no doubt in my mind that the Devil Gundam will carry out what it was destined to do." Answered the Judge. "And that is...to Purify the Earth."  


Many of the Chairmen began to panic.  


"Let it destroy the Earth. It's pretty much worthless." Spoke the Chairman of Norway.  


"If the Earth is destroyed, it will affect us all." Retorted the Chairman of England.  


"We should destroy the thing before it reaches its finally stage!" Shouted the Chairman of India.  


"How can we do that?! The Devil Gundam is invenciable!" Shouted the Chairman of Greece.  


    As the shouting continued, the judge picked up his hammer. He pounded it loudly on the podium, once again regaining silence in the room. He looked around at all the silent Chairmen around him.  


"It is indeed strong, but can be defeated." Replied the judge. "We delt with it once before...60-years ago, during Gundam Fight 13. Chairman Nijuusei!"  


Chairman Nijuusei rose from his seat and bowed.  


"Because it was your nation's Shining Gundam that destroyed the Devil Gundam first, I am intrusting the task to you once again." The judge answered.  


"But sir, I don't think that my Shining Gundam ALONE can defeat the Devil Gundam." Chairman Nijuusei answered. "In case you don't remember, sir, the Shuffle Allience was there as well and aided Kasshu Domon in defeating the Devil Gundam."  


"I remember it quiet well, Nijuusei." The old judge spoke. "I was there when it happened."  


Nijuusei sweat dropped and bowed in respect.  


"If you need help, I am sure the other nations will be willing to help you." The judge answered.  


    Nijuusei lifted his head as all the other chairmen shouted in agreement. Chairman Lee of Neo Hong Kong rose from his seat. His bodyguards stood close by as he headed towards the exit. He slipped out of the room un-noticed and removed his phone.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "The judge has just handed the task of destroying the Devil Gundam to Neo Japan."  


"I see." Asia answered.  


"Continue to keep an eye on them...espiecially the girl." Chairman Lee spoke.  


"Right." Asia replied.  


    Asia hung up his cellphone and rose to his feet. He looked out towards the horizon as he stood on Kowloon's shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 26 - A Day of Rest**  
  
  
  
  
    "I must say. That was quiet an impressive fight." Francis answered as he sat on the carpeted floor.  


"Too bad the judge dismissed it as an unoffical match." Zhang replied as he sat across of Francis.  


"I'm glad that it didn't count." Ziyi answered as she walked in with some bags of ice. "Neither of you would've won, anyways. Vitory would've gone to Neo Japan. After all, he did defeat the imposter Gundam."  


"But it was our match before we got interupted." Retorted Zhang.  


    Ziyi slapped that cold ice pack on Zhang's back, causing him to jump. As the two began to argue playfully with one another, Francis looked towards the hallway. Kai sat on a chair placed by Kyouka's bedroom door. Francis rose to his feet, leaving the two members of Neo China to fight alone.  


"How is he?" Francis asked, standing next to Kai.  


"Asleep." Kai answered, looking at the floor.  


"He must've used all his strength during the fight." Francis replied, looking at the closed bedroom door.  


Kai nodded silently.  


"I just don't get it. What was that thing? Where did it come from?" Francis asked, leaning against the wall.  


"It was a part of something." Kai spoke.  


"Part of something?" Francis repeated, looking down at Kai.  


"It was born from one thing." Kai answered, raising her head. "Created to be a scout...to gather information."  


"For...who?" Francis asked.  


"The question is not for 'who'. But for 'what'." Kai replied, looking at Francis.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "Sheen, what are we doing here?" Asked one of his companions.  


    Sheen just jumped out of the car and walked down the torn up streets. All around him were the crumbling remains of Singapore. No one stayed in the city, as there was nothing left. Sheen just continued down the street, past several millitary barriers.  


"This is just a rubbish city. We won't find anything here." Spoke Sheen's friend.  


    Sheen turned a corner and approached a hill. He walked towards the peek and froze in his tracks at the site before him. His friends ran up beside him and also froze. The Neo America team looked down at giant crater in the ground.  


    The crater was large and the size of 2 1/2 football feilds. The plants all around the crater were black and dead. The remains of a few animals that were once kept in the air were also among the dead plants.  


"What happened?" Asked Sheen's friend.  


"Something landed here." Sheen answered.  


"What?" Asked the same friend as he was about to step into the crater.  


Sheen grabbed his friend's arm, stopping him.  


"What are you doing?" He asked, looking at him.  


"I wouldn't go near it." Sheen replied. "There's something dark and evil about this spot."  


    Just as Sheen said it, the ground began to tremor. The Neo America team looked back as the Singapore ruines began to crumbled away. The crater glowed a faint dark red color, before imploding. Sheen covered his face as the crater turned into a giant deep hol in the ground.  


Sheen sweat dropped as he looked at the almost bottomless pit.  


"Let's go." Sheen replied.  


"Good idea." His friend answered as he sprinted back to the car.  


Sheen looked at the hole for awhile before leaving.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	27. Poisioned Heart and Mind

    Kyouka had just turned three. His mother, Umi, sat on the grassy hillside with him. Her long black haired tied back into a loose ponytail that swayed in the wind. She guided Kyouka's little arms towards the sky with her own slender hands. Kyouka just looked up at the clear blue sky, watching as the Sakura petals he once held in his hands blew away.  


    Kyouka watched as the Sakura petals floated higher and higher, reaching the boundries of the colony atmosphere. Umi looked up at the fake blue sky, covering up the dark, cold space outside. The artifical wind, the artifical weather...her son had been born into an artifical world but he didn't know it yet.  


    "Someday Kyouka, you will go on a great journey." Umi whispered to her son. "A journey....that will leave an everlasting impression on your life."  


Three-year-old Kyouka looked up into his mother's calm, serene eyes.  


_A journey that will leave an everlasting impression on your life._

  
  
  
  
    The flames were everywhere. Three-year-old Kyouka covered his face as the smoke began to come in through the gaps in the door. He pounded on the door, hoping someone would hear him and save him. But the smoke and lack of fresh air were making it difficult for the little boy. Too weak to stand, Kyouka finally collasped to his knees.  


    "Kaasan....naze, kaasan...?" Kyouka whispered weakly. "What did I do wrong?? Did I do something bad??"  


Kyouka rolled his hands into tight fists.  


"KAASAN!!! NAZE??!!" Kyouka shouted as he pounded on the door.  


    Kyouka began to cough and slowly fell to ground level. He looked through the space between the bottom of the door and the floor, feeling nothing but hat air. The ceiling above Kyouka's head began to moan and crack.  


"What did I do wrong?" Kyouka asked, before going unconscious.  


    Just as Kyouka closed his eyes, the ceiling collasped. Kyouka was covered by burning roof panels and support beams. As the house continued to burn down, sirens were heard approaching from the distance.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 27 - Poisioned Heart and Mind**  
  
  
  
  
    "It's amazing the little boy made it. When we found him, he was buried under a large pile of debris."  


"Who is he?"  


"The only son of Buben Tai."  


"You don't mean....the Gundam Fighter for Neo Japan? Gundam Fight 25?"  


"Hai. The sad thing is, he was shot in the chest two times by the same gun that ended his wife's life."  


"But I thought...he died after that accident during the finals??"  


"Apperently, Tai-San managed to survive the blow to the cockpit area of Shining Gundam."  


"Do you know what happened?"  


"No....nobody does."  


    Kyouka opened his eyes. He found himself staring up at the hospital room ceiling. His entire body was covered in bandages. Kyouka looked around the room and noticed the vase of flowers next to his bed. He looked at the flowers and was reminded of the feild his mother--Umi--had taken him to.  


"Kaa...san...." Kyouka weakly spoke as tears formed in his eyes.  
  
  
  
    Thirteen years later on Space Colony Neo Japan. At a military base, several soldiers stood guard around the building. They were armed with guns, trained to shot any suspcious characters on command.  


    Inside the building, on the second floor, was a heavily guarded training room. Four guards stood in front of the silver colored door with a camera stationed directly across of it. Big, bold red letters on the door read: **AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY!!**.  


    The room was large as it housed a training chamber the size of a small house. Outside the chamber, along the sides, were several observers. Mostly doctors. But at the head stood the current chairman of Neo Japan, Chairman Michiko.  


    Chairman Michiko had short black hair and icy grey eyes. He had pale, peach skin and was tall. He wore a black suit with a dark red tie. Chairman Michiko folded his arms and watched with unwavering eyes as 16-year-old Kyouka stood in the training chamber.  


    "What are you waiting for, Kyouka?" Chairman Michiko asked. "Defeat your opponent while he's down!"  


    Kyouka stood alone in the chamber with a VR helmet on his head. His body was covered in wires that hooked up to the computers outside. The VR helmet was used to help him train as it allowed him to not only feel like his was in the cockpit, but see his opponent as well.  


Kyouka raised his right hand, the wires flashing.  


"SHINING FINGER!!" Kyouka shouted.  


    The computers began to flicker and beep. The doctors all ran over to them, trying figure something out. Just then, they all exploded. Chairman Michiko just stood there calmly, keeping his eyes on Kyouka. As the doctors tried to get the flaming computers under control, Kyouka removed the VR helmet.  


    Kyouka turned and faced Chairman Michiko. Chairman Michiko looked at Kyouka and just nodded.  


"Very good Kyouka. You can come out now." Chairman Michiko answered.  


"Hai." Kyouka replied as he removed the wires from his body and stepped out of the chamber.  


    As Kyouk exited the room, the doctors all watched. One he was gone, the head doctor faced Chairman Michiko.  


"I've never seen someone capable to do that in a simulation." Spoke the head doctor. "That young boy...he posses a great power inside of him. A power that I've never seen before."  


"Indeed that boy is strong." Spoke Chairman Michiko. "But he lacks control over that power. After thirteen years of training, he still lacks emotional discipline."  


"Does that mean he is not ready to compete in a Gundam Fight?" Asked the head doctor.  


"Iie. Not yet." Chairman Michiko replied. "Have the training chamber prepared in three hours. I want Kyouka to start training again. In order for us to have a worthy pilot like Kasshu Domon, we have to have our fighter be faultless."  


"Hai, Michiko-San." The head doctor replied with a bow.  


Chairman Michiko looked at the chamber for awhile before walking away.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	28. Neo Russia's Champion

    "We'll make this stop quick, all right?" Kyouka asked as he walked down the street. "I want to get my match with Cobra Gundam over as quickly as possible."  


"Hai, Kyouka-San." Kai answered as she walked behind him quietly.  


    The Neo Japan duo pushed through the crowded streets. Kai looked around and observed several town's people buying large amounts of one item. As if they were stocking up for something. Kai looked up at Kyouka to see him unphased by any of this.  


    One of the town's people bumped into Kyouka, causing Kyouka's wallet to drop. The man picked it up, thinking he had gotten away with it. After taking only two steps, he was grabbed by his shoulder. The man turned around to face a pissed Kyouka.  


"And just where do you think you're going?" Kyouka asked.  


"N-nowhere." Stuttered the man.  


"Good. Then you won't be needing that." Kyouka answered as he took his wallet back.  


"Oh...that was yours??" Asked a terrified thief. "I saw it on the ground and thought it was disowned."  


"Don't play dumb with me." Kyouka replied, holding a fist in front of the man's face. "I know you planned on running off with my money."  


"I don't know what you're talking about." Lied the thief.  


Kyouka was about to pound the man out, when Kai placed a hand on his fist.  


"Kyouka-San, he didn't mean it." Kai answered.  


Kyouka glared at the man before shoving him back.  


"Get out of my sight." Kyouka replied as he walked off.  


    The man adjusted his jacket as he watched Kyouka walk away. Kai walked up to the man and looked at him.  


"Tell me. What's everyone preparing for?" Asked Kai.  


"You didn't hear?" The man asked. "They say there's a mad Gundam going around destroying cities at random. Everyone's packing up and heading for safe holds. You'd do the same too if you were smart."  


Kai looked back, knowing just what the man was talking about.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 28 - Neo Russia's Champion**  
  
  
  
  
    Kyouka and Kai sat in a restaurant that was the only one open. Kai took a sip of her soda, but paid more attention to the little girl and her parents a few tables away. The little girl played with her doll while her parents discussed the safest way out.  


    The little girl looked at Kai and smiled. Kai smiled back and waved to the little girl. Her parents suddenly rose from their seats. They placed a tip on the table and pushed their chairs in. As the father left for the care, the mother picked the little girl up and took her outside.  


As Kai watched the little girl get put into the car, Kai was suddenly remained of her childhood.  


    "Kai. KAI!" Kyouka shouted.  


"Hai Kyouka-San??" Kai asked, facing him.  


"We're leaving. Let's go." Kyouka answered, rising from his seat.  


    Kai placed a tip on the table before running after Kyouka. Kyouka held the door open as he waited for Kai to catch up with him. Once she was out, Kyouka closed the door behind her.  


"You're starting to space out on me." Kyouka replied. "Learn to stay focus. If you space out during a match, it's not my fault if you get killed."  


"Hai, Kyouka-san." Kai answered as she lowered her head.  


"Not a very caring partner, are you?"  


    Kyouka stopped in his tracks and turned around. Kai turned around and stood close to Kyouka. Behind them stood a man in a trenchcoat.  


"As a pilot, you should be concerned about her." He spoke. "After all, she is in charge of the Gundam's upkeep, is she not?"  


"Who the hell are you?" Asked Kyouka.  


    The man in the trenchcoat just smiled. His short red hair swaying in the breeze. He looked up at the Neo Japan duo, his golden eyes flashing white.  


"Don't tell me you don't know me." He spoke. "I'll give you a hint...Bolt."  


Kai's eyes widen in shock.  


"Guile-San??" Kai spoke in shock.  


"Who?" Kyouka asked, looking down at Kai.  


"Schnider, Guile. The fighter for Neo Russia." Kai spoke.  


"So what?" Kyouka asked, looking at Guile.  


"I'm here for a little test match." Guile answered. "I heard about Neo Japan rising up the charts and I want to see what you're made of."  


"Is that a challenge?" Kyouka asked.  


Guile just slyly smiled and nodded.  


"Then I accept." Kyouka answered.  


"Kyouka-San...." Kai spoke, looking at him shock.  


"I'll give you an hour to prepare." Guile answered. "We'll meet over that hill to have our match."  


"Sure." Kyouka replied, a determined look in his eyes.  


"I won't be easy to defeat, mind you." Guile replied, holding a hand out to Kyouka.  


"Neither will I." Kyouka answered as shook Guile's hand.  


Guile looked at Kyouka, something flashing in his eyes.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	29. Endless Onslaught

    Kai held the small flashlight in her mouth as she connected two wires. She looked back at her laptop. The little data bars were all full. Kai closed the panel containing the two joined wires before standing up. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and placed the flashlight ontop of the tool cabinet.  


    Kai walked over to her computer. She opened the files for the Gundam, checking all the data. As she did, she remembered seeing Shining Gundam in its Hyper Mode (or Berserk Mode...what ever it was called). Kai lowered her head as she remembered that day.  


    _"Kyouka-San pushes himself too far sometimes."_ Kai thought to herself. _"He's so concerned about the Gundam Fight...that's probably all he thinks about."_  


Kai looked up at Shining Gundam, sadly.  


"Does he ever think of someone other then himself?" Kai asked Shining Gundam.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "What does Kyouka thing he's doing? Going up against Guile Schnider like that." Chairman Nijuusei spoke as a soldier placed his tea on the table.  


"There are two reasons to this." Shuu replied from his seat across his brother.  


As the soldier walked away, Nijuusei began to mix his tea.  


"One: he wants to test his skills," Shuu answered as the soldier gave him his drink. "Or two: he wants to die early. The way I see it, it's probably number two."  


Shuu took a small sip of his drink before placing it down.  


"I hear that Guile-San is unbeatable." Shuu answered.  


"Everyone has their weakness." Nijuusei replied.  


    The beeping of the door caused Shuu to turn around. The door slid open and there stood a soldier, saluting the two.  


"Sir, the Gundam match between Kyouka and Guile is about to start." Spoke the soldier.  


"Well if you'll excuse me," Shuu answered as he rose to his feet. "I have an interesting match to tune in to."  


"Kyouka WILL win this Gundam Fight." Nijuusei replied.  


"Don't decide the victor just yet, brother." Shuu answered. "After all, not only is he fighting the winner of Gundam Fight 29, but they'll be doing it in Devil Gundam territory."  


Nijuusei watched with silent eyes as his brother left the room.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 29 - Endless Onslaught**  
  
  
  
  
    Guile sat on the shoulder of Bolt Gundam, awaiting the arrival of Shining Gundam. When he heard the approach of something large, he stood up. Slowly, Shining Gundam approached over the hillside. Guile just smiled.  


    "So here he comes." Guile spoke. "Let's see how good of a pilot he is."  


Guile placed his right hand on the Gundam's head as a crest burned on the back of his hand.  


    Shining Gundam knocked down several large trees in it path. As it got closer, Guile jumped into the cockpit of Bolt. The green eyes of Bolt flickered on as Guile suited up. Shining knocked one more tree over before stopping several yards away from Bolt.  


"I hope your ready for an ass-whooping." Kyouka spoke.  


"The question is," Guile replied as he looked up at Shining. "Are you?"  


"Gundam Fight stand by!!" Kai shouted.  


"Ready?!" Kyouka shouted.  


"AND GO!!!!" Guile shouted.  


    Shining removed a beam sword and charged Bolt head on. Once it was close enough, Shining Gundam swung the sword at Bolt. Guile took a step back each time Shining would swing, missing the sword. Kyouka just growled and continued swining his sword at Bolt Gundam.  


    Bolt Gundam reached out one time, and grabbed one of Shining's arms. Bolt then grabbed the other arm with its other hand, preventing Shining from moving its arms. Realizing this, Kyouka kneed Bolt in the side. Bolt was forced to let go and slid to the side a foot. Guile looked up as his suit flashed on the side.  


"Very good. I didn't see that one coming." Guile answered.  


"Then you'll like this!!" Kyouka shouted, charing again.  


    As Shining got closer, Bolt removed its Gravitation Hammer. When Shining was in the right spot, Bolt unleashed its weapon. Kyouka could only watch as the hammer came around and hit Shining in the side. Like a rag doll, Shining was sent sailing across the plain and slammed into the hillside. Bolt Gundam faced Shining Gundam, holding the Gravitation Hammer tightly in its hands.  


"Not bad. But it was a bit boring." Guile answered, looking down at Shining.  


Kyouka sat up as he glared at Bolt Gundam.  


"I'll show you boring." Kyouka answered as he stood up.  


    Shining got up and quickly charged towards Bolt Gundam again. Bolt stretched the laser chain of the Gravitation Hammer, prepared to swing it again. When Shining got close enough, Bolt swung the hammer at Shining's head. Shining ducked low, missing the heavy ball at the end. It reached up, and clamped its hand down on Bolt's head.  


"SHINING...." Kyouka shouted as the crest burned on his hand. "FINGER!!!"  


    A green light engulfed the right hand of Shining. Slowly, it began to crush Bolt's head section. Chunks of its armor plating scattered everywhere. Kai looked up and watched as Shining defeated its opponent.  


"So what do you have to say now?" Kyouka asked, crushing Bolt's head section even more.  


    Kyouka was shocked when he saw Bolt grab Shining's arm. Slowly, Bolt began to remove the glowing hand from its head section. Kyouka gritted his teeth as the King of Hearts crest and Shining Finger attack began to fizzle.  


    Guile gritted his teeth as he pushed Shining's hand away from its face. Finally, using his strength, he pushed Shining back. A shocked Kyouka just watched as his Shining Finger attack fizzled out.  


"You abuse the title of the King of Hearts." Guile spoke. "You do not seem to understand what it stands for."  


"What does it matter?!" Kyouka shouted. "It was handed to me, that's all I care about!!"  


"If you think that way, then you clearly do not deserve the title." Guile answered.  


"Shut up." Kyouka spoke, as he removed another beam sword.  


"This battle would go much easier, if you knew how to use the crest's true power." Guile spoke as he closed his eyes. "That's why you're unable to defeat your opponents, Kyouka."  


Shining swung at Bolt's head, but missed.  


"You see the King of Hearts crest as tool in winning." Guile spoke. "You abuse it. Use it for the wrong purpose."  


Bolt raised the Gravitation Hammer up into the air.  


"Therefore, you do not deserve its title." Guile answered.  


    Bolt swung the hammer, hitting Shining in the side. Kai's eyes widen in shocked as she watched armor shatter a bit. Shining fell back and skidded back a few feet. Kyouka gritted his teeth as he looked up at Bolt Gundam.  


"Who are you...to tell me weither or not I deserve this crest?" Kyouka asked, as he sat up slowly.  


Guile raised his right hand as the Black Joker crest burned on the back of his hand.  


"The Shuffle Allience is what we are called." Guile spoke. "We have been around for centuries. Watching over the wars that took place on Earth. Hoping for a peaceful means in solving the Earth's conflicts."  


Kyouka stood up, the side of his suit flickering.  


"But bloodshed and battles are all part of human nature." Guile answered. "The Gundam Fights were created so the many nations of the Earth could resolve their conflicts."  


    Kai looked up at the giant Gundams that faced one another. A tree branch snapped, causing Kai to turn. Just as she did, metal tentacles shot out of the nearby bushes.  


    Kyouka turned around when he heard Kai scream. The Zaku-like mecha stood before Bolt and Shining. Kyouka growled as he faced it.  


"So its you again ugly." Kyouka answered, his eyes narrowing.  


"That's one of Devil Gundam's underlings." Guile replied. "I heard the Devil Gundam attacked the nearby city. I didn't know it was still here."  


"Shows how much you know." Kyouka replied, removing a Buster Sword.  


Shining faced the Zaku-like robot, it's eyes flashing.  


"All right! Let's go!!" Kyouka shouted, charging towards his new opponent.  


    Just as Shining raised its sword into attack position, a wad of metal tentacles popped up. A slit appeared in the front and opened up. Shining skidded to a stop of froze. Inside the tentacle wad was an unconscious Kai.  


"Damn it." Kyouka answered, lowering his arms.  


"Seems it has your partner." Guile replied. "Are you going to save her?"  


"I could care less about her." Spat Kyouka. "I would've let this thing have her if it hadn't interupted us."  


Guile watched Shining charge the Zaku-like robot and closed his eyes.  


"Just as I thought..." Guile spoke.  


    Shining ran the blade of its beam sword through the Zaku-like robot's single eye. Letting out a eneraged battle cry, Kyouka sliced the head section in half before cutting it off. As the heavily damamged robot fell back, Shining grabbed the tentacle wad Kai was wrapped in. Kyouka watched with cold eyes as the smoking robot lay before him.  


"Well Kyouka. It seems my thoughts about you were correct." Guile answered.  


Kyouka looked back to see Bolt Gundam put its weapon away.  


"Not only are you unworthy of the King of Hearts title," Guile spoke. "But you are arrogant and selfish."  


Bolt Gundam turned around and began to walk off.  


"Where the hell do you think you're going??" Kyouka shouted.  


"Until you've managed to improve yourself and gain what it takes to have the King of Hearts crest," Guile spoke. "Don't come and face me till then. Also, learn some respect for that partner of yours. She could prove more important to you then you think."  


As Bolt Gundam disappeared, Kyouka growled in anger.  


"Coward!!!" Kyouka shouted. "All of you!! You're nothing but COWARDS!!!"  


    Shining Gundam just stood there. The sun shining down upon its armor.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	30. Child's Misery

    A single hearbeat echoed in the vast darkness. It was calm at first but quickly began to race. Fast-paced footsteps were heard. Kai ran as fast as she could. She needed to get away from something in the darkness. But she felt like that no matter how fast she ran, she could never get away.  


    Red cracks radiated through out the dark world. Kai froze in her tracks when the ground in front her crumbled away. She looked down at the red hot boling lava sea before her. She took a step back, not wanting to get burner from the heat.  


    A mound formed in the lava sea and began to rise. It rose before Kai like a red hot boiling mountain. Kai just stood there in shock, watching as the lave mountain began to take another form. Before she knew it, the Devil Gundam's top half was standing before her. Its base hidden in the lava sea.  


    As the steaming lava rolled over its armor, the Devil Gundam looked down at Kai. Kai slid her foot back as the ground continued to crack all around her. The Devil Gundam looked down at Kai, it's eyes glowing red.  


    Kai was too busy looking up at the Devil Gundam to see notice the ground beneath her shatter. She looked down and screamed as she began to fall. The Devil Gundam just looked down at her. Its cold red eyes showing no sympathy as she fell to her firey death.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 30 - Child's Misery**  
  
  
  
  
    The smell of Roses in bloom filled the air. The wind blowing through the trees echoed through out the land. Kai opened her eyes, finding herself lying in the cold, green grass. Sitting up quickly, she found herself in a cemetary. There were flowers on all the graves but one particular headstone was being visited.  


    Kai rose to her feet, feeling compelled to go over to the visitor. The little girl just faced her back to Kai. Her short black hair dancing in the wind. Kai stood a few feet away from the girl, looking down at her.  


    "I got these for you...momma." The little spoke as she placed the Roses on the headstone. "Poppa said...you liked Roses. Especially the white ones."  


    Kai looked at the crying little girl. She reached a hand out to her, wanting comfort her. But before she could place her hand on the girls shoulder, a man came up beside the little girl.  


"Time to go." He answered.  


    He bent over and scooped the little girl in his arms. The little girl rested her head on her father's chest as they began to leave. Kai watched them leave before looking at the headstone.  


    The Roses were moved by the wind. Kai read the name on the headstone and gasped. She looked up and watched the man strap the little girl in.  


"Ready, Kai-Chan?" He asked.  


"Yes Poppa." Little Kai answered.  


    Kai watched the man close the car door. She felt tears come to her eyes as she reached out to him. The man opened the driver door and got in. He started the car and drove away slowly from the cemetary.  


"Dad..." Kai whispered, tears in her eyes.  


_"I hear it's going to be a good Gundam Fight this year, dad. All the nations are really striving for the top spot. Ecspecially Neo Japan."_  


Kai turned around, facing yet another different memory.  
  
  
  
    Kai's father was at the work bench, melting two metal tubes together. Eighteen-year-old Kai sat on one of the tall stools in the garage, running a hand through her short, fine black hair. Her blue eyes full of joy as she looked up at the skylight of the garage. She watched as a shooting star passed overhead.  


"And who knows, dad. We might be able to make more money." Kai answered. "Knowing all the damages that will be done, they'll need a couple of good repairers for the job."  


"Kai, you know the Gundam fighters have their own mechanics to handle the Gundams." Her dad answered, lifting up his mask and turning off the blowtorch. "What would they want with a couple of second-rate mechanics like us?"  


"Dad, don't say that." Kai answered, jumping off the stool and walking over to her dad. "You know we're just as good as they are."  


Kai's dad smiled and patted her on the head.  


"You're such an optimistic young girl...just like your mom." Kai's dad answered.  


    The sound of cars coming up the dusty road caused them to look up. Kai looked over her father's shoulder to see it coming. All the cars were black with tinted windows. The men inside wore dark sunglasses and official suits. The flag of Japan was placed on the front of the car and flapped in the wind.  


"Who are they, dad?" Kai asked.  


"I'll handle this. You stay here." Kai's dad replied.  


    The two watched as the black cars pulled up to the house and stopped. All the doors opened and the suspicious mean climbed out. They looked at Kai and her dad before shutting the doors and heading towards them.  


"Sakura-San?" Called the driver of the first car.  


"Yes?" Asked Kai's dad.  


"We're here for you daughter." Spoke another man, pointing at Kai.  


"What do want with her?" Kai's dad asked, standing protectively in front of his daughter.  


"She is to become the Gundam Mechanic for Neo Japan." Answered the same man in the suit that was pointing at Kai. "She will come with us to Neo Japan. No questions asked."  


"And if I say no?" Kai asked, looking at the suited men.  


    The sunglasses of the men in black suits flashed. Two men grabbed Kai's father and began to drag him away. Kai screamed and reached out for her father. Another set of men in black grabbed her from behind and dragged her off to the other parked car.  


"Dad! Dad!!" Kai shouted, as she and her dad were seperated.  


    Kai watched the memory play before her, feeling the same pain she felt then. Her father was thrown into one car and she was thorwn into another. Soon the two cars departed. Kai placed a hand on the project her father was working on, before turning around.  
  
  
  
    "Sakura Kai." Spoke a man in a booth high above the room. "You are chosen to be the assigned Gundam Mechanic for Neo Japan's Shining Gundam. You will accompany the Gundam, as well as its pilot, through the Gundam Fight on Earth."  


"What makes you think I won't run off?" Kai asked, looking up at the high booth above her.  


"Until Neo Japan is brought to victory, your father shall remain in jail." Answered the man. "If Neo Japan fails to win the Gundam Fight, then your father will stay in prision until he dies."  


Kai lowered her head as she stood in the room.  


_"Your partner is Buben Kyouka. Age: 20."_

  


    A young Japanese man with brown hair and cold green eyes stood at the feet of the towering Shining Gundam. He wore a black school uniform like outfit. His eyes narrowed as he saw Kai approaching him dressed in a white tank-top, deniem khakis and sneakers.  


    A man in a black suit stood between the two and introduced each other. Kyouka just looked at Kai, a disgusted look on his face. Kai bowed gracefully towards Kyouka. Kyouka just snorted and turned away.  


"As usual, I get stuck with some idiot as a partner." Kyouka answered. "Remeber, no matter what you think, you are here to take care of the Gundam. Stay out of my way, and we can make this partnership as painless as possible."  


As Kai watched Kyouka walk away, her eyes became a bit worried.  


_"If you fail to bring Neo Japan to victory, Kai. Your father shall die in prision. If you attempt to run away at anytime, you will be hunted down and your father will be killed."_

  
  
  
  
    Kai sat in the "cell" they had placed her in. From the end of her bed, she looked out the window. Space. She had only been here for a few minutes and she already hated it.  


    _"This is unfair. So unfair."_ Kai thought to herself. _"Why me?! Why my father?!!"_  


    Kai lowered her head for a few minutes. She then looked up, determination in her eyes.  


"I'll do all I can, father." Kai spoke. "I promise. You won't have to stay in that horrible place any longer."  


Kai suddenly got tears in her eyes.  


"Mother, please watch over father." Kai answered. "Don't let anything bad happen to him."  
  
  
  
    The Shining Gundam was incased in a egg-shaped metal pod. It was carried over to a launching pod facing the Earth. Several crew workers looked at all the computers, making sure everything was in good shape. The metal egg pod was loaded onto the launcher and secured into place.  


    As the launching door slowly began to open wider, red lights began to flash through out the entire deck. All those that were in the way ran towards safe areas and put on their earplugs. The launcher was put into position.  


    The man at the main controllers looked at the clock ticking on the wall. When it reached zero, he pushed in a red button. The metal egg pod was fired and sent roaring towards Earth. Several other metal egg pods soon joined it, marked with the flags of their seperate nations.  


    As the Gundams of all nations roared towards Earth, they shot past a grey dead colony. The bones of the Devil Gundam still remained standing, preserved by the coldness of space. When the Gundams were gone, one of Devil Gundam's flinched a little. It's eyes turned red as it faced Earth.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	31. Do Anything

    Shining charged forward. It swung a beam sword at Cobra's head section. Cobra Gundam ducked, getting a very small part of its face chipped off.  


    "You're aim is terrible." Spoke Sahu.  


"You won't think that when I cut your head off!" Kyouka shouted.  


    Shining charged again. It swung the beam sword again, but missed as Cobra ducked out of the way. Cobra Gundam slipped past Shining, getting behind it. It quickly grabbed Shining from behind and began to squeeze the Gundam tight.  


"Why you..." Kyouka cursed as he looked at his back monitor.  


    Shining elbowed Cobra in the side and broke free. Shining turned around, still armed with a beam sword. Cobra got into a fighting stance as it faced Shining.  


"I know you can do better then that, can't you?" Asked Sahu.  


"This time I won't miss." Kyouka answered.  


    Shining's eyes flashed as it charged towards Cobra Gundam a third time. Sahu just smiled slyly as the Gundam's eyes flashed.  


    "RRRAAAAHHHH!!!!" Kyouka shouted, brining the beam sword down upon Cobra's head.  


    Cobra jumped back, missing the beam sword blade. The cobra head mounted on its back as decoration suddenly sprang up. The fangs flashed and were fired. The two cobra fangs shot through the air like rockets.  


    Shining dodged one, but was hit in the arm by the second. The armor split apart, revealing the wires underneath. Kyouka placed a hand on his arm that was glowing from the hit.  


"Believe me." Sahu answered. "My bite is worse then my bark."  


"Save me the cliches." Kyouka answered, still holding his beam sword.  


Kai stood a safe distance away, watching the fight.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 31 - Do Anything**  
  
  
  
  
    Shining ran towards Cobra, swining its sword again. Cobra ducked as usually and grabbed the arm holding the sword. Cobra kicked Shining in the side not only causing Kyouka to lose his balance, but causing Shining to drop it's sword.  


    The sword hit the ground and turned off. Cobra kicked Shining again and released its arm. The mighty white Gundam fell forward and hit the ground. The Cobra Gundam stood behind Shining, looking down at its fallen opponent.  


"Lose your balance?" Sahu asked, putting his hands on his hips.  


    Kyouka growled as he stood up. Shining got up and faced its opponent.  


"I see you want hand to hand combat." Kyouka answered.  


"Anything that will make your defeat less humiliating." Sahu answered with a sly smile.  


    Shining and Cobra charged towards one another. The clashed with one another, the only thing that seperated the two were their arms. Cobra kicked Shining in the side, rocking the cockpit a bit. Shining kicked Cobra in the side as well, but was more forceful. Cobra was sent flying and only stopped when it slammed into the ground.  
  


"Not so tough, are we?" Kyouka asked, crossing his arms.  


"I haven't begun to fight yet." Sahu answered.  


    The tail of the cobra wrapped around Shining's leg and pulled. Shining was tripped and fell to the ground. Kyouka hit the ground, and rubbed his head in pain. He looked up to see the Cobra Gundam about to jump on him.  


"Kyouka-San!" Kai shouted.  


    Cobra Gundam landed ontop of Shining Gundam. It reached out and clamped a hand down on Shining's head. It's green eyes flash as it began to crush the head section.  


"Seems like I win." Sahu replied.  


    Kyouka growled as his eyes narrowed. Shining suddenly reached out. It placed a hand on Cobra's chest and began to push against the Gundam. Slowly Cobra Gundam began to be lifted off of Shining Gundam.  


"YOU WISH!!" Kyouka shouted.  


    Finally with one strong shove, Cobra Gundam was pushed off of Shining Gundam. Slowly the white Gundam rose to its feet. Cobra Gundam sprang up, and prepared to attack.  


"Finally, it's time!!" Sahu shouted.  


    The eyes of Cobra Gundam flashed. It moved its arms around in a strange movement. Kyouka just stood there, watching Cobra do its freaky dance. Sahu's eyes suddenly flashed and her smiled evilly.  


"King...Cobra...Venom...STRIKE!!!" Sahu shouted.  


    A cloud of posionous gas was fired from Cobra Gundam's Cobra head mounted on its back. The poison cloud was in the form a snake. It remained in that form before bursting into a mist. As the mist prevented the monitors from displaying an image, Cobra Gundam moved on to stage two of its attack.  


    Needles that had poisonous tips were fired from several parts of Cobra Gundam's body. The needles struck Shining Gundam, causing Kyouka's suit to flash. Unable to see, Kyouka just remained still, feeling every hit Shining Gundam took.  


"Something to ensure my victory." Sahu spoke. "Now. It's time to really end this."  


    Cobra Gundam removed a small dagger with a curved blade. A special lense fell over the Gundam's eyes, allowing Sahu to see through the mist of posionous gas. Once Shining was in sight, Sahu charged forward.  


    Kyouka sensed something coming at him and looked around. All his monitors were still displaying the mist. Suddenly the warning system in the Gundam went off. Not knowing which way to attack, Shining was rammed from the front. The 50-foot tall white Gundam skidded out of the mist cloud.  


    It was slammed into a tree, where Cobra Gundam placed the curve dagger blade to its neck. Kai looked up and gasped when she saw Shining Gundam pinned.  


"This is the end, Neo Japan." Sahu answered, about to gut Shining's head off.  


"NOT BY A LONG SHOT!!" Kyouka shouted.  


    Shining's face mask split open. Sahu just watched in horror as Shining's glowing green hand approached Cobra's head section.  


"SHINING FINGER!!" Kyouka cried.  


    Shining's glowing hand burst through Cobra's head section. Scarps of metal scattered everywhere as the headless Gundam fell. Kyouka looked down at Cobra Gundam, his eyes narrowing. Shining's hand stopped glowing, releasing heat. Its face mask closed again, also releasing heat.  


"If you hadn't pushed the fight outside of the mist, you might have won." Kyouka spoke.  
  
  
  
    "Seems like we have everything." Kyouka answered as he looked around.  


    Kai was several feet away, picking up the last bit of things. As she bent over to grab a pen on the ground, she felt a sharp pain in the right side of her neck. Placing a hand on her neck, Kai felt something. Something...like a needle.  


    Kai removed the embedded object from her neck. She looked down at it, frightened. In the palm of her neck was one Cobra Gundam's poisonous needles. Dropping it to the ground, she touched her neck. Sure enough, their was a small hole where the needle had been.  


_"Why didn't I feel it??"_ Kai asked herself worried.  


"Anytime now, Kai..." Kyouka spoke from the Core Lander.  


"G-gomen nasai, Kyouka-San." Kai spoke.  


    Kai grabbed the pen, leaving the needle behind. Once she had put everything away, she got into the Core Lander. Kyouka got in and began to drive off.  


_"How...how did I miss it?"_ Kai asked herself, feeling the hole in her neck.  


    Just as the Core Lander rounded a turn, Kyouka slammed on the breaks. Kai jerked forward, as did Kyouka. She looked at Kyouka, before looking out the windshield. Kai gasped at the sight before her.  


    On the road, several dead animals covered the asphalt. Kyouka stood next to the Core Lander as Kai got out.  


"What...happened?" Kai asked in shock.  


    Kyouka knelt down next to a dead rabbit. He reached out and plucked something embedded into his fur. Kai stood next to him and looked down. Between his index and thumb he held a poisonous neddle.  


"This is the Cobra Gundam's doing." Kyouka spoke. "No doubt all these animals died of the poison in these needles."  


    Kai fingered the hole in her neck, a worried look in her eyes. Kyouka rose to his feet, tossing the needle down.  


"Come on. Let's go." Kyouka answered as he headed back towards the Core Lander.  


Kai looked at the dead rabbit for awhile before heading back towards the Core Lander.  


"Looks like we'll have to go around." Kyouka replied.  


    Kai just sat there. Worried about the poison now in her system and how long she had to live.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	32. Is It Too Late?

    Neo Romania's Domnitor Gundam stood above the fallen Shining Gundam of Neo Japan. The blue, yellow and red armor of Domnitor Gundam flashing in the sunlight.  


    The Gundam pilot of Domnitor folded his arms as he looked down at Shining Gundam. His dark eyes full of pride and confidence of his victory. Locks of his light gray hair falling across his face.  


    "Do you accept defeat?" Asked the Romanian pilot.  


    Kyouka looked up. His suit flashing a bit. Shining Gundam's eyes flashed. It reached out and grabbed Domnitor Gundam's right leg. Kyouka growled as he pulled on the leg.  


    The Romanian pilot was shocked as he lost his balance and fell back. Domnitor Gundam crashed into the ground as Shining Gundam stood up.  


"Come on Julian....don't let him win."  


    Kai stood a few feet away from the Romanian pilot's partner. She was about three-years older then Kai with long brown hair. Her Forest Green eyes concentrated on the now vulnerable Domnitor Gundam. Her name was Romona and her partner's name was Julian.  


"Get up, Julian!!" Romona shouted.  


    Shining Gundam removed a beam sword from its side. Kyouka looked down at the Domnitor Gundam now beneath him. The glowing rod that acted like the Shining's beam sword flickered in Kyouka's hand.  


"I will not be defeated again!!" Kyouka shouted, raising the flickering rod over his head.  


    Kai watched as Shining prepared for the finally blow. She tried to focus on the fight, but her vision kept blurring. The puncture wound on her neck released a burning sensation that spread throughout her whole body. Kai placed a hand on her chest, which seemed to be hurting the most.  


    Julian saw the beam sword coming for the Gundam. Thinking quickly, he rolled aside. The blade of beam sword cutting into the ground. Domnitor Gundam reached up, a hand on Shining's chest. With a push, Shining was pushed away.  


    Kai fell to her knees, gasping for air. Her stinging puncture increasing with pain. Sweat ran down the side of her face as everything began to black. Romona, who was caught in the fight, finally noticed Kai. She looked down at Kai, noticing her paling face.  


"Hey, are you okay?" Romona asked.  


    Domnitor Gundam stood up. Kyouka's eyes narrowed as he glared at his opponent. Julian wiped his bottom lip, a slight grin on his face.  


"That was quite a close call." Julian replied, straghtening out.  


Shining put the beam sword away as it stared at Domnitor Gundam.  


"Let's say we end this." Julian answered, his dark eyes flashing white.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 32 - Is It Too Late?**  
  
  
  
  
    Domnitor Gundam charged Shining head on. It reached its left hand forward, the palm of the hand aimed at Shining. A pocket/slit underneath the hand flashed a neo green color. A curved beam of light popped out of the pocket/slit, creating a sickle-like blade attached to Domnitor's arm.  


    Kyouka slid a foot back, his right hand glowing green. He watched as Domnitor Gundam charged closer to him. The King of Hearts crest burned on his right hand. Kyouka slowly raised his glowing right hand, causing Shining to do the same.  


    "SHINING..."  


    Shining's face mask split open. Domnitor Gundam raised the arm armed with laser sickle blade, prepared to strike.  


"FINGER!!!!" Kyouka cried.  


    Shining's glowing right hand reached out. It clamped down on Domnitor Gundam's head section, crushing it. Domnitor Gundam froze, its laser sickle blade disappearing. Pieces of its now severed head section flying everywhere.  


"Damn..." Julian cursed, as everything withing the cockpit shut off.  


"Julian!!" Romona shouted.  


    A single monitor that was still able to work flickered on. Julian turned his head to look. Romona was kneeling on the ground, holding something in her arms.  


"We need to get help, fast!" Romona shouted.  


"Why?" Julian asked.  


"There's something wrong with Neo Japan's co-pilot." Romona answered.  


    Kyouka looked down towards the ground. One of his monitors zoomed in on Romona. In her arms, she held a pale looking Kai.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Romona put a washcloth on Kai's burning forehead. She reached onto the nightstand, grabbing an un-used needle. She looked at light blue liquid inside before injecting it into Kai's arm. As Romona aided Kai, Julian and Kyouka stood outside on a balcony.  


    "The doctors say it's type of Cobra poison." Julian answered. "To a human, it's intended on being a slow killer. They say from the looks of the exam, she's been infected a long time."  


Kyouka leaned against the cold balcony railings, staring out at the darkening city.  


"They're not sure if she'll make it or not." Julian replied, leaning against the wall.  


"Like it matters."  


Julian looked at Kyouka.  


"I don't care if she lives, or dies." Kyouka answered coldly. "I have no personal ties with her. All I care about is winning this Gundam Fight."  


    Kyouka stood up and turned around. Without looking at Julian, he headed back inside. Julian just watched as Kyouka pushed past Romona and walked out of the room. Romona looked at him for awhile, before joining Julian by his side.  


"Not exactly a Mr. Sunshine, is he?" Romona asked. "Where does he think he's going?"  


"I don't know who to pity more. Him or his partner." Julian answered, looking at the orange sky.  


Romona looked at Julian as he stared at the sky.  


"Both of them are alone. Even when they're together." Julian replied.  


Romona just looked at Julian, before looking at the setting sun with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Psst....don't worry. There's another part to this....]  
  
  
  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	33. When the Heart Cries

    Kyouka walked through the lower decks of the residance. At one end was the Domnitor Gundam being worked on. On the other end was the lone Shining Gundam. Kyouka stopped in his tracks and looked up at the white Gundam. It was slightly dinged from the fight earlier, but had no major damage done to it.  


_"There's the problem..."_

  


    Kyouka turned his head. A memory of Kai working on the computer stood before him. He watched as she analyzied the computer screen quickly before facing the Shining Gundam. She smiled, her face lighting up.  


_"Don't worry Shining-San. I'll have you fixed in no time."_

  


    As Kai reached for a tool, the memory faded away. Kyouka stared at the lonely computer for a while longer, before looking back at the Gundam. Kai was polite; even to the Gundam's. Kyouka never noticed it, but she was very dedicated to her job of fixing the Gundam.  


_"You're useless!"_

  


    Behind Kyouka, another memory was playing. It was after Kai had interupted a match to warn him of a danger. Kai meant well but at that time, Kyouka didn't think so. He had pulled Kai aside and pinned her against the wall. He could still feel the blood boiling inside of him from that day.  


_"G-gomen nasai...Kyouka-san..." Kai spoke, her voice cracking with tears.  
_

"That little distraction of yours could've cost my life!" Kyouka shouted, his eyes glowing with anger.  


"I...didn't mean to. I was just...worried." Kai answered.  


It was at that point Kyouka slapped her across the face. Kai was like a punching bag. Though she had been hit many times, it still hurt. There was no hiding it. Kyouka just watched coldly as Kai held her sore red cheek.  


"I don't NEED your worthless emotions!" Kyouka shouted.  


Kai had turned her head so Kyouka wouldn't see her tears and cause her more pain. Kyouka glared at her before walking off.  


    Kyouka looked back at the memory. He never knew what Kai did after he'd slap her cause he'd always leave. He just look at the memory of Kai leaning against the wall, holding her hurt cheek. Tears running down her face. As Kai began to sink to her knees, the memory disappeared.  


Kyouka sneered at the memory and walked off.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 33 - When the Heart Cries**  
  
  
  
  
    Romona cleaned up the mess she had made. She looked up when she heard Kai groan. Kai tossed and turned, the fever making her have bad dreams as she slept. Crystal tears running down the side of her face as she cried.  


    "Gomen nasai...Kyouka-San." Kai apologized in her sleep.  


Romona looked at Kai, as she continued to be tortured in her sleep.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    The hallways of the Peles Castle II were dark and cold. A cold chill seem continuelessly flow through. Kyouka kept on walking. His destination, he wasn't sure of himself. He wanted to be anywhere but in the same room as Kai.  


Or...that's what he thought at least.  


_"Kyouka-san..._

  


    Kyouka looked up. Before him stood another memory. Kai stood at the doorway of one of the rooms. She was worried about someone. About the person she was watching over.  


_"Kyouka-san...are you okay?"  
_

Kai placed a hand on the door. Her deep blue eyes that were usually full of joy were now overcome with concern. She stood in front of the closed door, tears in her eyes. Why was she so worried?  


"Kyouka-san...it's nothing. You'll get to face Kowloon Gundam again and I'm sure you'll win."  


    Kyouka stood back. He remembered this well. After what happened with Kowloon Gundam, he fell into sort of a state of doubt and depression. It wasn't until after Kai had taken the Shining Gundam to fight for him that he snapped out of it.  


    Kyouka just looked at the memory of Kai. Watching her lean her head against the door. She stood their for a minute before walking away. As she headed down the hallway, the memory disappeared.  


    Kai never left his side. Even after he would hit her. After how cruel he would treat her, she still stayed. Kyouka had always been too caught up in the Gundam Fight to see this before. To see how dedicated Kai was to him.  


Kyouka put his hands in his pockets and walked down the hallway.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    The lightning would flash occassionally, lighting the hallway. The door to Kai's room was left open a crack. As the thunder echoed through out the castle, he stood in the hallway. Kyouka just stood there, staring at Kai's bed room door. Some how through his wondering, he found his way back to place he didn't want to go.  


    "Mr. Bitter returns." Julian answered, standing further down the hallway.  


Kyouka glared at the Romanian pilot that interupted his moment.  


"You've been gone for a few hours." Julian replied. "It can't be that you came back because your worried about her."  


Julian stood next to Kyouka, who just folded his arms.  


"So why are you still here?" Julian asked. "I thought you said you didn't care about wether or not she lived?"  


"I don't." Kyouka replied.  


"Then why stay?" Julian asked.  


"I have some questions that need answering." And with that, Kyouka walked away from Julian.  
  
  
  


_"She never did tell you why she did it. Did she Kyouka?"_

  


    Kyouka sat in a chair placed by the window. His icy green eyes staring out at the storm raging outside of Peles Castle II. The rain streaked down the window, like tears falling down a person's cheeks. Kyouka just sat in silence, listening to the thunder booming in the distance.  


_"She said she did it for you. She did it so you don't have to fight."_

  


    Lightning flashed outside, the shadows of everything flashing on Kyouka's feet. Kyouka just continued to sit their, looking out at the raging storm.  


_"You should feel lucky. There aren't many caring people left in the world these days."_

  


    Kyouka closed his eyes. Kai didn't matter to him at all. He didn't feel anything towards her. Nor did Kyouka wish to love Kai. So why was it, that when her life hung in the balance, he didn't want to leave her side?  


_"Some day Kyouka, you will go on a great journey." Umi whispered to her son. "A journey...that will leave an everlasting impression on your life."  
_

The flames were everywhere. Three-year-old Kyouka covered his face as the smoke began to come in through the gaps in the door. He pounded on the door, hoping someone would hear him and save him. But the smoke and lack of fresh air were making it difficult for the little boy. Too weak to stand, Kyouka finally collasped to his knees.  


"Kaasan....naze, kaasan...?" Kyouka whispered weakly. "What did I do wrong?? Did I do something bad??"  


Kyouka rested his head against the wall as he stared out the window.  


_Just as it looked Shining was going to win, Devil Gundam fired its Head Vulcan attack. The Shining Gundam was hit in several places, causing Kyouka's suit to flash like mad. Kyouka cried in pain as the Gundam was continued to be hit. The Shining Finger attack fizzled out, releasing Devil Gundam's head.  
_

Kai's eyes widden in fear as she heard Kyouka's screams of pain in her headphones.  


"KYOUKA-SAN!!" Kai shouted, tears in her eyes.  


The King of Hearts crest began to flicker. Kyouka glared at the Devil Gundam as he began to pull all his strength together. The green light surrounded Shining's hand, but disappeared in a second as Devil Gundam continued to attack Shining.  


"YAMETTE-YO!!!" Kai shouted.  


    Kyouka looked at the unconscious Kai laying in the bed. As he watched her sleep, a question buzzed in his head. If Kai were to die, what would that mean for him?  


    On the bright side, Kyouka wouldn't have anyone to worry about. Nor would he have to deal with someone else's stupidity. But that would mean he'd be alone. And Kyouka knew what it was like to be alone. He's been alone his whole life.  


Kyouka looked at Kai, his eyes full of sorrow.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Romona walked down the hallway, carring a tray of medicene in her hands. She hummed happily, drawing closer to Kai's bedroom. The morning sun peeking through the windows of Peles Castle.  


    Julian was downstairs, checking on Domnitor Gundam. Romona would've been down there with him, but decided to check on her ill guest instead.  


    Once Romona was outside of Kai's room, she balanced the tray in one hand. She reached for the doorknob with the other and turned it.  


    "Miss Kai? How are we today?" Romona asked as she stepped inside.  


    Romona stopped in the doorway and just stood there. She was surprised at first, but just smiled.  


    Kyouka had moved the chair next to Kai's bedside. He rested his head on the bed, sleeping. But was even more surprising was that while he slep next to Kai, he was holding her hand.  


Romona just set the tray down on the table and left the room.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	34. Challenge Over the Computer

    There were noises all around her. Voices. People moving around. Where was she? How did she get there?  


    Kai opened her eyes, the warm mid-day sun beating down on her face. She was greeted by a high, doomed-shaped. Rays of sunlight streaked across the ceiling, creating a golden rainbow.  


    The door clicked open, causing Kai to look. Romona stepped inside, carrying another tray in her hands. When she noticed Kai looking at her, the brightest smile crossed her face.  


    "Miss Kai. You're awake." Romona answered, setting the tray on the table.  


"Where am I?" Kai asked, sitting up.  


"Domnitor Gundam's HQ. Peles Castle II." Romona replied, walking over to Kai. "You were affected by a virus related to that of Cobra poison."  


    Kai touched her neck. The puncture wound was gone.  


"You've been unconscious for three days." Romona answered, sitting at the end of Kai's bed. "Julian and I weren't sure if you were going to make it. But around the end of the second day, you began to recover."  


"Kyouka-san." Kai replied, looking at Romona.  


"He's here. Probably with your Gundam." Romona replied. "That's where he spent most of his time. Just staring at the Gundam."  


"You mean...he never left to continue fighting?" Kai asked, confused.  


"Confused me too." Romona answered as she shrugged her shoulders. "I thought someone as cold as he would've left a long time ago. But he stayed."  


Kai sat there, looking at her sheets.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Kyouka leaned against the railing, facing the Shining Gundam. On the other end, people were checking over Domnitor Gundam. Kyouka just ignored them, continuelessly staring at the Shining Gundam.  


    "You know," Julian spoke, standing next to Kyouka. "We could fix the Gundam for you."  


Kyouka just ignored Julian and continued to stare at the Gundam.  


"So did you get the answers to your questions?" Julian asked.  


"Some other time." Kyouka replied. "I'll Kai those questions. The Gundam Fight comes first."  


    Kyouka stood up and placed his hands in his pockets. Slowly he began to walk away. Julian just stood there, watching Kyouka leave.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 34 - Challenge Over the Computer Screen**  
  
  
  
  
    Kai sat at the end of her bed, tying her shoelace. Romona had left to check on Julian, leaving Kai to get dressed. As Kai rose to her feet, a knock was heard on the door.  


    "Come in." Kai replied.  


    The doorknob clicked open. Kai was too busy grabbing her jacket to see the person walk in. When she turned around, she was greeted by a bouquet of flowers. She looked at the flowers, shocked.  


"Feeling better, I see." Francis answered, lowering the flowers a bit.  


"Francis-San." Kai spoke. "Wha-what are you doing here in Romania?"  


"I just finished a match in Germany. Thought I swing by." Francis answered, putting the flowers on the table.  


"Really? How did it go?" Kai asked.  


"Well....let's just say, Rose Gundam got a facelift." Francis replied, facing Kai.  


"You okay?" Kai asked.  


"Yeah. I mean, we can't win them all." Francis answered, smiling.  


Kai nodded as she put her jacket on.  


"Ano...thank you. For the flowers." Kai replied with a blush.  


"It was no trouble." Francis spoke.  


    Francis and Kai stood in the room, a silence falling between them. As Kai opened her mouth to say something, the door was pushed open. Romona stood in the doorway, panting.  


"Miss Kai, come quick!" Romona shouted.  


"What is it?" Kai asked.  


"Something's happened." Romona answered.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Everyone gathered around a computer. The flag of Neo Greece displayed on the monitor. Kyouka stood at the front, glaring at the flag.  


    The doors slide open, everyone looking back. Kyouka looked over all the shoulders in his way. Romona ran out first, followed by Kai and Francis. Kyouka looked at Kai for a second, before glaring at Francis.  


    "What's going on?" Francis asked.  


Kyouka just hit the enter button on the keyboard.  


    Neo Greece's flag froze, before disappearing. A new screen popped up. In the center of this screen was the outline of a male figure. Behind him was the flag of Neo Greece.  


**_"This is a message intended for the team of Neo Japan. I am called Hades; representative of Neo Greece and pilot of Cereberus Gundam."_**  


Kai pushed through the crowd, trying to get closer to the screen.  


**_"I am here to challenge the Shining Gundam and crew to a match. Seeing as how you are my next opponent, I would like to get our match done as soon as possible so I can ascend to the final round."_**  


Kyouka glanced at Kai as she stood next to him.  


**_"I will be awaiting your answer. Only then will I tell you the location of our match."_**  


    The screen with outline of the male figure froze. It disappeared, the flag of Neo Greece popping up again. Everyone talked to one another. Julian looked at Kyouka as Romona and Francis walked over to him.  


"Are you going to accept?" Francis asked Kyouka.  


"It would be rude not to." Kyouka answered.  


"Are you SURE you want to take him on?" Julian asked. "The Cereberus Gundam is very strong."  


"Strong to you," Kyouka replied. "But a mere weakling to me. I'll be able to finish him off before the match begins."  


    Kyouka pushed through the crowd as he began to walk away. Kai looked at the flag of Neo Greece on the computer screen. Francis glared at Kyouka for a while, before facing Kai.  


"So what are you going to do?" Francis asked.  


"Follow Kyouka-San." Kai answered.  


"It would be better if you stayed here and rested." Francis replied.  


"It would," Kai spoke, looking at Francis. "But I've already set us back a few days. I know how important it is to Kyouka-San to win this Gundam Fight."  


    Kai bowed politely towards Francis before walking away. Francis wathced her walk away, a concerned look in his eyes. Julian came up next to Francis, watching Kai leave too. Once she was out of sight, he turned towards Francis.  


"She's very dedicated to him." Julian spoke. "Even if he does neglect her."  


"During this Gundam Fight," Francis answered, looking off somewhere. "They're all they have. It's better to stick together then go through this alone."  


Julian nodded as he looked at Domnitor Gundam.  


"So you were defeated as well?" Julian asked.  


"By Neo Germany's Gundam." Francis replied, looking at Julian.  


"The Shining Gundam is strong but not strong enough for the Cereberus Gundam." Julian answered.  


"I agree." Francis replied, looking at Shining Gundam.  


As a silence fell between the two, Julian looked at Francis.  


"You like the girl, don't you cousin?" Julian asked Francis.  


Francis just smiled a bit.  


"I am taken by her." Francis answered, putting his hands in his pockets. "But I already know her heart is somewhere else."  


Julian looked back at Domnitor Gundam, worried.  


"I worry about that girl's future." Julian replied. "There's a dark shadow that clouds over her. Something that could affect everyone."  


    Francis looked at his younger cousin standing next to him. His eyes then looked back at the Shining Gundam that just stood there.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	35. Deadly Hades A Child!

    A little icon appeared at the bottom of the computer screen and blinked. He looked down at the blinking icon. Wasting no time, he moved the cursor over the icon and clicked on it.  


    He read the letter over. A smile crossed his lips. An evil glint flashing in his eyes. He pushed a button underneath his desk.  


    The doors buzzed before slowly opening. A man in a gray work suit stepped in to the room. He stood in the doorway and bowed towards the figure behind the desk.  


    "They've accepted my purposal." Answered the person behind the desk.  


"I'll shall get Cereberus ready for the match, then." Replied the suited man.  


    The suited man walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. The man behind the desk looked back at the computer. The same sinister smile crossing his lips.  


"You are fools." He spoke. "You'll never make it out of the match alive."  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    The large, football field sized yard slowly split in have. Peles Castle II shook as Shining Gundam rose up through the split yard. Not too far away, Julian, Romona, Kai and Kyouka watched. Once Shining Gundam was fully exposed, the ground stopped shaking.  


    "It was nice meeting you." Julian answered, looking at Kyouka and Kai. "I can only hope that our paths cross again."  


    Kyouka just glanced at Julian and Romona before walking away. Kai just smiled, and bowed graciously before the two Romanians.  


"Thank you for all you have done." Kai replied.  


"Take care of yourself, Miss Kai." Romona answered with a smile.  


    Kai looked and Romona and nodded. She waved farewell to her new friends as she ran off to join Kyouka. Romona and Julian both smiled and waved back happily. Once Kai had joined Kyouka, they stopped waving.  


"Do you think she'll be all right?" Julian asked.  


"Kyouka may not be social," Romona replied, watching Shining Gundam activate. "But I think he's learning to care about someone other then himself."  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 35 - Deadly Hades: A Child?!**  
  
  
  
  
    Kyouka had entered the coordinates to the battlefield into the Core Lander. As he drove on, Kai sat quietly next to him. She looked out the window, something on her mind. She wanted to ask Kyouka something, but was afraid to.  


    Kai looked up at the beams of sun breaking through the thick canopy of trees. It was odd to see patches of the Earth's former beauty among the ruble and chaos left by the Gundam Fight. It was truly a unique thing and Kai realized this.  


    "Now don't think that just because you were ill for three days that anything has changed." Kyouka spoke, his eyes on the road. "You're still expected to fix the Gundam and everything else. Understand, Kai?"  


"Wakarimashita, Kyouka-San." Kai answered softly.  


    Another silence fell between the two. Kai just sat there, wanting to ask her question. But she was afraid that if she did ask the question, how Kyouka would react. There was no way of knowing unless you asked, Kai thought. She looked at Kyouka and took in a deep breath.  


"Ano...Kyouka-san..." Kai spoke. "I-if you don't mind, I have a question to ask you."  


Kyouka glanced at Kai, before looking back at the road.  


"Back at Peles Castle, why did you stay?" Kai asked. "You could've left at anytime without me."  


    Kyouka remained quiet as he looked at the road. Kai looked at him, before turning away. She let out a heavy sigh, knowing that Kyouka wouldn't give her an answer.  


"I had some questions that needed answering." Kyouka replied.  


    Kai looked up at him. She was confused by his answer and surprised that he didn't say anything rude to her.  


"Did you get the answered?" Kai asked polietly.  


"Not yet." Kyouka answered.  


    Kai just looked at Kyouka. He was still the same old young man she had been with from when the Gundam Fight had started. But something inside of him was slowly changing.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "We are truly sorry, Chairman Nijuusei." Spoke the Chairman of Neo India. "I had no idea that my pilot, Sahu Rahmid, had equipped the Cobra Gundam with such a deadly attack."  


"Didn't you check the Gundam before sending it to Earth?" Nijuusei asked.  


"Indeed we did." Neo India's Chairman answered. "But he must've added it on after he landed on Earth. I can only hope that you can forgive me, and my nation."  


"It's all right." Nijuusei replied. "Everything's fine now. Just...be sure it doesn't happen again."  


    The Chairman of Neo India nodded before disappearing from the screen. Nijuusei leaned back in his chair and let out a heavy sigh. As he reached for his drink that sat on his desk, someone stepped out from the shadows.  


"What do you want, Shuu?" Nijuusei asked, without having to look up.  


"Just to visit my brother, that's all." Shuu answered.  


    Shuu touched the little statue on Nijuusei desk. Nijuusei looked at the statue then at his brother.  


"I heard you've been looking through personal files." Nijuusei answered, holding his drink in his hand.  


"Who? Me?" Shuu asked, trying to sound innocent.  


"You're not allowed to look in those files, Shuu." Nijuusei replied. "Even if you ARE a General, those files are to be shared with no one."  


"It's for a good cause, brother." Shuu answered, picking up the little statue.  


"What are you planning?" Nijuusei asked.  


    Shuu looked down at the small statue in his hands. Something flashed in his eyes and he smiled.  


"You'll see in time, brother." Shuu replied, putting the statue down.  


    Shuu saluted his brother before leaving his office. Nijuusei watched him walk away, before looking back at the statue he had been touching. His attention then went back to the swinging door Shuu had left through.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Kyouka got out of the Core Lander. Before both him and Kai was a wasteland. Building that had long since fell over lay on the ground covered in dust and dirt. The air was hot and blew dust towards the two new comers.  


    "Is this it?" Kai asked, standing next to the Core Lander.  


"These are the coordinates he gave me." Kyouka replied, looking around.  


    As Kyouka and Kai moved away from the Core Lander to look around, someone appeared on what was left of a skyscrapper. He folded his arms as he watched Kai and Kyouka get closer and closer to him without knowing it.  


"So you finally came."  


    Both Kai and Kyouka look up. Before them stood a little boy, the age of ten. He had jet black hair, icy golden eyes and pale skin. He wore black clothes that made him look even more pale.  


"It's a little boy." Kai spoke, looking up at him.  


"Look, unless you don't want to die early, I suggest you leave." Kyouka answered.  


"I would do the same if I were you." The boy replied.  


"May I ask...who you are?" Kai asked.  


A smile crossed the boy's lips.  


"I am the one called Hades." The boy replied. "I am the pilot of Cereberus Gundam and your opponent."  


Kai looked at the little boy in front of her, shocked.  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	36. Shining vs Cereberus

    "This little boy....is our opponent?" Kai asked in shock.  


"Hmph....that you looked a little short in the video." Kyouka answered, a grin on his face.  


    Hades glared at Kyouka. He jumped off the skycrapper debris and walked over to Kyouka. He looked up at him, a deadly glare in his eyes. Kyouka looked down at Hades, the same type of glare in his eyes.  


"So are you going to call out your Gundam, or not?" Hades asked, folding his arms again.  


"Fine." Kyouka answered.  


Kyouka took a step back and raised his right hand into the air.  


"Come fourth, Shining Gundam!!" Kyouka shouted as he snapped his fingers.  


    The ground shook and rattled. More of the buildings fell over, kicking up dust clouds. Slowly Shining Gundam rose up out of the ground, dirt falling off its shoulders. The monitors all flashed on, as Kyouka stood in the cockpit, fully suited up.  


"Impressive." Hades answered, looking up at Shining Gundam.  


    Hades turned around and walked the other way. Kai watched him walking away, a bit confused. Hades walked back towards the fallen skyscrapper and stood there. He looked up at it, something flashing in his eyes.  


"CEREBERUS!!" Hades shouted to the fall skyscrapper.  


    At first there was nothing but silence. Kyouka stood in the cockpit of Shining Gundam, waiting. Kai sensed an uneasy feeling inside of her, and took a step back. Hades just stood there, his eyes closed.  


    The fallen skyscrapper suddenly began to move. Cracks radiated on the sides of the wall and multiplied. Beams of red light shown through the cracks and towards the sky. The ground shook like a massive earthquake and showed no signs of ending quickly.  


    As the shaking continued, the glowing heep of debris exploded. Giant chunks of concrete shot up 50 feet into the air before raining back down. Dust and dirt scattered everywhere in the wind. Kai closed her eyes and covered her mouth as she was engulfed in the dust cloud. Kyouka just stood there calmly as his screen displayed nothing by tan.  


    When the dust finally cleared, something new stood in the skycrapper's spot. A Gundam with black and dark red armor faced Shining Gundam. It had the normal head of Gundam with red eye lenses. The Gundam's hands were rolled into tight fists at its sides.  


Hades stood in the cockpit, a more evil smile on his face.  


"Meet Cereberus." Hades spoke. "Both he and I have shown many Gundams to their resting places. And you're next on my list, Neo Japan."  


"You're just some little kid with stupid toy." Kyouka answered. "You don't sky me at all."  


"I don't think so." Hades replied calmly.  


Kyouka just growled as he looked at Cereberus Gundam.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 36 - Shining vs Cereberus!**  
  
  
  
  
    "Gundam Fight, Stand By!" Kai shouted.  


"Ready?!" Kyouka shouted.  


"And Go." Hades spoke calmly.  


    Shining charged forward. It removed a beam sword and raised it above its head. The neon green blade flickering. Kyouka let out a cry as he brought the sword down on Cereberus's head section.  


    The blade went through Cereberus's head. Kyouka looked at Cereberus's Gundam, expecting it to explode. He was confused when still, nothing happened.  


"Behind you." Hades whispered.  


    Kyouka turned his head. Cerebereus Gundam stood behind him. The black and dark red Gundam reached out and grabbed Shining by the shoulder. It pulled Shining forward, before pushing it forcefully back.  


    Shining Gundam skidded back, passing right through the hologram of Cerebereus. Shining fell back, slamming into the ground. Kyouka sat up, holding his flashing side in pain. He looked at Cerebereus.  


"You're nothing but a waste of my time." Hades spoke as he crossed his arms.  


"Damn little bastard." Kyouka answered as he stood up.  


    Shining Gundam stood up, still armed with a beam sword. Its green eye lenses flashing white.  


"Tell you what." Hades replied. "Since you can't seem to hit me, I'll stand right here for you. Come on. A free shot."  


"You've got to be kidding." Kyouka spoke.  


"Come on. Hit me." Hades answered.  


"DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!" Kyouka shouted, charging towards Cerebereus Gundam again.  


    Shining Gundam swung its beam sword at Cerebereus's head again. Just as the blade was about to make contact, Cerbereus grabbed the hand holding the sword. Kyouka gritted his teeth as Cerebereus began to push back on Shining.  


"Of course, I'll be defending myself." Hades answered.  


    Cerebereus Gundam pushed Shining Gundam back. Shining skidded back a few feet before stopping. Kyouka looked up at the black and dark red Gundam that taunted him.  


"What's the matter? Can't hit me?" Hades laughed.  


Kyouka growled, feeling the anger build up inside of him.  


"It was a mistake to take me on." Hades replied. "You are a weakling. Un-fit to fight me nor to pilot a Gundam."  


    Kyouka's hands rolled into tight fists as he lowered his head. The laugh of Hades ringing in his head. But what really ticked him off; what really made him mad, was being called a 'weakling'. Slowly, Kyouka's suit began to glow red.  


"I've had enougn of you..." Kyouka spoke. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!"  


    Shining's armor began to glow in several key places. The face mask split open, as well as several parts of the Gundam. Kyouka's suit changed from black to red. Kyouka screamed in rage as the Gundam finished its transformation.  


Kai stood back, looking at the changed Gundam.  


"It's Shining's....Hyper Mode." Kai spoke softly in shock.  


Hades looked at the transformed Shining standing before him.  


"What is this?" Hades asked, confused.  


"RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kyouka screamed as his right hand began to glow bright green.  


Shining's hand flashed green as it charged towards Cerebereus Gundam.  


"SHINING FINGER!!!!!" Kyouka shouted as he reached out to Cerebereus Gundam.  


    Shining's glowing hand drew closer to Cerebereus's head section. Cerebereus saw the hand coming and took a step back.  


"Gate of the Underworld!!" Hades shouted, holding a hand out towards Shining Gundam.  


    Cerebereus raised the same hand as Hades. A black mist circled around its hand. Hyper Shining Gundam lept into the air, preparing for its finally strike. Just as Shining was several feet away from decapitating Cerebereus, a shield popped up around it. Hyper Shining's Shining Finger attack hit the shield and fizzled out.  


    Hyper Shining Gundam reacted to the shield as well. Slowly the armor closed up, reverting back to Shining Gundam. Kyouka stood there in shock as his suit went back to black.  


"What??" Kyouka asked in shock.  


"Thanks for that generous amount of energy." Hades replied. "Now I can show you my greatest attack!"  


    Cerebereus lowered its hand, brining it to its side. The shield disappeared and was absorbed back into its body. Cerebereus's eyes flashed red as it raised its two hands towards the sky.  


"A Thousands Deaths!!" Hades shouted.  


    Kyouka watched as the space above Cerebereus's hands began to release a red aura. The ground rumbled again with the force of three avereage sized earthquakes ( 

"This is the attack I use to finish off all my opponents." Hades spoke. "The sound of your screams of pain will be the last thing you'll hear."  


    Cerebereus locked on Shining Gundam. It grabbed the giant energy ball and tossed it at Shining. Shining Gundam stood there, being showered by the red aura of the energy ball. It was too big to get away from, so Kyouka didn't even try. He just watched as it came down upon him.  


"KYOUKA-SAN!!!" Kai shouted as she reached out to Shining Gundam.  


    The energy ball made contact with Shining Gundam and exploded. The shockwave alone blew everything back a good few years. Cerebereus Gundam just merely rocked, not moving at all from the shockwave. A mushroom cloud of smoke and dust rose up into the sky.  


    Once the ground stopped shaking, Kai looked up. The smoke and dust cloud slowly cleared. Kai felt her heart racing as she hoped Shining Gundam would still be there.  


    The smoke grew thinner and the outline of a Gundam standing became visable. Kai's eyes lit up with releif as Shining Gundam still stood. Hades gasped when he saw Shining still standing there.  


    Shining Gundam had shielded it's head section with its arm. The armor of the left arm was cracked badly and the green eye lense was missing from Shining's left eye. Shining Gundam looked like it had been through Hell, but was still hanging on.  


Kyouka looked up at its one functioning monitors.  


"Was that suppose to defeat me?" Kyouka asked, his suit flashing in some places.  


Hades frowned as he glared at Shining Gundam.  


"Well, congratulations." Kyouka answered, the King of Hearts crest glowing bright on his hand. "BECAUSE YOU'VE JUST MANAGED TO TICK ME OFF!!"  


    Shining Gundam's right hand flashed green again. It charged towards Cerebereus Gundam at full speed. Hades just growled as he prepared from his 'Gates of the Underworld' attack again.  


"Gates of--"  


"SHINING FINGER!!" Kyouka interjected.  


    Shining's green hand clamped down firmly on Cerebereus's head section. It wasted no time and squeezed the head so tight, that it shattered into a million pieces. Hades gasped in shock as his once undefeated Cerebereus lost its head. Shining just stood there, watching as its decapitated opponent fell back.  


"Damn it! I couldn't have lost!! NO!!" Hades shouted as he punched one of his monitors that stopped working.  


    Kyouka jumped out of Shining Gundam. He landed on his feet before sinking to his knees. Kai ran up to him and knelt before him.  


"Kyouka-San, are you okay?" Kai asked, looking at his face.  


"Yeah." Kyouka answered as he stood up.  


    Kai watched him stagger away from her. She looked up at the badly damaged Shining kneeling behind her.  
  
  
  
[Did you notice I always seem to end the chapter with Kai?]  
  
  
  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	37. Fresh, New, Weapon

    _"With the the completion of Round One, Round Two is under way. This year, only sixteen teams have successfully made it the finals. From those sixteen teams, only eight will move on to Round Two. It has become clear to this reporter that Neo Japan's team intends on suceeding. Already defeating Neo India's Cobra Gundam and Neo Greece's Cerebereus Gundam, Neo Japan's Shining Gundam has already ensured its spot in the finals."_  


    The dock doors of Neo Japan's colony opened. A gray landing platform with blinking lights on the slowly extended. A large circle painted yellow was in the center of the platform. A large metal egg-like ship gently touched down on the yellow circle. On the front, the flag of Japan was painted. Beneath the flag were the letters: **NJC-SG30**  


    Chairman Nijuusei stood in an office overlooking the docking area. He watched as the landing platform retracted, the white egg carrier locked into the place.  


    "I am truly sorry about the mess made, Nijuusei-San." Kai answered as she bowed.  


"It wasn't your fault." Nijuusei replied. "I understand that you tried your very best. But it is obvious that Shining Gundam's time has come."  


"If that is so, may I ask what Gundam will be put in its place, Nijuusei-San?" Kai asked, looking at the chairman.  


"You'll see in time." Nijuusei answered with a smile. "For now, why not get some rest? It has been a long couple of months."  


"Hai, Nijuusei-San." Kai replied as she bowed and walked out of the office.  


    Nijuusei looked over his shoulder and watched as Kai exited through the sliding doors. He turned back to the large veiwing window he stood in front of. The white egg carrier had opened. Inside, stood the damaged the Shining Gundam.  


"I knew he wasn't a capable pilot."  


"He has taken us this far." Nijuusei replied. "Maybe he might be able to take us all the way to the Duel."  


"I wouldn't count on it." Shuu answered, stepping out of the shadows. "In case you forgot, the other pilots in the past showed promise like him, but always fell at the Finals."  


"He will not fall." Nijuusei answered, looking back at Shuu.  


"Father saw potential in him before so he trained him at the age of three." Shuu answered, folding his arms. "But that training alone will not ensure victory in the finals."  


Shuu looked out at the damaged Shining in the docking bay.  


"And without a Gundam, how will he fight?" Shuu asked, looking at his brother.  


"We have another." Nijuusei replied, facing his back to Shuu.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 37 - Fresh, New, Weapon**  
  
  
  
  
    Kyouka's jacket hung next to the door. On the desk, several medical materials were scattered. A first aid kit was on the nightstand. It was wide open, its contents in neat, steril order.  


    Kai sat behind Kyouka on the bed. Next to her sat a bottle of ontment with the cap off. She dabbed the cream on her fingertips before gently rubbing it onto Kyouka's bruises. Kyouka just sat there staring out the window of the room.  


    "Let me know if I'm hurting you, Kyouka-san." Kai answered, looking at him.  


    Kyouka just sat there, silent. Kai looked at him for awhile before looking at his back. Luckily, all he received from the fight with Cerebereus Gundam were bruises. The Gundam on the other hand, suffered more.  


    The ontment Kai was using on Kyouka was intended on numbing the pain. It had a medicene smell...sort of like Vick's Vapor Rub. She remembered her father using this same ontment on her when she fell off the porch and bruised her knee. The memory of her father made her smile.  


"I think that's all of them, Kyouka-san." Kai answered, putting the cap back on the bottle.  


    Kyouka stretched his arms out. Kai got off the bed and walked over to the desk. As she began to clean up, Kyouka put his shirt back on. Kai was about to put the first aid kit away, when the door slid open. Both Kyouka and Kai look up and the pantic soldier in the doorway.  


"Chairman Nijuusei requests you presence at the Docking Bay." Spoke the soldier.  


Kai looked back at Kyouka who rose to his feet.  
  
  
  
    Chairman Nijuusei stood once again in the office overlooking the docking bay. His hands folded behind his back. His brother, Shuu, stood on the other side of the room, in the shadows. Both men look up when the door hissed open.  


    Kyouka stepped inside. He looked at Shuu, before turning the other way. Kai walked in behind him, also noticing Shuu. She bowed polietly to him before walking over to join Kyouka.  


    "You wanted something?" Asked Kyouka, folding his arms across his chest.  


"Kyouka, Kai, I'd like you to meet your new third member." Nijuusei answered, stepping away from the window.  


    Kyouka and Kai walk over to the window. They look down at the room below. Being loaded into the egg-shaped carring shell was a white Gundam. The glass orb of the cockpit door was a blood red color. Two beam sabers were attached to the left hip with a blue shield on its back.  


"It still features the basic Vulcan Gun and Beam Swords as Shining Gundam." Answered Nijuusei. "And we kept the Shining Finger attack. But we also added some new attacks to the arsenal."  


The green lenses of the Gundam flashed as the door to the carrying case began to close.  


"The Gundams speed, agility, defense and attack levels have been raised greatly." Nijuusei replied.  


"It's amazing..." Kai answered, looking at the carrying case.  


"And what do we call it?" Kyouka asked, glancing at Nijuusei.  


"Jikoku Gundam." Shuu replied. "Jikoku was the name of the Guardian of the East in Japanese Mythology. Fitting name, don't you think? Considering the fact that you are fighting for an eastern nation."  


"I wish that we had time to see you practice with new Gundam, Kyouka." Nijuusei replied as he looked out the window. "But I have a feeling you'll be able to adapt quickly to the new Gundam."  


    Kyouka looked down at the egg-shaped carrier Jikoku Gundam had been concealed in. Shuu's watched beeped. Kai watched as the General looked at his beeping watch before shutting it off.  


"If you'll excuse me." Shuu answered with a nod, heading for the door.  


Kai watched him step into the doorway, before going after him.  


"Shuu-San!" Kai called to him.  


    General Shuu stopped in his steps. Kai approached him, standing a few inches from his back. She placed her hands to her side as she looked at General Shuu's back.  


"My father. I--"  


"Want to see him?" General Shuu spoke.  


    General Shuu turned around to face Kai. He looked down at Kai, and smiled a bit.  


"Such a cute girl you are." General Shuu answered.  


"Where is my father?!" Kai shouted, her eyes narrowing.  


"Where he always was." General Shuu replied. "Rotting away in his jail cell."  


"Bastard!" Kai shouted, throwing a punch at Shuu.  


    General Shuu dodged the punch. He grabbed Kai's arms firmly. He pulled Kai closer, so she was right up against him. Shuu twisted Kai's arm behind her back, and looked down into her eyes. Kai gritted her teeth, but never cried out.  


"Understand this, Kai-San." General Shuu answered. "Until I see Neo Japan's name under the Winner catergory, you'll never see your father. Fail to win and I'll allow you to see his cold, dead corspe before killing you."  


    General Shuu released Kai's arm and stepped back. Kai untwisted her arm, and rubbed her sore wrist. She looked up at General Shuu who was now walking away from her.  


"And this could've all been avoided had you just said 'yes'." General Shuu answered.  


    Kai just stood back, rubbing her red wrist. The flag and eight digit number tattooed into her skin was throbbing in pain.  
  
  
  
    "Jikoku Gundam ready for launch."  


"I hope everything goes smoothly." Nijuusei answered as he looked back at Kyouka and Kai. "I have every bit of confidence in you both."  


Kai bows as Kyouka just looks at down the carrier case encasing Jikoku Gundam.  


"Well, it's time for you to be going." Nijuusei replied, looking down onto the docking bay. "Do you very best down there. The Finals Round will not be an easy one."  


"Hai, Nijuusei-San. Domo arigatou gozaimasu." Kai answered, bowing again.  


    Nijuusei turned around to watch Kai and Kyouka walk out of the room. When they were gone, he looked back out the window.  


    Kai walked ahead of Kyouka down the hallway. Kyouka looked at Kai, noticing she had been more quiet then usual. As he looked her over, Kyouka noticed something was wrong with Kai's left wrist. He looked at Kai's face, seeing in her eyes that she was trying to hide something from him.  


_"Kai...??"_ Kyouka thought as he looked at her.  


[At the request of a reader, a dictionary has been added...]  
**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shini** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"

  


READ ME NOW

  


To all fans of **Never Ending Conflicts**:  
    Because my family's computer harddrive has run into a little...boo-boo, I am not sure when the next update for this story will be. It may seem dead, but this story is still very MUCH ALIVE. So, don't freak out if the new chapters haven't appeared since last month. I'm still working on it!! Also, that manga I'm doing is currently being re-drawn. Whenever we get the scanner working again, I'll scan on the finished pages for you all to read, okay? Until then, keep the reviews coming!  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	38. Crawling Under My Skin

    "Your daughter is too arrogant for her own good." General Shuu spoke to the man on the other side. "Someday, that arrogance will bring her to her death."  


Sakura-San looked at the cuffs around his wrists and the eight-digit number tattooed into his skin.  


"I know what you're planning to do." Spoke Sakura-San.  


"Oh?" General Shuu asked, glancing back.  


"You'll keep me alive up until the Devil Gundam's resurrection...isn't that right?" Sakura-San asked.  


General Shuu smiled.  


"I know you did background research on my daughter and discovered what she's capable of." Sakura-San answered, looking through the small rectangle window of the door.  


"You're very wise for you age, Sakura-San." General Shuu replied.  


"You can't control it nor my daughter." Sakua-San answered, his eyes narrowing. "It has a mind of its own. Once it has joined with its pilot, it takes orders from no one."  


"We'll see about that theory of yours." General Shuu spoke as he began to walk away.  


    A soldier that guarded the jail cell closed the wind. Sakura-San sat in the dark, damp cell. He looked at the cracked floor of the cell, worried.  


"Kai..." Sakura-San whispered softly into the darkness.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Kowloon Gundam loomed over the fallen Gundam representing Neo Turkey. The ribbon sash removed itself from around the fallen Gundam's leg, slithering back to its owner. Asia stood in the cockpit, his sash wrapped around his hands.  


    "I wonder." Asia spoke softly.  


Slowly, Asia looked towards his side monitor that displayed the setting sun.  


"How things are progressing with the Neo Japan team." Asia wondered out loud.  


    Suddenly the side screen flickered. Asia looked at it for awhile, before casually turning away. Chairman Lee appeared in the monitor, sitting behind his large oak desk.  


"Congratulations, Asia." Chairman Lee answered. "You have done very well so far. All that's left is the Finals. If you make it past that, then you're off to the Duel Round."  


"What are the current standings for the Finals?" Asia asked, tying the sash around his waist.  


"So far, you are paired to fight Neo Japan for the first fight. The second fight is undetermined." Chairman Lee replied.  


"So. I get to fight Neo Japan again?" Asia asked, something flashing in his eyes.  


"Yes. But it won't be against the same Gundam as before." Chairman Lee spoke. "They've replaced their Shining Gundam with a new toy they like to call 'Jikoku' Gundam."  


A smile crept across Asia's face.  


"Sounds like fun." Asia answered.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 38 - Crawling Under My Skin**  
  
  
  
  
    "It's so nice of you all to stop by." Kai spoke as cups of tea were placed on the table.  


"We just wanted to congratulate you, that's all." Ziyi answered with a smile.  


"That, and we had nothing better to do." Zhang replied, picking up his cup of tea.  


Ziyi glared at Zhang and slapped him in the arm.  


"Too bad Sheen-San wasn't able to make it." Kai answered, sitting down next to Kyouka.  


"Oh? Where is the Neo American?" Francis asked, mixing some lemon into his tea.  


"He's currently in a Gundam Match." Kai replied. "His opponent is Neo Germany."  


"His a tough fighter to beat." Spoke Francis.  


"But I'm sure Sheen-San will do his best to win, ne?" Kai asked, smiling happily.  


"I'm sure he will." Ziyi answered, smiling back.  


    As Zhang sipped his tea, he glances at Francis. Francis looks up from his mixing at Zhang. The Neo China fighter nodded and lowered his cup. He gently nudged Ziyi in the side, causing her to look at him. He made eye motions that only Ziyi understood.  


"Kai, can we talk inside for a bit?" Ziyi asked.  


"I...guess." Kai replied, a bit confused.  


    Francis and Zhang watch as the two girls leave the table. Once they were gone, they both faced the silent Kyouka.  


"I heard you got a new Gundam, Kyouka." Francis answered, picking up his cup. "What was it called again? Jikoku?"  


Kyouka glanced at the Prince of France with his icy green eyes.  


"Sounds like a tough Gundam to beat." Francis replied, bringing the cup to his lips.  


"Stop with the small talk." Kyouka answered, as Francis drank his tea. "Just what do the two of you losers want to talk about?"  


    Zhang looked at Francis drinking his tea for a second. He cleared his throat and locked eyes with Kyouka.  


"Kyouka, my nation has been surveying the movements of the Devil Gundam." Zhang replied. "So far, it's destroyed several large cities, turning them into nothing but a pile of ashes. It's slowly getting stronger each day."  


"Why should I care?" Kyouka asked, folding his arms.  


"The Chairman Council has agreed to put the Neo Japan team in charge of destroying the Devil Gundam." Francis answered, putting his cup back on the table.  


"Didn't Chairman Nijuusei tell you that?" Zhang asked.  


"He failed to mention it in our meeting." Kyouka answered, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.  


"In any case, we came here to warn you, Kyouka." Francis replied, looking up at Kyouka. "Though you might have ascended to the Finals of the Gundam Fight, that doesn't mean you're strong enough to defeat the Devil Gundam yet."  


Kyouka opened his eyes and glared right at Francis.  


"I know that you think you're strong enough to face the Devil Gundam again, but the truth is, you're not." Francis answered. "Even with the new Jikoku Gundam, you won't last very long against such an evil foe."  


    Kyouka slammed his fist on the table. The tea cups jingled as tea split onto the surface. Kyouka rose from his seat. He looked down at Francis and Zhang, his green eyes turned cold and dangerous.  


"Are you calling ME a weakling?" Kyouka asked.  


"I'm just saying that you're not ready yet to face the Devil Gundam." Francis replied, looking up at Kyouka.  


"I am NOT a weakling like the rest of you." Kyouka answered. "I WILL defeat all those who stand in my way. Including the Devil Gundam."  


    And with those words, Kyouka headed back inside. Kai and Ziyi ran into the living room, just as Kyouka stormed through. Kai called after him and followed Kyouka while Ziyi looked at the two still outside. She walked back out onto the patio, closing the sliding door behind her.  


"What happened?" Ziyi asked.  


"Getting through to him is like digging a hole through concrete with a plastic spoon." Francis spoke, looking down into his tea.  


"He didn't listen?" Ziyi asked.  


Zhang shook his head.  


"I am worried about Kai." Ziyi answered, concern in her eyes. "There's something inside of her that she's keeping hidden. Something she doesn't want anyone to know."  


_"I worry about that girl's future. There's a dark shadow that clouds over her. Something that could affect everyone."_

  


Francis's eyes become sadden a bit as he remembered the words of his cousin.  
  
  
  
    "Domo arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san." Kai answered with a bow. "I am sorry about Kyouka-San. I hope you can forgive him."  


"It's nothing. It was our fault." Zhang replied as Ziyi stood next to him.  


"Please, don't hesistate to visit." Kai replied with a smile. "I would love to see all of you again."  


"Good luck, Kai." Ziyi answered happily. "We'll be rooting for you from our home colonies."  


"Domo arigatou." Kai spoke, bowing again.  


    As the Neo China team left, Francis stood before Kai. Kai looked up at him, smiling. Francis leaned forward and softly kissed Kai on the cheek. Kai blushed as Francis pulled away.  


"Take care of yourself, Kai." Francis answered, looking down into her eyes.  


"You too, Francis-San." Kai replied.  


    Francis smiled and touched the cheek he had kissed. He waved to her, before heading towards his waiting limo. Kai stood at the door, watching Francis leave.  


As everyone left and Kai headed inside, Kyouka watched from his bedroom window.  


_"Though you might have ascended to the Finals of the Gundam Fight, that doesn't mean you're strong enough to defeat the Devil Gundam yet."_

  


Kyouka sneered and closed the curtains.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."

  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	39. There's Been an Accident

[Pssst...be sure to click the link in the announcement section of my bio, okay? Now, onto the reading!]  
    A black limo pulled up to the palace. A flag pole was in the front yard, proudly displaying the Neo France flag at the very top. The limo pulled up to the side of flagpole, stopping at the steps before the front door. One of many maids and butlers walked up to the back passenger door of the limo and pulled it open.  


    Out stepped Francis, dressed once again in his Princely attire. The butler that held the door open for him bowed deeply in respect. Francis looked at the family palace as the driver unloaded all his bags from the trunk.  


    "Sire, we've drawn a bath for you." Spoke a maid as she bowed.  


"That sounds lovely." Francis answered, walking up the steps to his home.  


"Would you like anything else, sire?" Asked a maid as all the butlers and maids followed him in.  


"I'd like to know where my parents are." Francis asked, stepping through the doorway.  


"They've gone out for the day. They should return around supper time." A butler replied.  


    As Francis continued down the hallway, a door clicked open. Francis stopped in his tracks and turned his head. The old butler stood in the doorway and bowed graciously to Prince Francis. Francis bowed back, wondering what the butler had just been doing.  


"I'm sorry to prevent you from your bath, sire." Spoke the old butler as he stood up straight. "But, it seems that you have visitor that requests your presence."  


    The butler stepped aside. Francis walked towards the room the butler had exited from. He stood in the doorway, looking at the guest seated at the table.  


"Romona?" Francis asked in shock. "What are you doing here? Where's Julian?"  


Romona looked up at Francis, a devistated look in her eyes.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "Welcome one and all to Gundam Fight 30: Finals Round!" Shouted the cheerful announcer. "Prior to this gathering, each team should've received a set of rules that are to be followed durning the fights."  


    The four teams that had ascended to the finals stood in a half circle around the announcer. Kai was looking at the rules sheet, while Kyouka was looking at the other teams. Suddenly, someone caught his eye. Kyouka turned quickly to see Asia standing several feet away from him. Asia sensed he was being watched and looked up.  


_"He must be the Neo Hong Kong pilot."_ Thought Kyouka.  


    Asia just smiled slyly at Kyouka. Kyouka just glared back at Asia.  


"You only have a total of five hours to reach Larien Island." Spoke the announcer. "The team that doesn't make it to the island in the aloted time will be disqualified and their opposer will automatically move on!"  


    Asia turned away and began to walk off. Kyouka glared as he watched Asia's back get further away.  


"Every second counts!" Shouted the announce. "Now, let the Finals begin!!!"  


As the giant clock begins to countdown, Kyouka walked off towards Jikoku's carrier.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 39 - There's Been An Accident**  
  
  
  
  
    "When did this happen?" Francis asked in shock.  


"Just a few hours after the Neo Japan team and yourself left." Romona answered, her head lowered. "They attacked so quickly, we had no time to protect the castle. Julian was able to get into Domnitor Gundam, however..."  


Tears glittered in Romona's eyes.  


"I...couldn't help him..." Romona replied, starting to cry.  


    Domnitor Gundam removed its buster rifle that was mounted on its back. It pulled the trigger, firing several rounds of nuclear bullets at the attack horde. But it seemed that no matter how much Domnitor Gundam destroyed, more would come.  


    Romona shot the foot soldiers that began to storm into the castle. When she heard an explosion, she looked up. Domnitor Gundam had been hit in the cockpit area and was falling back. Romona panicked and switched on the communitcator that allowed her to talk to Julian.  


    "Julian! Julian!! Answer me!" Romona shouted.  


"Damn it." Julian spoke.  


"Julian...are you okay?" Romona asked, shooting another foot soldier back.  


"Yeah. I'm fine." Julian answered.  


"Listen. It's obvious these guys are no push overs. You better get out of there." Romona answered.  


"Yeah right. And miss such a great party?" Julian asked, as Domnitor Gundam began to sit up.  


"I'm not kidding. You could get hurt." Romona replied, tossing her empty gun down.  


"I didn't know you cared. In any case, you should go first. I'll hold them off." Julian answered.  


"Julian, no!" Romona shouted.  


    Domnitor Gundam charged forward. It fired several rounds of nuclear bullets. Domnitor Gundam took another step and the ground shattered beneath its weight. Julian looked at his monitor. A hand reached up through the ground and grabbed Domnitor Gundam's leg. The hand began to pulled the Romainian Gundam down.  


Romona looked up at the sinking Domnitor.  


"JULIAN!!" Romona shouted.  


    "And that's the last time I saw him or the Gundam." Romona finished.  


    The butler placed Francis's tea before him before walking off. Francis grabbed a lemon slice from the center of the table and squeezed it into his tea. Romona just kept her head down, allowing her tea to get cold.  


"I'm sorry, Francis. I tried my best to get him back, but.." Romona answered, touching the bandaged wound on her shoulder.  


Francis reached out and placed a comforting hand on Romona's hand.  


"It's all right, Romona." Francis replied. "No matter what happens, I'm sure Julian will make it back to you alive."  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "I'll see you when you get to Larien Island, Kyouka." Kai answered with a bow.  


    Kyouka stood on land and watched as Kai got on to the ship that would be taking her and the other Gundam pilot aids to the island. Once everyone was safetly on board, the ship began to sail away. Kyouka watched the ship get further away from shore, before sensing he was being watched. When he looked over his shoulder, he spotted Guile standing behind him.  


"So you softened up your partner?" Guile asked, his hands in his trench coat pockets.  


Kyouka glared at Guile before walking over to Jikoku Gundam.  


"No doubt the other shuffle alliance members have already told you about the Devil Gundam?" Guile asked.  


"They did." Kyouka answered, facing his back to Guile.  


"They are right, Kyouka." Guile replied, looking back Kyouka. "No matter what you think, you can't beat it by yourself."  


"All your words are the same." Kyouka replied. "You're like a broken record. I'd appreciate it if you and the other weaklings left me alone."  


Guile stood on the ground, watching as Kyouka got into the cockpit of Jikoku Gundam.  


_"That's the problem with you, Kyouka."_ Guile thought as Jikoku stood up. _"You refuse to accept the truth about the world around you."_  


    As Jikoku Gundam began to move, Asia watched from the shadows. His arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the tree stump. He looked at the ship slowly fading away over the horizon. Something flashed in Asia's eye as he just smiled.  


"I think it's time we have a little fun." Asia replied, walking over towards a Gundam hidden in the shadows.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."

  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	40. Attack From Ocean Deep

    "Three hours and twenty-five minutes left."  


    Chairman Nijuusei watched eagerly as Jikoku Gundam roared across the ocean surface. The with each passing second, the hopes of Neo Japan winning the Finals came closer and closer. Chairman Nijuusei was so nervous that as he gripped his cup of coffee, it began to crack.  


"Come on. Just a couple more miles to go..." Nijuusei spoke.  


    General Shuu stood in the shadows of the control room. He looked up at the monitor displaying Jikoku Gundam. His eyes flashed as they became narrow and cold. Shuu folded his arms across his chest as he watched the clock continue to countdown.  


_"Now begins the moment of truth, Kyouka."_ Shuu thought to himself. _"If you fail to win the Finals, then my plans can not be initiated."_  


Shuu's cold eyes reflected the Jikoku Gundam on their glassy surface.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "Miss Kai, you have a phone call." Spoke a ship crew member.  


    Kai looked back. She walked away from her spot against the railing and into the phone room. She picked up the phone and pushed the blinking button.  


"Moshi moshi." Kai answered as she sat down in the provided chair.  


"Kai? This is Francis."  


"Francis-San. Where are you calling from?" Kai asked, a bit surprised to hear his voice.  


"My home on the Neo France colony. And don't worry about the long distance charge. My family can handle it."  


"I'm surprised that you called. Is something wrong?" Kai asked.  


"In fact, there is. It seems my cousin Julian has gone missing. You remember him?"  


"Hai. He and Romona-San save my life that time." Kai answered, looking at the table.  


"Well, it seems he's gone missing. Shortly after yourself and Kyouka left, they were attacked."  


"By who?" Kai asked, worried.  


"I'm not sure."  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 40 - Attack From Ocean Deep**  
  
  
  
  
    "I spoke with Romona. She said it was too dark to make out any details about who attacked them."  


"Is she all right?" Kai asked, worried.  


"She's fine. She left for Neo Romania a few minutes ago. She said she'll continue her search from there."  


"Tell her I said I'll keep a look out for him." Kai replied as a wave slapped against the ship's side.  


"I will.....So how are you doing?"  


"I'm fine. I heading to Larien Island right now. Kyouka and the other fighters should be joining us shortly." Kai answered.  


"Twenty minutes until we dock!" Shouted the captain.  


"Sounds like you're pretty close."  


"Hai." Kai replied with a nod. "Will, I should go Francis-San. I know you have a lot of things you want to do right now."  


"Take care of yourself, Kai. And good luck."  


"Domo arigatou gozaimasu. Ja ne." Kai spoke before hanging up.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Jikoku Gundam roared across the surface of the ocean. To its right was Neo Russia's Bolt Gundam and Neo Germany's Shadow Gundam. Oddly enough, Kyouka didn't see the Kowloon Gundam anywhere. He began to wonder if Asia had chickened out and stayed behind.  


    Time had gone down to two hours and forty-five minutes left. Kyouka looked at the digital map on his screen. He was only a several miles away from Larien Island. He smiled confidently.  


    "Seems I'll have time to spare." Kyouka answered.  
  
  
  
    As the three Gundams raced across the ocean surface, something flashed underwater. Several red eyes began to flash on in the darkness of the ocean. Soon the entire ocean floor was glowing red. They looked up towards the surface to see three shadow figures coming close.  


    Among the glowing red eyes, a pair of green Gundam eyes flashed brightly. It looked towards the surface, focusing in on the head figure. The pilot stood inside of the Gundam's cockpit, his arms folded across his chest. Slowly, an evil grin curled on his lips.  


    "Attack." He spoke coldly.  
  
  
  
    Jikoku Gundam was ahead of Bolt and Shadow Gundam when tentacles merged out of the water. They whisped around, before latching onto Jikoku's arms and legs. Kyouka grunted as he was suddenly unable to move his arms or legs.  


    "What the hell is this?" Kyouka asked, feeling weight being applied to his wrist.  


Shadow Gundam and Bolt Gundam began to slow down when they spotted the trapped Jikoku.  


"What the hell?" Asked a confused Guile.  


    Shadow Gundam's pilot, Yorik, looked over his shoulder at his rear monitor. His icy blue eyes narrowed as he watched tentacles sneak up on him from behind. Shadow Gundam's eyes flashed as it turned around. It slowly brought its left arm forward, curved laser blades springing from its arm.  


"It's apparent these things don't want us reaching the island." Yorik spoke, locks of his lavender hair falling into his eyes.  


Shadow severed the tentacles coming at it, causing them to withdraw.  


"Kyouka, are you okay?" Guile asked, looking at the struggling Jikoku Gundam.  


Kyouka growled as he continued to try and left his arms.  


_"Damn it. I can't get free."_ Kyouka thought as he continued to struggle.  


Kyouka looked at the clock to see his time running out.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."

  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	41. Obstacles Between Here and Now

    Bolt Gundam smacked the tentacles to pieces with its Graviton Hammer. Shadow Gundam continued to cut the tentacles to pieces with its curved laser beams. Jikoku Gundam's eyes flashed as it was still wrapped up in the tentacles.  


    "I don't have time for this!!" Kyouka shouted, summoning all his strength.  


    Jikoku's eyes stopped flashing and continued to glow green. It began to pull against the tentacles wrapped around its arms and legs. The tentacles began to snap and break until finally, they just gave away. The now free Jikoku Gundam removes its beam sword and turned around. Just as it did, a ball formed by the tentacles smacked the Gundam in the chest.  


    Unable to find anything solid, Kyouka just watched as the Gundam splashed into the water. Guile looked over his shoulder and watched in his rear monitor as Jikoku began to sink underwater.  


"Kyouka!" Guile shouted.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "Oh my. It seems there's been a problem." Spoke the announcer.  


    Kai looked at the monitor and gasped. Both Shadow and Bolt Gundam were fighting off tentacles that sprang from the ocean and never seemed to stop. But what worried Kai the most was the sinking Jikoku Gundam. It tried to get back up, but tentacles wrapped around its body, pulling it down.  


"Kyouka..." Kai gasped.  


"I have just been informed that the countdown will NOT stop. If the Gundams are unable to make it shore on time, they are all disqualified." Answered the announcer.  


Kai looked at the clock as time had gone down to two hours and fifteen minutes.  


"Seems your partners run into a little mishap."  


    Kai looked to her side. Standing next to her was Asia. He sipped on some coffee he had bought and was now drinking it. He looked at the monitor, watching the Gundams fight.  


"I doubt he'll make it out alive." Asia answered, putting his coffee cup on the railing.  


"You don't know Kyouka." Kai replied, looking at the monitor.  


"But I do." Asia spoked, glancing at Kai. "If he wasn't able to fair against Kowloon Gundam and myself, he won't be able to last against the true enemy."  


"True enemy?" Kai asked, confused.  


    Asia faced Kai, something demonic in his eyes. Kai stared into his eyes for awhile. She gasped when she realized where she had seen those demonic looking eyes before.  


"If you'll excuse me, I have to go check in." Asia answered, walking past Kai.  


Kai turned around and watched Asia walk away.  


_"Those eyes...it can't be!!"_ Kai thought in shock.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 41 - Obstacles Between Here and Now**  
  
  
  
  
    Around Kyouka's waist he felt pressure. His beam sword, which had fizzled out when he splashed into the water, was now a stick in the Gundams hand. Kyouka tapped the end against the Gundam's leg, causing it to flash back on again. Careful not the cut the Gundam, he sliced the tentacle around the Gundam's waist, setting Jikoku free.  


    Jikoku turned around, facing the ocean floor. At first he thought the swaying lines around him were seaweeds. But when he looked closer, he realized they were the tentacles that attacked him from above.  


    "So there hiding underwater, huh?" Kyouka asked, grinning a bit.  


    Jikoku removed its second beam sword which flashed one. Jikoku attached the two beam swords together by the bottom, forming a laser Bo. [Think of Darth Maul's weapon from Star Wars Episode 1]. Jikoku began to weave in and out of the intangled forest of tentacles, chopping them all to pieces.  
  
  
  
    Shadow and Bolt Gundam wipped out another set of tentacles and stopped. They looked around to see no more coming. Shadow retracted its curved beam blades and faced the direction he was heading in.  


    "It seems they have stopped." Replied Yorik.  


Bolt Gundam put its Graviton Hammer away slowly.  


"Seems so." Guile answered, looking into the water.  


    Shadow Gundam shot off, heading towards Larien Island. Bolt Gundam hovered in the same spot, looking down into the calm water. Guile's eyes narrowed in worry as he saw no sign of Jikoku Gundam. Slowly, Bolt Gundam turned away and chased after Shadow Gundam.  
  
  
  
    The last of the tentacles fell to the ocean bottom and stayed there. Jikoku Gundam looked around, holding its laser Bo at its side. Kyouka looked in all of his monitors, seeing nothing at all. Suddenly something flashed in his right monitor, catching his eye.  


    With no warning, Jikoku was hit in the side by an energy ball. The Gundam tipped to its side and slammed into the ocean bottom. Its armor cried in pain as it scrapped against the sharp rocks.  


    The side that scrapped against the rocks flickered on Kyouka's suit. Kyouka looked up at his head monitor to see several sets of glowing red eyes and one pair of growing green eyes.  


    "Damn it." Kyouka cursed as the word WARNING flashed on several of his monitors.  


The pilot of the unkown Gundam smirked.  


"Try not to kill him to quickly. I wan't a piece of him left to kill." Spoke the pilotly coldly.  


    The soldiers around it opened a panel in their sides. Quickly, several more tentacles spiraled towards Jikoku. Jikoku Gundam got up, still armed with its laser Bo. It swung at the tentacles, only to have them whoosh by.  


"What the hell?" Cursed Kyouka.  


    The tentacles swung back around, this time in a tight group. They slammed Jikoku from behind, causing Kyouka to fly forward in the cockpit. While he was still stunned by the attack, another group of tentacles reached out and removed its laser Bo from its hands. Kyouka felt the weapon slip out of his hands and looked up.  


    Without time to recover, Jikoku was slammed from the side again. Kyouka was being tossed around like a rag doll in the cockpit. Growling, he regained his footing. Kyouka wiped his bottom lip, causing the Gundam to do the same.  


"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!!" Snapped Kyouka.  


    The King of Hearts crest burned on the back of Kyouka's palm. Slowly Jikoku raised its right hand. The center of its palm releasing a soft green glow. Kyouka growled, as rage began to build up inside of him.  


"SHICHISEIKEN!!!" Kyouka shouted.  


    A beam of light shot out of Jikoku's palm. It stretched out to a length of ten feet before stopping. Jikoku grabbed the beam of light at its base, transforming it into a sword. The back thrusters flared on as Jikoku rushed forward.  


    Jikoku Gundam raised the Shichiseiken high above its head. Kyouka let out a loud cry as the blade flashed. It released a strong blast of light that washed all over the opponents latched to the sea bed. The Gundam shielded its eyes as the beam of light washed over it.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Kai looked out the window. She gasped when she saw a spot of the water glowing bright white. Everyone seemed to notice it too and gasped.  


    "Kyouka..." Kai whispered, placing a hand on the glass.  


    Asia stood in the corner of the room. He folded his arms across his chest and looked at the glowing spot in the water. His eyes narrowed coldly as the light began to die down.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."

  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	42. I'll Be Waiting For You

    The tentacles swung back around, this time in a tight group. They slammed Jikoku from behind, causing Kyouka to fly forward in the cockpit. While he was still stunned by the attack, another group of tentacles reached out and removed its laser Bo from its hands. Kyouka felt the weapon slip out of his hands and looked up.  


    Without time to recover, Jikoku was slammed from the side again. Kyouka was being tossed around like a rag doll in the cockpit. Growling, he regained his footing. Kyouka wiped his bottom lip, causing the Gundam to do the same.  


    "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!!" Snapped Kyouka.  


    The King of Hearts crest burned on the back of Kyouka's palm. Slowly Jikoku raised its right hand. The center of its palm releasing a soft green glow. Kyouka growled, as rage began to build up inside of him.  


"SHICHISEIKEN!!!" Kyouka shouted.  


    A beam of light shot out of Jikoku's palm. It stretched out to a length of ten feet before stopping. Jikoku grabbed the beam of light at its base, transforming it into a sword. The back thrusters flared on as Jikoku rushed forward.  


    Jikoku Gundam raised the Shichiseiken high above its head. Kyouka let out a loud cry as the blade flashed. It released a strong blast of light that washed all over the opponents latched to the sea bed. The unknown Gundam shielded its eyes as the beam of light washed over it.  


    When the light and foam disappeared, Jikoku Gundam remained hovering/floating in the same spot it had been before. Around the white Gundam floated the remains of its now defeated opponents. Kyouka panted as the Shichiseiken disappeared from his hands.  


"Only an hour and forty-five minutes remaining." Kyouka thought out loud, watching his time continue to run out.  


    Jikoku's eyes flashed as it faced the surface. Just as it was about to rocket off, several tentacles sprang out from the ocean floor. They reached out, wrapping around Jikoku's right leg. Kyouka felt something tugging at his foot and looked back.  


"Damn it." Swore Kyouka.  


    The ocean floor vibrated as the villian that had avoided Jikoku's attack rose up from the sand. It gripped Jikoku's leg tight, not intending on letting go. It's demonic red eyes staring right at Kyouka.  


Jikoku's right hand flashed green as the Shichiseiken reappeared.  


"Guess I'll have to go again!" Kyouka shouted, raising the sword above his head.  


    The Aquatic MS sensed Jikoku's raising power level and looked up. Kyouka took in a deep breath, prepared to let out his battle cry. But before he could ever start, Kyouka felt the Gundam start to move. Before he knew it, the Aquatic MS was spinning Jikoku Gundam around, violently. It released Jikoku Gundam, sending the white Gundam hurling into an undersea cliffside.  


    The brittle cliff crumbled to pieces as Jikoku pushed against it. Kyouka slammed against the wall of the cockpit. He hit the wall with such force, he almost knocked out. Regaining his composer, Kyouka stood up. Jikoku got back up, the Shichiseiken grasped firmly in its hand.  


"So they save the best for last?" Kyouka asked, getting into an offense stance.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 42 - I'll Be Waiting For You**  
  
  
  
  
    Shadow Gundam and Bolt Gundam touched down on the shore. As the cockpits opened, everyone ran up to greet them. Yorik and Guile walked into the cheering crowd of team members.  


    "Guile-San!" Kai shouted, pushing through the crowd.  


    Guile looked around and finally spotted Kai. Kai pushed through to the front and finally made it to Guile. She bowed deeply to him before looking up. Guile could tell in her eyes she was worried.  


"Guile-San, what's happened to Kyouka?" Kai asked, worried.  


"He was pulled under by the enemy. I'm not sure what condition he's in now." Guile replied.  


    Kai looked out at the ocean. Guile looked down at Kai for a bit. He then looked up at Yorik. Yorik made eye contact with Guile before heading inside. Guile looked away, contemplating on what he should've done.  


"I'm sorry, Kai. I wanted to help him but--"  


"I understand, Guile-San." Kai answered, looking at him. "You wanted to make it here before time ran out. From a fellow competitor, your decision to leave is expected."  


Kai looked back out at the water.  


"I can only hope that Kyouka makes it here." Kai replied.  


Guile looked out towards the calm ocean water.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Underwater, Jikoku continuessly dodged the tentacles intended on ripping it apart. Kyouka swung the Shichiseiken, cutting a tentacle in half. The severed tentacle slowly descended to the bottom as its owner howled in pain. Rage flashed in its eyes as it lunged towards Jikoku. Its remaining tentacles balled together and rushed towards the white Gundam.  


    Kyouka dodged to his left, watching as the ball of tentacles whooshed past in his monitors. He looked back up at his opponent, his eyes narrowing. Kyouka's hands tightened around the Shichiseiken as his eyes flashed.  


    "No one will stand in my way!! NO ONE!!!!" Kyouka shouted, charging forward.  


    Jikoku's eyes flashed as it raised the Shichiseiken above its head. The ball of tightly wrapped tentacles slowly began to curve back. It approached Jikoku from behind, picking up more speed as it went along. Just as it was about to make contact, Jikoku turned around and sliced the ball in half.  


    Jikoku's opponent howled in pain as its severed tentacles fell to the ocean bottom. Jikoku faced its opponent again, the Shichiseiken glowing bright.  


"SHICHISEIKEN!!!!!" Kyouka shouted, raising the sword above his head.  


    Jikoku Gundam raised the Shichiseiken high above its head. Kyouka let out a loud cry as the blade flashed. It released a strong blast of light that washed over its opponent.  
  
  
  
    The unknown Gundam stood several miles away from the fight scene. It stared at the bright ball of light flickering in distance. Its pilot folded his arms as the entire ocean floor began to shake.  


    "Using the same attack twice." Spoke the pilot calmly.  


    The light slowly began to die away. The ground stopped shaking and the ocean went calm. From the fight scene, a ball of light was seen ascending to the surfface.  


    Minions around the unknown Gundam began to move restlessly. Tentacles shot out from their bodies, reaching towards the fleeing ball of light. The unknown Gundam sensed its minions restlessness, and waved an arm.  


"No. Let him go." Answered the pilot. "We still need him alive a bit longer if we are to get our true trophy."  


    The minions withdrew their tentacles and slowly began to shrink away. The unknown Gundam watched the ball of light for a while before turning around. Surrounded by several dorment MS was a round black pod. It flashed red every so often in the pattern of a heartbeat. The unkown Gundam just stared at the pod.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "Twenty minutes left and still no sign of the Jikoku Gundam! This does not look good for the Neo Japan team!" Shouted the announcer.  


Kai stood on the shoreline, searching the ocean wildly for any sign of the Jikoku Gundam.  


_"Please Kyouka...where are you??"_ Kai thought to herself.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."

  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	43. Secret Plans

    Everyone stood close to the shoreline, all searching for the Jikoku Gundam. Guile stood next to Kai, searching with her. The announcer and her crew stood on a high platform facing the ocean. She covered the microphone and turned to her assistant.  


    "Maybe we should count out the Jikoku Gundam. The last coordinates we received was forty-five minutes away from the shore." Spoke the announcer softly.  


"Please, don't do that." Kai spoke, facing the announcer.  


"Honey, there's no way he can make a forty-five minute travel in under eightteen minutes." The announcer answered, looking down at Kai.  


"You don't know Kyouka." Kai answered, looking at the water. "He is not the type to quit if the odds are against."  


    The announcer went silent as she looked at Kai. She looked at her assistant who just shrugged.  


_"Kyouka..."_ Kai thought, her hands beginning to tremble a bit.  


Guile looked down at Kai, noticing she was trembling.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "Damn it!" Chairman Nijuusei shouted as he hit his desk. "Come on Kyouka!! I didn't give you the Jikoku Gundam just so you could lose!!"  


"That's what happens when you put too much faith in a loser." Spoke General Shuu. "They tend to let you down when you need them the most."  


Seventeen minutes went down to twelve minutes and Jikoku Gundam was still a good thrity-five minutes from shore.  


"It was wrong to chose that boy as our fighter." General Shuu answered.  


"No. He will make it. He hasn't used Jikoku's true power yet." Nijuusei replied, staring at the monitor.  


"The 'Jikokuten'?" General Shuu asked, laughing a bit. "He'll never be able to tap into that kind of power. He's too weak to do so."  


    Nijuusei ignored his brother's insults. His hands were rolled into tight fists that made his knuckles white. A sweat drop ran down the side of his face as the tension inside of him continued to build.  


_"Don't let us down Kyouka."_ Nijuusei thought to himself. _"You're all we have."_  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Kyouka gritted his teeth. He watched the clock go down to eight remaining minutes. He pushed the Gundam harder, causing a warning signal to pop up on the screen. A chart displaying the status of the pilot appeared. Everything on the pilot was dangerously high...including the stress level. Kyouka ignored the warnings and pushed the Gundam harder.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 43 - Secret Plans**  
  
  
  
  
    "You still want to wait for him?" Asked the announcer.  


"He'll be here....just, please. Wait a little longer." Kai answered, bowing to the announcer.  


    The announcer looked at the clock. Four minutes flashed on the screen before chaning to three minutes.  


"If he doesn't make it, I automatically win." Asia replied, standing a few feet behind of Kai.  


    Kai looked back at him before sensing something. She looked back towards the ocean and noticed an approaching ball of light. It left a trail behind it as it roared towards the shoreline. Kai squinted her eyes for a bit as she focused on the approaching ball of light. When she realized what it was, she smiled.  


"It's the Jikoku Gundam!" Kai shouted.  


    The announcer squinted her eyes. She looked at the approaching ball of light. She raised her mircophone to her mouth and pointed to the object.  


"Indeed it is the Jikoku Gundam! But will it make it to shore with only a minute left on the clock?!" Shouted the announcer.  


    Jikoku Gundam roared across the ocean surface, its thrusters allowing the Gundam to go as fast as possible. The warning chart of the pilot's health continued to flash red. Kyouka ignored everything around him as he focused on the quickly approaching shore. His one minute disappeared and turned into fifty-nine seconds.  


"Kyouka!!" Kai shouted to the still distant Jikoku Gundam.  


"I WON'T LOSE!!!!" Kyouka shouted, his eyes flashing white and becoming wide.  


    Jikoku's eyes flashed green as it put on more speed. Thirty seconds were left and going down. By that time, the entire cockpit was glowing red with warnings all over the monitors. Kyouka felt himself becoming light headed, but ingnored it, desperate to make it to the island.  


"Please, everyone, move out of the way!" Shouted the announcer. "It is obvious the Jikoku Gundam has put on too much speed to slow down in time!"  


    Everyone moved out of the way as the Jikoku Gundam came closer. Kai looked at the Gundam for awhile before running to the side. Just as she did, Jikoku slammed into the area everyone was gathered in.  


    Jikoku continued to slide, creating a huge ditch in its wake. Everyone watched with shocked eyes as the Gundam continued to slid into the forest. It tore down several huge trees and became intangled in several vines. It continued to do so for several more minutes before finally coming to a stop.  


    The announcer, who had ducked down, slowly stood up. She looked at the giant ditch the sliding Gundam had created. She fixed her hair a bit before looking at the clock. She raised her microphone to her mouth and pointed to the clock.  


"What an entrance! The Jikoku Gundam has finally made it, and with eighteen seconds left on the clock!" Shouted the announcer.  


"Kyouka!!" Kai shouted, running towards the Gundam.  


Kyouka lay in the cockpit, unconscious.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "General Shuu, sir!" Spoke a soldier as he saluted in the doorway. "We've just received word that the Jikoku Gundam has touched down on Larien Island."  


General Shuu looked up from his papers.  


"Very good. Keep an eye on his progress." Answered General Shuu, picking up the phone. "Now if you don't mind, I have a phone call I need to make."  


"Yes sir." The soldier answered as he bowed and closed the door.  


    As the door clicked shut, General shuu dialed in a number. As the phone rang, he looked at the papers scattered across his desk. Amoung the top secret documents was an old picture. It was a bit crumpled and faded, but still capable of seeing the human faces. General Shuu picked up the picture and gazed at it.  


"Yes, General Shuu?" Spoke a male voice on the other side.  


"I was worried you wouldn't pick up." General Shuu replied. "So how are things going? Is Kai-San safe and well?"  


"She's taking care of her fallen pilot." Answered the male voice.  


"Good. Now, remember the deal we made earlier." Answered General Shuu, putting the picture down. "You let Jikoku Gundam make it into the Duels Round and you get to be part of my little plan."  


"I remember." Replied the mysterious male voice.  


"Very well. We wil be talking again soon." And with that, General Shuu hung up.  


    General Shuu looked down at the old picture for awhile. He just smiled and rose from his seat. He walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket. General Shuu opened the door but stood in the doorway. He looked back at the picture, still smiling.  


"Who knew the little girl had such a dark destiny." General Shuu spoke as he walked out of his office.  


    The picture lay on the desk, staring at the ceiling. Its glossy surface shinning in the room's neon lights.  


    The picture Shuu had been looking at was of a little five-year old girl. Her black hair put up in pigtails. Behind her stood her still farely young parents, Mikamura Rain and Kasshu Domon. All of them smiling happily at the camera.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."

  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	44. Continuess Untold Love

    "With the start of the finals just a few hours away, tensions are high for all teams!" Spoke the rather happy announcer. "Our first fight will feature Neo Japan's Jikoku Gundam facing off against Neo Hong Kong's....uh..."  


The announcer covered her microphone and turned to her assistant.  


"Hey. What's the Gundam's name?" She whispered.  


    Her assistant shrugged causing the announcer to growl. She faced the silent crowd and just smiled as she raised the microphone to her mouth.  


"It seems that Neo Hong Kong's fighter, Asia, wants to keep his Gundam a secret until the match!" Shouted the announcer.  


    On the screen behind the announcer a block with picture of Jikoku's face appeared. Next to that was a black box with a white question mark in the center.  


"What kind of Gundam does Neo Hong Kong have and will it be able to defeat Neo Japan's Jikoku Gundam?!" Shouted the announcer.  
  
  
  
    Kai looked at the black box with the question mark for awhile. She then turned back to the work she was currently doing. She sat inside the Gundam cockpit, the monitors displaying the events taking place outside. Kai wiped the sweat from her brow and looked at the laptop in her lap.  


    "Okay. Let's check the systems record from yesterday." Kai answered, typing a command into the laptop.  


    The monitors flickered before all the charts appeared. Kai looked at what was recorded from yesterday's events. Most of the Gundam's operation systems were green, will most were reaching their breaking points. Kai looked down at her laptop which showed the stability of the pilot durning the whole thing. Her eyes widdened in shock as she read the information over.  


"Oh my..." Kai replied, looking at the charts. "No wonder Kyouka collasped in the cockpit. Not only did he push the Gundam to its limits, but himself as well."  


Kai looked at the chart for awhile before shaking her head.  


"Computer, reset all systems." Kai spoke.  


**System Reset Initiated**  


    As the computer went to work, Kai put the laptop on the floor. She rose to her feet and began to stretch. As she did, she couldn't help but worry about what had happen to Kyouka. What was going on as the Gundam was underwater. What took him so long to get here.  
    "The Jikoku Gundam is a strong Gundam. We intended on having it become a part of our millitary." Nijuusei spoke. "But, then we could never find anyone capable of maning it. So we just put it away."  


"So why give it to me?" Kyouka asked.  


"Unlike the others, you are the only one I see able to use to the Jikoku Gundam." Answered Nijuusei. "Not only that, but I believe you'll be able to unlock Jikoku's hidden power: the Jikokuten. But that power can only be achieve when both the pilot and Gundam have reached their limits."  


    "Is that what you were doing, Kyouka?" Kai asked herself. "Were you trying to summon the power of the Jikokuten?"  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 44 - Continuess Untold Love**  
  
  
  
  
    Kyouka opened his eyes, finding himself staring up at a plaster ceiling. He sat up, looking at the room he was lying in. The curtains were open, allowing the morning sun to come in. The AC of the room was on, but very low.  


    The doorknob clicked, causing Kyouka to look. The door slowly swung open and a familiar person stepped inside.  


    "Ohiyogozaimasu, Kyouka." Kai replied, a bit nervous. "I thought you'd want something to eat."  


Kyouka just looked at Kai before looking out the exposed balcony doors.  


"What time is it?" Kyouka asked, kicking the sheets off.  


"About...nine a.m." Kai answered, putting Kyouka's food on the table. "The finals don't start until eleven. Your first opponent is the Neo Hong Kong team."  


    Kyouka grabbed his shirt from the dresser and began to put it on. Once that was done, he grabbed his black jacket and put that on as well. Kai watched him for awhile before looking the other way. A slight blush creeping across her cheeks.  


"Are the repairs to the Gundam complete?" Kyouka asked, facing his back to Kai as he zipped up his jacket.  


"Hai." Kai replied with a bow.  


Kyouka looked back at Kai and noticed she was still standing there.  


"Something else?" Kyouka asked.  


"Ah...no. Gomen nasai." Kai answered as she bowed again.  


    Kyouka watched as Kai turned away. He looked at her left wrist and say something. He could barely make it out but he saw the flag of Neo Japan and numbers tattooed to her skin. Kyouka looked at Kai as she closed the door to let him eat in peace.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "Here you are Chairman Nijuusei." Spoke a soldier as he placed a paper on the desk.  


    Chairman but down his coffee at the corner of his desk. He swivled around his chair and faced his desk. He looked down at the white paper just placed before him. He picked it up with his right hand and read the print.  


"The pilots have just departed from the Hotel and are headed to the battlefield." Answered the soldier.  


"I wonder how well the Jikoku Gundam will do in such a cold climate." Chairman Nijuusei pondered as he looked at the paper. "We haven't really had anytime to test it out in such a territory like that before."  


"Now who's the one to doubt him?"  


The soldier bowed his head low, while Nijuusei just glanced out of the corner of his eye.  


"I'm just worried about the Gundam's capablities in a terrain its never fought in before." Nijuusei answered, never looking at General Shuu.  


"Yes. I must say. That would be quite an interesting thing to see indeed." Shuu replied, stroking his chin.  


"Notify me as soon as the fight starts." Nijuusei answered, looking at the soldier.  


"Yes sir." The soldier replied as he bowed before leaving.  


Once the soldier was gone, Nijuusei faced his brother.  


"Aren't you going somewhere, Shuu?" Nijuusei asked.  


"No. I think I'd like to see how the little punk turns out after this fight." Shuu replied, a sly grin on his face.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "And the first fight of the Duels round is about to start!!" Shouted the announcer. "The chosen battlefield is at the top of Larien's mountain, Mount Clariece!"  


    A giant gray mountain rose up at the center of the island like a pimple. Its snowcapped mountain concealed by a few clouds. The side of the mountain was rugged, jagged and sharp.  


"Since its too could for specters to handle on their own, we'll be broadcasting from in the mountainside lodge." Answered the announcer. "Only the Gundams and their Gundam Fighters are allowed to be on the peak of Mount Clariece. Any unauthorized personnel caught lottering around the the battlefield will be arrested!"  
  
  
  
    "It's so high up." Kai spoke, standing outside of the lodge.  


    Though Kai was wearing a warm jacket and long pants, she was still freezing. She shivered a bit as she analyzied the mountain peak. Something warm wrapped around her shoulders, causing her to blush a bit. Kai turned around to see Kyouka had put his jacket on her shoulders.  


"Kyouka? Won't you be cold?" Kai asked, looking at him.  


"It's all right. I'll be in the Gundam the whole time." Kyouka answered, looking towards the mountain peak.  


Kai looked at Kyouka, shocked.  


"I have a question I want to ask you Kai." Kyouka replied, still not looking at her. "It's about those tattooes on your left wrist. I want to know what they stand for."  


    Kai looked at Kyouka, her eyes shimmering. She looked away, an ashamed look in her eyes.  


"Fighters! To your Gundams!" Shouted the announcer.  


"I'll expect an answer when I defeat Neo Hong Kong." Kyouka answered as he walked towards the waiting Jikoku.  


Kai looked back at Kyouka, watching his back get further away.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."

  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	45. Rise, YanLo Gundam!

    "Asia, it's time." Spoke a finals security guard.  


    Asia opened his eyes, breaking his meditation state. Slowly, he rose to his feet from his seat on the floor. His gray eyes overcome with a sense of piece and coldness. Asia faced the guard in doorway as he tied his sash around his waist.  


"What of my opponent?" Asia asked.  


"He's already ascended to the mountain top." Answered the security guard. "If you don't join him in the next 5 minutes, you will be disqualified."  


Asia tied the sash securely around his waist and smiled.  


"There will be no need for my disqualification." Asia replied, walking over to the balcony.  


    Asia opened the balcony door, letting in a cold wind. The security guard shielded his face from the harsh cold wind coming at him. He watched as Asia stepped out onto the snow/ice-covered balcony.  


"It's time, my friend." Asia spoke to the wind. "Time to prove to that arrogant little pilot that we are better."  


    Two red eyes began to glow through the white snow. A towering 50-feet silhoutte stood before Asia's balcony. A ramp began to lower from the chest section of the Gundam. Once it was level with the balcony, Asia jumped over the railing and landed on the lowered ramp.  


    Asia casually glanced back at the security guard. He smiled slyly before walking inside. Once Asia was securely in the cockpit, the ramp began to rise. The security guard ran out onto the balcony and watched as the ramp sealed off the cockpit from the coldness outside.  


"Let's go. I wouldn't want to keep the dear boy waiting." Asia answered as his monitors flashed on.  


    The Gundam's eyes flashed red as its thrusters flashed on. After a few seconds, the Gundam rocketed upwards like a firecracker. The secuirty guard held onto the railings tight as he watched the Gundam disappear into the clouds.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "What was that?" Asked a woman as the lodge shook.  


"Must've been Neo Hong Kong leaving for the battlefield." Spoke a man behind the bar.  


    Kai sat in the lobby on one of the giant cushiony couches. She stared into the fireplace in front of her, watching the red, orange and yellow flames dance in the concrete box. A cup of cocoa was on the table next to the couch, still steaming. Kyouka's jacket was still wrapped around Kai's shivering shoulders.  


_"I just hope Kyouka doesn't push himself too hard this time."_ Kai thought, staring at the flames.  


    As the lodge began to stop shaking, Kai continued to stare into the enchanting fire flames. Kai raised hugged her knees against her chest, resting her chin on her kneecaps. As the orange, red and yellow lights reflected in her eyes, as Kai did was stare forward.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 45 - Rise, Yan-Lo Gundam!**  
  
  
  
  
    Jikoku Gundam stood on the snow covered mountaintop. A thin veil of white mist was also present on the mountaintop and seemed to surround the Gundam from all sides. Kyouka stood in the cockpit, looking at all he could see from the mountaintop.  


    "Enjoy the view?"  


    Kyouka looked at his back monitor. Jikoku's eyes began to glow was it turned its head back. Within the white mist veil, Kyouka could faintly make out the outlines of a Gundam. The red eyes of Neo Hong Kong's unidentified Gundam pierced through the mist.  


"I too enjoy the view from ontop of Mt. Clariece." Asia answered, looking at the view from his cockpit. "It has such a...tranquility to its beauty."  


"Are we here to just talk about some stupid view, or are we going to fight?" Kyouka asked, his eyes narrowing.  


    Asia looked at Jikoku Gundam in his front monitor. A slight grin curled on Asia's lips.  


"If you want to die sooner, that's fine with me." Asia answered, loosing the sash around his waist.  


"Gundam Fight, stand by! Ready?!" Kyouka shouted, keeping his eyes on the Gundam in the mist.  


Jikoku removed a beam saber, and charged forward.  


"AND GO!!!" Kyouka shouted, raising the saber above his head.  


    Jikoku rushed towards the silhouette Gundam behind the mist. It raised the beam saber to attack position before thrusting it forward into the mist. The beam saber struck the silhouette Gundam but instead of sparks flying from the wound inflected to the army, the silhouette Gundam bursted into a million pieces. Confused, Kyouka looked around at all his monitors.  


"Behind you!" Asia shouted.  


    Kyouka began to turn around, but was stopped halfway. A thick white sash wrapped around Jikoku Gundam's head, blinding Kyouka's monitor. The sash wrapped tightly around the Gundam's head, causing it to creak under the preassure. Kyouka gritted his teeth as he tightened his grip on the beam saber.  


"Face it! You're no match for me and my new Gundam!" Asia shouted, pulling on the sash.  


    The sash wrapped around Jikoku's head tightened. Kyouka growled as his eyes flashed white. Jikoku Gundam raised the beam saber and swung it upwards. It cut the sash in half.  


    The piece wrapped around Jikoku's head came loose and slowly fell off. Kyouka turned around and finally saw Asia's "new partner".  


    The Gundam that stood behind Jikoku Gundam had maroon colored armor with black in few places. The orb that was usually placed where the cockpit was, was now a white color. The eyes of Neo Hong Kong's new Gundam were glowing red as its white sash swirled all around the demonic looking Gundam.  


"His name is Yan-Lo Gundam." Asia spoke. "And do you know who he is named after?"  


Kyouka looked at his new opponent and slid his right foot back slightly.  


"He's named after...THE CHINESE GOD OF DEATH!!" Asia shouted, firing another ribbon towards Jikoku Gundam.  


    Jikoku raised the beam saber as the ribbon rushed towards him. Just as the ribbon was only a few inches away, Jikoku Gundam used the beam saber to cut the ribbon down the middle. The pieces rushed past Jikoku as more came at him.  


"Fool..." Asia mocked, something flashing in his eyes.  


    The two severed pieces of ribbon flashed and turned back around. The charged back towards Jikoku Gundam, glowing a haunting red color.  


    Kyouka sensed something coming from behind him and turned around. Before he could do anything to defend himself, the ribbons wrapped around the Gundam's body. Kyouka growled as his arms were pinned to his body and his legs tied together.  


"These new sashes belong to the Yan-Lo Gundam." Asia answered, two sashes now in his hands. "Therefore, they are a lot stronger the those from the last time."  


"Chikusho..." Swore Kyouka as he was unable to move at all.  


"Now...how shall I defeat you?" Asia asked, looking at the trapped Gundam.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "And it seems that Jikoku Gundam has been trapped by Neo Hong Kong's Yan-Lo Gundam!" Shouted the announcer.  


    Kai looked up at the wide-screen TV displaying the Gundam fight. A sweat drop trailed down the side of her face as she looked at the trapped Jikoku. The camera angles suddenly shifted, and the TV displayed Yan-Lo Gundam. Kai looked at the demonic Gundam, feeling a chill run up her spine.  


_Asia faced Kai, something demonic in his eyes.  
_

"If he wasn't able to fair against Kowloon Gundam and myself, he won't be able to last against the true enemy."  


    "The true enemy." Kai spoke softly.  


Yan-Lo Gundam pulled on the ribbons tighter, putting more stress on Jikoku Gundam.  


    Kai's hands tightened on Kyouka's jacket. She looked up at the Gundam fight, a determined look in her eyes.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Kyouka's white suit that inabled him to pilot the Gundam was flashing all over. He could feel the weight on his entire body becoming more unbearable. He growled as he looked at Yan-Lo Gundam.  


Asia smiled evilly at the trapped Jikoku.  


    "I think it's time I show you one of my new attacks, Kyouka." Asia answered.  


    The hands of Yan-Lo Gundam began to glow a red light. The light traveled from the Gundam's hand, onto the ribbon. Kyouka could only watch as the light engulfed the Gundam.  


"How about a little journey back in time? What do you say?" Asia asked.  


Kyouka growled as he continued to try and get free.  


"Here we go!" Asia shouted, his eyes widdening. "MEMORY REPLAY!!!"  


    Yan-Lo's hands released a huge surge of energy. That surge of energy traveled quickly down the ribbons and engulfed Jikoku Gundam. Kyouka let out a scream of pain as his entire cockpit began to short circuit. He continued to cry out as his suit flickered and his brain began to tingle. On the outside, Jikoku Gundam remained still as it was shocked.  


And as the Gundam and pilot were being affected by his attack, Asia laughed insanely inside of his cockpit.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."

  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	46. Deadly Illusions

    "How about a little journey back in time? What do you say?" Asia asked.  


Kyouka growled as he continued to try and get free.  


"Here we go!" Asia shouted, his eyes widdening. "MEMORY REPLAY!!!"  


    Yan-Lo's hands released a huge surge of energy. That surge of energy traveled quickly down the ribbons and engulfed Jikoku Gundam. Kyouka let out a scream of pain as his entire cockpit began to short circuit. He continued to cry out as his suit flickered and his brain began to tingle. On the outside, Jikoku Gundam remained still as it was shocked.  


    Just as quickly as it had begun, Kyouka began to fade in and out of conscinous. His body was in so much pain, he felt legs giving out from under him. His vision blured in and out until finally, everything went completely black.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "And it seems that Yan-Lo Gundam has used its first attack: Memory Replay!" Shouted the announcer.  


    Everyone in the audience gasped in shock as the screen began to flash. Kai watched with horror filled eyes as Jikoku just stood there, continuessly getting shocked. Yorik and Guile stood in the doorway, also watching the fight. Yorik looked at Guile, who kept focused on the screen.  


"Do you think he'll make it?" Yorik asked, folding his arms.  


Guile looked at the screen for a few more seconds.  


"It's hard to say." Guile replied. "Kyouka's holier-then-thou attitude has lifted a bit, but I'm not sure that little change is enough."  


"I sensed something dark from the Neo Hong Kong's pilot yesterday." Yorik replied. "Something about him seems very odd."  


"Could it be the fact that he was created after the great Master Asia?" Guile asked, glancing at Yorik.  


"No. It's not that." Yorik answered, looking at Guile. "It's something else. Something darker then that..."  


Guile looked at Yorik for a while before looking at the screen.  


"In any case, there is someone more important I should keep an eye on." Guile replied, looking into the crowd.  


    Guile's eyes looked past all the other people in crowded room and focused on Kai. She was too concerned with the match to notice she was being watched.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    The burning had stopped. All that he felt now was numbness. His body felt weightless and he began to wonder if he was still alive or a ghost.  


    Had he failed like those before him? Was he...a loser? No! He refused to believe that he lost to his opponent that easily! But still...  


    "Kyouka. Kyouka...."  


    Kyouka's eyes slowly began to open. At first, all he could see were shadows. But as he began to regain his sight, he realized he was laying on his back. Startled, Kyouka sat up quickly. His hand that was pressed to the ground told him he was on grass.  


    Kyouka looked around the strange place he was in. He was seated beneath a giant Sakura tree that was in full bloom. The green blades of grass swayed in the gentle breeze as beams of sunlight glistened off their slender backs.  


"I've been waiting for you." Spoke a familiar voice.  


Kyouka quickly looked over his shoulder and gasped.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 46 - Deadly Illusions**  
  
  
  
  
    Umi (Kyouka's mother) sat on the hillside under the giant Sakura that stood between her and her son. She looked up at the artifical space colony sky, her long black hair blowing freely in the wind. Her green eyes full off saddness and pity as she watched fake white clouds pass overhead.  


    "You." Kyouka spoke, coldness in his voice.  


"It's been a while, dear son." Umi answered, her back facing Kyouka.  


"Don't call me your 'son'. You are NOT my mother." Kyouka answered, his icy green eyes flashing.  


"I know you can't forgive me for what I did," Umi replied, raising to her feet. "There is no way for me to repent for the physical and mental scars I inflicted upon you."  


    Kyouka looked as his mother that stood there, unable to face him. She was real all right and wore the same clothes she did on the day she went made. Except, the end of her long white skirt was torn and soiled.  


"What is it that you hope to accomplish by becoming like you father, Kyouka? By becoming a Gundam pilot?" Umi asked.  


"What does it matter what I want to accomplish?" Kyouka asked coldly.  


"Your father wanted to be a winner a life." Umi answered, Sakura petals flowing around her. "He wanted to bring Neo Japan to victory after so many years of losing."  


Umi lowered her head, her eyes covered by a shadow.  


"He was too busy trying to win, that he forgot there were more things to life." Umi replied. "That's why he got into that accident. That's why what happened, happened. All beacuse he wanted to win."  


Kyouka just looked at his mother.  


"Is the nation's victory more important to you then anything in the world, Kyouka?" Umi asked. "Is becoming a champion at any cost more valueable then your own happiness?"  


"It' is the way of life." Kyouka replied, looking at the sky. "The strong survive and the weak perish."  


    As the Sakura tree began to lose its color, Umi began to change. Her long black hair began to shorten. Her white skirt change from white to a pair of deep blue jean khakis. The Cardigin sweater she wore over her top disappeared, turning into a white tank top.  


"Is that all you think about?"  


    Kyouka looked down when his mother's voice changed. He was shocked at who he was now looking at.  


    Umi had disappeared and Kai now stood in her place.  


"Kai??" Kyouka asked, confused.  


Kai looked back at Kyouka, her deep blue eyes full of sorrow.  


"If winning is all you care about, then neither one of us can be saved." Kai answered, gray Sakura petals floatings past her.  


"What are you talking about?" Kyouka asked, confused.  


    A last set of gray Sakura petals flowed past Kai, before the Sakura tree disappeared. Now Kyouka faced Kai, alone in a grey and black world. Their eyes met and Kyouka felt an overwhelming sense of hurt and pain in Kai's eyes.  


"Neither one of us can be saved." Kai answered.  


"Kai, what does that mean?!" Kyouka shouted, reaching out her.  


    White ribbons shot out of the darkness. Two wrapped around Kai's arms, two more around her ankles and one around her neck. Kai's head jerked back as the ribbon around her neck tightened. Kyouka looked over Kai's shoulder to see a silhouette figure standing in the distance.  


"If you honestly feel that way, then you won't mind if we take her." Spoke the silhouette figure.  


"Who are you?!" Kyouka shouted.  


    A smirk curled on the silhouette figure's lips. He pulled tighter on the ribbons, tightening the one around Kai's neck. Kai gasped for air.  


"YAMERO-YO!!!" Kyouka shouted, his eyes narrowing.  


    Just as Kyouka was about to touch Kai, a wall of orange flames sprang up before him. Kyouka withdrew his hand, not wanting it to burn. He looked at the giant wall of orange before him.  


"Just what I expected." Spoke the silhouette figure that held Kai captive. "You're allowing us to take her? You won't even fight back?"  


Kyouka growled as he glared at the silhouette figure mocking him.  


"You are unworthy of our time. Therefore," Spoke the silhouette figure. "YOU MUST DIE!!!"  


    The wall of fire parted. Kyouka watched with wide eyes as a giant energy ball came hurling at him. Without time to put up a defense, Kyouka was struck head on by the energy ball. He let out a cry of pain as he was sent flying back.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Everyone talked amoungest one another as the match between Neo Hong Kong and Neo Japan continued to play out on the screen. The announcer looked at the scene, a sweat drop running down the side of her face.  


    "I don't get it. They're just standing there!" Shouted the announcer. "Who is winning? Who will come up superior? WHAT'S GOING ON?!"  


    Kai held Kyouka's jacket tight in her arms. She looked up at the screen, watching in horror as Jikoku Gundam just stood there, getting shocked continuelessly.  


"Kyouka...please..." Kai whispered, tears falling onto his jacket. "Please....come back to me alive..."  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."  
**Yamero-yo** - "Stop it."  


  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	47. Guiding Light

    A smirk curled on the silhouette figure's lips. He pulled tighter on the ribbons, tightening the one around Kai's neck. Kai gasped for air.  


    "YAMERO-YO!!!" Kyouka shouted, his eyes narrowing.  


    Just as Kyouka was about to touch Kai, a wall of orange flames sprang up before him. Kyouka withdrew his hand, not wanting it to burn. He looked at the giant wall of orange before him.  


"Just what I expected." Spoke the silhouette figure that held Kai captive. "You're allowing us to take her? You won't even fight back?"  


Kyouka growled as he glared at the silhouette figure mocking him.  


"You are unworthy of our time. Therefore," Spoke the silhouette figure. "YOU MUST DIE!!!"  


    The wall of fire parted. Kyouka watched with wide eyes as a giant energy ball came hurling at him. Without time to put up a defense, Kyouka was struck head on by the energy ball. He let out a cry of pain as he was sent flying back.  


As Kyouka was sent back, all he could hear was Kai's words echoing in his mind.  


_"If winning is all you care about, then neither one of us can be saved."_

  


    Kyouka hit the ground, landing on his back. He looked up at the dark sky above him. The entire front portion of his body was burning and in pain. A sparkle of white light appeared above Kyouka and shown down upon him. Kyouka stared at the white sparkle of light, his icy green eyes reflecting no light.  


    The sparkle of white light that was once no bigger then a dime began to expand. It showered light all over Kyouka's injured body, filling his body with warmth and comfort. Slowly, Kyouka reached up to the light.  


_"Is that all you think about?"  
_

Kyouka looked down when his mother's voice changed. He was shocked at who he was now looking at.  


Umi had disappeared and Kai now stood in her place.  


"Kai??" Kyouka asked, confused.  


Kai looked back at Kyouka, her deep blue eyes full of sorrow.  


"If winning is all you care about, then neither one of us can be saved." Kai answered, gray Sakura petals floatings past her.  


    _"But...that's not all I care about..."_ Kyouka thought, spreading his fingers apart as he reached for the light.  


The silhouette figure that held Kai captive powered up for another energy ball.  


_"There is...one other thing that I care about..."_ Kyouka thought as a silhouette figure appeared in the light.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 47 - Guiding Light**  
  
  
  
  
    Asia looked at the dormant Jikoku Gundam trapped in its ribbons. Yan-Lo Gundam stood against the freezing cold winds, its eyes glowing a demonic red color. Energy still swirled through the ribbons and into Jikoku's systems, feeding the illusion world Kyouka was trapped in.  


    "I think it's time we finish things off. Don't you think so, Yan-Lo?" Asia asked.  


Yan-Lo's eyes flashed as aura of dark red energy swirled around its body.  


**Incoming Transmission**  


Asia looked over his left shoulder to see General Shuu in his monitor.  


"Ah. General Shuu." Asia answered, a sarcastic look on his face.  


"Asia! What are you doing! We had a deal!" General Shuu shouted.  


"Don't worry so much." Asia replied. "I'm just testing the boy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match to return to."  


"ASIA--!!" General Shuu shouted before the line was cut.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    General Shuu leaned back in his chair. A sweat drop ran down the side of his face as he looked at the blank vid-phone before him. He glanced over at the small TV screen at the corner of his desk that displayed the Gundam fight.  


    _"If he doesn't keep up his end of the deal, then my plan will not work."_ General Shuu thought to himself, worried.  


Jikoku sparked a bit as more of Yan-Lo's dark energy plagued its systems.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "SHINE!!" Shouted the silhouette figure.  


    Another energy ball was fired from the hands of the silhouette figure. Kyouka sat up, still croogy from the first attack. He looked up to see the energy ball coming at him and gasped. Just like the first time, he was hit in the chest and sent skidding backwards. The energy ball pushed him several more feet, before it disappeared.  


Kyouka lay on his side, in pain.  


"It will be a pleasure to destroing you." The silhouette figure spoke, his eyes glowing red.  


    Kyouka gritted his teeth in pain. For once in his entire existance...he was defeated. He held his chest in pain as he tried to sit up again.  


_Kyouka..._

  


Kyouka's eyes widen in shock.  


_Kyouka..._

  


"Kai?" Kyouka whispered in pain.  


_Please Kyouka...come back to me alive..._

  


    The white sparkle re-appeared above Kyouka. It released a bright burst of white light that washed over Kyouka's body. Kyouka stared up into the white light, feeling the same feeling as before. The silhouette figure turned away as the light began to expand.  


_Come back to me alive, Kyouka!_

  


    Jikoku's eyes flashed green. It raised its lowered head and looked straight at Yan-Lo Gundam. It rolled its hands into tight fists as it pushed against the ribbons wrapped tightly around its body.  


    "What?" Asia asked in shock. "How was he able to break out of my attack?"  


"Face it, Asia." Kyouka spoke, raising his head. "I AM STRONGER THEN YOU!!"  


    Jikoku's eyes began to glow a bright green color. The ribbons wrapped around Jikoku's body ripped apart and fell the ground. Jikoku Gundam raised its right hand. A beam of light shot out of Jikoku's palm. It stretched out to a length of ten feet before stopping.  


    Jikoku grabbed the beam of light at its base, transforming it into a sword. The back thrusters flared on as Jikoku rushed forward.  


"SHICHISEIKEN!!!" Kyouka shouted, raising the glowing sword above his head.  


"DARK HAND OF HELL!!" Asia shouted, facing both his hands forward.  


    Yan-Lo unleashed an energy ball from its hands, aimed at Jikoku's cockpit area. Kyouka growled as he watched the glowing ball of light coming at him in his monitors.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "And it seems that both Gundams have started fighting one another once again!" Shouted the announcer.  


    Kai looked at the monitor to see Jikoku Gundam moving. Her hands gripped Kyouka's jacket tight as she let out a breath of relief.  


"Kyouka...you're okay..." Kai replied, smiling.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."  
**Yamero-yo** - "Stop it."  


  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	48. Reasons for Everything

    Jikoku's eyes began to glow a bright green color. The ribbons wrapped around Jikoku's body ripped apart and fell the ground. Jikoku Gundam raised its right hand. A beam of light shot out of Jikoku's palm. It stretched out to a length of ten feet before stopping.  


    Jikoku grabbed the beam of light at its base, transforming it into a sword. The back thrusters flared on as Jikoku rushed forward.  


    "SHICHISEIKEN!!!" Kyouka shouted, raising the glowing sword above his head.  


    The thursters of Hyper Jikoku Gundam were glowing hot white. Jikoku swung its Shichiseiken wildly. Yan-Lo dodged the wide swung made by Jikoku Gundam. It took a step back, it's eyes flashing red.  


"Now it's my turn." Kyouka answered, raising his glowing left hand.  


    Yan-Lo's left hand was surrounded by a red light that seemed to fill the entire sky. The ground began to shake, causing the ice beneath Jikoku's feet to crack slightly. Kyouka looked at the cracked ice beneath his feet for a while before looking up at Yan-Lo Gundam.  


"Dark Hand of Hell!!" Asia shouted, reaching out his left hand towards Jikoku Gundam.  


    Yan-Lo's eyes unleashed a bright red glow as its back thrusters flashed on. It charged towards Jikoku Gundam at a speed to great to dodge. Kyouka could only watch as the demonic Yan-Lo Gundam grabbed Jikoku's head section.  


"What was that you were saying about you being stronger then me?" Asia asked, looking down at the subdued Jikoku.  


    Kyouka gritted his teeth as all the systems around him began to spark. The Shichiseiken flickered away, leaving Jikoku helpless.  


"Those visions you saw earlier are true." Asia answered, his eyes flashing white. "We will take her from you. AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!"  


And with that, the grip placed on Jikoku's head increased.  


Kyouka's eyes widden as sparks flew all around him.  


_White ribbons shot out of the darkness. Two wrapped around Kai's arms, two more around her ankles and one around her neck. Kai's head jerked back as the ribbon around her neck tightened. Kyouka looked over Kai's shoulder to see a silhouette figure standing in the distance.  
_

"If you honestly feel that way, then you won't mind if we take her." Spoke the silhouette figure.  


"Who are you?!" Kyouka shouted.  


A smirk curled on the silhouette figure's lips. He pulled tighter on the ribbons, tightening the one around Kai's neck. Kai gasped for air.  


_Please Kyouka...come back to me alive..._

  


The white sparkle re-appeared above Kyouka. It released a bright burst of white light that washed over Kyouka's body. Kyouka stared up into the white light, feeling the same feeling as before. The silhouette figure turned away as the light began to expand.  


_Come back to me alive, Kyouka!_

  


    Kyouka's eyes narrowed as he glared at the demonic Yan-Lo before him. He gritted his teeth as he slowly began to raise his right hand. The King of Hearts crest burned brightly on the back of his right palm. He looked ahead of him, his icy green eyes flashing white.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 48 - Reasons for Everything**  
  
  
  
  
    "We will take her from you!" Asia shouted, his pupils small and dialated.  


    Asia gasped as Jikoku's green eyes burned bright. Its right hand reached up, glowing a bright green color. It aligned its palm with Yan-Lo's eyes. An energy ball quickly formed in its palm.  


"SHICHISEIKEN!!!!" Kyouka shouted, his eyes glowing white.  


    The energy ball in Jikoku's hand morphed. It turned into a beam of light and entered through Yan-Lo's forehead. It continued to stretch, exiting through the back of Yan-Lo's head. Jikoku gripped the Shichiseiken tightly, its eyes still glowing.  


    Asia looked around his cockpit, shocked. His attack slowly fizzled out until it was completely gone. He looked at the enraged Jikoku Gundam, seeing Kyouka's anger reflected in its eyes.  


"You touch so much as a hair on her head, and I'll kill you." Kyouka threatened.  


    Energy surged through the Shichiseiken. It made contact with Yan-Lo's head, causing it to explode. Bits and pieces of Yan-Lo's head scattered into the icy, snow-covered mountaintop. The decapitated Yan-Lo Gundam slowly began to fall back.  


_"It seems I underestimated him..."_ Asia thought, looking at the victorious Jikoku Gundam.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "And Jikoku Gundam has won the match!" Shouted the anounncer.  


    The crowd let out a happy cheer. Kai's eyes filled with happiness as she looked at the standing Jikoku. A smile appeared on her face as she wiped a few tears of happiness away from her eyes.  


"Congratulations." Guile answered, placing a hand on Kai's shoulder.  


"Domo arigatou, Guile-San." Kai replied with a bow.  


    Kai turned towards the screen, and began cheering with the rest of the crowd. As she did, Guile slowly headed towards the exit. Standing in the doorway was Yorik. He looked at Guile as he headed towards him.  


"It seems he was able to defeat the All-Mighty Asia." Yorik answered as Guile walked past him.  


"But there's still one greater evil left." Guile replied. "One that is ten times stronger then the Yan-Lo Gundam."  


Yorik glanced back at Guile as he walked away.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "I gravely underestimated him." Asia answered as he stood in the dark room.  


    Yan-Lo Gundam stood on the repair docks, being given a new head. Asia stood in the next room, watching the repairs. Behind him stood two more silhouette figures. One of them was tall, the size of grown man and the second was little, the size of a ten-year old boy.  


"Master grows impatient." Spoke the little boy.  


"I realize that." Asia replied. "It just seems that as of right now, getting our prize will be harder then originally planned."  


"Then let me do it." Answered the grown man, stepping into the light.  


Asia glanced back, a grin creeping across his lips.  


"Very well...Julian." Replied Asia.  


    Julian stood before Asia. His dark eyes no longer reflected a warm light like they did before. Instead, they were cold and lifeless. His skin had became pale, almost a chalk white color. On the left side of his neck, a cluster of DG cells had formed.  


"I will bring her back here, intact." Julian answered with a bow.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."  
**Yamero-yo** - "Stop it."  


  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	49. Your Secret, Revealed

    General Shuu sat at his desk. Before him sat his steaming cup of tea. He stared out his small round window, out into the eternal darkness of space. He rested his chin on his hands, thinking hard about something. Shuu's eyes narrowed and flashed white.  


    _"Maybe I was wrong to trust Asia."_ General Shuu replied.  


_"Ah. General Shuu." Asia answered, a sarcastic look on his face.  
_

"Asia! What are you doing! We had a deal!" General Shuu shouted.  


"Don't worry so much." Asia replied. "I'm just testing the boy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match to return to."  


"ASIA--!!" General Shuu shouted before the line was cut.  


General Shuu's fingertips turned white as anger boiled inside of him.  


    _"I can not afford to have my plans ruined now. Not when I'm so close."_ General Shuu replied.  


    General Shuu looked down at his desk. Other then the cup of tea, there was an old picture at the corner of his desk. General Shuu reached out and gently picked it up. He looked at the picture and smiled.  


"You, my dear, hold the key to my destiny." General Shuu answered, an evil glint in his eye.  


    General Shuu dropped the picture onto his desk. He grabbed his cup of tea as he rose from his seat. He walked out from behind the desk and over to the coat rack to get his jacket. As he was about to leave, General Shuu looked back at the picture on his desk.  


"Who would've thought that someone as precious as you, could control the most deadliest weapon in the universe." And with that, General Shuu walked out of the room.  


    The old picture sat on General Shuu's desk, a streak of white passing over the picture's glassy surface. The photo was of Sakura-San when he was still young. In his lap sat a three-year old Kai. Both she and her father smiled happily as they faced the camera.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 49 - Your Secret, Revealed**  
  
  
  
  
    The bathroom door clicked, and slowly swung open. Steam rushed out through the doorway, quickly filling the cool hallway. Kyouka came out of the steaming bathroom, wearing nothing but a pair of navy blue shorts. He rubbed a white towel through his wet brown hair as he turned off the bathroom light. He walked towards his room, drops of water dripping from his still wet body.  


    Kyouka opened his bedroom door and flicked on the lights. He tossed the used towel onto a chair next to the door as he walked over to his bed. He shuffled through several articals of clothes spread out on his bed before finding a long sleeved red shirt. Kyouka picked up the clean red shirt and placed it over his head. As he put his arms through the sleeves, he spotted a short sleeved yellow shirt laying on his pillow.  


    Kyouka grabbed the yellow shirt and put it over the red shirt he already had on. He straightened out his shirts for a bit before facing the doorway. He looked up and was surprised to see Kai standing there.  


    "What is it Kai?" Kyouka asked, picking up a pair socks from the floor.  


Kai seemed a bit bashful on the inside, but kept a clam demeanor on her face.  


"I...just wanted to give this back to you." Kai answered, holding her hands out.  


Kyouka stood up straight and looked at what Kai was giving him.  


"Thank you for letting me borrow it during the Gundam match." Kai replied, holding her jacket in her hands while bowing.  


    Kyouka looked at Kai for awhile. He reached out and gently took his jacket from Kai's arms. As he swung his jacket over his shoulder, he looked down at Kai's wrist. Kyouka's eyes focused back on what had caught his eye before: the flag tattoo and the eight digit number. He looked up at Kai and noticed she was avoiding looking at him.  


    Kai never looked back as she walked out the door and closed it behind her. Kyouka's eyes narrowed in concern as she disappeared from his sight.  
  
  
  
    "Congratulations on winning the Finals Round, Kyouka." Nijuusei answered.  


    Kyouka just leaned back in his chair as he sat infront of the vid-phone. Nijuusei looked around and noticed Kyouka was alone in the room.  


"Where's Kai-San?" Nijuusei asked, looking at Kyouka.  


"Repairing Jikoku." Kyouka answered.  


"That girl seems very dedicated to her duties." Nijuusei answered as a cup of tea was placed in front of him.  


Nijuusei looked at Kyouka and noticed in his eyes that he was thinking about something.  


"What's the matter, Kyouka? I thought you'd be happy to win against Neo Hong Kong?" Nijuusei asked, picking up his cup of tea.  


"What do you know about the tattooes on Kai's left wrist?" Kyouka asked.  


    Nijuusei paused, holding his cup only a few inches from his lips. He looked at Kyouka, a surprised look in his eyes. Kyouka just looked at Nijuusei, a serious look in his eyes. Letting out a heavy sigh, Nijuusei placed his cup on the table.  


"I'm afraid that was my brother's doing." Nijuusei answered.  


"What does it mean?" Kyouka asked.  


"That she is a prisioner of the Neo Japan nation." Nijuusei replied, his eyes reflection regret.  


Kyouka looked at Nijuusei, shocked by his answer.  


"Before the Gundam Fight was about to start," Nijuusei began. "We had no one skilled enough to be a Gundam mechanic. It just so happens that word of highly skilled girl mechanic of Earth reached the colony."  


Nijuusei looked at his tea, regret showing in his eyes.  


"My brother, General Shuu, knew she would come in handy." Nijuusei continued. "He knew that her skills would be needed if we wanted to win the Gundam Fight. I agreed with my brother's theory of her skills, but not his method of taking her."  


_The sunglasses of the men in black suits flashed. Two men grabbed Kai's father and began to drag him away. Kai screamed and reached out for her father. Another set of men in black grabbed her from behind and dragged her off to the other parked car.  
_

"Dad! Dad!!" Kai shouted, as she and her dad were seperated.  


    "Her father is still being held captive in a jail cell as ransom." Nijuusei spoke. "The deal is that if Neo Japan wins the Gundam fight, Kai and her father will be allowed to leave together. If Neo Japan loses, then her father will be killed and herself as well."  


"What if she tries to run away?" Kyouka asked.  


"Kai will just be hunted down and killed and her father will stay in jail till he dies." Nijuusei answered.  


Kyouka looked away, worry and concern in his eyes.  
  
  
  
    Kai walked in through the front door and closed it behind her. She headed into the kitchen, wanting something to drink. As soon as she stepped into the doorway, she was greeted by the cold stare of Kyouka. Kai froze in the doorway and just looked at him.  


    "Kyouka?" Kai called, confused and worry about what he was going to do.  


"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Kyouka asked.  


    Kai didn't know what Kyouka was talking about. She thought over everything he could've been talking about before it dawned on her. She touched her left wrist, feeling her tattoo.  


"I didn't know how to tell you." Kai answered, looking away.  


    Kyouka pushed off the counter and walked over to Kai. He stood a few inches in front of Kai, looking down at her.  


"Is that the only reason why you stayed?" Kyouka asked.  


Kai looked at Kyouka shocked.  


"Is the safety of your father the only reason why you stayed?" Kyouka asked.  


"At first." Kai answered, looking away again. "But then, somewhere along the way, my reason to stay changed."  


    Kyouka placed a hand on Kai's right cheek. Kai looked up at Kyouka to see an undescribable warm look in his eyes. Kyouka held her cheek for awhile before stroking her smooth black hair.  


"I'll do my best to see you and your father safely reunited." Kyouka answered.  


Tears shimmered in Kai's eyes as she looked up at Kyouka.  


"Kyouka..." Kai whispered, as she hugged him.  


"I promise, Kai." Kyouka whispered, hugging her back.  


"Domo arigatou..." Kai answered, crying tears of joy.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."  
**Yamero-yo** - "Stop it."  


  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	50. Trying to Tell You

    Yorik sat on the windowsill of the hotel window. It was storming outside, rain streaking down the glass window. Lightning would flash occasionally, illuminating the dark room. Tall dark shadows would dance on the wall and ceilings whenever the lightning would flash.  


    Yorik rested his head against the window, his icy blue eyes staring blankly at the damp world outside his window. Though it was cold in his hotel room, Yorik didn't seem to mind as he wore a white tanktop and navy shorts.  


    "Yorik, what's wrong?" Yorik's partner Nora asked, as she walked into the room.  


    Nora walked over to the windowsill Yorik sat at. Her hair was the same lavender color as Yorik's and ended a few inches past her waist. Unlike Yorik though, she couldn't stand the coldness of the room. But she understood that the coldness was important to Yorik and didn't say anything.  


Nora sat across of Yorik, and looked at him with her blue eyes.  


"Is it because you lost to Guile?" Nora asked.  


"No. It's not that." Yorik answered, raindrop shadows reflecting on his face.  


"Then what is it?" Nora asked, worried.  


"It's that Neo Japan girl." Yorik replied. "Very soon, she is about awaken."  


"What should we do?" Nora asked, looking out at the gray world.  


"We can't do anything." Yorik answered. "Only HE has the ability to do anything about it."  


    Nora looked at Yorik. Yorik had two sides to him. Whenever he was in Gundam Fight, he was so serious and concentrated on winning. When he was inside Shadow Gundam, the fight was all that mattered.  


    But when Yorik was outside of the Gundam, he was completely different. He was so friendly and social when in the outside world. But at the same time, he was a loner and often was aloof from the crowd. One reason for Yorik's aloofness was because of his ability to see things normal people can't see. He didn't choose for the gift--It just seemed to choose him.  


    Nora looked away and back to the outside world. Sometimes she worried about her older brother Yorik. She wondered how he felt about seeing those horrible visions he saw. Nora could remember when they were little and shared the same room.  


    Nora had awoken to the sound of her brother screaming and crying. Their grandparents rushed into the room, running right over to Yorik's bedside. He told them that he saw their parents pinned under a filpped over car, both of them dead. His grandmother reassured him that nothing like that would ever happen and it was just a dream.  


    The next morning, Nora's grandparents received a call from the hospital. They were informed that both Yorik's and Nora's parents had been killed in a car crash. It was at the moment, Nora realized her brother wasn't normal.  


    But instead of shunning him like most people would, Nora accepted Yorik. After all, they were siblings and siblings are supposed to love one another.  


"I'll go get something to drink." Nora answered, rising from her seat.  


    As Nora began to walk away, Yorik grabbed her hand. Nora looked back at her brother to see him looking up at her.  


"I never regreted this ability." Yorik replied.  


Nora smiled.  


"I was just worried how you felt." Nora answered. "But somewhere deep down inside, I knew you didn't regret your gift."  


    Slowly, Nora's hand slipped out of Yorik's. Yorik watched as his little sister disappeared into the kitchen. He smiled a bit before looking back out the window.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 50 - Trying to Tell You**  
  
  
  
  


_"Is that all you think about?"  
_

Kyouka looked down when his mother's voice changed. He was shocked at who he was now looking at.  


Umi had disappeared and Kai now stood in her place.  


"Kai??" Kyouka asked, confused.  


Kai looked back at Kyouka, her deep blue eyes full of sorrow.  


"If winning is all you care about, then neither one of us can be saved." Kai answered, gray Sakura petals floatings past her.  


Kyouka sat up in bed, staring at the dark wall in front of him.  


_"Those visions you saw earlier are true." Asia answered, his eyes flashing white. "We will take her from you. AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!"_

  
    Kyouka placed a hand on his forehead. It had been almost a day since he last battled with Asia and Yan-Lo Gundam. And yet, the affects of the Memory Replay attack still lingered in his head. Constantly reminding him of what he saw...of the pain his body still felt.  


_"WE WILL TAKE HER FROM YOU!!"_

  
    Kyouka's eyes narrowed. Something about Asia's words made him feel unsettled inside. Like there was a darker presence controlling Asia and he was just a messanger.  


_"Kyouka, my nation has been surveying the movements of the Devil Gundam." Zhang replied. "So far, it's destroyed several large cities, turning them into nothing but a pile of ashes. It's slowly getting stronger each day."  
_

"I know that you think you're strong enough to face the Devil Gundam again, but the truth is, you're not." Francis answered. "Even with the new Jikoku Gundam, you won't last very long against such an evil foe."  
    "What does that have to do with Kai??" Kyouka asked, holding his head in his hands. "What does the Devil Gundam have to do with Kai??"  


_Kai looked at Kyouka, then began to follow him. As she did, the old man grabbed her arm. Kai stopped walking and looked back at the old man.  
_

"You've seen it, haven't you?" Asked the old man.  


"Seen what?" Kai asked.  


"The Gundam that did this." The old man answered. "You know what it is, don't you?"  


"I don't--"  


"It's looking for you...searching for you." The old man replied. "It wants you back..."  


    The pillow slipped off the bed and landed on the floor. Kyouka slipped out the doorway and into the darken hallway. So much things were running through his head, he couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, the only thing he could constantly think of were Asia's words during their match. And the pain Kai seemed to be put through.  


    Slowly Kyouka walked down the hallway, the booming thunder the only noise in the quiet hotel room. He remembered storms like this when he was a little child. Back before his mother went insane. Back when everything was...perfect.  


    Perfect. Kyouka no longer knew the meaning to that word. Ever since the age of three, he was subjected to endless years of Gundam piloting training so that one day, he would lead Neo Japan to victory. And now, here he was. Waiting for the Duels round to start.  


    Winning, Kyouka would confess, was all he could think about. Being a champion was all that he wanted. But cold hearts often melt and attitudes sometimes change. The simple presence of one person and the escence of them being there can have such an impact on a person. When you've been alone as long as Kyouka, it feels good to have someone by your side.  


    At first, Kyouka didn't think very much of Kai. He thought of her as only his mechanic and treated her as such. But as time passed by, Kyouka began to see the true strength and dedication of Kai's heart. She was willing to do everything for one person. So when Kyouka almost lost her to Cobra Gundams poison, he realized what a major part of his life she was.  


    And to lose such a major part of his life, would mean that Kyouka would be alone again. He didn't want to be alone again.  


_"You should feel lucky. There aren't many caring people left in the world."_

  
    Kyouka sat down on the couch in the living room. He looked out the exposed glass balcony doors, and stared at the nightsky outside. He then leaned back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. Kyouka's icy green eyes narrowed a bit as he stared at the dark ceiling.  


    "I am lucky...to have someone as special as Kai." Kyouka whispered, slowly beginning to fall back to sleep on the couch. "To have someone as special as Kai..."  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."  
**Yamero-yo** - "Stop it."  


  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	51. Strangers Appearance

[Pssst....just so you know, Fight 49 takes place a few hours after Kyouka wins against Yan-Lo Gundam. This chapter happens the day after. Okay? Okay.]

    The alarm clock rang as soon as the long hand landed on the twelve and the little hand landed on the five. Kai instantly sat up, rubbing the sleep that remained in her eyes. She looked at the alarm clock before carefully pressing the silence button. She kicked the blankets off and swung her legs over to the side.  


    Every morning Kai got up at five o'clock. One reason was to make Kyouka's breakfast, the other reason was to go over the Gundam and see if anything needed to be done. This had been something Kai had inherited since childhood.  


    After her mother died, Kai had assumed her role and took care of her father. She woke up at the same time each morning and made his breakfast. Though at first, her cooking wasn't very good. But after a few lessons from her father, Kai soon learned the fundimentals of being a good mother AND a good mechanic.  


    Kai walked into the hallway that was still dark. She tied the robe tightly around her waist and went straight into the bathroom. Before she did anything else, she made sure she brushed her teeth and washed her face.  


    Kai turned on the warm water and cupped her hand under the faucet. As soon as her cupped hands were almost filled to the top with water, she splashed it onto her face.  


_Kyouka placed a hand on Kai's right cheek. Kai looked up at Kyouka to see an undescribable warm look in his eyes. Kyouka held her cheek for awhile before stroking her smooth black hair.  
_

"I'll do my best to see you and your father safely reunited." Kyouka answered.  


Tears shimmered in Kai's eyes as she looked up at Kyouka.  


"Kyouka..." Kai whispered, as she hugged him.  


"I promise, Kai." Kyouka whispered, hugging her back.  


"Domo arigatou..." Kai answered, crying tears of joy.  


    Kai grabbed her towel and patted her face with it. As the water spiraled down the drain, Kai looked at her reflection in the mirror. That moment...that instant when Kyouka embraced her. Thinking about it made the blush creep back onto her cheeks.  


_Kyouka had moved the chair next to Kai's bedside. He rested his head on the bed, sleeping. But was even more surprising was that while he slept next to Kai, he was holding her hand._

  
    Kai just smiled and shook her head. She opened the medicence cabinet and removed her toothbrush and the toothpaste.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 51 - Strangers Apperance**  
  
  
  
  
    White light was all that he was able to see besides blured objects. In the distance, he could the soft hum of a female voice. She seemed to be in such a happy mood as she cooked something. It smelled like...French Toast. The cinnamon smell that filled the room...it was something that sparked a distant memory in his head.  


_"Kyouka, don't be so hasty." Umi spoke as to her one-year old son sitting the high chair.  
_

Kyouka gooed as he reached for the plate of hot French Toast on the table. Just as he was about to grab them, Umi reached over and removed the plate. She looked down at Kyouka and just smiled.  


"You can't eat these yet, Kyouka. They're still too hot. Wait till they cool down." Umi answered, lightly tapping her son's nose.  


Kyouka laughed. Umi smiled at her son and went back to cooking the toast already in the pan.  


    Kyouka walked into the kitchen, the cinnamon scent much stronger now. The morning sun that entered through the kitchen window made the room glow and seem surreal. Compared to the rest of the hotel room, the kitchen was the warmest in the cold building.  


Kai turned around to put something on the table, and jumped.  


    "Kyouka. Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did." Kai answered with a bow.  


"What time is it?" Kyouka rubbing the back of his neck.  


"Almost seven o'clock." Kai answered, facing the stove again.  


    Kyouka looked down at the table. French Toast, scrambled eggs and other breakfast food was on the table. Kyouka glanced up at Kai to hear her humming again as she continued to cook.  


_"WE WILL TAKE HER FROM YOU!!"_

  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    After their big breakfast, Kyouka and Kai strolled through the main town of Larien Island together. Lots of tourists had suddenly shown up on the island for the Duels Round. In fact, around almost any corner they'd turn, Kyouka and Kai would be stopped to sign autographs for fans. (Their fans being little kids mostly).  


    "Thanks for the autograph!" Shouted a swarm of little kids that ran off.  


"You're welcome." Kai answered as she waved to them.  


    Kai smiled as she watched the kids slowly disappear over the horizon. Her smiled faded a bit as she looked back at Kyouka. Kyouka just leaned against the wall of a nearby building, his arms folded across his chest. Kai faced Kyouka and looked into his eyes.  


"Something wrong, Kyouka?" Kai asked.  


    Kyouka glanced down at Kai before pushing off the wall. He put his hands in his pockets and began to walk away. Kai watched him leave, a concerned look in her eyes.  


"Kyouka..." Kai whispered.  
  
  
  
    In the crowd of sunny tourists dressed in overcolored aloha shirts was a person dressed from head to toe in black. His light gray hair swaying in the ocean breeze that blessed the island. He kept his head down as he walked with the tourist crowd towards the main town.  


    _"I don't care what you do with the civillians. Just bring her back here alive and unharmed."_  


    Slowly the black dressed man raised his head. His lifeless eyes flashing red as he looked towards the towering town buildings. An evil, sly grin slowly curled on his lips.  
  
  
  
    Kai looked up at Kyouka. He had suddenly become silent and aloof. His mind seemed occupied with something else. Could it be Kyouka was thinking about his upcoming match with Guile?  


    "Kyou--"  


    The ground rocked violently and a building exploded. Kai covered her head as Kyouka turned around. A black mushroom cloud of smoke filled the sky. Orange flames flooded the ground as screaming civillians ran around like mad.  


"What was that?" Kai asked, looking back.  


    Slowly, the outline of several towering MS appeared, their red eyes piercing through the smoke. With each step they took, the ground shook and cracked slightly. Weak buildings crumbled, crushing a few people trying to get away.  


    As Kai looked at the giant MS coming towards her, Kyouka stood next to her.  


    The MS continued to march forward before suddenly stopping. The lead MS looked down and zeroed in on Kai and Kyouka. It fired a light green beam that scanned Kai from head to toe. It took a while to analyze the data, before it knelt down in front of Kai.  


**"Sakura Kai. Your presence is required."** The MS spoke, lowering its giant hand in front of her.  


Kyouka's eyes narrowed as his hands rolled into tight fists.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."  
**Yamero-yo** - "Stop it."  


  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	52. Battle in Town!

    Kai looked up at Kyouka. He had suddenly become silent and aloof. His mind seemed occupied with something else. Could it be Kyouka was thinking about his upcoming match with Guile?  


    "Kyou--"  


    The ground rocked violently and a building exploded. Kai covered her head as Kyouka turned around. A black mushroom cloud of smoke filled the sky. Orange flames flooded the ground as screaming civillians ran around like mad.  


"What was that?" Kai asked, looking back.  


    Slowly, the outline of several towering MS appeared, their red eyes piercing through the smoke. With each step they took, the ground shook and cracked slightly. Weak buildings crumbled, crushing a few people trying to get away.  


    As Kai looked at the giant MS coming towards her, Kyouka stood next to her.  


    The MS continued to march forward before suddenly stopping. The lead MS looked down and zeroed in on Kai and Kyouka. It fired a light green beam that scanned Kai from head to toe. It took a while to analyze the data, before it knelt down in front of Kai.  


**"Sakura Kai. Your presence is required."** The MS spoke, lowering its giant hand in front of her.  


Kyouka's eyes narrowed as his hands rolled into tight fists.  


**"Please come with us."** The MS answered.  


"She's not going anywhere." Kyouka answered, standing protectively in front of Kai.  


The MS scanned Kyouka with the green light beam.  


**"Stand aside. Do not get involved."** The MS spoke.  


"Too late pal." Kyouka answered, his eyes flashing white.  


Kyouka looked up towards the sky and snapped his fingers.  


"JIKOKU GUNDAM!!!" Kyouka shouted.  


    Slowly the ocean began to part as a dark shadow rushed towards the surface. A dome of water formed, but exploded a few seconds later. Drops of water rained everywhere as the towering Jikoku Gundam appeared. It looked at the invading MS, its green eyes glowing.  


    The MS in the back turned around. It faced Jikoku Gundam and scanned it with its green light beam. It scanned the data for a minute before moving its spear-like weapon.  


**"Registered Gundam. Class: Threat. Solution: Destroy."** The MS answered.  


Suddenly the armed MS charged forward, its sharp spear tip aimed at the cockpit.  


"KYOUKA!!!" Kai shouted from the ground.  


    The MS thrusted the spear forward. Jikoku Gundam dodged to the left and grabbed the MS's arm. It pulled the MS forward and elbowed it in the chest. The MS dropped its weapon and hit the ground.  


    Kai covered her head as the buildings around her began to fall. As a dust cloud began to settle, she looked up. Her eyes narrowed in concerned when she saw Jikoku Gundam surrounded by enemy MS.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 52 - Battle in Town**  
  
  
  
  
    Yorik raised his head slowly. His blue eyes were hallow as he stared out the window. He placed a hand on the glass as the hotel began to rumble. Yorik just stared at the crumbling buildings as objects around him began to fall.  


    "Yorik!" Nora shouted, running into the room.  


    Nora stopped in the doorway. Her eyes widen in shock as she looked at her older brother. She knew what was happening and was afraid.  


"Yorik..." Nora replied, walking over to him slowly.  


"It's time for her to awake." Yorik answered, the window making rattling noises. "Time for her to awake and resurrect the Devil."  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "SHICHISEIKEN!!"  


    Streaks of light radiated outwards from Jikoku's glowing sword. The charging MS kept going, ignoring the faith awaiting them. The streaks of light touched down on the ground, creating huge ditches. A MS was showered in the light of the Shichiseiken and exploded.  


"Pretty good light show, huh?" Kyouka asked, a smart-ass grin on his face.  


Kyouka's face suddenly became serious.  


"No matter what you do, I will NOT let you take Kai!!" Kyouka shouted, his eyes flashing white.  


    Jikoku's eyes began to glow bright green. The Shichiseiken began to grow and expand. Kicking off the ground, Jikoku charged into the remaining swarm of MS.  


"SHINE!!!!" Kyouka shouted.  


    Jikoku raised the Shichiseiken above its head and was prepared to slice its foes in half when it was struck in the back by a missle. The white Gundam began to fall forward by the missle explosion, only to get caught in a web of metal tentacles. The tentacles around Jikoku Gundam began to tighten, slowly crushing the Gundam's armor.  


"It seems you underestimated us."  


    The monitor to Kyouka's left changed images. A set of glowing green eyes looked down upon Jikoku Gundam. Its head section resembled that of a Gundam, but the body section looked like it was mis-created.  


    On the Gundam's shoulders were these huge spikes. On its knuckles were several smaller placed spikes, adding more stings to its punches. Curved energy blades surged out of slits hidden underneath is hands and flickered. The Gundam stared coldly at Jikoku as its minions held it in place.  


"Who the hell are you?" Kyouka asked, glaring at the odd Gundam.  


    The Gundam's eyes flashed as it suddenly charged forward. It raised an energy balde and thrust it forward. All Kyouka could do was watch as the enemy Gundam sliced Jikoku's left arm. A long slit mark appeared down the center of Kyouka's left arm.  


"Kyouka..." Kai gasped when she saw Jikoku Gundam in trouble.  


    Someone stepped on a piece of glass, causing Kai to turn around. Her eyes widden in shock when she saw the young man dressed black standing behind her. At first, it didn't register with her brain who it was. But after focusing on his face, Kai finally recgonized him.  


"Julian-san! Please help Kyouka!" Kai shouted, facing him. "If you don't, then he'll surely be killed!"  


"That's the idea." Julian replied, shocking Kai.  


    Kyouka screamed in pain as the Gundam punched the Jikoku in the side. The spikes planted on its knuckle made it feel like he was getting stabbed several times. The Shichiseiken was still in his right hand, but with all the hits received and the tentacles slowly squeezing the life out of him, it was beginning to disappear.  


"Julian-san...what's wrong with you?" Kai asked, looking at him terrified.  


"Unless you continue to decide on not coming with us, I'll have to kill your boyfriend." Julian answered, a red glow in his eyes.  


    The enemy Gundam lept back. Its energy blades disappearing back into the slits under its hands. It folded its arms across its chest and stared coldly down upon Jikoku. The enemy Gundam's minions began to pull tighter on the tentacles wrapped around Jikoku, causing its armor to moan.  


    Inside the cockpit, Kyouka's suit was glowing and shocking him like crazy. Kyouka gritted his teeth and glared hatefully up at his enemy Gundam.  


"The choice is yours." Julian replied looking Kai in the eyes.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."  
**Yamero-yo** - "Stop it."  


  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	53. Strength of One Man

    Someone stepped on a piece of glass, causing Kai to turn around. Her eyes widden in shock when she saw the young man dressed black standing behind her. At first, it didn't register with her brain who it was. But after focusing on his face, Kai finally recgonized him.  


    "Julian-san! Please help Kyouka!" Kai shouted, facing him. "If you don't, then he'll surely be killed!"  


"That's the idea." Julian replied, shocking Kai.  


    Kyouka screamed in pain as the Gundam punched the Jikoku in the side. The spikes planted on its knuckle made it feel like he was getting stabbed several times. The Shichiseiken was still in his right hand, but with all the hits received and the tentacles slowly squeezing the life out of him, it was beginning to disappear.  


"Julian-san...what's wrong with you?" Kai asked, looking at him terrified.  


"Unless you continue to decide on not coming with us, I'll have to kill your boyfriend." Julian answered, a red glow in his eyes.  


Kai looked up at the trapped Jikoku Gundam.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Meanwhile, Francis sat at the end of the large red oak table. His mother and father sat at the other end, eating their breakfast. A butler strolled in through the door, carrying a silver trey in his hands. On the silver trey was a white porcelin bowl. In the porcelin bowl was a steamy clump of oatmeal.  


    "Your breakfast, sir." The butler answered, placing the bowl in front of Francis.  


"Thank you." Francis answered, placing a napkin in his lap and picking up his spoon.  


    The butler bowed graciously and headed back into the kitchen. As the door swung open, the news report from the TV in the kitchen could be heard.  


**_"And it seems that the downtown area of Larien Island's major city Kojak is in ruines."_**  


    Francis dropped his spoon and stood up. His parents look up at their startled son.  


"Francis, what's wrong?" His mother asked.  


"Excuse me mother." Francis answered, running into the kitchen.  


Francis stormed into the kitchen, startling the cooks.  


**_"Apparently several strange MS have showed up and started an all out brawl with Neo Japan's Jikoku Gundam. Witnesses to this brawl clearly state it is an act of self-defense on the Gundam's part."_**  


"I'm sorry Master Francis. Did we disturbe you?" The butler asked, about to turn off the TV.  


"No. Leave it on." Francis answered.  


**_"We're sending one of our top reporters to the scene, and should have information as well as picture available in a few minutes."_**  


Francis looked at the TV screen, a sweat drop running down the side of his face.  


_"Kai..."_ Francis thought worriedly.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 53 - Strength of One Man**  
  
  
  
  
    Jikoku Gundam was endlessly struck by the fury punches of its opponent. Kyouka could only grit his teeth as he was toosed around like a rag doll. Sparks were flying everywhere and covering the cockpit floor.  


    "Chikusho..." Kyouka swore, looking at his main monitor.  


"Kyouka..." Kai whispered worriedly.  


"I will kill him if that's what it takes for you to come with us." Julian answered, putting his hands in his pockets.  


    Kyouka slammed into the wall to his right. He glared at his opponent, feeling the rage and anger slowly beginning to build up inside of him. His eyes flashed white, as he rolled his hands into tight fists.  


_Kyouka gritted his teeth as all the systems around him began to spark. The Shichiseiken flickered away, leaving Jikoku helpless.  
_

"Those visions you saw earlier are true." Asia answered, his eyes flashing white. "We will take her from you. AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!"  


And with that, the grip placed on Jikoku's head increased.  


Kyouka's eyes widden as sparks flew all around him.  


    "RRRAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Kyouka screamed, his eyes glowing full on white.  


    Jikoku's eyes released a sudden burst of energy, before starting to glow green. Slowly, it began to pull against the tentacles wrapped around its body. The minions that were at the end of the tentacles tried to stop Jikoku Gundam, only to get pulled along as well.  


    The attacking Gundam stalled and looked up at the approaching Jikoku. Jikoku's eyes boiled green as it stomped towards its opponent. One by one, the tentacles around its body began to snap apart.  


_"Such a shame that such a great pilot like Tai-san should have to die that way. I sympathize with you, Umi-san. It's hard to deal with such a loss."  
_

Umi hung her head low, her eyes concealed by the shadows. Two-year old Kyouka held his mother's hand and looked up at her. Slowly, a crystal tear trailed down the side of her face.  


"They say, it was a deliberate attack on the cockpit area. There was no chance of survival..."  


"Your father wanted to be a winner a life." Umi answered, Sakura petals flowing around her. "He wanted to bring Neo Japan to victory after so many years of losing."  


Umi lowered her head, her eyes covered by a shadow.  


"He was too busy trying to win, that he forgot there were more things to life." Umi replied. "That's why he got into that accident. That's why what happened, happened. All beacuse he wanted to win."  


Kyouka just looked at his mother.  


"Is the nation's victory more important to you then anything in the world, Kyouka?" Umi asked. "Is becoming a champion at any cost more valueable then your own happiness?"  


Kyouka placed a hand on Kai's right cheek. Kai looked up at Kyouka to see an undescribable warm look in his eyes. Kyouka held her cheek for awhile before stroking her smooth black hair.  


"I'll do my best to see you and your father safely reunited." Kyouka answered.  


Tears shimmered in Kai's eyes as she looked up at Kyouka.  


"Kyouka..." Kai whispered, as she hugged him.  


"I promise, Kai." Kyouka whispered, hugging her back.  


    "Bastard!!! I will KILL you with my bare hands!!" Kyouka shouted, the King of Hearts crest burning brightly on the back of his hand.  


    The enemy Gundam just stood there, watching as Jikoku Gundam approached it. Jikoku Gundam raised its right hand, a sword of light green light appearing. Jikoku Gundam's eyes flashed and it slowly moved into attack position.  


"SHICHISEIKEN!!!" Kyouka shouted, thrusting his arm forward.  


"Chaos Beam." Julian spoke, his eyes on the enemy Gundam.  


    The enemy Gundam acknowledged Julian's command. Slowly the hole on the top of its head began to glow red. The ground around the enemy Gundam began to shake as a giant ball of light began to form above the Gundam's head.  


"Now you will see the full power of my Gundam." Julian answered, folding his arms across his chest.  


Kai looked at the two Gundams facing one another, a worried look on her face.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."  
**Yamero-yo** - "Stop it."  


  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	54. Stolen Light

    "Bastard!!! I will KILL you with my bare hands!!" Kyouka shouted, the King of Hearts crest burning brightly on the back of his hand.  


    The enemy Gundam just stood there, watching as Jikoku Gundam approached it. Jikoku Gundam raised its right hand, a sword of light green light appearing. Jikoku Gundam's eyes flashed and it slowly moved into attack position.  


"SHICHISEIKEN!!!" Kyouka shouted, thrusting his arm forward.  


"Chaos Beam." Julian spoke, his eyes on the enemy Gundam.  


    The enemy Gundam acknowledged Julian's command. Slowly the hole on the top of its head began to glow red. The ground around the enemy Gundam began to shake as a giant ball of light began to form above the Gundam's head.  


"Now you will see the full power of my Gundam." Julian answered, folding his arms across his chest.  


Kai looked at the two Gundams facing one another, a worried look on her face.  


    The enemy Gundam slid its left foot back and locked eyes with Jikoku Gundam. It placed its right to its side, while extending its left hand. The green lenses of the Gundam's eyes flashed red as the giant energy ball stabalized.  


    Within a second of it stabalizing, the Gundam released the massive energy beam. What few remaining buildings left shook as the energy beam whizzed past them. Glass windows were shattered, pieces raining down on the street below.  


"RRRAAAAHHHH!" Kyouka screamed he continued to charge forward.  


    The Shichiseiken flickered as it brought in front of Jikoku Gundam. Jikoku skidded to halt and planted its feet firmly into the ground. After a short delay, the Shichiseiken was struck by the enemy Gundam's Chaos Beam. A bright light filled the sky as more buildings began to crumble. Slowly, a thick cloud of smoke began to rise, concealing the two Gundams.  


"Kyouka!" Kai shouted, worried.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Asia turned around. Behind him, the pod incasing the Devil Gundam began to glow brightly. It continued to absorb its minions, though it was evident it was reacting to something.  


    "It's the girl." The child silhouette spoke, standing on a balcony above Asia.  


Asia looked at the glowing pod.  


"Master senses her awakening." The child silhouette answered, looking down at Asia.  


"Get me in touch with Julian." Asia ordered.  


The child silhouette bowed, before fading in the darkness.  


Asia took a step forward, his eyes locked with the Devil Gundam pod.  


"Don't worry master. Very soon, you will have that which you desire." Asia spoke to the glowing pod.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 54 - Stolen Light**  
  
  
  
  
    Inside the dust cloud, Jikoku Gundam swung fury punches aimed at the enemy Gundam's head. So far, the white Neo Japan Gundam had yet to land a hit. The enemy Gundam caught one of Jikoku's fist. Waisting no time, it retaliated with a strong right hook to the jaw.  


    Jikoku Gundam slid back a bit from the punch, but remained standing. Hatefully the white Gundam looked at its opponent, its hand still in the clutches of its opponent. Kyouka glared at the monitor displaying the enemy Gundam.  


    _"He's a lot stronger then his looks suggest."_ Kyouka thought to himself.  


    On the ground, Julian listened to the sound of the fight taken place within the dust cloud. His cold, lifeless eyes flashing white. Surprisingly, a sly grin appeared on his usually emotionless face.  


"Your boyfriend's losing the battle, Kai." Julian answered. "Soon, all that will be left of him is a small speck of dust."  


"Julian, stop it!" Kai cried, facing him. "Stop acting like this! Call off your attack on Kyouka, please!"  


    A heavy frown suddenly washed over Julian's face. The cellphone inside of Julian's jacket began to ring. Keeping his eyes on Kai, he reached for his cellphone.  


**_"Julian, bring Kai to us quickly. Master is ready."_**  


"Wakarimashita." Julian answered, his eyes narrowing.  


    Kai took a step back, realizing something was going to happen. Julian turned off his phone and put it back in his pocket. Kai was about to run off, but was stopped when Julian grabbed her wrist. Julian looked down into Kai's eyes, a demonic presence within his eyes.  


"Come Kai. Our Master needs to see you." Julian answered, squeezing her wrist tight.  


"NO!" Kai shouted, pushing him away.  


    Kai slipped out of Julian's grip and turned around. Slowly she began to run towards the now clearing dust cloud...towards the one other person the made her feel safe. Julian realized where she was headed and removed a gun from his jacket. He aimed at the back of Kai's neck and fired.  


    Kyouka's ear twitched to the sound of a gunshot. He looked over his left shoulder at his side monitor. His eyes widden in shock when he saw Julian holding a gun aimed at Kai.  


"Kai..." Kyouka gasped in shock.  


    Kai looked up at Jikoku Gundam. She reached a hand out to the Gundam as her knees gave out beneath her. Her eyes shimmered with tears as she gazed into the Gundam's eyes. Kai collasped onto the ground, unconscious.  


"KAI!!!" Kyouka cried.  


    Julian walked over to the unconscious Kai and scooped her into his arms. He looked up at Jikoku Gundam, smiling evilly. Kyouka was shocked to see Julian there, but quickly noticed the DG cells on the side of his neck. His shocked expression soon turned into one of hate.  


"Julian..." Kyouka spoke, his eyes flashing white.  


"Thank you for the lovely show, Kyouka. But I'm afraid I must leave." Julian answered, Kai's head resting on his chest.  


"How dare you!!!" Kyouka shouted, going after Julian.  


    The enemy Gundam, realizing its master was in danger, fired a laser beam at Jikoku Gundam. Jikoku Gundam was hit in the side, and sent flying back. The giant white Gundam tore down buildings in path, causing more destruction. Jikoku Gundam finally hit the ground, stopping a few blocks in front of the hotel all the Gundam fight guests were at.  


Kyouka sat up, his side stinging in pain.  


"Don't worry Kyouka. You'll see your girlfriend again." Julian replied, his eyes glowing red.  


"You...bastard." Kyouka swore as he sat up.  


Julian looked up at his Gundam.  


"Time to head home, old friend." Julian answered, walking off.  


    As the enemy Gundam and its minions walked towards the ocean, Jikoku Gundam sat up. It was dented, scared, durty and holding its side in pain. Kyouka watched them all walk away, before zooming in on the unconscious Kai in Julian's arms.  


_"I'll do my best to see you and your father safely reunited." Kyouka answered.  
_

Tears shimmered in Kai's eyes as she looked up at Kyouka.  


"Kyouka..." Kai whispered, as she hugged him.  


"I promise, Kai." Kyouka whispered, hugging her back.  


"Domo arigatou..." Kai answered, crying tears of joy.  


    Kyouka rolled his right hand into a fists, as his left had was holding his stinging side. Rage and anger boiled inside of Kyouka and was reflected in his eyes. He looked up at his main monitor to see the Gundam and its minions fade into the ocean.  


    "KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyouka screamed, his voice echoing into the distance.  


Slowly the sun began to be concealed behind dark gray clouds of rain.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."  
**Yamero-yo** - "Stop it."  


  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	55. Tears of Crying Angels

    Two-year old Kai stood in the doorway of her parents' bedroom. The bed was nicely made, the clothes in the closet neatly hung. The long lace curtains gently danced in the wind that filled the room. On the nightstand next to the bed was a clear glass vase full of white roses.  


    Kai took a step into the room, feeling a cold rush of air push against her. Like it was telling her stay out. But Kai walked further into the room, the cold air getting stronger. The smell of newly bloomed roses hovered thick in the air.  


_My dearest child Kai. You may not understand why I am no longer with you. Or for a fact, why your father may have a hard time telling you about me._

  
    The cold wind stopped pushing against young Kai. Kai stopped before the face of white roses, gazing up at their dew covered petals. She reached a hand up towards the flowers, wanting to touch them.  


_Sometimes you may feel like I abandoned you because I no longer loved you. But that is not true. I left you and your father because...I loved you both so much._

  
    Kai leaned on the nightstand, the large vase shaking. The bedroom door suddenly slammed against the wall, and there stood Kai's father. He spotted the vase about to fall on Kai, and ran over to her.  


    "KAI!" Sakura-san shouted, dropping his suitcase onto the floor.  


    Kai was about to touch the roses, when she was suddenly grabbed around the waist. Sakura-san scopped Kai into his arms, just as the glass face hit the floor and shattered. Kai looked at the glass, water and roses scattered all over the floor, and began to cry.  


"Ssshhh...it's okay Kai. It's okay." Sakura-san spoke, bouncing his crying daughter in his arms.  


_I left you both in a hopes that...destiny would be stalled a little longer. I can only hope that when destiny does catch up with you my dereast Kai, you will be ready for it. I can only hope the scars to be inflected upon you and the truth you're about to learn will not wound you deeply. For the last thing I want to do is wound you, my dear child._

  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 55 - Tears of Crying Angels**  
  
  
  
  


_Kai looked up at Jikoku Gundam. She reached a hand out to the Gundam as he knees gave out beneath her. Her eyes shimmered with tears as she gazed into the Gundam's eyes. Kai collasped onto the ground, unconscious.  
_

"KAI!!!" Kyouka cried.  


Julian walked over to the unconscious Kai and scooped her into his arms. He looked up at Jikoku Gundam, smiling evilly. Kyouka was shocked to see Julian there, but quickly noticed the DG cells on the side of his neck. His shock expression soon turned into one of hate.  


"Julian..." Kyouka spoke, his eyes flashing white.  


"Thank you for the lovely show, Kyouka. But I'm afraid I must leave." Julian answered, Kai's head resting on his chest.  


    Kyouka lay in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling above him. Rain streaked down the window, lightning flashing in the sky. He was numb to the world. For the one thing that he had tried to protect was taken from him anyways. The person whose happiness resided on Kyouka winning the Gundam fight was gone.  


    "Is he still in there?"  


Outside in the hallway stood Zhang, Ziyi, Sheen and Guile.  


"He hasn't come outside at all." Sheen answered, crossing his arms.  


"Last time I remember, Kyouka didn't want anything to do with Kai." Ziyi answered. "Now, he's acting like the whole world has just ended."  


"Time can change a person. Especially one like Kyouka." Guile replied as he leaned against the wall.  


    The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Everyone, except for Guile, looked up. Francis came out of the elevator, his long cape flowing behind him.  


"Prince Francis...wha--" Ziyi spoke in shock.  


"Where's Kyouka?" Francis asked.  


"Inside." Sheen answered, pointing to the door.  


    Francis reached for the doorknob, but was stopped by a hand. Francis looked up, to see Guile blocking the door. The two fighters locked eyes with one another.  


"If you're going in there to talk to him," Guile answered, slowly stepping aside. "I'm going in with you. I have some things I want to say to him."  


    Francis glanced down at Guile before turning the doorknob. He pushed the door open and walked right in. He took a few more steps inside before coming to a halt. Francis looked around the darken hotel room, occasionally lit by flashes of lightning. Guile walked in behind the Prince of France and turned on the lights.  


"This place sure is gloomy." Francis answered, looking around.  


Guile looked to his right, his eyes falling upon a figure in the doorway.  


"Sorry we didn't knock first, but we knew you wouldn't have answered the door anyways." Guile answered.  


Francis looked at who Guile was talking to and his eyes flashed.  


"What do you want?" Kyouka asked, walking towards the kitchen.  


"We've come to knock some sense into you." Francis answered, putting a fallen pillow back onto the couch.  


"In case you've forgotten, you still have me left to face." Guile replied. "This Gundam fight is still in motion, Kyouka. It hasn't ended yet."  


Kyouka opened the fridge and removed a can of soda.  


"It doesn't matter anymore." Kyouka replied, gently closing the fridge door.  


"I can sympathize in how you feel about losing Kai." Francis replied. "But there are other things we need to worry about."  


"Like what? A meaningless Gundam fight?" Kyouka asked, looking up at Francis and Guile.  


    Francis stepped forward to say something, but was intercepted by Guile. Guile walked past Francis and stood in front of Kyouka. He looked down at the Neo Japan pilot before doing something unexpected. Guile raised his right hand and slapped Kyouka across the face. Francis looked at Guile shocked by his action.  


"Have you forgotten how hard Kai worked to bring you here? To the Duels round??" Guile asked, glaring down at Kyouka.  


Kyouka looked up at Guile, his red cheek throbbing in pain and his eyes turning deadly.  


"Are you going to let EVERYTHING she worked so hard for go to WASTE?!" Guile shouted, his eyes flashing.  


    Kyouka glared up at Guile for a while. His icy green eyes flashed again before he looked the other way. Guile rolled his hands into tight fists as his eyes narrowed in anger.  


    "From where I stand, you look pretty pathetic." Guile answered. "If it were up to me, you wouldn't have that King of Hearts crest on your hand."  


    Guile turned around and walked out of the room. Francis watched Guile leave before looking back at Kyouka. Kyouka looked up at Francis, giving him the "live-now-or-die-a-painful-death" look. Francis just shook his head and walked out of the room. When both men were gone, Kyouka took the can of soda in his hand and chucked it across the kitchen.  


    Zhang, Ziyi and Sheen watched as Guile and Francis walked past them. They were startled when the heard something thrown real hard up against the wall. Francis stopped short of the elevator and looked at Guile. Guile sensed he was being watched and glanced back at Francis.  


"He needed that slap." Guile answered.  


"But to insult him?" Francis asked.  


"Nothing should stop a fighter from acheiving his goal." Guile replied. "While I sympathize with him losing something dear to his heart, moping around in his hotel room won't do anything."  


The elevator doors opened before Guile.  


"The only he will get Kai back is to defeat the Devil Gundam." Guile answered. "And that is something, I am afraid he is not ready to deal with."  


    Francis watched as Guile got into the elevator. The metal doors slowly began to close. As they did, Francis stood there, Guile's words still lingering in his head.  


    Kyouka walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. As the rain pattered on the glass blacony doors and lightning filled the sky, Kyouke buried his face into his hands. He could feel tears burning at the back of his eyes, but he was unable to let them fall. Unable to let himself cry.  


_Kai walked ahead of Kyouka down the hallway. Kyouka looked at Kai, noticing she had been more quiet then usual. As he looked her over, Kyouka noticed something was wrong with Kai's left wrist. He looked at Kai's face, seeing in her eyes that she was trying to hide something from him._

  
    "I'm sorry, Kai..." Kyouka whispred, tears finally falling from his eyes. "I'm...sorry Kai. For everything..."  


The lightning continued to flash as a sobbing Kyouka sat in the lonely, dark, hotel room.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."  
**Yamero-yo** - "Stop it."  


  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	56. Final Gundam Match Start!

    "And despite the disappearance of his mechanic, Neo Japan Pilot Buben, Kyouka as opted to continue this Gundam Fight!" The announcer shouted from on top her stage. "And we can see why he would! For ladies and gentlemen, taking place today at high noon will be the Duels round of Gundam Fight thrity! The winner of this round will be the all time champion!"  


    The giant crowd that had formed in front of the stage cheered like mad. Behind the announcer on the giant screen were full body pictures of both Bolt Gundam and Jikoku Gundam.  


    "Who will win this match? Will it be newcomer Neo Japan, or Neo Russia for a second year??" The announcer asked, shaking a fist. "Ladies and gentlemen, you DO NOT want to miss this match!"  
    As the crowd continued to cheer, part of the Shuffle Alliance group stood at the back of the room. Ziyi sat on stool cross-legged as Zhang stood next to her. Sheen leaned against the bar, sipping on a drink. Francis on the other hand, had his head rested on the bar, with his arms hanging to his side.  


    "She's a peppy announcer, ain't she?" Sheen asked, holding his drink in his right hand.  


    "Better then last yers announcer." Zhang answered. "The previous announcer was so clutzy and slow in giving her reports, I heard she was fired during the five minute intermission."  


    Sheen laughed a little as he faced the bar. He placed the cup on the bar as the bartender walked past him. As he reached into the little glass bowl for some peanuts, he glanced at Francis. Sheen became worried as he looked at the Prince of France that hadn't moved in the past hour.  


    "Hey...Francis. You feeling all right?" Sheen asked, facing the Prince.  


    Francis sat up. Locks of his orange hair falling into his violet eyes. He had missed one night of sleep and looked terrible. It was obvious he was upset about something.  


    Sheen just looked at Francis as the bartender placed a glass of ice water in front of the Prince. Francis grabbed the cold cup of water and placed it against his forehead.  


    "You don't look too well. Maybe you should get some sleep." Sheen answered, putting the peanuts he had grabbed on a napkin.  


    "No. It's all right." Francis replied, staring down and polished bar counter.  


    "It's obvious you're worried about Kai." Ziyi answered, facing Francis. Her eyes became concerned when Francis remained silent. "Prince Francis, I know...that you don't believe in Kyouka a lot. But he...somehow...I know he'll get Kai back. She means so much to him."  


    "That's why she was kidnapped." Francis answered, slamming the glass of cold water onto the table. His eyes narrowed with saddness as tears began shimmer. "I just can't believe...my own cousin...how could..."  


    "The Devil Gundam's influence can infect anyone." Guile replied, suddenly appearing at the bar. He grabbed his drink from the coaster and took a sip. As he lowered his cup, the ice cubes clanged against the glass cup. "Even those with strong pure hearts and pure souls can be tainted by the Devil Gundam over time."  


    Everyone looked at the Neo Russian pilot that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Guile grabbed a few peanuts and placed them on a thick sheet of napkin.  


    "The only way for us to defeat this enemy is with a strong will and determination." Guile answered, rising from his seat. He grabbed his drink in his left and his napkin of peanuts in his right hand. "You and Kyouka are the same, Francis. Because the light that gave you your will and determination has been taken away, you've seemed to have lost the will to live."  


    Francis looked back at the standing Russian.  


    "But that light. The light of Kai's pureness." Guile replied, beginning to walk away. "It's still inside of you. You and Kyouka just haven't noticed it yet."  


    As Guile disappeared into the crowd, Francis watched him, confused.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 56 - Final Gundam Match Start!**  
  
  
  
  
    "Two hours and forty-five minutes before the Duels Round starts." Spoke a voice of the intercom.  


    General Shuu stood next to his office door, putting on his jacket. His desk was clean and bare. He looked back at his office, an evil glint in his eyes.  


    "General Shuu, your flight is ready." Spoke the same voice on the intercom.  


    "Very well." General Shuu answered as he opened his officer door. As soon as he stepped outside, a cold piece of metal was pressed to his neck. General Shuu just smirked as he slightly raised his hands into the air. "What do you think you're doing, brother?"  


    "I should be asking you, Shuu." Nijuusei answered, pressing the gun harder against his brother's neck. "Just what have you been planning behind my back?"  


    "Nijuusei...brother. You wouldn't want me to ruin your surprise, would you?" Shuu asked, the evil glint back in his eyes.  


    A soldier came out from the shadows, holding a gun. He aimed it at Nijuusei's back and fired two shots. The bullets pierced through Nijuusei's skin and flesh, lodging itselves inside his body. Another inch or two to the right, and it would've hit his lung.  


    Nijuusei fell to the ground and the gunshot wounds on his back began to bleed. Shuu looked down at his wounded brother coldly. He knelt down and picked up Nijuusei's gun. He opened the barrel and removed all the bullets that had been inside. As he dropped the unfired bullets onto the floor, Shuu grinned down at his brother.  


    "Don't worry Nijuusei. You're not going to die...yet." Shuu answered, putting Nijuusei's gun in his pocket. "I want you to still be around when the finale begins."  


    "Shuu..." Nijuusei gasped, reaching for his brother.  


    "I must leave you now, brother." Shuu answered, beginning to walk away. "I have date with destiny that I must keep up with."  


    Nijuusei watched as Shuu walked away with his bodyguard behind him. Nijuusei tried to move, but the gunshots in his back were too painful. Finally, he blacked out, his hand still reaching out towards Shuu.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Guile stood inside of Bolt Gundam's cockpit. His arms were folded across his chest as the monitors around him constantly changed angles. Locks of his red hair falling gracefully into his eyes. Slowly he raised his head, his golden eyes flashing white as he looked off into the distance.  


_Shining faced the Zaku-like robot, it's eyes flashing.  
_

"All right! Let's go!!" Kyouka shouted, charging towards his new opponent.  


Just as Shining raised its sword into attack position, a wad of metal tentacles popped up. A slit appeared in the front and opened up. Shining skidded to a stop of froze. Inside the tentacle wad was an unconscious Kai.  


"Damn it." Kyouka answered, lowering his arms.  


"Seems it has your partner." Guile replied. "Are you going to save her?"  


"I could care less about her." Spat Kyouka. "I would've let this thing have her if it hadn't interupted us."  


_"In case you've forgotten, you still have me left to face." Guile replied. "This Gundam fight is still in motion, Kyouka. It hasn't ended yet."  
_

Kyouka opened the fridge and removed a can of soda.  


"It doesn't matter anymore." Kyouka replied, gently closing the fridge door.  


"I can sympathize in how you feel about losing Kai." Francis replied. "But there are other things we need to worry about."  


"Like what? A meaningless Gundam fight?" Kyouka asked, looking up at Francis and Guile.  


Francis stepped forward to say something, but was intercepted by Guile. Guile walked past Francis and stood in front of Kyouka. He looked down at the Neo Japan pilot before doing something unexpected. Guile raised his right hand and slapped Kyouka across the face. Francis looked at Guile shocked by his action.  


"Have you forgotten how hard Kai worked to bring you here? To the Duels round??" Guile asked, glaring down at Kyouka.  


Kyouka looked up at Guile, his red cheek throbbing in pain and his eyes turning deadly.  


"Are you going to let EVERYTHING she worked so hard for go to WASTE?!" Guile shouted, his eyes flashing.  
  


    "Your opponent hasn't shown up and there's only a few minutes left for him to arrive. Would you like to declare a forfit?" Asked a Gundam fight offical.  


    "No. He'll come." Guile answered, keeping his eyes on the distance. His golden eyes flashed white as he stared into his monitor.  


    Everyone in the crowd was beginning to lose their patience. They had been standing there waiting patiently for over an hour and Bolt Gundam's opponent still hand't shown up. A few of them began to leave, mumbling something under their breaths.  


    "What are we going to do if he doesnt show?" Asked a mechanic of Guile's.  


    "He'll show." Guile answered, keeping his eyes on the front monitor. "There's someone very important counting on him."  


    A silhouette figure slowly began to approach from the distance. The sunlight causing its white armor to glisten orange. A pair of narrow green eyes pierced through the darkness, forcusing directly on Bolt Gundam. Its hands were to its sides, rolled into tight fists.  


    "I'm glad to see you finally worked up the courage to come and face me." Guile answered, unfolding his arms. A silence fell, and he received no whitty come back from the usually sarcasstic Neo Japan pilot. Instead the only response he received was the slight raising of the Gundam's head.  


    "Gundam fight, stand by!" Shouted a Gundam offical. Bolt and Jikoku Gundam stood across of one another, with their eyes locked. "Ready?! AND GO!!"  


    Bolt Gundam quickly charged forward in a tackling position towards Jikoku Gundam. Jikoku Gundam just stood there, watching its fast approaching opponent.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."  
**Yamero-yo** - "Stop it."  


  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	57. Climatic Hymn

**¤Author's Note¤** WAAA!!! So much reviews!! Thank you for the support! But I'm expriencing a lot of stress right now so...updates might or might not get a lot slower. But please, don't let that stop you from reading and reviewing my stories! I love you all so much and once again, thanks for the support!

  
    Kai lay on her side, staring at the wall across of her. Her sapphire eyes were dull, reflecting no light in the dark room. How long had she been here? An hour or two? She couldn't have been in this room for more then a day. It didn't feel that way.  


    On the otherside of the rusty metal door Kai heard footsteps. No doubt mindless minions of the Devil Gundam migrating to their master. But among the many footsteps, Kai could hear the demonic moaning of a greater presence; The Devil Gundam.  


    _I don't understand._ Kai thought to herself, still hypnotically staring at the wall. _I don't understand why I am here._  


    The doorknob to the rusty metal door slowly began to turn. Kai didn't move from her current position at all. She just continued to lay there on that bed they had placed her on, safely wrapped in a metal bubble of security she created. For a second, the bright beams of light that entered through the slightly opened doors blinded her eyes.  


    Julian stood in the doorway, his right hand in his pocket. His hallow eyes looked down at Kai still lying there in bed, her back facing him. He pushed the door open wider and walked into the room that had been deprived of light for a while.  


    "Come on, Princess." Julian answered, grabbing the arm closet to him. "We've got a surprise we want to show you."  


    Kai broke out of Julian's grip and sat up. She turned around, her eyes locking with Julian's. Her eyes narrowed a bit as a demonic grin curled on his lips again. As Kai placed her feet on the floor, Julian stepped back. She rose to her feet, facing the open door.  


    A beam of light lit the pathway before Kai. Almost like, the beam of light the led to Heaven. But Kai knew all too well that on the other side of that doorway would be anything BUT Heaven.  


    "Let's go." Julian answered, grabbing Kai's left arm and dragging her along.  


    _Kyouka...please be all right._ Kai thought to herself as both she and Julian stepped into the light and disappeared.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Pieces of white Gundarium alloy metal scattered in the air. The once gallant Jikoku Gundam stumbled back, its right side dented. Bolt Gundam swing its Graviton Hammer above its head. After tackling the white Gundam once, Bolt Gundam began to strike it with its hammer.  


    _Something's wrong._ Guile thought, looking at Jikoku. _Kyouka's not putting up much of a fight._  


    "Kyouka, what are you doing?" Guile asked as a monitor displaying the inside of Jikoku's cockpit appeared. He looked at Kyouka who oddly, had his head lowered. "Kyouka?"  


    Kyouka just continued to stand there. His bangs covering his eyes, concealing them in a dark shadow. The right side of his pilot suit was glowing, but he didn't even flinch.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 57 - Climatic Hymn**  
  
  
  
  
    "Why's he just standing there?" Asked a man as he held his wife's hand.  


    "If he doesn't do something soon, Bolt Gundam is going to bash him to pieces." Spoke the man's wife.  


    "What the hell is going through Kyouka's head?" Sheen asked, sitting on a barstool and facing the giant monitor. He held his drink in his right hand and rested it gently on his knee. "Does he intend on letting Guile beat his ass the entire match?"  


    "Kyouka wouldn't do that." Ziyi replied with Zhang next to her. Her hands rolled into fists. "Kyouka wouldn't throw an entire match--espiecially one as important as this one--away."  


    "True." Zhang answered. "But that was BEFORE Kai was kidnapped."  


    Francis still sat at the bar, but his back faced the monitor. He looked down into the cold glass of water the bartender had given him.  


_"You and Kyouka are the same, Francis. Because the light that gave you your will and determination has been taken away, you've seemed to have lost the will to live. But that light. The light of Kai's pureness." Guile replied, beginning to walk away. "It's still inside of you. You and Kyouka just haven't noticed it yet."_

  
    _Still inside of me..._ Francis thought to himself, rocking the cup and listening to the ice cubes hit the side. The sunlight entering the room through the open windows reflected in water. Francis just stared at the white orbs of light dancing in the water.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "Do you EVER intend on fighting back??" Guile asked, hitting Jikoku with the Graviton Hammer again. He went silent, but yet again received no answer. He growled in frustration as his unresponsive opponent got back up. "Fight me, Kyouka!!"  


    Bolt Gundam swung its Graviton Hammer, connecting with the left "ribcage" of Jikoku. As the white Gundam began to fall, Bolt charged forward, its right hand rolled into a tight fist. It punched Jikoku with enough force to send it staggering back, but not enough force to shatter its armor. The white Gundam hit the ground, Bolt Gundam standing over him.  


    Bolt's eyes flashed as it hunched over. Slowly it reached out its right hand and clamped it firmly around Jikoku's neck. Bolt began to stand up straight, lifing Jikoku off the ground the process. The Neo Russian Gundam looked up into the dark eyes of Jikoku Gundam.  


    "Why aren't you fighting back?" Guile asked, holding Jikoku Gundam two feet above the ground.  


Jikoku slowly raised its head.  


    "This fight...it's pointeless. It holds no meaning anymore." Kyouka answered, his eyes still covered by the shadows. "Everything...it no longer matters."  


    "Then why are you here?" Guile replied. "Why didn't you just forfit the match? Why are you wasting both our times?"  


    Kyouka suddenly fell silent again. Guile rolled his freehand into a fist. With no warning, Bolt Gundam suddenly punched Jikoku in the side. Kyouka almost lost his footing, but remained standing.  


    "This attitude! How do you ever expect to save Kai acting like this?!" Guile shouted, punching Jikoku again. "Stop acting so pathetic and OPEN YOUR EYES!!"  


    With his third punch, Bolt Gundam released Jikoku. The white Gundam was sent flying several feet before slamming into the ground again. A giant cloud of dust rose up around the fallen Gundam, concealing it. Bolt Gundam remained standing in its same spot, looking at the giant dust cloud.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Kai and Julian walked further into a room with a metal floor. The walls were metal as well and completely bare. Neon lights were in the ceiling, illuminating the room. Next to a round metal door stood Asia. Kai's eyes instantly narrowed in hate when she spotted him.  


    "I'm so glad you could come." Asia answered, his hands folded behind his back. Julian and Kai stopped walking and stood a few feet away from him. "Before I tell you anything further, I have something I think you'd like to see."  


    The round metal door suddenly opened. Two figures appeared on the otherside. One was in cuffs while the other held a gun. Kai squinted her eyes, trying to figure out who the figures were. The cuffed figure stepped through the doorway and into the light first. Kai's eyes widden in shock and glistened with tears.  


    "Father..." Kai gasped, looking at pale middle-aged man in front of her. Her eyes suddenly shifted to the second figure that accompained him. When he stepped through the doorway and into the light, Kai's eyes narrowed. "General Shuu. Why wasn't I surprised?"  


    "What a lovely family reunion. Too bad your mother's not here." General Shuu answered.  


    Kai lunged forward to attack Shuu, but was stopped by a forceful tug on her arm. Unfourtunately, Julian was still holding her arm. She eased back a bit, her hate filled eyes locked with Shuu.  


    "Kai, please stay calm." Spoke Sakura-san to his daughter.  


    "Yes Kai. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen, would you?" General Shuu asked, holding his gun to Sakura-san's head.  


Kai growled as she felt rage and anger building up inside of her.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."  
**Yamero-yo** - "Stop it."  


  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	58. Pleaful Cry

    "And the mighty Jikoku Gundam has fallen!!" Shouted the announcer. "This does NOT look good for the Neo Japan nation! If Jikoku Gundam continues to take beating after beating, needless to say ladies and gentlemen, we already know who the victor of this match is!!"  


    "Get up, Jikoku!!" Shouted a man in the crowd.  


    The crowd continued to yell and curse at the monitor. They came here for a fight, not a one-sided match! They were infuriated! Soon they began throwing cups at the screen as they cursed. The announcer ducked down as a plastic cup shot over her head.  


    "Please refrain from throwing items at the screen! And myself!!" Shouted the announcer.  


    "This crowd is getting rowdy." Sheen answered, looking at all the shouting viewers.  


    "They might break out into a riot soon." Ziyi answered as a drunk man pushed past her.  


    "If he doesn't start putting up a fight, then I'm gonna have to go up there and beat some sense into him!!" Sheen shouted, slamming his cup onto the counter.  


    Francis looked at the now beer covered screen. Through the streaking brown liquid, he could see Bolt Gundam marching forward. The swirling cloud of dust slowly began to die down, but was still present.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "General Shuu," Spoke a soldier's voice over the communicator. "Something's wrong. Jikoku Gundam is losing."  


    "What??" General Shuu asked, pressing the communicator closer to his ear.  


    Asia looked up at the startled General Shuu. Kai looked back at him as well, while Julian still clung forcefully onto her arm so she couldn't escape. A sweat drop ran down the side of General Shuu's face as he looked up at Asia.  


    "What's wrong?" Asia asked, walking over to Shuu.  


    "The little punk is getting his ass kicked." General Shuu replied, connecting with Asia's eyes. "If he doesn't win, then our entire plan won't work."  


    _Kyouka..._ Kai thought to herself, a worried look in her eyes.  


    Asia stood there in thought for minute. As he looked around the room, his eyes suddenly fell on Kai. A sly grin curled on his lips as he walked up to Kai. Once Asia was only a foot away from her, he grabbed Kai's chin. Kai looked up at Asia, noticing an evil glint in his eyes.  


    "I have an idea." Asia replied, looking down at Kai.  


A sweat drop rolled down the side of Kai's face as she looked into Asia's now demonic eyes.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Kyouka sat up, several spots on his pilot suit glowing bright. He looked up at his main monitor only to find it full of static and out of order. Now numb to the pain of being thrown around in the cockpit violently, Kyouka slowly began to stand.  


    Jikoku began to rise to its feet as Bolt Gundam drew closer. Jikoku raised its head, its eyes flashing brightly. Bolt Gundam stood a few feet away from the white Gundam, its Graviton Hammer still drawn and to its side.  


    "So Kyouka. Do you intend to fight back now?" Guile asked, his golden eyes flashing white.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 58 - Pleaful Cry**  
  
  
  
  
    The dust began to settle around Jikoku. Loose dirt rolled off the Gundam and onto the badly damaged ground. Jikoku's eyes continued to flash for another minute or two before falling dark again. The white Gundam now stood before Bolt, still and sturdy like a rock wall.  


Just as Guile was about to charge forward, all his monitors suddenly went black.  


    "What the--??" Guile asked, surprised by this.  


    "Kyouka." Kai spoke.  


    Kyouka raised his head to find his monitors working again. Instantly his eyes fell upon the person on the monitor speaking to him. His eyes widden in shock and disbelief.  


    "Kai..." Kyouka whispered softly.  


    "Kyouka, please. Stop acting like this." Kai answered, tears in her eyes. "Stop blamming yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault."  


    "But Kai, I--" Kyouka began to speak. Suddenly Kai was shoved out of the way and someone else stood in her place. Kyouka's eyes narrowed in anger and disgust when he recgonized who it was. "You..."  


    "Here's the deal, Kyouka." Asia answered, putting his hands on his hips. "If you win this match, then we'll tell you where Kai is and you can have her back. If you lose, then we will kill both Kai and her father."  


    The camera then panned over to his right. Sure enough, there stood Kai being held back by Julian. Next to them was General Shuu pointing a gun to Sakura-san's head. After a few seconds of this footage, the camera panned back to Asia.  


    "So Kyouka. Do we have a deal?" Asia asked, his violet eyes flashing white.  


    Kyouka glared Asia. Should he trust Asia's words? After all, he WAS evil and Kyouka's sworn enemy. But then again, he did have something very important to him. And Kyouka was willing to do anything to get her back.  


    "Fine." Kyouka answered.  


A smile curled on Asia's lips at Kyouka's words.  


    Guile's monitors suddenly turned back on but it wasn't fast enough. For as soon as he was able to see, Bolt Gundam was knocked off its feet. As the Russian Gundam fell to the ground, Guile looked up. Above him stood Jikoku Gundam; it's eyes glowing bright green.  


    "So you've finally decided to fight back, eh?" Guile asked.  


    Jikoku opened its right hand, a ball of light appearing in its palm. It raised its right hand to the sky that instantly turned dark gray. Lightning flashed in the sky and thunder began to rumble in the distance.  


    "SHICHISEIKEN!!!" Kyouka shouted, the King of Hearts crest burning on the back of his hand.  


    A beam of light in the shape of a sword shot out of Jikoku's right palm. It extended high into the sky for about ten feet before coming to a stop. Jikoku grabbed the light sword tightly in its hand, and lowered it to its side. The white Gundam faced its opponent, its neon green eyes continuing to glow brightly.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "Ladies and gentlemen, it seems Jikoku Gundam has begun to fight back! This won't be a one sided match after all!" Shouted the extremely happy announcer.  


    As the crowd began to cheer, the remaining three Shuffle Alliance members remained at the bar. Sheen looked at Jikoku now armed with its Shichiseiken and smiled. He put his drink on the counter and grabbed a peanut from the glass bowl.  


    "Seems I won't have to go up there and beat him senseless." Sheen replied, before putting the peanut in his mouth.  


Jikoku Gundam was displayed on the screen weilding its Shichiseiken.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "SHICHISEIKEN!! STRIKE!!" Kyouka shouted, raising the hand holding the beam sword into the air.  


    Jikoku thrusted the sword into the air. Rods of lightning wrapped around the Shichiseiken, charging it some more. In an instant, the fully charged sword released a sudden burst of white light. It washed over everything in its path, turning it to ashes.  


    Guile watched as a wall of white light slowly made its way towards him. Knowing it would be pointless to try and avoid an attack as huge as this, he brought his arms up to his face and planted his feet firmly. The wall of white light engulfed Bolt Gundam, causing it to disappear.  


    The light released from the Shichiseiken continued to expand. From above, it looked like a white bubble of light with a little speck in the center. It tore down buildings and shattered the ground as it continued to keep going. The entire Larien island was shaking like there was no tomorrow.  


    Finally after another minute or two, the shaking stopped. The white bubble began to shrink back, revealing a completely flat and barrin wasteland.  


    Kyouka looked around at his monitors for any sign of Bolt Gundam. Then out of nowhere, Bolt emerged from the blinding white light, swinging its Graviton Hammer above its head. It appeared right next to Jikoku and bashed the white Gundam in the side with the hammer. Jikoku was flown to the side, the shrinking bubble of white instantly disappearing. As Jikoku hit the ground, Bolt Gundam looked down at it.  


    Guile stood in the cockpit, panting. His pilot suit was glowing in several spots along with several warning messages on his monitors. The base of the Graviton Hammer slipped out of his right hand and hit the floor. Bolt Gundam dropped its Graviton Hammer as it green eyes began to flicker.  


    Jikoku Gundam sat up, another dent in its side. Kyouka looked at the standing Bolt Gundam, several warning messages on his monitors.  


    "It seems I was a little unprepared for an attack like that." Guile answered, sweat running down the side of his face.  


    "I'm just getting started." Kyouka replied, his icy green eyes flashing.  


The two Gundams looked at one another, their green eyes glowing green with determination.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."  
**Yamero-yo** - "Stop it."  


  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	59. Keep on Rolling, Kyouka!

    "Jikoku!!! Don't hold back!!" Kyouka shouted, his icy green eyes flashing.  


    Jikoku's green eyes flashed in response and it began to charge forward. It raised the Shichiseiken into the air, bolts of lightning flickering around its blade. Bolt Gundam crossed its arms in front of its face in defense. Jikoku's Shichiseiken colided with the armor plated forearms of Bolt Gundam and began pushing against is opponent. Bolt Gundam slowly began to slide back as the Shichiseiken slowly cut into its plating.  


    _All his strength. It steams from his rage._ Guile spoke, looking up at Jikoku Gundam.  


    "YOU'LL NEED MORE THEN THAT TO FINISH ME OFF!!!" Guile shouted, his pupils shrinking and the Black Joker crest burning on his hand.  


    Bolt Gundam summoned all of its strength and pushed against Jikoku Gundam. The white Gundam began staggering backwards before it finally regained its footing. Just as it looked up towards its opponent, bullets began to rain down on Jikoku's armor. Bolt Gundam just stood there, firing its Head Vulcan guns at Jikoku.  


    "Chikusho..." Kyouka swore, glowing dots appearing on his pilot suit.  


    Bolt reached down with its right hand. The Graviton Hammer that lay on the ground suddenly began to shake. It rose off the ground and floated right to Bolt's hand. Bolt grabbed its weapon tightly in its right hand. The Russian Gundam kicked off the ground and charged forward. While Jikoku was blinded by the rain of bullets, Bolt began swinging its Graviton Hammer around and around.  


    "Bolt Gundam!! Deathblow!!" Guile shouted, his golden eyes flashing.  


    The Head Vulcan's stopped shooting, and Bolt raised the Graviton Hammer into attacking position. Jikoku looked up, only to receive a hard blow to its right side. Jikoku was sent flying and slammed into several rocky hills. A cloud of smoke and dust began to rise into the air.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "Both pilots are pulling out all the stops! It seems that neither of them intends on losing!!" Shouted the announcer, facing the crowd.  


    "You can do it, Jikoku!!" Shouted several little kids in the crowd.  


    The crowd cheered like mad as they watched Jikoku dart out of the dust cloud. The white Gundam tackled Bolt to the ground. As the Gundams hit the ground, the entire building began to shake. But the crowd didn't care as they just continued to cheer loudly.  


    "This is so exciting, ladies and gentlemen!!" The announcer replied, all giddy. "Neo Russia and Neo Japan are giving us a very good show!"  
  
  
  
    As everyone cheered wildly, Nora stood in the doorway. She looked at the giant monitor on the wall displaying the Gundam fight. She looked at the damaged Jikoku that continued to fight. Her sapphire eyes flashed white and slowly Nora began to walk away.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 59 - Keep on Rolling, Kyouka!**  
  
  
  
  
    "I won't lose!!" Kyouka shouted, his right hand rolled into a tight fist.  


    Jikoku punched Bolt in the face, only chipping off a few pieces of armor. Bolt Gundam reached up and grabbed Jikoku's arm. With a strong tug, Jikoku was pulled off. Bolt Gundam stood up and grabbed one of Jikoku's legs. With another strong tug, Jikoku was dragged on the ground before tossed against another rocky hill.  


    _I can't lose..._ Kyouka thought as the back of his suit began to glow.  


    "I think you should know, Kyouka," Guile answered, watching as Jikoku slowly began to sit up. "That your Jikoku Gundam isn't the only one on this battlefield with new attacks."  


    Bolt's eyes began to glow bright green. The Russian Gundam struck a fighting pose like something out of Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. Slowly, both hands of Bolt Gundam began to glow light blue.  


    "Bolt Gundam received a new attack too." Guile replied, his hands glowing as well. Balls of light blue color formed in the palms of his hands. He looked straight up at Jikoku Gundam and his eyes narrowed. "Now....GO BOLT GUNDAM!!! PURE LIGHT DETERIORATION!!!"  


    The two balls of light were released from the palms of Bolt Gundam. Jikoku finally rose to its fight, only to be rained down upon by bright white lights. Kyouka squinted his eyes as his monitors were filled with white light. In an instant, Jikoku Gundam was hit in both shoulders by the energy balls. The white Gundam flew backwards a couple of feet before hitting the ground.  


    Kyouka sat up, the monitors all around blinking on and off. Bolt Gundam lowered its steaming hands to its side. The Russian Gundam looked down at the once again fallen Jikoku.  


    "I thought surely would've done it." Guile answered, the Black Joker still on his hand. "You're a lot stronger then I originally thought. Another attack like that should keep you down."  


    _I can't...give up._ Kyouka thought to himself as he stood up. He stood up straight, but the pain in his back was still present, so he hunched over a bit. _I can't give up._  


_"Here's the deal, Kyouka." Asia answered, putting his hands on his hips. "If you win this match, then we'll tell you where Kai is and you can have her back. If you lose, then we will kill both Kai and her father."_

  
    Kyouka rolled his right hand into a tight fist. "I CAN'T LOSE!!!"  


    Jikoku's green eyes flashed as it removed a beam sword. It kicked off the ground and charged forward. It swung at Bolt Gundam only to watch as its Russian opponent jumped out of the way. Bolt Gundam punched Jikoku in the face, causing the white Gundam to stagger back. Jikoku stopped itself and looked up.  


    Jikoku's green eyes flashed again it charged forward. Kyouka let out a loud and furious battle cry as his pupils contracted. Jikoku thrusted the beam sword forward, piercing the armor of Bolt's left shoulder. The Russian Gundam placed a hand on Jikoku's shoulder and pushed the Gundam back. As Jikoku to a step back, the blade of the beam sword slipped out of Bolt's armor revealing a clean cut hole.  


    Guile gritted his teeth as his left shoulder began to glow. He looked up to see Jikoku now armed with both of its beam swords. The two beam swords were attached by their handles and formed a laser bo.  


    "GO!!! JIKOKU GUNDAM!!!" Kyouka shouted, his green eyes flashing white.  


    Jikoku twirled the laser bo around before kicking off the ground. It rushed the Russian Gundam, the end of the laser bo pointed right at Bolt's head. Seeing his was in danger, Guile raised the Graviton Hammer. The ball of the Graviton Hammer swung past Jikoku's head, only a few inches to spare. The chain of the Graviton Hammer wrapped around the end of the laser bo, slowing it down enough for the Gundam to step aside.  


    Jikoku twisted the laser bo and pulled it upwards. The chain of Graviton Hammer shattered, causing the heavy metal ball to hit the ground. Now the only thing Bolt Gundam held was a stick and a broken chain. Bolt dropped the useless weapon and quickly moved aside as the laser bo just missed its head.  


    Bolt Gundam formed a fist with its right hand and ducked a third time as the laser bo whooshed over its head. It searched for a target and finally found it in a section just below the cockpit. Waisting no time, Bolt Gundam delivered the punch. Jikoku skidded back, Bolt's fist still embedded in the section it had just punched.  


    Kyouka gritted his teeth as his the stomach area of his suit began to glow. The Gundam was punched a second time in the same place, causing the spot to glow brighter. The pain surged throughout Kyouka's already sore body. But despite his suffering, Kyouka continued to push himself. He had made it clear to himself that he would do whatever it takes to win this match.  


    "Why don't you just STAY DOWN?!" Guile shouted, as Bolt kicked Jikoku's legs out from under itself. He watched as white Gundam fell again. "It's pointless to continue to stand if I just keep knocking you down!"  


    "I might have allowed you to kick me around earlier, but no more!" Kyouka shouted, slowly standing up. "I will win this match! And you can't stop me!!"  


    Bolt Gundam suddenly appeared in front of Jikoku. It grabbed the white Gundam by the neck. It raised the dented and scrapped Gundam into the air and suddenly tossed it aside. Jikoku soared a few feet before--just like the many other times--slamming into the ground.  


    "It will take more then pretty words and light shows to win against me." Guile answered, turning around. His right hand was to his side with the Black Joker still on his palm. "To win against me, it will take someting you have clearly lost."  


    "Urk....And what's that?" Kyouka asked as his stood up slowly.  


    "You have been unable to fully access the King of Hearts power because you lack compassion." Guile replied, his golden eyes flashing. "Everyone else in the Shuffle Alliance has been able to access the power of their crest at some point in time. All because they wish to protect someone, or made a promise to a person and wish to fufill it."  


Kyouka stood in his cockpit, holding his left arm in pain.  


    "Though the King of Hearts crest appears on your palm, you are unable to achieve its power." Guile replied. "You think the King of Hearts crest is a symbolization that you are stronger then everyone else and will win because of it. You don't understand its true meaning. Therefore, you will never win against me, nor the Devil Gundam because of it."  


    "You're talking nonsense." Kyouka answered, his right hand glowing. "I'll prove to you I have mastered the crest's power!!"  


    Jikoku's palm began to glow bright green. Its eyes began to burn light green with determination. Kyouka looked at Bolt Gundam just standing there, waiting for him to attack. Kyouka's green eyes flashed as the fire of determination burned with in them.  


    "JIKOKU!!!!" Kyouka shouted, kicking off the ground.  


Jikoku began to run forward, its right hand continuing to glow.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."  
**Yamero-yo** - "Stop it."  


  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	60. Don't Make Me Say Goodbye

**¤ Author's Note ¤** I am NOT in a happy mode. My CD acted up and deleted the folder containing all of my complete Never Ending Conflicts chapters. I had chapters 60-62 finished and now they're all gone!! Errr....I am so pissed off right now. Anyways, though this is not how I originally planned Chapter 60, please enjoy it and review it.

  
    "Though the King of Hearts crest appears on your palm, you are unable to achieve its power." Guile replied. "You think the King of Hearts crest is a symbolization that you are stronger then everyone else and will win because of it. You don't understand its true meaning. Therefore, you will never win against me, nor the Devil Gundam because of it."  


    "You're talking nonsense." Kyouka answered, his right hand glowing. "I'll prove to you I have mastered the crest's power!!"  


    Jikoku's palm began to glow bright green. Its eyes began to burn light green with determination. Kyouka looked at Bolt Gundam just standing there, waiting for him to attack. Kyouka's green eyes flashed as the fire of determination burned with in them.  


    "JIKOKU!!!!" Kyouka shouted, kicking off the ground. Jikoku began to run forward, its right hand continuing to glow.  


    "SHICHISEIKEN!!!!" Kyouka cried, raising his right hand into the air. Lightning bolts flashed everywhere and a 10 foot energy sword sprouted out of Jikoku's palm and into the air. Kyouka's icy green eyes flashed white as he gripped the energy sword tightly in his hands.  


    Jikoku swung the Shichiseiken at Bolt Gundam, grazing the chest armor of the Russian Gundam. As small pieces of the armor fell to the ground, Jikoku prepared for another swing. As it brought Shichiseiken around again, Bolt Gundam punched Jikoku in the face. The white Gundam staggered backwards a few feet before planting its feet firmly into the ground. Kyouka glared up at Bolt Gundam, his eyes flashing again.  


    "I don't care if you like it or not, Kyouka. But I will not let you win so easily!!" Guile shouted, the Black Joker crest burning bright on his hand.  


    "Neither will I!!!" Kyouka shouted, as Jikoku ran forward again. The Shichiseiken flashed brightly as rods of lightning energized its blade some more. "SHICHISEIKEN...STRIKE!!!"  


    Jikoku raised the sword high into the air as it ran forward. The blade flashed white and released a giant shockwave of energy. The ground began to shake violently and crack. Bolt Gundam was pushed back slightly, but remained standing. Bolt raised its head, looking at the still charging Jikoku Gundam.  


    "Was that it?" Guile asked, unimpressed.  


    The Shichiseiken flashed again, releasing another and even stronger shockwave this time. A giant crater was formed around Jikoku Gundam and continued to expand. Guile saw the shockwave coming at him, at the path of destruction in his path. Before he could put a up a good defense, Bolt Gundam was hit by the shockwave and sent spiraling back. The Russian Gundam slammed into a pile of fallen buildings, engulfed in its own dust cloud.  


    Kyouka stood in the cockpit of Jikoku Gundam, panting heavily. He looked at the swirling cloud of dust, confident that he had defeated Guile. He withdrew the Shichiseiken and collasped to his knees. As he knelt there panting, beads of sweat ran down the side of his face. Kyouka stared at the floor, his vision blurring in and out.  


    _Damn it all..._ Kyouka thought to himself. _I must've used a little too much energy on that last one..._  


    Suddenly the sound of an explosion rocked Jikoku's cockpit. As Kyouka slowly began to look up, a heavy metal ball came rushing out of the dust cloud. It clipped Jikoku's right shoulder sending it flying backwards. Kyouka gritted his teeth in pain as his right shoulder began to glow. When the white Gundam hit the ground, the metal ball connected to a linked chain was pulled back into the dust cloud.  


A pair of neon green eyes pierced through the veil of light brown dust.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 60 - Don't Make Me Say Goodbye**  
  
  
  
  
    "Almost got me there, Kyouka." Guile answered, several spots on his pilot suite glowing bright. When the dust cleared there stood a damaged Bolt Gundam. The Graviton Hammer was to its side, swinging slowly. "But like I stated earlier. I can't let you win so easily."  


    Kyouka held his right shoulder as he slowly tried to get up. Jikoku Gundam sat up, loose debris rolling of its shoulders. Dents were everywhere, while sliced armor revealed the wires beneath it. Jikoku rose to its feet, struggling to stand a bit.  


    Guile looked at the struggling Jikoku, shocked.  


    "Shichi..." Kyouka began, his right hand glowing. "...seiken!!"  


    The palm of Jikoku Gundam flickered. Slowly the 10 foot sword once again appeared. But this time it flickered, showing signs it was as strong as before. Panting heavily, Kyouka gripped the Shichiseiken firmly in his hands.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "Despite all the strong blows, neither fight plans to give up!" The announcer replied, facing the screen. "And because both Gundam's head sections are still intact, we can not count either of them out."  


    "Something's wrong." Ziyi spoked, looking at the screen. Her dark eyes looked at the Shichiseiken in Jikoku's hands. "The Shichiseiken...it's not strong enough. It looks like its going to die out soon."  


    "You're right." Zhang answered, looking at the flickering 10 foot sword closely. "There's something wrong."  


    Jikoku hunched over a bit, but quickly regained its footing. The people in the audience didn't seem to notice Jikoku was having problems as they continued to cheer and scream. But to the Gundam pilots seated in the back, it was as plain as day that the Gundam as well as its pilot had reached its limit.  


    "At first I thought Jikoku actually had a chance." Sheen replied, staring the screen. "But now that I look at it, it looks like both the Gundam and pilot don't have much left."  


    "Is Kyouka that desperate to win that he'd push himself to the brink of death to ensure his victory?" Ziyi asked, a sweat drop running down the side of her face.  


    "No. This isn't about his nation anymore." Francis answered, causing everyone to look at him. The Prince of France had his back turned towards the screen as he looked down into his cup of cold water. "There's another reason why he's doing all this."  


    "Another reason?" Sheen asked, looking at Francis confused. "What could that be?"  


    Francis' violet eyes narrowed in sorrow as he thought about it.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "Shichiseiken...Strike!!" A weakened Kyouka cried, charging forward.  


    Jikoku ran forward, it's neo green eyes flickering. Bolt Gundam looked up at its charging opponent and raised its Graviton Hammer. With a mighty swing, the Russian Gundam struck Jikoku in the head. Before the white Gundam ever had time to strike, it was tossed aside and slammed into the ground. Skidding across the surface like a pebble skipping on water, the Gundam came to a stop only after slamming into the side of Mount Clairece.  


    "Kyouka," Guile replied, appearing in Jikoku's monitor. "It's obvious to me that neither you nor your Gundam have much strength left."  


    "So...what?" Kyouka asked, sitting up slowly.  


    "Your Gundam, nor yourself can take much more." Guile answered. Bolt Gundam lowered its Graviton Hammer. "Just give up now, Kyouka. I'm afraid that if I attack you again, you might die."  


    "Heh...thanks for your concern, but it's misplaced." Kyouka answered, standing up straight. "I have no intention of giving up and letting you win so easily."  


    "IDIOT!!" Guile shouted, his golden eyes flashing. "For once, stop thinking of yourself and the meaningless title of winner! Does your life amount nothing to you?"  


    Jikoku Gundam removed its two beam swords and connected them together by their handles. The neon green blades flashed on, and Jikoku Gundam was once again armed with its laser bo. As Jikoku stood there with its weapon, its eyes locked with those of Bolt Gundam.  


    _I can't give up._ Kyouka thought, his green eyes narrowing in determination. _But Guile's right. The odds of me or my Gundam survivng his next attack are very slim._  


_"KYOUKA!!!" Kai shouted as she stood on the ground reaching up to him. Her sapphire eyes glittered with tears the parted in the wind._

  
    _But either way, I'm willing to take this chance._ Kyouka answered, his eyes still narrow.  


    Jikoku twirled the laser bo around before aiming one end at Bolt Gundam's head.  


    "This is the end!!! Don't hold back!!" Kyouka shouted, running forward.  


    "Idiot..." Guile spoke softly, watching Jikoku coming at him. Bolt Gundam's hands began to glow and slowly were aimed at Jikoku's head. "Bolt Gundam! Pure Light Deteriation Attack!!!"  


    In an instant, two energy balls were fired from Bolt Gundam's palms. Jikoku faced the oncoming balls of energy making not attempt to defend itself. It willingly lept into the air and into the wall of white light caused by Bolt Gundam's attack.  


    _I Know I made a promise to you, Kai...._ Kyouka thought to himself as his monitors filled up with the white light. _Forgive me, for I might not be able to keep that promise..._  


    Jikoku disappeared into the white light, leaving no traces behind. The opening in which it had entered closed up, creating a solid, unbreakable wall of light.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."  
**Yamero-yo** - "Stop it."  


  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	61. Awaken Jikokuten!

    "This is the end!!! Don't hold back!!" Kyouka shouted, running forward.  


    "Idiot..." Guile spoke softly, watching Jikoku coming at him. Bolt Gundam's hands began to glow and slowly were aimed at Jikoku's head. "Bolt Gundam! Pure Light Deteriation Attack!!!"  


    In an instant, two energy balls were fired from Bolt Gundam's palms. Jikoku faced the oncoming balls of energy making not attempt to defend itself. It willingly lept into the air and into the wall of white light caused by Bolt Gundam's attack.  


    _I Know I made a promise to you, Kai...._ Kyouka thought to himself as his monitors filled up with the white light. _Forgive me, for I might not be able to keep that promise..._  


    Jikoku disappeared into the white light, leaving no traces behind. The opening in which it had entered closed up, creating a solid, unbreakable wall of light.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Asia, Shuu, Sakura-san and Julian all turned their heads away as the monitor they had been looking at was suddenly filled with a white light. Kai on the other hand, kept looking into the light. Her sapphire wide in disbelief and full of glittering tears. Her face scrunched up, showing signs she was about to cry.  


    "KYOUKA!!!!" Kai screamed, tears falling from the corners of her eyes.  


_Two-year old Kai stood next to her father, holding his hand tightly. Together, they stood before a marble tombstone holding flowers in their hands. The white petals of the roses sparkling with the morning dew. Kai looked up at her father, who seemed saddened standing there before his wife's grave._

  
    _I don't want to lose...another person close to my heart..._ Kai thought to herself as her heart began to ache.  


    "KYOUKA!!!" Kai shouted again, the white light still flickering in the monitor. A red aura began to surround her body.  


    The room they all stood in suddenly began to shake. Loose pieces of the ceiling began to fall to the floor, breaking to pieces. A loud demonic moan could be heard echoing everywhere. The once calm Devil Gundam had suddenly become restless. Its eyes glowed a demonic red color and its heart beat raced in the darkness.  


    Asia looked at Kai. His gray eyes narrowed a bit as he walked over to her. Forcefully Asia grabbed her chin, making Kai look up at him. Asia looked deep into Kai's teary eyes, his eyes full of coldness.  


    "Don't waste your tears for him." Asia replied, harshly. "Your beloveded Kyouka is not dead yet."  


    "Nani?" Kai asked, looking at him confused.  


    "He is not dead yet." Asia answered, releasing Kai's chin. "In fact, you could say that both the Gundam and pilot are being reborn at this very minute."  


    Kai slowly began to clam down at the sound of Asia's words. The once restless Devil Gundam also began to calm down, causing the entire room to stop shaking. Sakura-san looked around the calm room then at his daughter. Regret filled his eyes as he looked at her.  


    _So it has begun..._ Sakura-san replied lowering his head. _It seems we were unable to stall destiny, my beloveded._  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 61 - Awaken Jikokuten!**  
  
  
  
  
    Kyouka opened his suddenly. He took in a giant breath of air, feeling as if he had just been revived. He looked around find himself surrounded by a white light. Kyouka tried to raise his left arm, only find his whole body was numb. Confused, he looked around himself, only to find endless white light no matter where he looked.  


    "Wh...where am I?" Kyouka asked out loud.  


    "It's all right. You're not dead."  


    Before Kyouka stood a man in a green kimono. His short brown hair was slicked back and his emerald eyes shown with a lit of great courage. This man in the green kimono was very well-built and if it hadn't been for the beard on his face, you could've said he looked EXACTLY like Kyouka.  


    "Who are you?" Kyouka asked, the white lights slowly changing color.  


    "Is there not someone you need to rescue, Kyouka?" The man in the green kimono asked.  


    "H...how do you know my name?" Kyouka asked, his eyes narrowing a bit.  


    "I believe you already know that answer." The man replied, a slight smile on his lips.  


    Kyouka looked at the stranger skeptically, despite the nagging voice at the back of his mind. The man in the green kimono sat down, hovering in the air. He folded his arms across his chest, his arms disappearing into the long, oversized kimono sleeves.  


    "When you wake up from here, Kyouka, yourself as well as the Gundam will have under gone a great transformation." The man replied, lowering his head and closing his eyes. "As soon as you take control of the transformed Jikoku, you will finally receive answers to who your true enemy is. Are you fully prepared for that kind of answer?"  


    "I am more then prepared now!" Kyouka shouted, his hands rolled into fists. "Everyone seems to think that I'm not! But I am! I am worthy of the King of Hearts crest, and more then worthy to take on the Devil Gundam!"  


    "You may be able to take on what's on the outside. But what they're all more concerned about is how you'll be able to handle what's on the inside." The man replied, opening his eyes.  


    "'On the inside'? On the inside of what?" Kyouka asked, confused.  


    The man in the green kimono looked up. He slowly rose to his feet and looked at Kyouka. "I'm truly sorry for not being there for you as child, Kyouka....forcing you to go through so much things. Don't end up like me and lose sight of what's truly important in life."  


    Kyouka's eyes widen in shock as he finally realized who this man was. "Toosan???"  


    "Never lose sight of what's truly important to you." And with that, the man in the green kimono began to disappear.  


    "Toosan, matte!!!" Kyouka shouted, reaching for him.  


    Suddenly with a bright flash of green light, Kyouka was tossed back. As he was sent flying backwards, the white light that had surrounded him early had completely disappeared. Now, Kyouka found himself back in the Jikoku's cockpit.  


    "RRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Kyouka screamed in frustration. His body was in engulfed by a green light that filled the small cockpit room.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "Yorik, what's wrong?" Nora asked, when she noticed her brother holding his head in pain. She ran to his side and placed her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes were overcome with worry as she looked at Yorik suffering.  


    "It's happening, Nora." Yorik answered, his pupils small and dialated. "The Devil Gundam....is awakening. But there is...another."  


    "Another?" Nora asked, still looking down at her brother worried.  


    "Jikoku Gundam..." Yorik whispered, his eyes flashing. "It too has awakened..."  


    _Jikoku Gundam??_ Nora thought in shock. She looked out the hotel room window to see the sky had suddenly become a dark gray color.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Guile lowered his hands to his side and looked at the flickering balls of light in front of him. At first they were nothing but random flashes, but then they suddenly began to turn into a rythm; the rythm of a heartbeat! Before Guile could understand what was happening, the balls of light burst into millions of pieces. Bolt Gundam shielded its face as white shards of energy began to rain down upon it.  


    "What the hell was that??" Guile asked, watching as streaks of white illuminated his monitors.  


    The clouds of dust and dirt that had risen from the blast of energy slowly began to part. Through the veil, a figure could be seen standing, its outline glowing a white color. The standing figure raised its head, its green eyes glowing bright. The giant orb usually placed over the cockpit area of Gundam flashed brilliantly, illuminating to battlefield from a breif instant.  


    "Is that...Jikoku?" Guile asked, looking at this Gundam before him. He looked over the outline of the Gundam, and his eyes narrowed a bit. "No. It's not. This Gundam is...different."  


    Kyouka stood in the cockpit, his pilot suit changing from white to green. His head was lowered, his bangs falling into his eyes.  


_"Jikoku Gundam was originally suppose to be part of Neo Japan's millitary army." Nijuusei answered, folding his arms behind his back. "But we could never find anyone capable of piloting it, so Jikoku was hidden away."  
_

"So why give it to me?" Kyouka asked, looking down at the Gundam in the lower deck.  


"Because I believe you're capable of handling Jikoku Gundam." Nijuusei replied, glancing back at Kyouka. "Also, you're the only one I see capable of tapping in Jikoku's hidden power sealed away into its ultimate form."  


"Ultimate form?" Kyouka questioned as he faced Nijuusei.  


"It can only be achieved when both the Gundam and pilot have reached their limits." Nijuusei answered as he looked down at Jikoku Gundam. "Then, and ONLY then, will its ultimate form be shown."  


    Bolt Gundam just stood there, facing its changed opponent. The changed Gundam took a step forward, breaking the fragile ground beneath its feet. It looked up at Bolt Gundam, its green eyes glowing. The armor plating was now green and white, and seemed to have refreshed itself. The head section on the other hand, had remained the same.  


    "What is this?" Guile asked, looking at the changed Gundam.  


    The green and white Gundam looked down at Bolt Gundam, its new armor flashing white in the light.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."  
**Yamero-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Toosan (Otoosan)** - "Father."  
**Matte** - "Wait."

  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	62. A Moment Too Late

    _"It's time, Kyouka."_ Kyouka's eyes began to twitch to the voice echoing in the cockpit. _"It's time for you to awaken and discovery your true path in life."_  


    Kyouka's eyes quickly opened, his icy green pupils filled with life. He looked at his main monitor to see Bolt Gundam just standing there. Realizing he was now standing, Kyouka looked himself over. He was surprised to see himself wearing a green pilot suit instead of the white suit he usually wore.  


    _This is...Jikoku's ultimate form?_ Kyouka asked himself, still looking around the cockpit that seemed to have changed.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "It seems that...Jikoku Gundam has transformed." The announcer answered, looking at the screen in shock. She turned around, facing an awe-struck audience. A sweat drop ran down the side of her face as she raised her microphone to her lips. "But will Jikoku's change of armor plating withstand against Bolt Gundam's seer strength??"  


    "That's just totally...whacked..." Sheen replied, some of his peanuts falling onto the floor [Sheen-kun loves his peanuts!]. His eyes looked at the newly transformed Gundam in awe.  


    "It looks a lot stronger now. Strong enough to defeat the Devil Gundam." Ziyi answered.  


    "No. It's not." Zhang replied, causing everyone to look at him. "This new form of Jikoku's may have a considerable amount of power now, but unless Kyouka unlocks the full power of the King of Hearts, then he still doesn't stand a chance against the Devil Gundam."  


_"You like the girl, don't you cousin?" Julian asked Francis.  
_

Francis just smiled a bit.  


"I am taken by her." Francis answered, putting his hands in his pockets. "But I already know her heart is somewhere else."  


Julian looked back at Domnitor Gundam, worried.  


"I worry about that girl's future." Julian replied. "There's a dark shadow that clouds over her. Something that could affect everyone."  


    _Is that dark shadow the same one that took you, Julian?_ Francis asked himself as he looked down in the his cup of water. His free hand that once lay on the bar's countertop rolled into a tight fists. Tears burned at the back of Francis's eyes as anger boiled inside of him. _I wasn't able to save those closes to me. Monique...Julian...Kai...all of you. I couldn't help you._  


    Sheen looked back and spotted the fustrated Francis sitting next to him. "Francis? Are you all right?"  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 62 - A Moment too Late**  
  
  
  
  
    "Just like I thought it would." Asia answered, a sinister smile on his face. He glanced back at General Shuu who also had the same sinister smile on his face. Asia shut off the TV and faced the two prisioners they had captured. "We already know who's going to win. There's no need to watch anymore."  


    As Asia walked past Kai, Julian grabbed her by the arm. Kai tried to get him to let go, but Julian only squeezed her wrist tighter. His lifeless eyes looked down at Kai, a demonic presence within them. He tugged on her arm, causing Kai to lunge forward.  


    "Where are we going?" Kai asked as Julian began to drag her along.  


    "To meet our Master." Asia answered, looking back at Kai. His gray eyes were full of a maniac glow as a crazed smiled curled on his lips.  


    Kai just looked confused as Julian continued to drag her. General Shuu jabbed Sakura-san in the back with his gun, telling the middle-aged man to start walking. Sakura-san knew where they were going and just hung his head low as he followed behind Julian and his daughter.  


_Sakura-san stood in the front doorway, his eyes wide in shock. His suitcase was laying on the floor next to him, in a position signaling it had been dropped. Sakura-San's trembling knees gave out from under him, causing him to now kneel in the doorway. But his eyes that were filled with shock and horror never left what he saw before him.  
_

The rope connected to the ceiling creaked as it rocked back and forth. Slipped through the loop that had been created on the other end was the slumped over head of Sakura-san's wife. She had hung herself and her body now dangled from the ceiling like a marionette doll. In her right hand was a folded piece of white paper.  


Sakura-san looked as his wife hanged body just swaying there in living room. Tears filled his eyes as his hands rolled into tight fists. He tilted his head towards the sky and let out a loud cry. As he began to cry some more, the note in his wife's hand slipped out and hit the floor.  


    _"It's the only way I see fit for our daughter to have a normal life."_ Sakura-san shut his eyes as his wife's words rang in his head. _"Promise me you'll do your best to protect her. I want her to able to live free and happy...to grow up...to fall in love..."_  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    **Identification in Process...Please Wait...** Spoke Bolt Gundam's computer. Guile stood in the cockpit patiently as his Gundam computer scanned the changed Jikoku before him. **Process Complete. Name: Jikokuten Gundam. Pilot: Buben Kyouka. Nation: Neo Japan. Attacks: Unknown. Power Level: Unknown. Speed Level: Unknown.**  


    "Hmm...so those are the only stats currently available, huh?" Guile asked, looking at the green and white Gundam. "I must say, Kyouka. Your new Gundam looks pretty impressive. Care to try it out?!"  


    Bolt Gundam's eyes flash as it begins to run forward. The navy Gundam removed its Graviton Hammer and began to swing it around its head. The metal ball at the end placed all the stress on the chain, causing them to groan a bit.  


    "Graviton Hammer!" Guile shouted, bringing the metal ball down upon Jikokuten Gundam. He was shocked when the metal ball hit Jikokuten's arm and cracked a bit.  


    Jikokuten raised its head, its neon green eyes flashing. When the Graviton Hammer came around for another hit, Jikokuten grabbed the ball with its left hand, and held onto it tightly. It raised its free right hand that now began to glow light green.  


    "Shichiseiken!!!" Kyouka cried, the palm of his right hand aimed for Bolt Gundams head section.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    The metal doors slid open and Asia stepped into the red glow of the room on the other side. He walked over to a ledge and looked over the side. As he watched the bubbling river of lava beneath him, Julian and General Shuu entered the room, their prisioners by their side. Asia turned around and looked at his two guests.  


    "We are honored to have you here. Espiecially you, Kai." Asia answered, the same maniac glow in his eyes. "Master has eagerly been waiting for you. In fact, he's waited for this moment a very long time."  


    "Asia, I beg you, don't!" Sakura-san pleaded as he pulled against General Shuu's grip on his cuffs. General Shuu, disgusted by Sakura-san, pushed the middle-aged man, causing Sakura-san to fall to the ground.  


    "Father!" Kai shouted, looking at her fallen father.  


    "Did you hear the story of your mother's death?" Asia asked, his attention now focused on Kai. "Did your father ever tell you how she truly died?"  


    "Asia! Don't!" Sakura-san shouted, still lying on the ground.  


    "What are you talking about, Asia? My mother died of an illness." Kai spoke, glaring at the Neo Hong Kong pilot in front of her.  


    "All lies." Asia answered as he walked up to Kai and touched her face. "Your mother did not die of an illness. She was murdered."  


    "ASIA!!!" Sakura-san shouted.  


    "And do you want to know by who?" Asia asked. He moved his face closer to Kai so his lips were by her ear and softly he whispered: "Your mother was killed by none other than...yourself."  


    Kai's eyes widen in shock from Asia's words.  


    "You killed your mother, Kai." Asia replied, a demonic glint in his eyes. "She's dead because of you. Your hands drip with her blood."  


     _It's too late._ Sakura-san looked up at his daughter, regret evidant in his expression. He lowered his head as tears began to fall from his eyes. _I'm sorry my beloved...I tried, but have failed. Forgive me..._  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."  
**Yamero-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Toosan (Otoosan)** - "Father."  
**Matte** - "Wait."

  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	63. Please Come and Get Me

**¤ Author's Note ¤** This chapter is rated **R** for the pool of blood you are about to step in. ::sploosh:: Too late. ^^; I know this chapter is kind of fast-paced, choppy and I'm sorry about that! Gomen, gomen nasai! Please don't hate me!

  


_Thirteen-month old Kai laughed as her mother held her up to the sky. She reached her tiny little hands up to bright blue sky above her. Just as she felt she was about to touch the sky, her mother began to pull her back to Earth. Gently Kai's mother wrapped her in her arms and began to rock Kai back and forth.  
_

"You are my precious bundle of happiness, Kai." Whispered Kai's mother. "I'll always love you, Kai. No matter what. Though you can't see me, I'm by your side. I'll always be by your side."  


As baby Kai was cradle in her mother's rocking arms, Kai's mother began to hum a song. The soft humming of her mother and the warm rays of sun slowly made baby Kai began sleepy. Before she knew it, Kai had fallen into a deep, peaceful sleep.  


"I'll always love you, Kai...always." Kai's mother whispered to her now sleeping child.  


    "A child that kills their parents." Asia spoke, still standing very close to Kai. "You may deny it, but your heart knows it to be true. Your heart knows that your mother died at your hands."  


    "No..." Kai replied, as she remembered her mother's smiling face. "I...didn't kill her. She died of an illness...not because of me."  


    Asia took a step back from Kai and looked at her. "You killed your mother."  


    Kai's ears twitched when she heard the sound of a gun cocking behind her. Turning around, she saw Genral Shuu aiming his gun at Sakura-San's head. Kai's eyes widden in shock as she saw Shuu's finger on the trigger.  


    "Just like your about to kill your father." Asia answered, a cold look in his eyes.  


    "NOOOO!!" Kai shouted, reaching for the gun aimed for her father.  


    A sudden gunshot rang throughout the entire lair of the Devil Gundam and then became lost in the darkness. Sakura-san looked at his daughter standing before him. Slowly, everything around Kai began to turn into a veil of black.  


_"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I drew for you!" Three-year old Kai ran into the work station of her father. In her hands she held a picture she had drew with crayons. It was of a bunch of colored lines, but to the young Kai, it was art.  
_

"It's lovely, Kai-Chan." Sakura-san replied, smiling down at the picture his daughter had drawn for him. "Why don't we put on the fridge so grandma and grandpa can see it when they stop by later today?"  


"Okay." Kai answered with a smile. As she ran inside to place it on the fridge, Sakura-san just smiled happily at his daughter.  


    _You've grown up so much, Kai._ Sakura-san thought to himself. _You've become a woman. I can only hope...that you can forgive your mother and I for what we have done._  


    Sakura-san took in his last breath and gently lowered his head. He stared at the wall in the distance for a while before his eyes slowly began to close. When his entire body went limp, Kai stood there in shock. Tears ran down the side of her face as she fell to her knees. For a few minutes she just knelt there with her head lowered, the rage building up inside of her.  


    "FATHER!!!!!!" Kai cried, as a red aura surrounded her body again. The room she was in suddenly began to tremble. Loose boulders fell from the ceiling crashing down around herself and breaking into little pieces. She continued to scream until a pain began to form in her chest. Kai bent over in pain, clutching her heart.  


    The red aura around Kai's body began flashing in synch with both her heart, and the heart of another: the Devil Gundam. She remained conscious for a few more seconds, before the pain in her chest got so strong, she was knocked unconcious. As she began to fall back, Julian caught her in his arms.  


    "Bring her. We still need her." Asia answered, looking down at Julian.  


    Julian nodded. He scopped up the unconscious Kai in his arms and began to walk off. Unconscious Kai rested her head on Julian's chest, the red aura of light still flashing around her body.  


    "Kyouka..." Kai whispered softly.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 63 - Please Come and Get Me**  
  
  
  
  
    "SHICHISEIKEN!!!" Kyouka shouted, bringing his glowing right hand forward.  


    The palm of Jikokuten released a bright streak of light. The streak of light short forward with such speed that it peirced through Bolt's head in the blink of an eye. Jikokuten grabbed onto the base of Shichiseiken tightly, sending a surge that traveled down the sword. It collided with Bolt's head and exploded, sending bits and pieces of orange glowing armor to fly everywhere.  


    "Heh...it seems you won." Guile answered, looking at Jikokuten through his front monitor.  


    Kyouka withdrew the Shichiseiken that disappeared into the Gundam's right arm. He stood up straight and released the Graviton Hammer from his grip. He watched silently as his defeated opponent hit the ground, decapitated.  


    "And Jikoku has won!!! Neo Japan has won the Gundam Fight!!!" The announcer's voice as well as the cheering of the crowd in the background rang through the speakers of both Bolt Gundam's and Jikokuten Gundam's cockpits.  


    As Kyouka looked down at his right hand, the ground beneath the Gundam's feet began to rumble. Kyouka looked around as a low, demonic moan began to echo throughout the landscape. The sky suddenly turned black, and the sun was covered by a blanket of blood red clouds.  


    "What's happening?" Kyouka asked, trying to keep his balance.  


    "No...it can't be!" Guile spoke in shock. He looked out towards the ocean to see red lights beginning to shine through.  


    Kyouka turned around to see a giant crack coming his way. Realizing that Bolt Gundam wouldn't be able to move soon enough, Kyouka began to run over to the fallen Bolt Gundam. Jikokuten grabbed Bolt by the arm and lept into the air. Just as the two Gundams soared several feet in the air, the ground they once stood upon began to cave in.  


    "You just saved me. Could it be...you're beginning to get soft?" Guile asked, looking at Jikokuten Gundam in his side monitor.  


    "You know, I could just drop you right here." Kyouka answered, looking down at Bolt Gundam. Jikokuten landed on the sandy shoreline of Larien island. Jikokuten set down Bolt Gundam gently before looking back. "That wasn't your ordinary earthquake."  


    "No. It wasn't." Guile answered, sitting up. His golden eyes narrowed in concern. "It's already too late."  


    "What are you mumbling about?" Kyouka asked, looking down at Guile.  


    "We need to see Yorik." Guile replied, looking up at Jikokuten.  


    "The Neo Russian? What for?" Kyouka asked, obviously confused.  


    "He can answer some of my questions." Guile answered.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Yorik sat there, his blue eyes void of light. He had a hand on the glass as he looked out window at the darkned sky. His ears twitched when he heard the hotel room doorknob click. Turning around, Yorik locked eyes with his sister Nora. She stood in the doorway with several other people behind her.  


    "It's already happened." Yorik replied, looking back out the window. "You couldn't stop it in time. It was destined for this to happen."  


    "Has it reached its finally stage?" Guile asked, stepping into the room. The other members of the Shuffle Alliance--plus Ziyi--now stood in the Neo Russian's room.  


    "No. But with its power source in the state it was, it could happen very soon." Yorik replied, removing his hand from the glass. Instantly the spot his warm hand had been place upon was covered in frost. He rose to his feet and faced the fellow Gundam pilots.  


    "What do you mean by 'was'?" Guile asked.  


    "I can't sense her anymore." Yorik replied, looking directly at Guile.  


    The communicator in Kyouka's pocket suddenly began to ring. As the others turned to look at him, Kyouka removed the cellphone sized device from his pocket. He pushed the red 'Talk' button, turning the mini viewing screen on.  


    "Congratulations on your big win, Kyouka." Asia answered coldly. From the way he was positioned, it was clear Asia was sitting down somewhere.  


    "Enough with the small talk, Asia. Just tell me where Kai is." Kyouka answered, his icy green eyes flashing.  


    "Yes. I suppose I do have to tell you." Asia replied, looking off to his side. He brushed a stray strand of hair out his face and smiled slyly at Kyouka. "No need to worry. Your precious Kai is here, safe with me for the time being. As for her father...well, let's just say he's unavailable at the moment."  


    "What did you do?" Kyouka asked, the hand holding the communicator contracting into a tighter fist.  


    "It's very bothersome to talk to you over this line." Asia answered, the screen flickering a bit. "Why don't we meet in person and talk? It would be so much better."  


    "Only if Kai's there." Kyouka answered.  


    "Of course. She'll be here." Asia replied, his grey eyes flashing. "I'll send you the coordinates to our meeting location now."  


    As Asia saluted, he disappeared from the screen. The screen turned black for a second before a digital map appeared. The blue beacon represented Kyouka's current position and a red beacon represented Asia's position. Kyouka looked at it for awhile before stuffing it in his pocket. As he turned for the door, he was stopped by a tug to his arm.  


    "Where are you going?" Guile asked, holding Kyouka's arm.  


    "Isn't it obvious?" Kyouka asked, locking eyes with Guile. He pulled his arm out of Guile's grip and completely faced the recently defeated Neo German pilot. "I'm going off to meet Asia."  


    "I don't like it. He could be planning something." Guile replied, his eyes narrowing a bit.  


    "He has Kai, and I intend on getting her back." And with that, Kyouka walked out the door. As he left, the other Shuffle Alliance members looked at one another. Yorik watched Kyouka disappear around the corner before looking back out the window.  


    "He shouldn't go alone. Even if he has tapped into Jikoku's hidden power, I'm worried the Devil Gundam might be close by." Guile answered, folding his arms across his chest.  


    "I'll go with him." Francis answered, causing everyone to look at him. "If at anytime we need help, I'll contact you."  


    Guile looked at Francis for awhile before looking away. "Just try and be careful."  


    Francis nodded and walked out of the room. The remaining Shuffle Alliance members left exchanged looks of fear, worry and doubt. Even it was just a meeting, there was still a high chance of the Devil Gundam showing up. And that was an enemy neither Rose Gundam, Jikoku Gundam or its ultimate form Jikokuten was prepared to face.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."  
**Yamero-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Toosan (Otoosan)** - "Father."  
**Matte** - "Wait."

  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	64. Demonic Plan of A Satanic Mind

**¤ Author's Note ¤** School is such a drag. I've been so busy lately. I'm so sorry about the lack of chapter updates on all my stories!!! Please say you still love me!! ::crickets chirping:: Okay. I think that was asking too much. Anyways, please, PLEASE be patient! I'll try to get the chapters out when I can and to all my faithful readers, thanks for your support!

  
    Kyouka jumped into the cockpit of Jikoku Gundam. He stood on the section of the floor marked with a circle. As the metal hoop equipped to suit him up began to lower from the ceiling, Kyouka noticed an Incoming Message icon flashing on his monitor. When the upper half of his body was complete with the suit up, the Incoming Message icon opened. Kyouka's eyes just narrowed as he saw who it was.  


    "What do you think you're doing, Princey?" Kyouka asked as all of Jikoku's systems began to start up.  


    "Accompanying you." Francis answered, a half smile on his face.  


    "Not for my welfare, but for Kai's welfare, right?" Kyouka asked, his left and ride side monitors flickering on.  


    "A little of both, but mostly for Kai." Francis replied as the systems in his background flashed green. He looked at Kyouka and smirked a little. "You're not jealous, are you?"  


    "Whatever. Just try and stay out of my way." Kyouka answered when all his systems flashed green.  


    Jikoku's eyes released a burst of light as it darted forward first, leaving behind a trail of dust. Rose Gundam's eyes released the same burst of light as it too shot forward. The two Gundams were side by side as they roared across the grey ocean, towards the distant horizon.  


    "So where is this place exactly?" Francis asked, seeing nothing but ocean.  


    "It's just a few more miles ahead." Kyouka replied, looking at the digital map still displayed on his communicator. His eyes narrowed a bit as the beacons on the digital map continued to blink.  
    Kai stood there with Kyouka's jacket on her shoulders. The cold mountain air pushed at her back, kicking up all the loose snow on the surface. Her sapphire eyes were full of worry as she watched Kyouka walk away from her and towards the awaiting Jikoku Gundam. Kai wanted to say something to him, but she held herself back and continued to watch him leave.  


_There was no need to speak at all...no need to tell me what bothered you. I could tell clearly by the way your eyes looked at me. You realized these would be our last days together, to be close to each other. Your heart didn't want this to have to end, but your mind said 'This is the way things have to be'. And even though I did return to you, and for the first time held you in my arms, all that did was seem to satisfy the growing pain in your heart. It only seemed to make you miss me more._

  


    Kyouka looked at his side monitor, his eyes widden in shock. Julian had removed a gun and it was now aimed at Kai. From the way the barell smoked, it was obvious that he had fired a shot. Kyouka looked further down in his monitor to see Kai standing there, looking up at Jikoku.  


_You were always there for me, willing to do anything for me. It took me until now to realize just how important you are to me. How much you just being there had such an affect on me. So much years spent in loneliness, having someone be so close to me made me feel human again...a feeling I hadn't had for a while._

  


    Kai reached a hand out to the Jikoku Gundam, her sapphire eyes filled with a longing look. Her fingers trembled, but continued to call out to the distant Jikoku that inside of its cockpit, held the only person that made her feel safe. She never made it very far as the drug Julian had shot into her body now took effect. Kai gazed up Jikoku Gundam one last time before collasping onto the ground.  


_And in our last moment together, you reached out to me. Why did you reach out for me? After all I did to you, after all I put you through, you still reached out to me. It's because of me that you are where you are. It's because of my failure to protect you that you are alone. But as of right now, I made another promise to myself: that no matter what happens to us, we'll go through it together. For secretely, my heart also does not want our time together to end._

  


    "Kyouka, there it is." Kyouka looked at his head monitor to see a grey island with several curvy, jagged mountains. His icy green eyes narrowed when he spotted a large maroon colored object standing on the shoreline.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 64 - Demonic Plans of A Satanic Mind**  
  
  
  
  
    Jikoku touched down in the shallow water first, creating a small tidal wave. Rose Gundam landed behind Jikoku, creating a second small tidal wave that washed high up onto the shore. Both Gundams faced the currently dorment Yan-Lo Gundam. Jikoku's cockpit pad slowly lowered, Kyouka already standing upon the platform, a deadly look in his eyes.  


    "Asia!! Where are you?!" Kyouka shouted, looking up and down the entire shorline. Behind him, Francis stepped out onto Rose Gundam's lowered cockpit platform as well.  


    "You brought a friend with you?" Asia's voice echoed throughout the atmosphere. "I didn't expect two guests to come to our humble island."  


    "I'm tired of your games, Asia! Now show yourself!!" Kyouka shouted, rage burning in his eyes.  


    Yan-Lo's cockpit platform began to lower, startling both Kyouka and Francis. The two men watched with hesitant eyes as a silhouette figure could be seen standing inside the Gundam. Once the platform was completely lowered, the pilot walked forward, stepping outside into the dimly lit world.  


    "It's so nice to see you again, Kyouka." Asia answered with a smile. "It's truly been too long since we last saw one another."  


    "Where's Kai?" Kyouka asked. "And for your sake Asia, she BETTER be alive."  


    "Oh, she is." Asia answered, something flashing in his eyes. "But let's not concern ourselves with her. There's someone much more deadly that you should worry about."  


    The once dorment eyes of Yan-Lo Gundam suddenly began to glow bright red. The maroon colored Gundam looked down upon Jikoku Gundam and let out a low growl.  


    "Buben Kyouka." Asia called, causing the Neo Japan pilot to look at him. "I--as well as my Gundam partner--demand a re-match."  


    "What does it matter? The Gundam fight is over!" Kyouka shouted, getting irritated. "Besides, all I came here for was Kai!!"  


    "If you don't fight me, then you don't see her." Asia answered, a cold light shinning in his eyes. "I mean, what fun would it be to invite you over and not fight you."  


    "Do I have to beat you a second time to make you see I'm stronger then you?!" Kyouka shouted, his icy green eyes narrowing.  


    "Your self-cofidence amuses me, little Neo Japan Boy." Asia replied with a chuckle.  


    "I don't like it Kyouka." Francis answered, looking at Kyouka. "Without the rules of the Gundam Turnament to hold him back, what's to prevent him from firing at the cockpit?"  


    "I've seen what Asia's P.O.S. Gundam can do. It's nothing compared to my Jikokuten." Kyouka replied, his eyes locked on Asia. "I'll defeat him in one quick blow."  


    "And since I wouldn't want your companion to be bored, I've arranged for him to fight someone as well." Asia answered, his arms folded across his chest. As he stood on his lowered cockpit platform, a set of glowing neon green eyes appeared in the shadows behind Yan-Lo Gundam. "I'm sure it's someone you recgonize right away, so I'll spare you the introduction."  


    A giant metal foot stomped heavily onto the loose sandy ground of the shoreline. Its giant hands pushed the sagging coconut trees out of the way, causing the tree's base to snap. Kyouka and Francis watched silently as another Gundam made its way over to Yan-Lo Gundam.  


    "It can't be..." Francis spoke in shock, his violet eyes looking over the changed Gundam before him. The infected Domnitor Gundam stood before Jikoku and Rose Gundam, its neon eyes glowing lifelessly.  


    "I can tell by your eyes you're suprised, Prince Francis." Asia replied, his gray eyes flashing. "I only saw it fitting that you should fight my loyal lacky Julian, you being his blood relative and all."  


    "Julian!!" Francis shouted to his young cousin. "Wake up! Open your eyes!"  


    Domnitor Gundam just stood there, silent.  


    "Now that everyone is all paired off, let's begin the fight, shall we?" Asia asked, turning towards the cockpit room. He took a stepped forward, snapped his fingers and suddenly stopped. He spun around and refaced Kyouka and Francis. "Oh yes. There is one more thing I forget to mention. While we fight here, I've sent another of my loyal lacky's to entertain the rest of your friends, Kyouka. He should be arriving at Larien Island any minute now."  


    Kyouka's icy green eyes narrowed in fury.  


    "If they are as strong as they claim to be, they should last a solid five minutes against him each." Asia answered, his hands on his hips. "But then again, what does it matter to you if they live or not? Right, Kyouka? Isn't that how you fell about them? About your friends? About Kai?"  


    "You shut-up about Kai!" Kyouka shouted, his emotions currently set WAY beyond pissed.  


    "I can tell you're eager to fight me, so I shall waste no time." Asia replied, taking a step back and instantly fading into the shadows. The cockpit platform slowly began to rise, until it sealed shut. Dorment Yan-Lo Gundam was brought to life and instantly struck a offensive stance.  


    "Kyouka, be careful." Francis answered, his eyes locked on Domnitor Gundam. "His type of character is one to fight unfairly."  


    "You be careful yourself." Kyouka replied, heading towards Jikoku's cockpit room. "Despite your opponent looking like Julian on the outside, he is under the Devil Gundam's influence now. He's ten times more malicious then he seems."  


    Francis looked at Domnitor Gundam, Kyouka's words still sinking in. Slowly the proud French Prince turned towards the cockpit room. "I realize that."  


    Once the two Shuffle Alliance members were safely within the confines of their cockpit rooms, both Rose and Jikoku sprang to life. The two upholders of Benevolence and Light faced the two upholders of Malevolence and Darkness. Whoever should win these fights would affect what would come afterwords.  


    "Come now, Kyouka." Asia answered, a cold tone in his voice. "Your beloveded Kai awaits."  


    Kyouka's icy green eyes flashed with a dangerous presence. "Someone as filthy as you has no right to speak Kai's name!!" And with that, Jikoku charged head-on towards Yan-Lo Gundam, kicking up a giant dust cloud in the process.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."  
**Yamero-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Toosan (Otoosan)** - "Father."  
**Matte** - "Wait."

  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	65. Ignorant to the Outside World

    Nora was in the kitchen making something warm for herself and her guest to drink. As she seat the keattle on the stove to boil, she looked out the window. She gazed at the ocean that seemed so very away. The dark clouds still clouded the sun, showing now signs of departing anytime soon.  


    As Nora began to look off to the side, something moving at the corner of her brought her attention back to the window again. Squinting her eyes to focus solely on the horizon, she noticed something back and flickering red approaching the shorline. Nora analyzed it for awhile more, making out a Gundam-like head section and body. Frighten by what she saw, Nora backed away from the stove and ran off towards the living room.  


    "Brother--!!" Nora was able to get out before stopping the doorway. She looked at the male guests and noticed they were all preparing for something. Worried of what was happening, Nora placed a hand on her chest to slowly her panicking heart. "Brother, where are you going?"  


    Yorik had moved from his seat at the windowsill and was now standing at the center of the room with the other Gundam pilots. He looked down at his sister, his sapphire eyes burning with that light...the light that only appeared when he was about to engage in a Gundam fight. Nora felt her importance shrink whenever that light was in his eyes.  


    "An approaching ominous presence calls." Yorik replied, facing the doorway that lead out to the hallway.  


    "I understand." Nora replied. Although she did not have the gift her brother did, she could sense what was to become of her brother and company.  


    "As soon as they are done repairing Bolt Gundam, I'll come and assist you." Guile answered, standing in the background with Ziyi.  


    Zhang noded and headed towards the door with Sheen behind him. As the Neo Chinese and Neo American fighters stood in the hallway waiting for Yorik, Yorik looked back at Nora. Nora just smiled a thin smile at her living brother, and waved farewell to him. Yorik's eyes soften a bit as he smiled reassuringly to his sister, telling her in his own way that he would come back.  


    "Be careful, Zhang!" Ziyi shouted to her partner.  


    "Don't worry. I will." Zhang replied with a smile.  


    Yorik turned back around, the softness in his eyes suddenly vanishing. He stepped over the threshhold of the doorway and shut the door behind him, severing the link between himself and his sister. Nora continued to hold her hand to her chest, the felling of her importance to her brother once again wavering.  


    "You love your brother very much, don't you?" Ziyi asked, standing next to the Neo Russian assistant.  


    Nora continued to stare at the closed door, but nodded.  


    "Then don't worry about your importance to him." Ziyi answered softly. "No matter what, he always puts you before himself."  


    Nora closed her eyes, Ziyi's words somewhat boosting her self-confidence. She clasped her hands together and held them in a praying form. "I pray for your safe return, brother."  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Jikoku Gundam had intended on punching Yan-Lo Gundam in the face. But the maroon Gundam moved quickly and dodged the white Gundam's attack. Yan-Lo easily grabbed Jikoku by the arm and hurled the 50 foot Gundam in the air like a crumpled piece of paper.  


    "Ah...Kyouka!!!" Francis shouted as he watched white Gundam soar in the air. His focus was suddenly distracted from the flung Gundam. For at the very moment, Domnitor Gundam came upon the French Gundam, glowing red with fury.  


    Domnitor Gundam kicked Rose Gundam in the side of the face, sending the blue and white French Gundam flying--but not as far as Jikoku Gundam. Francis gritted his teeth as the impact of the Gundam hitting the ground caused him to slam up against the cockpit walls. He slowly began to stand up straight again, his eyes locked with Domnitor Gundam.  


    "Julian...please wake up." Francis whispered, one of his eyes shut in pain.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 65 - Ignorant of the Outside World**  
  
  
  
  
    In a row stood Maxter Gundam, Dragon Gundam and Shadow Gundam. All three Gundams of different stood as a wall, facing the ocean in the direction the approaching opponent was coming from. Their pilots stood firm and ready in the cockpits, their minds focus on the fight there were about to take part in. A fight, the don't know what the outcome would be.  


    Suddenly the water that was a good twenty miles from where they stood began to part. Above the parting waters hover a fast approaching object of darkness, its back end glowing a bright blue color. Behind it an omnious dark aura seemed to follow.  


    "We can't let him get into the city." Yorik spoke, his sapphire overcome with determination. "The people have not had time to evacuate."  


    "Right." Ziyi replied, nodding his head.  


    Sheen looked at the approaching opponent, his hands rolled into tight fists by his side.  


    "Oh look, Cereberus." Spoke the young lad in the cockpit. "More toys for us to destroy. Let's take our time with these ones, all right?"  


    The black Gundam with the glowing red eyes let out a deep howl that echoed throughout Larien Island.  


    "Not at any cost will he pass." Yorik answered as Shadow Gundam's eyes began to glow.  


    Dragon Gundam removed one of its flags and held it firmly by its handle. Maxter Gundam's hands were covered by sheets of thick, dent-proof metal that served as its boxing gloves. The Gundams stood ready, with deadly looks burning in their eyes.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Yan-Lo came down from the sky and buried its elbow into the face of Jikoku Gundam. Sparks began to shower Kyouka as the wires behind the monitors began to smoke. Kyouka covered his face, ignoring the burning sensation from the sparks hitting his body. Yan-Lo stood up, scartches all over Jikoku's face.  


    "What's the matter Kyouka?" Asia asked, looking down at the white Gundam embedded into the Earth. "I could've sworn you saying something about beating me. But it appears that I'm winning."  


    "Boast all you like." Kyouka answered as he began to stand up. "I haven't begun fighting you yet."  


    Yan-Lo reached down and grabbed the white Gundam around its neck. They two Gundam's connected eyes for a few seconds before the maroon colored Neo Hong Kong Gundam drove the Neo Japan Gundam back into the ground. It continued to hold Jikoku by its neck as it pulled back its left hand.  


    "So I've seen. But by the time I'm done with my turn, you won't have anything left." Asia replied as the Gundam's left hand began to glow. His eyes opened wide as he lunged his left hand towards Jikoku's cockpit area. "Yan-Lo Gundam, Dark Hand of Hell!!"  


    Yan-Lo latched its hand onto Jikoku's cockpit section and released a surge of energy into the white Gundam. Black lighting surrounded the Gundam completely as it began to shake like it was having a seizure. Kyouka titled his head back as he began to yell in pain.  


    "KAAAAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" Kyouka screamed, as he body was surrounded by black lightning.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Kai was in suspended animation within a redish colored pod covered in veins. A single heartbeat echoed all around as the veins surrounding the red pod throbbed, sending very much needed energy throughout its body. The pod that encased Kai remained visable for a few more minutes before suddenly being covered by armor.  


    Devil Gundam's eyes flashed red, as it slowly began to raise its head towards the ceiling of its lair. Shuu, who had been standing in the palm of the Devil Gundam's hand looked up. The Devil Gundam let out a deep growl that bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the entire lair.  
  
    "To think, someone as naive as she is destined for the Devil Gundam." Shuu spoke, looking at the spot Kai's pod had merged in to. A sort of sly grin curled on his lips as he put his hands on his hips. "Congratulations, Miss Sakura Kai. You will be the one to purify the world, and destroy mankind."  


    Kai's eyes squeezed shut some more, as tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. _Kyouka..._  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    Slowly, his eyes began to open, their light green pupils reflecting the bright neon lights above him. His long black hair had fallen out of its ponytail fashion and now flowed carelessly over his shoulder. He took a minute or two to ponder where he was, but shock finally overcame him. Startled, he sat up, disregrading the bullet wounds in his back.  


    "Chairman Nijuusei! Please!" Shouted a nurse that ran over to him. She placed a gently hand on his chest and tried to get him to lie back down. "Your wounds...they still need time to heal!"  


    "How long have I been unconscious?" Nijuusei asked, holding his left side in pain.  


    "For several hours." The nurse answered, giving on trying to get him to lie back. "Congratulations, sir. Neo Japan has won the Gundam Fight."  


    "Where is--??"  


    "Kyouka-san? Still on Earth, I believe." The nurse replied, fluffing Nijuusei's pillow. "It seems that his mechanic, Kai-san, has disappeared. As well as your brother and his prisioner, Sakura-San."  


    "I have to get there..." Nijuusei replied, starting to get out of bed. As soon as he placed his feet on the floor and tried to stand, he collasped. It seems those shots from his brother's gun took more out of him the expected.  


    "Chairman Nijuusei!" The nurse shouted, catching him in her arms. She looked down at the very weak man in her arms and turned towards the open room door. "Doctor! Doctor! Get in here quick!!"  


    _Damn you, Shuu..._ Nijuusei cursed as he leaned against the nurse, too weak to support himself.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."  
**Yamero-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Toosan (Otoosan)** - "Father."  
**Matte** - "Wait."

  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	66. Fight the Good Fight

**¤ Author's Note ¤** Hmm...well, I'm not exactly sure what stage the Devil Gundam is at this point. Nor can I tell you what will be happening from now on (because I'd be spoiling you). But I can tell you this: within the next chapter, more people are going to die, history of Kai's family will be answered and I will continue to torture Kyouka ::insert evil cackle:: Nah. You know I love you Kyouka-Kun! But, like always, thank you all once again for supporting me and Never Ending Conflicts! Also, PLEASE read my other story Fear This Child!!! If you do, I'll love you for always! ::smooches::

  
    "Endless Onslaught!" The spikes placed all over Domnitor Gundams were fired like missles, all directed towards the Rose Gundam that lay on its back. As it began to get up, the spikes struck the ground around the French Gundam and exploded. Rose Gundam was tossed 30 feet into the air, parts of its armor scattering everywhere.  


    Julian looked up at the sailing Rose Gundam and watched with his emotionless eyes as it came falling back to the Earth. His hands rolled into tight fists and he charged forward towards the direction in which Rose Gundam had landed.  


    Francis sat up, parts of his pilot suit flickering and glowing to no end. His monitors were still on, but covered by a light haze of static. As he began to rise to his feet, the warning system Rose Gundam was equipped with began to go off. Looking towards his main monitor, Francis could see Domnitor Gundam coming at him with speed resembling shuttle train. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time, he accpted the blow to his chest the once again knocked himself and his Gundam off balance.  


    The mighty hill in which Rose Gundam had fallen back onto shattered, releasing a giant dust cloud into the air. Domnitor Gundam reached down and grabbed Rose Gundam by its headsection. It closed its fist tightly around the Gundam's medium sized head and lifted the Gundam off the ground.  


    "Julian, don't be so easily manipulated!!" Francis shouted, his left eye shut in pain. He looked at his main monitor that displayed the cold eyes of Domnitor Gundam. "Julian!!!"  


    Julian remained deaf to his cousin's plees as he tightened the grip of Rose Gundam's head, causing the metal to shatter. The DG Cells on the side of his neck flashed and began expand.  


    Francis glanced at his side monitor to see the words DANGER flashing in big bold letters before him. His right hand rolled into a tight fist and the Jack of Diamonds crest burned bright on the back of his hand.  


    "If you can not awaken on your own, then I'll help you." Francis answered, his violet eyes narrowing in determination. As he began to raise his right and, Rose Gundam did the same. Soon, the palm of his right hand (as well as the Gundam's) began to burn white. "Light of Divine Revealation!!"  


    Julian continued to crush the head of Rose Gundam until from the corner of his eye, he noticed a bright light rushing towards him. His eyes suddenly widdened in fear and he released the Gundam's head. He let out a cry of pain as his eyes began to sting and the white light flooded all of Domnitor Gundam's monitors.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    The curved blades popped out of the forearms of Shadow Gundam as its eyes began to flash. Yorik shifted all his weight to his right foot, which he planned to kick off on. His sapphire eyes flashed white as he watched the dark object drawing in closer from the horizon. Once the dark Gundam figure passed a certain point, Yorik kicked off with his right, causing Shadow Gundam to dash forward into the ocean water.  


    "Yorik! What are you doing?!" Zhang shouted, startled when he saw Shadow Gundam whoosh past him.  


    "Damn it!" Sheen shouted, taking off after Shadow Gundam.  


    The black Gundam's eyes flashed red as it looked up directly at the two approaching Gundams. It suddenly came to a complete stop and just stood there. Shadow Gundam's eyes now began to burn fiercely as it lept into the air so it was directly above the black Gundam that just hovered their. The cuved blades on its forearms flashed as Shadow Gundam began to come back down, directly above the black Gundam.  


    "Gates of the Underworld!!!"  


    The black Gundam looked up and instantly the water that surrounded it was blasted away. A shield of dark red energy suddenly popped around the Gundam, concealing it safely in a bubble. Shadow Gundam's right forearm blade struck the shield, and began to crack. The left forearm blade struck the shield as well, a large piece breaking off. Yorik's eyes narrowed in fustration as he watched the broken blade pieces just roll off the shield like nothing.  


    "Cyclone Punch!" Maxter Gundam hit the dark red shield, releasing its power through its left fist. But just as Shadow's forearm blades had chipped, so did the metal gloves protecting Maxter Gundam's hand. Sheen gritted his teeth in pain as his knuckles began to glow.  


    "Cereberus Gundam, Soul Carrier Escort, TIMES TWO!!!!!" Shouted the young pilot.  


    The black Gundam identified as Cereberus Gundam raised both of its hands so they were now leveled with Shadow and Maxter Gundam's cockpits. It's eyes flashed once and in an instant, two black energy balls were fired from its palms. The energy balls passed easily through the shield, hitting their designated targets. Sheen and Yorik cried in pain as they flew back, sparks flying all over within in the cockpits.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 66 - Fight the Good Fight**  
  
  
  
  
    "Sheen! Yorik!" Zhang shouted as he watched back Maxter and Shadow Gundam fall back into the ocean, creating giant waves. A sweat drop trailed down the side of his face when he noticed the black Gundam looking right at him.  


    "Are you three all that stands between me and them?" Asked the young pilot, looking past Dragon Gundam towards the city.  


    "Identify yourself!" Zhang shouted, gripping a Feilong Flag tightly in his hands.  


    "I am the young fighter for Neo Greece, Hades." Answered the young pilot, his unnaturally cold eyes looking directly into the main monitor. "My master as requested your deaths. Being loyal to master, I obey and carry out."  


    _The ten-year old representative that was defeated by Kyouka?_ Zhang thought to himself, looking at the black Gundam before him. _So the Devil Gundam's even using little children to carry out his every whim._  


    "A Thousand Deaths!!" Hades cried, both of his hands glowing.  


    Cereberus formed a giant energy ball between his two palms. The ground began to shake like their was no tomorrow, and the gray sky began to darken some more. Within the passing of a mere handful of seconds, Cereberus Gundam wielded a giant sized energy ball in its hands. It drew back its right hand, formed it into a fist, a punched the energy ball with all its might. The energy ball roared across the planet surface on a direct course towards Dragon Gundam.  


    "RRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Zhang shouted in pain as Dragon's cockpit was struck by the attack, causing both his suit to glow and all his monitors to spark. Dragon Gundam flew back several feet, before slamming into the ground, causing the island to shake.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "Does she honestly mean this much to you, Kyouka?" Asia asked, looking down at frozen Jikoku Gundam. "Do you feel so strongely about her that you're willing to give up your life in order to save her?"  


    "...You'd never understand, Asia." Kyouka answered weakly. "The emotions I feel for Kai...runs much deeper then that..."  


    "And apparently, she'll never understand either."  


    Kyouka looked up upon hearing Asia's words. "What...are you saying?"  


    "I'm saying, Kyouka...that you'll never last long enough to see Kai. She's belongs to master now!" Asia shouted, a strong surge of energy flowing down from his shoulders and into his fingertips.  


    The black lightning that emitted from Yan-Lo's arms increased ten folds and filled Jikoku's cockpit. Kyouka tossed his head back and let out a louder cry of pain. The monitors all around him suddenly began to crack and spark. Pieces of glass scrapped against Kyouka's cheek, slicing his porcelin skin, staining them red with his blood.  


    "I shall end your heartache of loss now by ending your life here." Asia answered, a red light in his eyes. The floor beneath his feet flashed red a aura of black surrounded his body. "Power of Death, I call you forth into my hands. Take the soul of the one before ye, and fling him into the depths of hell! I COMMAND YOU!!"  


    Yan-Lo let out a low cry as its eyes began to glow stronger. Its hands that where latched firmly on Jikoku's cockpit began to tighten their grip, causing the armor to crack slightly. Cracks appeared all over Kyouka's pilot suit, causing him to cry out louder in pain.  


    **WARNING: Pilot's Status is Critical. ABORT.** Warned the computer as everything began to flash red. **WARNING: Pilot's Status is Critical. ABORT.**  


_"Is there not someone you need to rescue, Kyouka?"_

  


    _Toosan?_ Kyouka thought as he weakly opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. A sudden warm and calm feeling washed over his body, causing the burning pains from being constantly electrocuted to stop.  


_"She is waiting, Kyouka. Don't give up like I did. Don't allow her to go through life without you. You're all she has in this world, son. Be there for her."_

  


    Kyouka's eyes suddenly widdened some more. His hands that hung limply to his sides slowly rolled into tight fists. Jikoku Gundam's eyes began to glow and slowly it began to raise its right hand. Yan-Lo kept a firm grip upon the white Gundams cockpit area, watching as the once frozen Gundam began to move.  


    "So. You've finally decided to fight back?" Asia asked, looking down at the weakly moving Jikoku. A crazy look flared in his eyes as well as Yan-Lo Gundam's eyes. The Gundam let out a fierce cry and increased the attack force already being pumped against Jikoku. "THAT WON'T SAVE YOU NOW!!!"  


    "Shichiseiken!!!" Kyouka shouted, the King of Hearts crest burning on the back of his right hand.  
  
  
  
    Francis panted heavily as sweat ran down the side of his face. He slumped over a bit, but quickly forced himself to stand up straight. He looked at his monitors that displayed swirling clouds of dust and nothing more. Francis's eyes searched wildly for any signs of Domnitor Gundam.  


    "Julian...where are you?" Francis panted, being to walk forward.  


    Rose Gundam took another step forward, but was suddenly stopped when the strong hand of Gundam grabbed its ankle. Francis looked down only to see a pair of glowing red eyes looking up at him. With no time to make Rose Gundam defend itself, the French Gundam was picked up by its capture ankle and turne upside down. Since Francis was not secured into the cockpit, he hit the ceiling, landing on his already screaming-in-pain side.  


    Domnitor Gundam rose up out of the ground, its once green tinted eyes now glowing red. Chunks of Gundam's armor was missing, casuing Domnitor to look like a walking, decaying mechanical corpse. Domnitor Gundam placed a hand on the Rose's cockpit and began to squeeze that area. The computer systems within the Gundam's cockpit began to spark all around Francis who was still on the ceiling.  


    "Julian!! Wake up!" Francis shouted, looking at the monitor displaying an upside down Domnitor Gundam. "This is not...what you really want to do! This is not who you really are!!"  


    "Master wants you dead." Julian spoke in a voice void of emotion. "What master wants, master shall have."  


    "JULIAN!"  


    Domnitor Gundam raised Rose Gundam above its head, then slammed the French Gundam with all its might into the ground. Francis bounced around the cockpit like a rag doll before slammed up against the back wall. The force of Francis hitting the back wall causing the monitors to shatter and more sparks to fly. Francis lay there for a while, his body screaming even louder in pain. He looked up with his one good eye to see Domnitor Gundam looking down upon him.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "This is very boring, Cereberus Gundam." Hades spoke, looking down at the Neo Chinese Gundam embedded into the ground. "They call themselves Gundam pilots?"  


    The red eyes of Cereberus Gundam flashed and the black Gundam took a large step forward. The ground shook and more rocks fell onto the partly covered Dragon Gundam.  


    "A Thousand Deaths!!!" Hades shouted, his hands glowing. Cereberus let out a fierce howl and fired energy balls aimed directly at Dragon Gundam's cockpit area.  


    Zhang's eyes titched and he slowly began to sit up. It wasn't until he was halfway sitting that he heard his warning systems beeping. He looked towards him main monitor and gasped when he saw what was approaching him from the distance. Zhang thought about defending himself but at the rate he was going, it wouldn't do very good. So he grit his teeth and prepared for the worst.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."  
**Yamero-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Toosan (Otoosan)** - "Father."  
**Matte** - "Wait."

  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	67. Jikokuten's Rise and Another Opponent

**

¤ Author's Note ¤

** I know it's only been like...two days since I last uploaded a chapter to this story, but there's a reason for this. I'm distracted between two other stories and two papers due next week. Besides, I need a break before I go insane!! So, here's another chapter for you all and don't expect 68 for a while. I need to work some kinks out in this story.  
"May the Devil Gundam Live On!!!!"  
    "A Thousand Deaths!!!" Hades shouted, his hands glowing. Cereberus let out a fierce howl and fired energy balls aimed directly at Dragon Gundam's cockpit area.  


    Zhang's eyes titched and he slowly began to sit up. It wasn't until he was halfway sitting that he heard his warning systems beeping. He looked towards him main monitor and gasped when he saw what was approaching him from the distance. Zhang thought about defending himself but at the rate he was going, it wouldn't do very good. So he grit his teeth and prepared for the worst.  


    Shadow Gundam suddenly sprang up out of the water, charging full speed towards Cereberus Gundam. With a raise of its right arm, it sliced the black Gundam across the back with the curve blades attached to forearms.  


    "Damn you! You're suppose to be dead!" Hades shouted as he watched Shadow Gundam pass overhead.  


    Shadow Gundam turned into a blur and disappeared before Cereberus' eyes. A half-second later, the Neo Russian Gundam appeared by the side of the fallen Dragon Gundam. Shadow Gundam grabbed Dragon by the arm and just as they disappeared into thin air, the energy ball fired from Cereberus Gundam struck the ground and exploded. As a giant tower of orange and flames rose into the sky, Shadow and Dragon Gundam reappeared, safely out of harms way.  


    "Zhang are you all right?" Yorik asked as he placed Dragon Gundam down.  


    "Thanks to you." Zhang answered, standing on his own two feet, holding his side in pain. He looked up to see smoke rising out of the newly created hole in the ground. "He's strong...for such a little kid."  


    "Stay here till you're well enough to fight." Yorik replied, turning around to face Cereberus Gundam.  


    "You can't fight him alone!" Zhang shouted, looking at the Shadow Gundam now facing the other way.  


    "HE'S NOT FIGHTING ALONE!!!"  


    A second mound rose up in the water and Maxter Gundam came roaring out. Both of the boxing Gundam's hands were surrounded by flames, as its neon eyes burn bright with fury. Cereberus Gundam turned around and watched as the red, white and blue Gundam came down upon him.  


    "Burning Punch!!!" Sheen shouted as the Queen of Spades crest burned bright on his right hand. Bolt Gundam punched Cereberus Gundam hard in the face, causing some of its armor to chip. Bolt the punched Cereberus Gundam again, shattering the red eyes lenses.  


    "Sheen...you're alive." Zhang spoke in shock.  


    "Well, of course." Sheen spoke as small pieces of red glass fluttered by in his monitors. "They can't take me down THAT easily."  


    "It seems we were a bit TOO gentle with them, Cereberus." Hades spoke, wipping his bottom lip. The monitors to his left and right had gone out, while his front monitor was slightly covered with a haze of static. "This time, let's pull out all of the stops!!!"  


    The shoulders of Cerberus Gundam split open and immediately, two other heads the exact copy of the first sprang up. Lighting clapped behind the black Gundam, covering the demonic faces of the Gundam's heads with shadows for a mere second.  


    "Now that Cereberus Gundam is at full strength, we should have no trouble defeating you!!" Hades shouted, an aura of light surrounding his body. On the outside, the same thing was happening to Cereberus Gundam.  


    "That's just too weird." Sheen replied, looking at the three headed Gundam in front of him.  


    "Sheen, are you ready?" Yorik asked, appearing on one of Sheen's monitors. "It seems the only way to defeat him is if we attack together."  


    "I'm ready." Sheen answered, a serious look in his eyes.  


    "Try as you like, you can not beat me!!!" Hades shouted, the DG cells on his skin slowly creeping up to his face.  


    "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Yorik and Sheen cry at the same time as both their Gundams charge Cereberus Gundam head on.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 67 - Jikokuten's Rise and Another Opponent**  
  
  
  
  
    Yan-Lo raised its arm above its face, just as the Shichiseiken came down. The laser beam struck the Gundanium alloy covered forearm, only managing to chip of some microscopic pieces. Jikoku Gundam looked down upon the maroon Gundam, putting all its weight on the sword.  


    "Is this the best you can do against me?" Asia asked with a laugh. His free left hand reached back and came back forward with a white sash tightly wrapped around his arm. Asia looked into the eyes of his opponents Gundam, and smiled. The white sash suddenly became loose on its own and shot forward.  


    On the outside, the white sash tied around Yan-Lo's left arm became loose and shot forward in the same manner as Asia's did. The deadly white sash slammed into Jikoku's cockpit door, shattering the orb over the door. Kyouka was slammed against the back wall, causing him to lose his concetration. The Shichiseiken disappeared, leaving the white Gundam vulnerable.  


    White shashs whirled around Jikoku Gundam for awhile before pulling in tight around Jikoku's body. Soon, the white Neo Japan Gundam was wrapped in a cacoon.  


    "Chikusho..." Kyouka swore, finding his arms unable to move.  


    "Are we afraid?" Asia asked, looking down at the trapped Jikoku Gundam. "Does the thought of losing scare you?"  


    **WARNING: Pilot's Status is Critical. ABORT.** Warned the computer as everything began to flash red. **WARNING: Pilot's Status is Critical. ABORT.**  


    Kyouka looked at the warning message on his monitors. A sweat drop ran down the side of his face as parts of his pilot suit continued to glow.  


    "It's just like that time before." Asia spoke, his eyes filled with amusement. "You were unable to protect your precious Kai that time before, and now you have failed in saving her."  


    Kyouka looked up suddenly, his icy green eyes narrowed. His hands rolled into tight fists as he began to growl. "I thought I made it clear...SOMEONE AS FILTHY AS YOU DOES NOT DESERVE TO SPEAK HER NAME!!!"  


    Jikoku's eyes released a bright burst of light that illuminated the dark world like car headlights on high beams. Glowing cracks appeared along key parts of Jikoku's armor and began releasing steam. The sashs wrapped firmly around its body suddenly ripped apart, setting free the now changing Gundam. The ground began to rumble as a green aura surrounded the Gundam's body.  


    "JIKOKUTEN!!!" Kyouka screamed as his pilot suit changed from white to green.  


    Jikoku's old armor completely shatter away, revealing a fresh new set of green and white armor. The once cracked orb over the cockpit door flashed white, and was restored to a new state. The badly damaged Gundam head section flashed green and was automatically fixed. Jikokuten faced Yan-Lo Gundam, fresh and ready to fight.  


    Asia just stood in the cockpit of Yan-Lo Gundam, unimpressed by Jikoku's sudden transformation.  


    Jikokuten's green and white armor glistened white in the light, as its narrow green eyes burned bright.  


    _The sooner I finish him off, the sooner I get to Kai._ Kyouka thought to himself as he looked at Yan-Lo Gundam. His hands were to his side and rolled in to tight fists. _It's now or never._  


    Jikokuten's eyes flashed as it rushed towards Yan-Lo Gundam. Extending its right hand outwards, its palm began to burn bright. Within a half-second, the 10-foot Shichiseiken sword was summoned. Jikokuten raised the giant sword over its head, as it looked down upon the maroon colored Gundam.  


    "SHICHISEIKEN!!!!!" Kyouka shouted, slowly bringing the sword down on Yan-Lo Gundam's head. The Shichiseiken struck Yan-Lo's forearm with full force. Glowing specks of the Shichiseiken broke off the giant sword and lay on the dirt ground smoking. Jikokuten pushed down on the sword with all its weight, putting more stress onto Yan-Lo's forearm.  


    The marron Gundam looked into Jikokuten's eyes and slowly raised its free hand. It faced it palm towards the green and white Gundam's head section and quickly began to collect energy into its palm. Once a good sized energy ball had been formed, Yan-Lo fired it, striking Jikokuten right in the face. The force of the energy ball blast to the face caused the green and white Gundam to go flying back and slamming into the ground.  


    Kyouka hit the back of the cockpit, slightly shattering his back monitors from his weight. He grit his teeth in pain as he looked up at the now demonic looking Yan-Lo Gundam approaching him.  


    "It's no wonder Kai was captured so easily." Asia replied, as Yan-Lo's left hand began to glow. He watched with cold eyes as the green and white Gundam began to get up again. "You're just not strong enough."  


    Kyouka's icy green eyes flashed and he rolld his right hand into a tight fist.  


    "I told you not to say her name again!!" Kyouka shouted, charging forward. Jikokuten began to sprint forward, its green eyes burning bright. The palm of its right hand suddenly flickered and instantly the Shichiseiken was formed. Kyouka raised the giant sword above his head as he remained focused on the Yan-Lo Gundam. "SHICHISEIKEN....STRIKE!!!!"  


    "DARK HAND OF HELL!!!" Asia shouted, bringing forward his glowing left hand. Yan-Lo fired a massive size dark energy ball from the palm of its left hand and watched as it raced towards the oncoming Jikokuten.  


    Jikokuten released a sudden burst of light from the Shichiseiken's blade that quickly washed over the entire battlefield. Yan-Lo's attack was absorbed into the wall of light and disappeared while the wall kept moving. Yan-Lo raised its arms up over its face as a shield of darkn energy appeared around the maroon Gundam. The wall of light struck Yan-Lo's shield, instantly triggering a huge explosion.  


    Kyouka turned his head away as his monitors were suddenly filed with an immensly bright light. The ground around Jikokuten Gundam began to crack and rise up into several stories high rock pillars. Orange and red flames engulfed what plant life there was on the battlfield, causing black smoke to fill the already dark sky. Once Kyouka felt the light of the explosion die down, he slowly raised his head.  


    "What the hell???" Kyouka gasped in confusion.  


    Yan-Lo Gundam stood in the same spot, its arms still crossed across its face. The dark energy shield still flickered around the maroon Gundam, appearing to be in fine condtion. Yan-Lo lowered its arms and raised its head. Its glowing red eyes connected with Jikokuten, silently mocking the green and white Gundam of its failure. It lowered its hands to its side, as orange and red flames danced in the background.  


    "Bravo, Kyouka. I must give you extra points for your effort." Asia answered, folding his arms firmly across his chest. The flames behind Yan-Lo Gundam began to part as the outline of another Gundam slowly became visable. "But it seems that I shall remain with the upper hand in this battle."  


    "What is that thing??" Kyouka asked looking the Gundam outline over Yan-Lo's shoulder. He just stared at the suspicious shadow, not noticing something coming up behind. By the time Jikokuten warned Kyouka, it was to late. The green and white Gundam was warpped up in thick green metal coils and restrained.  


    Kyouka tried to move his arms, only to find the weight of the metal coils too strong to lift. He looked up at Yan-Lo Gundam but was distracted when he noticed a person standing several yards to the side of Yan-Lo's left foot. Jikokuten zoomed in on the person next to Yan-Lo's foot and Kyouka frowned in anger.  


    "Shuu." Kyouka spoke in disgust.  


    "It's nice to see you haven't forgotten me." Shuu replied, looking up at Kyouka. An evilly insane smile curled on his lips. "But sadly, you won't be around long enough to remember."  


    Before Kyouka knew what was going on, Jikokuten was being pulled forward into the flames. Panicked, Kyouka looked up at the silhouette Gundam figure to see two red eyes glaring down at him.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."  
**Yamero-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Toosan (Otoosan)** - "Father."  
**Matte** - "Wait."

  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


	68. Fallen Comrades FaceOff with Devil Gunda...

    "Rose Net!" Rosebud bombs linked by neon green lasers were fired from Rose Gundams forearms. The rosebud bombs latched onto the metal armor surface of Domnitor Gundam and began to tick. The lasers that linked the bombs together pulled in tighter around Domnitor Gundam, preventing it's escape.  


    Julian tried to lift his arms, but the net that subdued him was too strong. He looked up to see Rose Gundam just staring at him. They DG cells on his neck expanded another inch or two before suddenly coming to a stop. Julian growled in rage as the bombs all over Domnitor drew closer to zero.  


    "If destroying you is the only way to save you..." Francis replied as the Jack of Diamonds burned brightly on the back of his palm. The right hand of Rose Gundam began glowing as well while its neon green tinted eyes flickered. "Then so be it."  


    Rose Gundam faced it's glowing had directly towards Domnitor Gundam's head section. Julian looked at the rays of light suddenly filling his monitors, fear evident in his eyes.  


    "LIGHT OF DIVINE REVELATION!!" Francis shouted. Rose Gundam released a giant sized energy ball just as its rosebud bombs struck zero. As a white light engulfed both Rose and Domnitor Gundam, Francis just put his head down and closed his eyes.  


    "Kyouka, rescue Kai." Francis whispered as he began to disappear into the white light. Tears began to fall down the sides of his face as his thoughts constantly began flashing back to Kai. "Take good care of her Kyouka. She loves you."  


    Soon, Francis was completely engulfed into the white light.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "What the?!" Zhang gasped in shock. As he looked out towards the horizon, he noticed a large tower of orange and red flames in the distance. He continued to gaze at the tower stack of flames before realizing something. "Francis!!!"  


    Yorik and Sheen both look up to see the flames burning in the distance.  


    "FRANCIS!!" Zhang shouted, opening a line to Rose Gundam. A devistated look filled his eyes as all he saw for Rose Gundam's channel was static. "No...he can't be."  


    "A Thousand Deaths!!" Shadow Gundam and Maxter Gundam where suddenly engulfed by energy balls of black energy. Both Yorik and Sheen cried out in pain as they began to get shocked all over their bodies. The armor of the two Gundams were struck by bolts of lights and began to smoulder. Their eyes continued to glow for a few more seconds until suddenly going dark.  


    "Yorik! Sheen!" Zhang shouted as he watched the two Gundams fall before him.  


    "It seems they didn't have much spunk left in the end." Hades answered, looking down at the lone Dragon Gundam. The three heads of Cereberus Gundam all turned and focused on Dragon Gundam's cockpit. "So what do you say, Little Chinese Weakling? Give up?"  


    _There's only one thing I can down now._ A sweat drop trailed down the side of Zhang's face as he looked at the demonic Cereberus Gundam in front of him.  


    A confused look came over Hades as he looked at the now glowing Dragon Gundam. The ground began to shake and Hades just watched as Dragon Gundam was surrounded by a halo of white light.  


    "Dance of the Immortal Dragon!" The ground around Dragon Gundam shattered into pieces as a large white dragon rose up from the Earth. It faced Cereberus Gundam and let out a deep roar. The dragon rushed forward and wrapped itself around Cereberus Gundam's body.  


    "NO!!" Hades shouted, as a white light filled his monitors. Cereberus let out a low depressing cry as its two extra heads burst into ashes. Hades screamed in pain as he was engulfed in a white light and disappeared.  


    Zhang knelt down in his cockpit and looked up and thick smoke cloud his attack had created. He let out a slight laugh before collasping onto the floor. Dragon Gundam fell over in the same manner Zhang did, its eyes no longer glowing. There the three fallen Gundams of Neo Germany, Neo America and Neo China lay with a smouldering Cereberus Gundam before them.  
  
  
  
  
**Never Ending Conflicts  
Fight 68 - Fallen Comrades; Face-Off with Devil Gundam Begins!**  
  
  
  
  
    Jikokuten Gundam dug up a giant trench as it planted its feet firmly into the ground, trying to stop from being pulled further anymore. But the silhouette Gundam that controled the metal coils wrapped around Jikokuten proved to be stronger, and so the green and white Gundam continued to be pulled forward. Kyouka growled in frustration as the pressure placed on his Gundam caused portion of his pilot suit to glow.  


    "Don't try to resist it, Kyouka." Shuu answered, looking up at the struggling Gundam. "You're making this more painful then it needs to be."  


    "Chikusho...this thing is too strong." Kyouka cursed, feeling his footing beginning to slip. Sweat trailed down the side of his face as he noticed how much closer he was getting to the flames. Kyouka's eyes widdened as his mind began to race with memories of himself being locked in the closet and nearly burning alive.  


    Yan-Lo Gundam suddenly charged forward, The maroon Gundam grabbed Jikokuten's head section and slowly began to crush it. Kyouka grit his teeth in even more pain as he could feel his Gundam losing strength.  


    "Dark Hand of Hell!!" Asia cried as the hand on Jikokuten's head suddenly surged with energy that began to pump into Jikokuten Gundam.  


    "RRRRAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Kyouka cried as he tossed his head back in pain. The entire body of Jikokuten Gundam began to smoke as it was being continuessly struck by lightning. Kyouka stared up at the ceiling, his pupils losing their light.  
    _Kyouka. Kyouka!!_  


    Kyouka opened his eyes and found himself floating in a strange world of green and white. He looked down at his body to find himself wearing his casual street clothes. Confused, Kyouka stood up straight to see Zhang, Francis and Sheen standing in front him, dressed in their street clothes as well.  


    "What...are you guys doing here?" Kyouka asked, looking at the other three Shuffle Alliance Members.  


    _What are you doing, Kyouka?!_ Sheen shouted, pointing at Kyouka. _We know you're stronger then Asia, so why aren't you fighting him?!_  


    "I AM fighting against him." Kyouka replied, looking only at Sheen.  


    _Do want to save Kai or not?_ Sheen asked, folding his arms across his chest.  


    "Of COURSE I do!" Kyouka shouted, obviously becoming irritated with the Neo American.  


    _Then stop wasting time and destroy Asia._ Zhang replied. He raised his right hand, the Ace of Clubs crest glowing on the back of his hand. _We're with you all the way, Kyouka._  


    Sheen and Francis raised their right hands, the Queen of Spades and Jack of Diamonds burning on the back of their hands. The lights from their glowing crests rained down on Kyouka, activating the King of Hearts crest.  


    _Do it Kyouka! Go and save Kai before its too late._ Francis spoke, a serious look in his eyes.  


    Kyouka looked down at the King of Hearts crest that seemed to be glowing brighter then before.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "Bolt Gundam is ready for launch. All systemes are green!"  


    "All unauthorized personnel please leave the launching deck!"  


    Guile stood in the cockpit of the newly repaired Bolt Gundam, fully suited up. He looked down at his right hand to see the Black Joker burning brightly on the back of his palm. He closed his eyes and placed his left hand firmly ontop of the burning crest.  


    "Sir Guile, I've just received field reports. Gundams Rose, Maxter, Dragon and Shadow have fallen. And apparently, so have Domnitor Gundam of Neo Romania and Cereberus Gundam of Neo Greece."  


    "Understood. What is the status of Jikoku Gundam?" Guile asked, lowering his hands to his side.  


    "It's still functional, but losing energy quickly. It appears that another Gundam has joined in Yan-Lo's assualt against Sir Kyouka."  


    "Send rescue crews to my fallen comrades. I'll be heading directly for Jikoku's coordinates." Guile spoke to his head technician. The launch doors slid open as the launch track lights turned on and began blinking. Bolt Gundam's thrusters flared on and in a matter of minutes, the black Gundam raced down the launch track and disappeared into the dark outside world.  


    Nora and Ziyi stood in the observation room, watching Bolt Gundam disappear into the distant horizon. Nora closed her eyes and placed her hands firmly on her chest. She was about to start crying when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and turned to face Ziyi. Ziyi just looked down at Nora, a mixed look of confidence and worry in her eyes. Nora replied with a confident smile and turned back to watch as launch doors began to slowly slide shut.  
  
  


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  
  
  
    "Foolish Kyouka." Asia spoke as he looked down at the still green and white Gundam. "If only you had admitted defeat, your death would've been less painful."  


    Just then the right hand of Jikokuten clamped down firmly onto Yan-Lo's forearm. Asia gasped in shock as Jikokuten suddenly came back to life. A white aura surrounded the green and white Gundam's body as its neon green eyes flared on and began to burn with rage. Jikokuten summoned the Shichiseiken, causing the blade to pierce through Yan-Lo's forearm.  


    "You damn little punk!" Asia shouted as his forearm began to glow. Yan-Lo released Jikokuten's head section as the oil poured out of its puncture wound like blood. The maroon Gundam's eyes flashed bright red as it glared down at Jikokuten. "I will kill you where you stand!!"  


    Yan-Lo was about to charge forward when the Gundam still standing within the flames let out a deep growl. Asia looked over his shoulder to see the Gundam's red eyes looked onto him. He felt a slight chill run up his spine and slowly Yan-Lo began to take a step back.  


    "Yes Master. I understand." Asia answered as he stepped aside. Yan-Lo Gundam stood on the side, its arms folded across its chest.  


    Kyouka looked at Yan-Lo Gundam confused but was soon distracted when the ground beneath his feet began to shake. He looked up to see the silhouette Gundam slowly emerging out from its nests of flames. As the Gundam drew closer, Kyouka suddenly realized that this new opponent he was about to face was NOT an average bad guy Gundam like Yan-Lo Gundam. When the Gundam was fully exposed to Kyouka, his eyes widdened in shock.  


    "It's the Devil Gundam!" The Devil Gundam was hunched over with its narrow eyes burning red. Its red, white and yellow armor glistened orange from the flames burning in the background while ashes gently floated past is face.  


    "You should feel fortunate, Kyouka." Shuu replied as he put his hands on his hips. "It's not everyday that someone gets to see the Devil Gundam in its second stage of evolution."  


    The Devil Gundam tossed its head back and let out a demonic cry into the sky. Kyouka glared at the Devil Gundam before him and rolled his right hand into a tight fist. He kicked off the ground and began to charge head on towards the his new opponent.  


    "I am NOT afraid of you!" Kyouka shouted, the King of Hearts crest burning brightly on the back of his palm. Jikokuten's Shichiseiken released and small burst of light and began to gain more energy. "SHICHISEIKEN....STRIKE!!"  


    Jikokuten lept into the air so it was hovering directly above the Devil Gundam.  


**Gomen Nasai** - "I'm sorry"  
**Domo arigatou gozaimsu** - "Thank you very much."  
**Wakarimashita** - "I understand/I understood."  
**Shine** - "Die."  
**Chikusho** - "Shit."  
**Nan de yo** - "Why?"  
**Naze** - "Why?" [This one will be used more often.]  
**Nani** - "What?"  
**Yamette-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Minna-san** - "Everyone."  
**Moshi moshi** - "Hello." [Used when answering a phone.]  
**Ja ne** - "See you later."  
**Yamero-yo** - "Stop it."  
**Toosan (Otoosan)** - "Father."  
**Matte** - "Wait."

  


G Gundam © Rightful Owners. Never Ending Conflicts - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01-02


End file.
